What A Decade Brings
by Onhiro
Summary: "In what world would someone like you ever be with a Cavendish?" Thoughtless words spoken carelessly, words that were prompted by one of the worst days in Diana's young life, words that she immediately regretted. Now, ten years later, she plans to apologize to Akko during their ten year reunion. But she is soon drawn into a dastardly plot that threatens all life on Earth!
1. The Passing of a Decade

**AN: Okay, so, I know that I should have been working on The Long, Hard Road, but then I got this idea for a Little Witch Academia story that was originally supposed to be a long one shot taking place a decade after our favorite witches graduated. The basic premise was the Diana said something terrible to Akko that she didn't actually mean, she had to do something that would redeem her, and there would be a reconciliation. That was the plan.**

**Well, just under two months and like, 87,000 words later, I'm done. I would like to thank Superevilbadguy a million times over! If it wasn't for her help and her input on key scenes, this story literally wouldn't have happened. If you enjoy this story, I highly recommend that you read her LWA fanfic, Bats and Broomsticks. After this story, you just might need the pick me up...this is gonna be a bumpy ride, and there is a LOT of angst in the coming chapters.**

**But, the good news is, I'm not kidding when I say that it's done! This fic is ready to go! You can expect weekly updates on Sundays, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Passing of a Decade

Today was supposed to be a day of achievement and happiness, of bittersweet endings and partings, of hope filled beginnings, not one of the worst days of Diana Cavendish's life. But she had woken up with some of the worst period cramps she had ever experienced. And then, even before she had had the chance to dress for the upcoming graduation ceremony from Luna Nova, she had received an urgent message from Cavendish manor. Anna had fallen terribly ill, and was currently in the hospital. Diana's first thought had been to go to her, but Aunt Daryl had strongly advised against such an action as a Cavendish who had done as well as she had should observe proper form and attend the graduation…after all, she had her valedictorian speech to deliver. Of course, Diana had immediately thought of exactly where Daryl could put that advice…but then Anna messaged her herself, telling her that she would be sorely disappointed if Diana skipped her graduation on account of 'a silly little cold.' She could go to the hospital after she graduated.

Very well. She would observe her duties. She was an English aristocrat, a stiff upper lip would get her through this day. She took some medicine for her period, finished dressing, and headed out for the day with Hannah and Barbara at her side.

Despite her worries about Anna and the cramps that continued to feel like a hot knife stabbing her lower abdomen despite the medicine, she did get through it. She hoped that no one noticed the sweat upon her brow or how she stumbled over some of her speech or how she was gripping the podium so hard her knuckles were white, but if they did, nobody said anything about it after the ceremony ended. There was the standard farewells after they all gathered in the main greeting hall, and she said her farewells to Hannah and Barbara, who had to leave well before her. But she had reassured them…their families _were_ well connected, after all, and they would see each other quite often.

The tear-filled goodbyes were difficult enough. And then, just to make her day even _better_, less than an hour after the ceremony had ended, she started to get bombarded with messages from a wide variety of sources questioning how she was going to handle to economic woes of the Cavendish family. Bloody paparazzi apparently felt that now she was nineteen and graduated from Luna Nova, she was fair game. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just disreputable news organizations, but they were joined in short order by the various noble houses of both the magic and mundane world. Seven offers for marriage, three of which were endorsed by Aunt Daryl, four offers for 'help' with money from some of the more unscrupulous houses, and even two thinly veiled threats that she was surprised by until she remembered some of the activities that Aunt Daryl may have gotten up to in the past few years. She had scoffed at that, anger welling up. Damn jackals, the lot of them, and now that she was _available_ she might as well be a haunch of meat for their feasting. _I'll get through this. I am a Cavendish, I will not be dragged to their level!_

Of course it was just then, as she was approaching the Blue Team's room to finish up her last minute packing of everything she hadn't already sent ahead to Cavendish Manor that she had heard running feet clattering against the floor, and Akko had called out her name from behind her, catching her attention. She had turned, and watched the bright, bouncy, _carefree_ Akko approach, and her heart clenched with emotions she didn't want to put a name to, for fear of making their inevitable separation that much harder. Her dearest friend had matured a great deal both physically and mentally, and had gone from one of the worst witches (barring emergency situations where her enthusiasm and sheer strength of will made up for lack of technique, mind) in Luna Nova to one of the better ones. Diana herself had helped Akko countless times over the three years that she had known her, and was terribly proud of her massive improvement. She would miss this girl, deeply.

She had raised a hand in greeting, and Akko slid to a halt with a beaming smile on her face. They had made some small talk, which normally would have been fine with Diana, but the medicine she had taken in the morning was wearing off, and what little relief it had provided was fading fast.

Then Akko paused, a blush coming to her face, and Diana had asked if something was the matter, and Akko shook her head, her beaming smile suddenly becoming almost shy and hesitant. She took a deep breath, said something to herself in Japanese, no doubt to bolster herself as Diana knew she was wont to do when taking on a particularly difficult task, and then seized Diana's hands in her own. "Diana, I really, _really_ like you, more than a friend. Can we…can we maybe see if we could, y'know, go on a date? I can stay in England for a while, I already checked with my family."

The words were like a bucket of ice water thrown into her face, and she blanched, looking away from Akko, staring hard at the floor as thoughts of sweet, pure Akko enduring the petty, cruel, hyper-political world of the aristocracy that was already hounding her whirling through her head. Akko had had enough issues just dealing with her aunt and cousins, she wouldn't last a month as her girlfriend, no matter how much Diana yearned for them to be romantic partners. She was too good, too kind-hearted to be subject to that life, and Diana wished more fervently than ever before that she wasn't a Cavendish, that she was just a normal girl who could happily say yes, that she wasn't burdened with the weight of her family name. Then, a darker thought…if only her feelings for Akko were unrequited, that the Japanese girl shared the more conservative values of her home country. And then, just because the fates apparently had a cruel sense of humor and wanted to compound the fear and anxiety already running through her mind, one of the worst cramps of the day seized her, her insides feeling like they were tearing apart, and she clenched her teeth as a cold sweat broke out across her body.

_Answer, answer, she needs an answer!_

"In what world…would someone like _you_…ever be with a Cavendish?" The words were quiet, spoken through gritted teeth, Diana's focus still locked on the floor in front of her, resolutely not looking at the brunette witch who had just confessed her feelings. Then Diana blinked and gasped as she realized precisely what she said, her eyes darted up to look at Akko, whose face was flushed, a look of hurt shock on her face. _Oh. Oh, no!_

Akko then sucked in a breath, pulled her hands away from Diana's and a soft, heartbroken "oh" escaped her lips.

"Akko, wait," Diana started, desperate to try and explain, to tell her that she thought the world of her and that she didn't want her to have to be sullied by her world! But before she could say another word, Akko spun on her heels and fled at a dead sprint, and Diana stared after her for a horrified second before giving chase. Unfortunately for her, Akko was far more athletic than Diana was on the best of days, and today was most certainly not the best of days. By the time she reached the Red Team dorm room, Sucy was waiting for her, the normally stoic girl with an expression on her face that would make a cockatrice flee in terror. Diana's stride faltered, and she nervously bit her lip…but then, as she drew closer, she realized she could actually hear Akko's heartbroken sobs from the hall, and no doubt Lotte was in the room with her, comforting her friend.

"You've got a lot of nerve," Sucy drawled, lip lifting in a sneer that bared her teeth at the heiress. "Making Akko cry like that and just showing up?" She shook her head, lilac hair swishing against her shoulders. "You need to leave. Now."

"Not until after I try to explain to Akko," Diana replied, putting some steel into her voice.

"What's there to explain? Akko confessed her feelings for you, something _she hasn't shut up all week about_, and you broke her heart. I'll say it one more time, _Cavendish_. Leave. Now. Or there won't be a body to find," Sucy hissed, eye narrowing threateningly.

Diana frowned, taking one step forward. "I have to try and-!"

Sucy snarled wordlessly as her hands disappeared into her cloak, reappearing with two potion bottles, her thumbs popping off the corks, and the narrow hallway was immediately filled with a harsh, caustic smell. _She's serious,_ Diana realized with a cold jolt, and she staggered back a step, her eyes flitting to the Red Team's door, where Akko's crying hadn't abated at all. But given Sucy's threat…

She stepped further back, shooting a hesitant look at Sucy. _If not right now, I can apologize in a few hours, before Akko leaves_. A tentative plan now in mind, she turned, and began to walk away. "This isn't over," she shot over her shoulder.

"Oh, I assure you, _it is_," Sucy replied, her tone dark, and Diana's stride faltered before she shook her head and continued onward. _Let her have the final word for now. I have more important things to deal with._

She returned to her room, took some more medicine, and sent a message to Anna stating that she'd be delayed as she had last minute business to attend to. Then she finished what little packing she had left, her thoughts racing as she tried to formulate precisely how she was going to mend her friendship with Akko. She had a heart of gold…if she could just be given a chance to apologize, then maybe…

She glanced at the clock on the wall, her brow furrowing in determination. Akko was supposed to be leaving now. This was her only chance. Gathering up her wand and broom, she jogged out of her room and made her way out of the building before mounting her broom and flying towards the Leyline Terminal, where she could see a group of people. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the members of Red and Green teams…including Akko. _Good, I made it in time!_

She landed more roughly than she usually did, stumbling at the dismount, her rampant emotions stealing her usual grace. But she grit her teeth and straightened, running up towards where she could see Akko walking away from her, heading for the portal. "Akko!" she cried out, hope blossoming in her chest when Akko paused on the threshold, head bowed.

Before Diana could say anything else, Amanda was suddenly in front of her, face twisted with fury, green eyes glaring daggers at her. "Y'all really got a set of balls, Cavendish!" she snarled as she shoved her, hard, and Diana stumbled back a few steps, unable to keep her footing as she fell back and landed on her rear with a pained hiss. "Y'all need to buzz off and leave her alone!" Amanda snapped, her native Texan accent becoming much stronger with her anger. Amanda must be truly pissed for her drawl to be _that_ pronounced, and she wasn't alone in her ire…Constanze was behind the American, face grim as she combined her wand with Stanbot, turning it into a magic gun, and she brandished it threateningly as Lotte and Sucy closed ranks around Akko, who had yet to turn around to look at her.

Then, firm, strong arms wrapped around Diana and effortlessly picked her up, and she twisted her head around to look up at Jasminka. She opened her mouth to tell the Russian girl to put her down immediately, but she stopped, the words dying on her lips. Jasminka wasn't smiling, her face grim and determined as she held her. Diana stared up at Jasminka, so flustered by the dark expression on the normally irrepressibly happy girl that she was frozen in shock. Then she blinked as she remembered why she was here. Akko needed to hear what she had to say! She shook herself, and squirmed, trying to escape Jasminka's hold, but her efforts were entirely fruitless.

Then she looked up and saw Akko looking at her, and for the second time she froze in Jasminka's arms, heart jolting painfully in her chest, the expression on her friend's face hitting her with all the strength of a physical blow to the stomach. Akko…Akko should never have such a blank, hopeless look on her face, eyes still red and swollen from when she had been crying earlier. But it was the horrible death-like emptiness to her expression that Diana found most terribly concerning. Before she could gather her wits and say anything, Akko turned, mounted her broom, and flew through the portal, followed closely by Lotte and Sucy.

Diana stared at the now empty Leyline gate, heart sinking to her stomach. "No…" she whispered, arm reaching up towards the terminal. "No, I _have_ to explain!" Then she noticed the dark, predatory grin that Amanda was giving her. Before she could react, Jasminka's arms began to tighten around her, quickly going from uncomfortable to painful to excruciating, leaving her gasping for breath as the air was slowly but surely squeezed from her lungs. "Jasm…inka…sto-op…_you're…HURTING…me!_" she croaked, but Jasminka continued to squeeze harder and harder. Diana began to squirm again, kicking ineffectually at Jasminka's body, panicking as she desperately tried to escape the arms that were starting to crush her, crying out in sudden pain as her ribs popped and cracked, succumbing to the terrible pressure.

Then a deep, rumbling growl caught her attention, and she looked up, tears streaking down her cheeks. What she saw terrified her: Amanda's teeth growing, elongating into cruel fangs as long as daggers as her body darkened to a deep red, swelling, her clothes tearing as they could no longer contain her rapidly growing body that was spouting scales, her eyes turning a solid, burning green that glared at her with sheer loathing. Amanda had turned into a dragon. "No…please!" Diana gasped with the last of the air left in her lungs, and the dragon tilted its head, regarding her for a moment before its mouth opened wide, revealing those razor sharp teeth dripping steaming, caustic saliva. Then the head pulled back just a fraction before darting forward with all the deadly speed of a snake, maw opening impossibly wide, seeming to take up all the world before snapping shut around her and-!

Diana woke with a startled cry, rocketing up into a sitting position, blankets pooling in her lap as her hand flew to her heaving chest as she gasped for breath, her heart hammering, the fear of the dream still gripping her tightly. She froze in that position for a long moment, desperately sucking in greedy breaths, panicked eyes scanning her dark bedchamber for any threats. When no monsters appeared to devour her, she let out an explosive breath, drawing her legs up and resting her forehead on her knees, suddenly hyper aware of how she was still trembling, how her body was drenched in a cold sweat.

_It's been ten years, and yet that nightmare still comes for me_, she groused to herself. _No less than I deserve, though._ Yes, ten years to the day since she broke her friend's heart. Ten long years since she had had any contact with Akko, though she kept tabs on the Japanese witch's activities, especially now that the brunette was a professional monster hunter and tamer and an adjunct professor at Luna Nova. Diana's decision to not try and contact Akko had been one of the hardest decisions of her life, but she had resolutely kept to it, only having but one moment of weakness where she almost wrote her once friend.

Her decade old words had been unnecessarily cruel, but not altogether untrue. She wished that she could have more gently turned down Akko, explaining that she would not willingly expose her to the trials of her world…not because Akko wasn't good enough, but because she was _too_ good. So while she would regret breaking Akko's heart for the rest of her life, the entirely logical and pragmatic part of her couldn't deny that she had achieved her objective: Akko was protected from the cruelty of her peers, at the cost of Diana losing contact with possibly the only person she could have ever grown to truly love. Now if only the bloody _nightmares_ would stop!

Ah, yes. The nightmares…at first, it had just been the memories of what she had said and the repercussions thereof that had plagued her, but recently her subconscious had apparently decided that she wasn't suffering enough and had started to add Akko's friends killing her in extremely inventive and painful and entirely improbable ways. Constanze turning into a giant robot and smashing her under a massive hand, Sucy poisoning her or fixing red hot iron boots to her feet so that she danced herself to death, Lotte summoning spirits that had crawled down her throat to tear her apart from the inside…the nights when she was struck by this dream and the now inevitable death that waited at the end of it were exhausting. It had been more of an annoyance when she had been having them once a month like she had for years, but starting four months ago…she glanced over at her vanity, where the letter from Luna Nova inviting her to the tenth year reunion of her class sat, and she groaned. The nightmares had started increasing in frequency, from once a week to it now being an almost nightly occurrence.

A soft knock at her bedchamber door, and she lifted her head, looking that way before glancing at the clock on her nightstand. Some twenty minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off at six o'clock. Whoever was at the door had no doubt heard her cries while she was gripped by the nightmare, but had waited until she calmed before knocking. She was thankful for the consideration. "A moment, please," she called out as she ran her hands through her hair, taming the worst of her bedhead as she swung her legs over the side of her canopied queen size bed. She grabbed her baby blue satin robe from where it hung on its hook next to the bed's headboard, pulling it on over her grey silk pajamas before making her way to the door. Opening it slightly, she looked into the hall to find Anna waiting, a concerned look on her normally stern face.

"My lady, is all well?" the older woman asked, her tone clearly worried. "I know you do not wish to be disturbed during your, ah, _dreams_, but I can't help but be concerned…"

Diana smiled reassuringly, not knowing that the expression did very little to hide the darkness in her eyes or the bags underneath them. "I am well, just another bad dream, Anna. Is breakfast ready?"

"It's being readied now, my lady, it should be ready by 6:30 at the latest."

"Thank you, Anna. I trust Aunt Daryl and Merril will be joining me at the table?"

"Your aunt is already awake, so I believe she shall be. Merril was still asleep when I last checked, so she may be delayed."

"Thank you, I should be in the dining room presently."

"Very good, my lady."

Diana retreated back into her room, retrieving her wand and turning on the room's lights with a quick flick of her wrist. With a weary sigh, she gathered herself and set about to getting ready for the day. A quick shower in the master bathroom attached to the bedchamber washed off what sweat remained from her nightmare. As she stood under the hot spray, she took quick stock of the day's schedule. The morning was to be filled with various meetings in regards to the hospitals across the UK and mainland Europe that her family was now behind. Lunch with the Blytonbury Fast Pitch Witches, the softball team sponsored by the Bernadette Cavendish Memorial Hospital, the first hospital she helped establish after graduating Luna Nova, the first hospital where both medical science and magic were used, the first hospital where she had used the expansive Cavendish library to openly heal the sick and injured.

And then, after lunch, she'd be flying to Luna Nova itself for the tenth year reunion. She paused in the midst of shampooing her hair at that thought. Akko should be there. She'd be able to actually talk to the Japanese witch for the first time in a decade. She wasn't quite sure what to think of that. At first, those ten long years ago, she had been eager to try and explain herself, but as time went on, that urge diminished, particularly once she had had the time to process the arguably successful outcome of her terrible faux-pas. Then school and establishing magical treatment in hospitals had taken up all her time, and time went on. But now she would speak with Akko face-to-face for the first time in ten years. She sighed, stepping under the shower, rinsing out the shampoo from her thick blonde and tea green hair. She would apologize but not for the purpose of being forgiven. She did not expect forgiveness. By the Olde Nine, she didn't deserve or even _want_ forgiveness, she knew that well enough. But she had to apologize. If there was any chance that she could explain precisely what she had meant on graduation day, what she had _felt_, she'd take it.

Shower done, she quickly dried off with a towel, using a spell to dry her hair before she stood in front of the mirror, staring at the tired blonde in the mirror, taking stock of the slight crow's feet starting to developing at the corners of her eyes, at the bags underneath her eyes that had been growing more and more pronounced as the nightmares increased in intensity and frequency. She scoffed lightly to herself as she started to put on her makeup. Only twenty-nine and she was already starting to feel _old_. How unfair was that?

Makeup put on perhaps a bit heavier than her norm in order to hide the physical evidence of her fatigue, she got dressed for the morning. A pearl white silk button-up blouse tucked into a midnight blue pencil skirt worn over sheer white hose, with a pair of her more moderate black block heeled low pumps. Thus dressed and still braiding her long, thick hair into a simple plait, she made her way down to the dining room where Aunt Daryl was already sitting, reading the morning paper and sipping a cup of breakfast tea. "Aunt Daryl," she said with a nod in greeting, and Aunt Daryl peered over the newspaper, arching an elegant brow at her.

"My lady," she replied, tone slightly frosty, and Diana fought the urge to sigh as she sat at the head of the table, her tea and breakfast already waiting for her. The older woman might accept her as the head of the Cavendish household, but she did so only grudgingly. Of course, her mother's sister had never quite forgiven her for her role in Maril's marriage, despite it honestly being the best course of action for the continuation for the Cavendish line, especially with Diana spending the last nine years in school and even now having very little interest in suitors, even if her aunt didn't know the reasons behind her trepidation…

The doors to the main greeting hall opened wide, and Hannah swept into the room with a broad smile, dressed smartly in a charcoal grey pantsuit, her ever present yellow bow tying her hair back in a loose ponytail. She paused upon seeing Aunt Daryl at the table, her smile faltering slightly. "Madame," she said stiffly, head bowing slightly in respect.

Aunt Daryl sniffed indignantly. "How many times must I tell you, Miss England, that decorum states that you greet the lady of the household before me?"

Hannah pouted, rolling her eyes as she sat down at the chair immediately to Diana's right. "She's my friend, madame."

"And also your employer," Aunt Daryl shot back, and Diana sighed, a finger rubbing at her temple. Did they have to bicker like this every time?

"I'm her personal secretary, not one of the rank and file employees at any of the hospitals. It'd be weird if I was all stuffy," Hannah retorted before her grin returned full force as she turned her focus back to Diana. "Hey, Doctor Doctor, 'sup?"

_She's doing that just to annoy Aunt Daryl, I know she is._ "Just Diana, please, Hannah, you know this already."

Hannah's grin grew so wide her eyes almost squinted shut with the force of it. "And not tease you? But that's so boring!" Then the grin softened, turning to something very much like admiration as she gently nudged Diana with her elbow. "Plus, it's really cool. You earned two doctorates _from Oxford_ in just nine years!" She sat back in her chair as her breakfast was delivered to her. "Ah, thank you, Brian. Anyway, there's no one else in our graduating class from Luna Nova that can say they've done the same. You're going to blow everyone away tonight!" Without another word, she dug into her plate with gusto. Pausing after finishing off her scrambled eggs, she gestured at Diana's clothes with her fork. "Not fencing this morning?"

Diana shook her head slightly as she picked up her piece of toast. "I cancelled today's session yesterday. One missed day after years of faithful study isn't going to hurt, and with everything else going on today, I figured the more relaxed morning would be most beneficial," she replied with little guilt. While she truly enjoyed fencing, she was glad that she hadn't had a lesson scheduled today, not after last night. As it stood, her fencing master would more than make up for the missed day following the coming reunion, something she honestly looked forward to. She had actually been surprised at how much she truly enjoyed the sport when she first started studying the way of the blade her freshman year at university. It wasn't magic, and thus wasn't something that she was just _expected_ to be perfect at…her skill level was earned not through any natural talent passed down through generations of powerful witches, but instead through her own hard work, blood, sweat, and the occasional tears. She was not the best when she graduated, not by far, but was in the top quarter of the club. Her thoughts turned slightly dark…if she had been as physically fit as she was after a decade of fencing, she might have been able to catch Akko before she had reached her room, and they might have still been friends, or at least acquaintances sharing the occasional letter, far better than a decade of silence.

Diana blinked, suddenly noticing the concerned look Hannah was giving her, and she smiled reassuringly. "Right, well, shall we go over today's schedule in more detail? Will Barbara be joining us for lunch today?"

Hannah's smile was soft and warm and unmistakably loving as she looked off in the distance, no doubt thinking of her fiancée, though Diana didn't miss how Aunt Daryl's lips tightened with displeasure. _She can take that intolerance and shove it_, Diana thought darkly to herself. In fact, it was likely the standing threat that if the older woman ever gave Hannah or Barbara any issues with their relationship, Diana would have no compunctions in kicking her out of the family post haste. She would not tolerate such intolerance under her roof…especially not since her heart still belonged to one Japanese witch, even if their relationship would likely never start.

"Yeah, she's finally back from France on that archival mission from the British Library. She should be meeting us shortly before lunch is supposed to begin." Her expression turned wistful. "Hopefully she'll be back for a while this time, not like when she was back from Poland for only two weeks before she needed to leave again."

"That's good to hear," Diana said as she brought her teacup to her lips, taking a sip. Barbara was working with the British Library, and had been very busy since she had been hired after getting her Master's degree in Magical Literature. Now she was one of the head archivists who strove to preserve rare magical manuscripts now that magic had been reawakened over the world. A smile touched the blonde's lips as she remembered how excited Barbara had been when she reported that she had managed to get Night Fall archived on the basis that it was an important series not just due to its cultural impact, but also because it was written with a rare magical artifact.

Hannah dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, clearing her throat. "Right, so, this morning is mostly meetings with the various hospital CEOs and Boards in France and Belgium, something about wishing to discuss the contracts we have with them for permission to use the medical research compiled by the Cavendish family. I've got the contracts in question in my messenger bag for review, as well. The first call is at eight with the Centre Hospitalier Universitaire de Toulouse," she said, the French rolling smoothly off her tongue. "Monsieur Archambeau has already been in contact with me, he might be one of our leading supporters across the channel, and should be able to use his influence to help sway any of the more pugnacious hospitals. He does, however, have an unmarried son…he wasn't exactly subtle."

Diana wearily sighed. Nine years spent at university had helped deter the worst of the proposals and offers for unifying families, but now that she had been graduated for a year, and because she was now one of two young unmarried Cavendish women…she couldn't help the glance she shot Aunt Daryl, and the older women frowned darkly. "Absolutely not. You played your part in Maril's marriage. Merril will marry someone of _my_ choice!"

"Or her own choice," Diana retorted, a hint of steel in her voice, and Aunt Daryl recoiled slightly before a confident smirk settled over her face.

"Is there any difference?"

No, not really, Diana had to admit to herself. While Maril was doing much, _much _better for herself now that she was away from her mother's influence (and being married to Andrew certainly helped) Merril was still terribly sycophantic and truly believed 'mother knows best' and did whatever Aunt Daryl told her. Yes, her aunt and cousins had all improved their temperament since she and Akko saved them from the curse, but the two still remaining under her roof most definitely had very long ways to go before they were what Diana would consider to be decent people.

Hannah cleared her throat, drawing attention back to her with what was almost a glare aimed at Aunt Daryl. "As I was saying, what should we do about the son?"

"Handle it very carefully. I am in no position nor mood to entertain the thought of suitors," Diana told her, tone stiff. Turning her attention back to her plate that still had some food, she missed the slightly concerned look that Hannah shot her. "Who is next on the call list?"

"Ah, right, that would be Hôpital St. Nikolaus, in Eupen." The two of them continued to discuss the day in detail over breakfast, but Diana couldn't help but be distracted as she found her thoughts returning to the reunion that was looming on the horizon.

How was Akko going to take their meeting?

Would she accept the apology?

Or would she have nothing to do with Diana? The fact that both options were equally likely scared her far more than she'd care to admit…soon silence reigned over the breakfast table, broken only by the sound of silverware on plates and bowls, the mood solemn as the lady of the house thought grimly of the coming event.


	2. What Lurks, Watching and Waiting

**AN: Okay, I couldn't help myself. I know I said I was going to update on Sunday, but I decided to throw all caution into the wind and post a day early. I do so hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! A couple of quick notes to this chapter, the Blytonbury Fast Pitch Witches are, of course, directly inspired by superevilbadguy's Luna Nova Fast Pitch Witches from her softball au. Seriously, if you haven't read it yet, go do so! Secondly, Diana's outfit is based off of ticcytx's Inktober Day 16: hunters girlfriend art on tumblr. All of her art is amazing, but that is one of my absolute favorite pieces of art for Diana ever. Picture can be found on my tumblr.**

**As always, read, enjoy, and please review!**

What Lurks, Watching and Waiting

"Oh my god, Hannah, did you really let her out of the house wearing that?"

Diana looked up from the sheaf of papers sitting on the table before her to the doors leading into the conference room of the hotel that the lunch with the Blytonbury Fast Pitch Witches and the administrative staff from the Bernadette Cavendish Memorial Hospital would be held in, though both parties had yet to arrive. Standing in the doorway was Barbara, an amused smile on her face as she gave Diana a once over, and Diana frowned as she looked down at her clothes, giving the meticulously tailored midnight blue vest with silver trim and shining gold buttons that had joined the matching skirt she had worn to breakfast earlier in the day a critical glance.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, tone slightly testy as Barbara entered the room, closing the door behind her before making her way to where Hannah was rising from her seat, the two meeting with a chaste, loving kiss, and Diana couldn't help the jolt of jealousy that pierced her chest whenever she saw the easy, happy love that the two obviously shared with one another, a love that she didn't expect to ever have in her own life. She was happy for her oldest friends, but…

Barbara turned and regarded her with an arched brow and gentle smile even as she stood linked arm and arm with Hannah, the auburn-haired woman's head resting on her shoulder. "What's wrong with it? Looking at the half-cloak on the back of your chair, you almost look like you could be a nineteenth century bobby!"

"Babe, hush!" Hannah chastised, tone gentle. "Trust me, it really works. Diana, darling, put on the cloak, and Barbara will get it."

Diana sighed heavily as she stood, straightening the vest and the thick leather belt at her waist, making sure the polished brown leather with its bright gold buckle was level, and that the pouch on her left hip and the holster for her wand on her right hip were oriented properly. Hannah had actually been the one to suggest the outfit, Diana grumbled to herself as she carefully straightened the charcoal grey tie that was tied loosely around her neck, the full Windsor knot level with the second button on her blouse, the first undone and revealing more of the graceful column of her neck and her upper chest, hinting at her clavicles. Hannah had been particularly proud of that as she had walked around Diana with an approving look in her eyes while the blonde had secured the tie in place with an antique pin bearing the stag's head of the Cavendish coat d'arms. "Tasteful," she had said as she gestured at the undone button. "Less stuffy than if you had buttoned your blouse to the top, and the tie brings in a touch of class. You _will_ catch attention at the reunion!" An extremely expensive magic powered pocket watch had completed the vest, its gold chain vibrantly contrasting with the dark blue fabric as it gracefully draped against her chest from the watch pocket on the upper left breast of the vest to the inner edge of the garment where it was fastened to the inside of the vest. She had thought that it all looked rather striking, particularly with Hannah's earlier encouragement.

But now, in the conference room, she wasn't quite as certain, a slight flush coming to her face as she pulled the night cape from the back of her chair. _Is this too much? Will Akko think it looks nice, or tacky_? A thoughtful hum brought her attention back to Barbara, who was now walking around the table, eyes roaming up and down Diana's figure. "You know, love, I'm starting to see your point. It's not a very common style, but…" she drew off, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "Diana, show us the cloak."

"It's technically a night cape," she sniffed as she threw it around her shoulders with perhaps a bit more drama than was absolutely necessary, the fabric flaring out, snapping sharply in the quiet air. She quickly did up the heavily stylized gold chain connected to the two broad gold discs that rested on the cape's lapels. The discs bore the same symbol as her tiepin, only they also had her family's motto scribed around their edges in a flowing script: 'Ad auxilium qui in egestare sunt.' To help those in need, a charge she took very seriously.

"Just a moment, love," Hannah said as she stepped in, fixing her blouse's collar so that it flared sharply up and over the cape's lapels and collar. She then quickly pulled Diana's braid over so that the more intricate blonde and tea green plait than the simple braid she had used at breakfast rested on her right shoulder. "I love all the warm metal colors," she murmured as she stepped back, hand going thoughtfully to her chin. "Especially the antique gold liner for the cape. It brings a needed warmth to the ensemble." She turned a broad grin to Barbara as Diana rolled her eyes and cocked her hip to the side, hand coming up to rest just below her belt, knowing full well that the cape was now draped over her upper arm, framing her torso with the warm golden fabric. "See? And it looks even _better_ when she's wearing her witch's hat."

Barbara stared at her for a long moment, her hands suddenly fidgeting in the comfortable summer dress she was wearing. "I'm feeling terribly underdressed," she said softly, almost to herself as her blush grew steadily darker. Then she grinned, turning mischievous eyes on her fiancée. "I'm sorry, Hannah, but I don't know if the wedding can stay on…I've fallen in love with that outfit!"

Hannah's eyes narrowed in mock outrage. "So I suppose you'll be marrying Diana then?"

Barbara scoffed, waving a flippant hand. "Sorry to disappoint, but no, not Diana. Just the clothes!" Then she was laughing, darting back as Hannah swatted at her with the back of her hand, and Diana smiled, laughing softly at her friends' antics. Then the moment of jollity was over, Barbara sobering as she turned concerned eyes on Diana. "Besides, I couldn't do that to Diana. She must first settle issues with Akko."

The smiles left the rest of their faces, and Diana sighed at the thought. Hannah and Barbara were some of the only people in the whole world who knew the whole situation between her and Akko. They had sympathized with Diana's position, though what else would she expect from the two of them? Frankly speaking, she was rather glad that the two of them hadn't immediately gone on the war path to bring her Akko's head on a stick. No, they had actually given each other concerned looks that night at the pub eight long years ago as Diana had nursed the porter before her, drunk enough to be far more forthcoming than she usually was, even with her closest friends. Barbara had been the one to point out that what Diana had said was really, _really_ harsh, and that even a blockhead like Akko hadn't deserved the mean words. They were also the only two people in the world who knew the whole truth, that if Diana could have reneged her role as heiress to the Cavendish title, she would have done so in a heartbeat. But she was bound by a duty to see right done by her mother's legacy, and unfortunately, she had said acidly as her hands tightened on her beer glass, the only other options to take over the family were a bloody great handful of vacuous headed douche-canoes. Hannah had very nearly spewed the beer she had been drinking out her nose at the blunt words that she probably would never have expected Diana to ever say, the auburn haired girl reduced to a coughing fit, Barbara worriedly patting her back for the next few minutes. But it had been a relief for Diana to finally come out and say it: she would have chosen Akko over her title, if only if Aunt Daryl hadn't been so rotten at her core.

But that was long ago. Hannah and Barbara had ever been her supporters through all the trials and tribulations that came with being the head of a resurgent noble house, with Hannah almost being her personal bulldog and Barbara doing what she could with what little time she had to spare, given how busy she was with the library. But she most certainly wouldn't be where she was today without the two of them.

The door opened, and the hotel manager stuck her head into the room, frowning slightly as she saw Diana standing there with her cape on. "Lady Cavendish, has there been a conflict? Do you need to go?"

"Ah, no, my apologies," she said, quickly taking the cape off and returning it to the back of her chair. "Has the softball team arrived?"

"Yes, and the hospital staff, as well. Shall I show them in?"

She smiled warmly, hand resting on the table. "Yes, of course."

The next hour was spent well, she felt. While the hospital administration members were more reserved, the girls on the softball team were vibrant and wholly full of life, happily chattering with each other and asking those open, innocent questions that those in their middle teenage years seemed inclined to. As she had lunch with them, Diana was very happy that she had pressed the hospital to sponsor the team, even if Hannah and Barbara were the only two besides her who knew the whole story behind the team.

Akko had been the one to suggest it.

It had happened after she had finished her undergraduate program. Through very careful management of stocks and by accepting a loan from Fafnir (that she had paid off as soon as had been possible!) she had turned the small community medical center that had previously served Blytonbury into one of the leading hospitals in all of England. But she had been eager to not only provide medical care, but also to make strong connections to the community, so she had published an open letter, asking what projects the hospital could take on to further help the people it serviced. The response had been very positive, with letters pouring in by the mail lorry.

It was Hannah who had found it, actually, that summer afternoon between Diana's terms, the two of them and some of the secretarial staff from the hospital going over the mail. Hannah had opened a letter, glanced at it, and gasped. When Diana had shot her a concerned look, Hannah had cleared her throat. "It says that it's from your rival," she said softly, tone betraying her worry.

Diana, of course, had lunged out of her seat, almost frantically snatching the letter out of Hannah's hands, heart pounding as she focused all her attention on the piece of paper in her hands. All the countless hours she had spent side by side with Akko helping her study served her well now…she instantly recognized Akko's slightly sloppy penmanship, and warmth had blossomed in her chest, despite the complete lack of any frivolous words in the letter. It was very short and to the point: 'The Bernadette Cavendish Memorial Hospital should sponsor a softball team. It will teach girls in the community the importance of teamwork and sportsmanship.' It was the only letter suggesting that the hospital sponsor a softball team.

Of course Diana had that be one of the three community projects picked by the hospital. She also kept the letter, and it still sat in the main drawer of her vanity back at the Cavendish manor, carefully preserved with magic, and Diana had come very close to writing a reply, but she had been unable to figure out what exactly to write. After a full score of failed beginnings and uncertain endings, she had given up, resigning herself to having to be content with what would be the only correspondence between the two of them for the whole decade.

So, yes, these local girls happily talking amongst each other and modestly boasting about how they had a solid chance of going to the national championships in their bracket if they continued their sweep of regionals…these girls did not know how tremendously Diana cared about them and their team. It was something she felt far more pride in than even her own accomplishments, something that she desperately hoped that she could be allowed to bring up with Akko: look, look how well _your_ softball team has done, Akko! Look at how much these girls have learned and grown, and all because of your letter! This was _your_ doing!

And so the lunch hour went very well, and would be remembered as one of the better events she had participated in in the past few years. But then, all too soon, the girls were being gently coaxed out the doors, and the hospital staff left shortly after, only pausing to give a very brief update to the hospital's operations, information that Diana already knew, but she appreciated the briefing. Then the room was silent and empty, save for the three of them. Diana checked the clock on the wall. Slightly less than two hours before the greeting hours for the reunion would begin.

"Well, then," Diana mused as she rose out of her chair. "I suppose that we have some time to spare." She glanced down at where Hannah and Barbara's hands were gently clasped together. "I believe I'll take a walk on the town, see how much it's changed since I was last here." She smiled at her two friends. "I'll meet you at the reunion?"

The look the two of them shot her was decidedly worried. "But, Diana…" Barbara started hesitantly.

Diana shook her head, holding up a hand, cutting off the protest. "Please, it's been a while since the two of you have been with each other. Far be it for me to be the third wheel. Enjoy yourselves." She smiled gently at them as she pulled her cape on, making sure to arrange her blouse collar and her hair the way Hannah had it earlier. "I'll be fine." She grinned mischievously after she pulled on a pair of white gloves and placed her broad brimmed witch's hat on her head at a rakish angle. "I am after all, rather curious to see how many heads I can get to turn with this get up."

Hannah laughed at that. "Well, suffice to say, it's a good thing you're a medical doctor, you just might have to be treating some strained necks with how good you look!"

A few moments later found her out on the street in front of the hotel after parting ways, her two friends blushing somewhat heavily as they headed for the elevators that would bring them upstairs…to Barbara's hotel room. _Yes, this was the right choice_, Diana told herself as she very careful did NOT think about what the two of them were about to do. _Let them have their time together before the reunion. They deserve it._ Now if only that nasty little ball of jealousy sitting heavy in her gut would go away…

She sighed gustily, swishing her broom up so that it rested against her shoulder as she set down the street. Some window shopping would be very nice to partake in, and a good way to kill the time. It did not take her long to walk over to the main shopping area of the town, and it warmed her heart to see that there were quite a few of the students of Luna Nova out on the streets, as well as some faces that she recognized from her own class days, witches who had apparently also thought that wandering the town prior to the ceremony was a good idea. She waved at some of her once fellow classmates and exchanged a few warm greetings with those that approached her, but she rather enjoyed the chatter amongst the current students, and she smiled as she overheard some of the conversations between the diverse groups of teenaged witches. Apparently Professor Finnelan was still a terror and Headmistress Holbrooke was possibly more absentminded than she was a decade ago. Professor du Nord evidently had quite a number of fans amongst the student body, not that Diana could blame them. The older woman fairly radiated sheer charis-

She stopped midstride, hand snapping to her wand's holster as her head jerked up, blue eyes flashing as she scanned the crowds around her for the source of the malevolent energy she felt pressing against her awareness. It didn't take but a moment before she spotted them, two figures across the way and down an alley, clothed entirely in an off white that reminded Diana of nothing more than bones left to bleach in the sun, with cowled cloaks making it difficult to decipher exact details as to the pair's physiques. But the sense of danger was unmistakable, and Diana's mouth went dry as their heads tilted quizzically to the side in perfect synchronization. She slowly drew and extended her wand, keeping her movements as non-threatening as possible as she quietly murmured the spell and released it, her vision zooming drastically in on the pair, and she took a shocked half step back, a jolt of fear sinking its ice cold claws into her.

They were wearing masks, bone white things stylized like a dragon's skull, and their eyes glowed with a dim, malevolent red light. Then her focus was broken as a crowd walked between her and the figures, and when it had moved past, the two of them were gone. Diana cancelled the spell as she worried her lower lip with her teeth. For a moment she considered going after them, but then thought better of it. She might be an excellent witch and a good fencer, but she had no idea how powerful the two were, or even if there were more of them out there. Even the best witches could be easily beaten if going into a situation blind and outnumbered. She'd bring it up when she got to Luna Nova. Perhaps Professor Finnelan would know something about this.

She took out her pocket watch, checking the time. Perhaps a bit earlier than she had originally planned on going, but this would give her some time to talk to Finnelan before the ceremony started. Mind made up, she stepped off with a brisk step, ignoring the curious looks of those around her, focusing far more closely on the still present though greatly diminished sense of malevolence, as well as a new sensation that she found to be just as alarming…

She was being watched.


	3. Warnings and Reunions

**AN: The reunion finally begins! That, and we learn more about the two mysterious figures that she saw in Blytonbury. This one has a lot of visuals that can be found on my tumblr, under the same username. **

**As always, read, enjoy, and please review!**

Warnings and Reunions

"And you said that they were wearing white masks shaped like dragon skulls?"

Diana was standing in headmistress's office at Luna Nova, hands clasped loosely behind her back while Headmistress Holbrooke exchanged a worried look with Professor Finnelan. Professor du Nord was in the room as well, standing to the side, eyes no longer hidden by glasses unmistakably troubled, her face grim as she stared at the floor, arms crossed. _Why the three of them in particular?_ Diana asked herself, concern rippling through her mind. _And why are they not surprised by my description?_ "Yes, that is correct. Their robes and cloaks were also white but…it wasn't a pure white, more like a bone white." She paused, shivering as she remembered just how _wrong_ that color seemed. "It's odd. I shouldn't have been that distressed by a simple color, but…something about it made me think of decay, of death and corruption."

"They're getting bolder," Professor Finnelan muttered under her breath, only just loud enough for Diana to hear her. Then the she briefly removing her witch's hat to run a hand through brown hair that was now streaked with silver, and Diana was struck by how much older the professor looked. Then Finnelan replaced her hat and glanced at Headmistress Holbrooke, quirking one of her eyebrows, and Holbrooke gave a minute nod. Diana narrowed her eyes slightly, her eyes flitting over to Chariot, noting that her expression had become wearied, almost resigned at Holbrooke's slight movement. What was going on here? There was definitely something that they weren't saying, and given how open the Luna Nova faculty had been with her when she was a student, their hesitance to speak openly now was jarring.

Then Finnelan sighed, resting a hand on Holbrooke's desk. "Thank you for alerting us to this situation. We are cooperating with national authorities, and are taking steps to address these individuals. So, please, enjoy the reunion tonight. The reception and greeting hour should be starting shortly. However, we also ask that you remain after the reunion ends tonight, should you be interested in learning more about the two you saw today." She paused, mouth opening and closing, eyes guarded. Then she nodded, almost to herself. "We would very much appreciate your attendance…we could use your help."

For the first time, Professor du Nord spoke. "She won't be happy about this," she said warningly.

Finnelan frowned. "That doesn't matter right now. If they're so bold to appear so close to the Leyline, then-"

"A conversation for later," Holbrooke cut in, face grim and voice far sharper than Diana could ever remember it being. Then her expression softened, and she smiled almost apologetically at Diana. "Thank you once again, Lady Cavendish. And we hope to see you tonight in the auditorium where the opening ceremony is held after the reunion concludes." Though her tone was gentle, Diana knew a dismissal when she heard one. And yet she hesitated…who was the person that Chariot mentioned? How much did they know about the individuals she had seen? What did they mean when they said they were working with authorities? Just what was going on?

Finnelan frowned as Diana continued to make no move, the older woman straightening, hands moving to her hips, but before she could say anything in admonition, Chariot was stepping away from the wall, tucking a strand of her brilliant red hair behind her ear. "Come, Diana, I'll walk with you."

Diana only paused for a moment at that before nodding and turning, the woman she had once seen as her idol falling into step next to her as they entered the hall that was sparsely populated by students, some in small groups that added the dull murmur of quiet conversations to the air, other students walking through the open hall, nodding politely to the two of them as they started to make their own way towards where the reception was being held. Silence just starting to grow uncomfortable between the two of them, Diana decided to start the conversation. However, she was unable to deny decades of etiquette training, and so she opened with small talk, tone light. "You're looking well. I daresay that this look is much more suiting for you than your appearance as Ursula Callistis was, Professor du Nord." And that wasn't an exaggeration. The once performer must have been in her early forties at the earliest, but she almost appeared younger than Diana, and she wasn't even thirty yet. A brief flare of jealousy, then, one that she stomped down with extreme prejudice.

Kind red eyes flashed warmly for a moment, a light blush dusting the teacher's cheeks as she waved a bashful hand. "Oh, please, Diana, call me Chariot," she laughed lightly before shooting an amused glance at her. "Or else I just might have to call you Doctor Cavendish." Then her expression turned thoughtful, a finger tapping on her chin. "Or would it be Lady Cavendish?"

Diana answered quickly, almost curtly. "It would be Lady Cavendish, a noble title takes precedence over education." Then she blinked, realizing her words could definitely be seen as a tad pompous, and so she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, sometimes those responses are a tad automatic…Chariot."

"No worries, Diana. From what I understand, you're doing quite well for your family?"

Diana nodded. "As well as can be expected. We aren't anywhere near where the Cavendish family was during the Golden Age of Magic, but with magic being reawakened, perhaps in a few generations…" she said before trailing off, her mood souring slightly. "Of course, had my magic not been_ stolen_ when I was a child, perhaps I'd be further along than I am currently…"

Chariot frowned, a look of concern crossing her features. "Your magic was stolen? How? The only way that…" Then she blanched, a look of horrified realization blossoming on her face. "Oh."

Diana blinked, stopping there in the hall, suddenly feeling terrible about what she said, as true as it was. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, especially not to you."

Chariot sighed, shoulders dropping as she ran a hand through her red hair. "I…I didn't realize."

Diana shook her head, glancing at the nearest group of students, judging the four younger witches to be far enough away that they wouldn't be able to hear the conversation. "No one has. It took me a while, but I did gain full access to my magic again. I was…well, no, I still am shocked and hurt about it, but it's in the past. You can't change it, and I'm sure if you knew the consequences of your shows, you wouldn't have held them, true?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" Chariot exclaimed, her passion bring a hint of a French accent to her words. She, too, glanced at the students before giving a sharp, frustrated sigh. "_Mon dieu_, when I realized what I had done…I had tried to spread the joy and wonder of magic and instead stole it from who even knows how many people?!" she hissed, quiet voice just as passionate as it would have been had she shouted the words. "You, Akko…and how many more potential witches would never get the chance to use magic because of my stupidity?"

Diana raised a hand, hesitated, and then gently lay it on the older witch's shoulder, trying her best to be comforting. "Not your stupidity. You were tricked, and as I said, it's in the past. You can't change it, no matter how much you wish you could. That's why learning to live with your mistake and carry on is essential."

"Is that what you did with Akko?"

Diana flinched at those words as they cut deep, no matter how innocently they were delivered…she forced herself to meet red eyes, and it was as she thought…there was no malice in Chariot's eyes, merely concern. Still, she couldn't help the stony expression, that hard mask of a noblewoman that slid quickly into place as she removed her hand from Chariot's shoulder. "The situation with Akko…is a tad more complicated. You did not know what you were doing…I, however, knew _exactly_ what I was saying, even if I hadn't meant to say it in the way that I did." She grimaced. "The sentiment remains the same, whether delivered via cruel barbs or gentle denial."

Chariot's gaze turned thoughtful. "Do you remember that night twelve years ago, when you confronted me about Akko's disappearance, just before the missile crisis?" she asked, and at Diana's questioning look, she continued. "You asked me if I wanted you to believe that anything could possibly be more important than Akko at that point." She shot Diana a narrow eyed glance. "I find it strange that someone who said that and who would then go on to help Akko reawaken magic and then have an additional two years of classes with Akko that, so far as I could tell, you continued to grow closer and closer…only for you to break her heart." She scoffed. "Hard to believe that Akko was the most important person in the world to you if you treated her like that…"

The anger flared, hot and sharp, and it was a struggle for Diana to keep her voice down. "It's _because_ Akko is the most important person in the world to me that I did what I did!"

Chariot hummed thoughtfully, eyes still coldly calculating as she turned her full attention on Diana. "Funny that you say she _is_ the most important person to you, not that she _was_." Diana paused at that, blush creeping up her neck as her mouth opened and closed several times without sound, and Chariot continued. "What are you expecting to do tonight?"

Diana took in a deep breath, forcing those chaotic feelings of regret and self-loathing for words ten years spoken down and away, clearing her throat so that her voice wouldn't hitch. "Apologize, if she'll let me. Perhaps explain precisely what I meant so that she knows the whole truth, not just the truth revealed by words prompted by pain and fear and turmoil."

Chariot stared at her for a long moment before she spoke again. "Akko…was heartbroken for a long time. She really cared for you, and your words hurt her more than I thought she could be hurt…but you're hurting too. If you weren't, then, well…" she shrugged, the gesture oddly Gallic, completely at odds with the obsidian hard glint in her eyes. "If you weren't in pain, if you didn't regret what you said, you wouldn't get the chance to speak to Akko. _I'd make sure of it._"

The unspoken threat didn't even phase Diana. No, it actually prompted a small, sad smile to take to her lips. "And I wouldn't expect anything less from the woman who inspired Akko to be the wonderful person she is and who truly cares for her." She sighed gustily. "Akko is truly lucky to have the friends she does." She shot a sidelong glance at Chariot. "She stayed in contact with you after graduating?"

Chariot nodded as she started to walk down the hall again, and Diana was quick to follow her, their shoes clacking hollowly on the stone floor. "She came to me after spending a brief amount of time home with her family. She wanted my help in becoming a performer, like I had been when I was Shiny Chariot."

Ah, yes, Diana remembered that. Akko hadn't had the chance to establish a solid routine or get an agency to back her, despite her few shows being very entertaining, if the videos of them available on the internet were accurate. She performed for just under a year before she stumbled into being a monster hunter and tamer, if Diana remembered correctly, and unfortunately she did so very well at that that she never had the chance to go back to being a performer. _Duty is heavier than a mountain, as the saying goes, and I imagine Akko knows that more than most_. She had to give up her dream to help protect others, and Diana couldn't help but wonder if Akko was aware of the terrible irony of it all. She was one of the ones who reawakened the magic that would have been able to let her perform magic shows, but the reawakened magic also woke things that had been asleep for a very long time, things that were generally more frightened and confused at the new world they had woken up in than actually evil…but there were some things that had woken up that were made of malice, ancient creatures that used to be the scourge of kingdoms. Akko's duties were far from safe, and every time that Diana heard about some ancient malevolent magic awakening, she feared for her friend, for all the histories pointed to those doing what Akko did on a regular basis dying very young. Was it just a matter of time before statistics caught up with Akko?

Then something about her train of thought niggled at her, and she frowned. What was it that…her eyes widened as it suddenly hit her. Ancient reawakened monsters and malevolent magic…those two figures that were just terribly _wrong_, that prompted a fight-or-flight response in her just by looking at them…her eyes snapped to Chariot, who had seemed content to walk in silence. Diana's words were softly spoken, her tone slow and oh so terribly worried. "Chariot…just who is it that isn't going to be happy about me being at the meeting later?"

Chariot didn't look at her, her gaze fixed straight ahead, mouth a sudden grim line. "If you are asking that question with that tone, then you already know the answer."

Diana bit her lip at that, her heart lurching in her chest as worry blossomed, souring her mouth as she thought of Akko standing alone in opposition to the bone white figures. Thoughts of her once friend desperately trading blows and spells before being overwhelmed, succumbing to the attacks, screaming in pain as…Diana shuddered, horror setting in, deep and ugly. _Not that I was going to not go to the meeting later, but now I absolutely must go_. "How much…how much can you tell me?"

"Out here in the open? Not all that much. I can tell you that Akko isn't alone, not by a long shot. The National Crime Agency is working with us, as is Interpol. The Salem Council is covering North America, and there are other councils and major covens across South America, Africa, and Asia that are aware of the issue and are helping where they can. Even from our own alumni, we have drawn sizable ranks. The situation is not so dire as you might fear." She smiled reassuringly. "So, while we would very much like to have you with us, it's not something that you need to worry about during the reunion. Speaking of…"

Diana blinked, surprised to see that their conversation had brought them from the Nine Witch's Hall all the way to the doors leading to the main hall. "Will you be joining us?"

Chariot shook her head with a soft smile. "No. There are still tasks that need to be completed before tonight. So, please, enjoy yourself. We'll see you later." The red-haired witch made her way back towards the wing holding the professors' offices with a few more parting words, and Diana watched her go, uncertain entirely where they stood. She wasn't quite ready to forgive her, and wasn't entirely certain she ever fully would, but she knew that Chariot hadn't done what she did with any malice. Had she known what her shows did to people and had she continued them regardless…her mouth tightened into a grim line. Well, then, du Nord would find out what happens when one crosses a Cavendish.

No. Thoughts for another time. For now, she'd put the worries about the meeting later and her conversation with Chariot out of her mind. She had more pressing matters to attend to, starting with walking through those doors. She took a deep, calming breath, schooling her features, despite the worry that fluttered through her breast. Greeting hour should have begun by now, and who knows if Akko was already here. Well, only one way to find out. Briefly smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles from her clothes, she took another deep breath, and approached the doors, and they swung open silently, revealing a crowded hall, her once classmates socializing with each other, and she stepped regally over the threshold, and the herald dressed in the livery of Luna Nova standing at the door glanced at her before thumping her staff against the floor three times, the notes echoing hollowly through the hall, getting the attention of the witches already gathered.

"Announcing the Lady Diana Cavendish, MD, PhD, of the Nine New Witches, Countess of Wedinburgh," she called out, voice ringing out clearly, and Diana's stride faltered for a moment as her cheeks slightly colored, as she wasn't expecting such a formal introduction. Then she recovered and continued onwards, her eyes scanning the crowd as she descended the short set of steps that led from the door to the room, only absently noting that the witches closest to the doors had turned to regard her, eyes almost fawning in their admiration. But she didn't immediately spot the Japanese witch that she was so desperate to speak to, and her heart sank a little.

Sighing to herself, she spotted the bar in the corner, and made her way to it, only slightly delayed by greetings and small talk before she was leaning almost casually against the bar, eyes still scanning the milling groups of witches, eyes slightly hidden behind the brim of her hat. Perhaps Akko hadn't arrived yet?

"Your order, madame?"

She glanced at the goblin bartender who had approached her, shaking a cocktail shaker, a slightly bored look on his face. "A blackberry lemon gin and tonic, please."

He nodded. "Of course, madame." He let go of the shaker, and it remained in the air, still briskly shaking as he quickly put together her cocktail with a precise economy of movement and a few thrown in flourishes that spoke of the mastery of his craft, the bored expression never leaving his face. "Your gin and tonic, madame," he said as he deftly slid the drink across the polished wood of the bar towards her, and she caught the chilled glass.

"My thanks," she replied as she lifted her glass in salute before leaving a £10 note on the bar. Without even so much as looking at it, he quickly swiped his hand over it, the bill disappearing as his green hand passed over it. Without sparing her another glance, he returned to the shaker that was still in midair, shaking away, and she had to turn to hide her smile as she wondered how long it had taken the magical creature to perfect his routine. Taking a sip of her cocktail, she nodded with satisfaction. Perfect, and thank the Nine that Luna Nova allowed alcohol at these events.

The herald thumped his staff on the floor three thrice, and her head snapped towards the door, heart soaring with hope, only to sink with disappointment when she saw that it wasn't Akko standing in the doorway, but-

"Announcing Lady Barbara Parker, Royal Archivist and Baroness of Wiltshire, and Dame Hannah England, Personal Secretary to the Lady Cavendish and Retainer of that House, Named Baronetess of Bakewell!"

She hoped that their reaction upon being introduced was a bit more dramatic than hers had been, as they nearly stumbled, shooting shocked glances at the herald, their cheeks coloring noticeably even at this distance. Then they recovered, grinning at the witches closest to them, linking arms as they stepped down the steps leading into the room, and Diana took the moment to admire their dresses. Barbara was wearing a flowing A Line dark blue floor length chiffon lace evening gown with a v-neck cut that was just this side of daring and a flower motif done in silver and gems. They ran up from the waist and gave the illusion of growth as the flowers and vines went up over the curve of her shoulders to gently wrap around her arms, ending just below her elbows. Hannah was dressed more simply and yet more daringly in a high-low wrap dress that was a deep burgundy, with a risqué slit running up the side that _had_ to have ended higher than the scandalously short skirts that Akko had worn during her time as a student, and with every step Hannah took, she flashed the tanned skin of her outer thigh. Given by the coy grin on her face and the frequent, blushing glances that Barbara sent her way, Hannah had to know the effect she must have been having on her fiancée as they stepped off the stairs and onto the floor of the room. _They look good together,_ Diana mused as she took another sip of her drink, turning to face the crowd again.

And then she froze as she saw _her_, and her heart lurched almost painfully in her chest.

The object of her now absolutely undivided attention was speaking very animatedly with some individuals that Diana didn't recognize, and Diana unabashedly took the moment to take in the sight of the person she hadn't seen in person in ten full years: Atsuko Kagari.

Tall, strong, with sun darkened and weather beaten skin, somehow handsome and beautiful and _vigorous _all at once, dressed in a formfitting dress that had a rich plum colored body, with deeper purple faulds that had long, swaths of matching fabric flowing from them hanging at her hips. But most striking were the maroon…well, the only way to describe them were _gauntlets_ covering her hands and forearms and broad, oh, what was the proper term…pauldrons? Yes, pauldrons over her shoulders with large, almost artistically wrought spikes that dominated the accessories. Her wide brimmed hat was at a rakish angle, and the brownish red color wasn't all that eye catching, but it didn't _have_ to be, given the horns that seemed to be growing out of the hat itself. Her hair was longer than it had been, and looked to be a darker brown, not styled or braided, instead lying unbound, the straight locks framing her face, only the off-center bangs remaining of her childhood hairstyle. Atsuko Kagari was making no attempt to adhere to the norms of fashion, instead appearing wild and almost dangerous, almost dressed more for a fight than for a social event.

Diana groaned softly as her lower gut clenched with something hot and desperate, and she blinked as she realized she was biting her knuckle, and she couldn't help the mortified blush that suddenly flared across her cheeks as she tore her hand away from her mouth. By the Nine, what if someone had _heard _her? But then, who could really blame her? All the feelings and longing she had denied and packed away and ignored for a decade had come roaring back, and now, more than ever, she wished her younger self had been stupid enough to say yes to Akko's advances, even if that would have been the wrong thing to do.

Then crimson eyes glanced her way, briefly taking her in before looking at one of the witches speaking with her. Then the Japanese witch froze, blinked, and her eyes snapped back to Diana, locking gazes with her. For a moment Diana held her breath, unable to compose her face and having no way of knowing what expression Akko was seeing her make even as Akko's red eyes widened in shock, as though she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Then a dozen emotions flitted across the brunette's face, too quickly for Diana to properly identify and process, but then those crimson eyes that had long ago regarded her so very warmly narrowed, and Diana couldn't help the shocked half step back that sent her bumping into the bar behind her as Akko fairly glared at her from across the room with all the frigid ferocity of an arctic gale.

"Diana, are you okay?"

Diana jumped at the words that were startlingly close, and she turned to find Hannah and Barbara standing next to her, concerned looks on their faces.

"Fine, I'm…" she started as she glanced back to Akko to find that she had resumed talking with those around her with nary a glance back her way. "…I'm fine."

Never in her life had she uttered something so absolutely far from the truth. And given by the looks that Hannah and Barbara were shooting her, she hadn't fooled them either, not one bit…


	4. Cutting Words and Bold Challenges

**AN: Alright, so, I'm posting this a day early because I'm going to an anime and gaming convention over the weekend, and didn't want to post at like, ten o'clock at night, haha. Not much else in the way of notes for this one. I hope you like it!**

**Read, enjoy, and please review!**

Cutting Words and Bold Challenges

It was so strange how time could both stretch on for an agonizing eternity and yet also seem to pass with but the blink of an eye. The welcoming speech seemed to last forever, and the demonstration put on by the current senior class wasn't enough to keep Diana's attention, but it seemed like both passed before Diana could even really process that they had even started. Dinner…she had mostly picked absently at her food, and what little she ate may as well have been made of ashes, for all that she tasted of it, even though Luna Nova had gone all out, given their much better budget. No, her attention was drawn time and time again to the table placed in the shadowed edge of the room where Akko sat, and it _must_ have been intentional, putting her so close to one of the side doors leading into the expansive hall. Time and time again, the door would discretely open, and someone would slip into the room and make a beeline for Akko, often crouching or kneeling beside the Japanese witch, exchanging a few words, and then leaving again. For that matter, Diana had been paying enough attention to the overall mood of the event to see that while most of her peers were appropriately merry to match the tone of a reunion, certain clusters and groups and individuals were uncharacteristically solemn, and the one thing that they all had in common…was Akko.

She seemed to be at the center of the grim undertone that was almost painfully obvious once one knew what to look for. While those witches who were notably removed from the festive spirit shared by the majority of those in attendance did interact with one another, they most often went to Akko, as though she were the one around whom they all orbited, the one most knowledgeable of whatever it was that was bothering them. It was as though she were the one they depended on, their _leader_. And their brief meetings and hushed conversations were masterfully done, never loud enough to be overheard by anyone not already in the know, and it had floored Diana when she saw just _how_ they did it, especially given the simplicity of it.

They had guards, or rather, interceptors.

If someone unwanted approached too close to a conversation they weren't meant to hear, then one of the witches who was a part of whatever this whole thing was and who was standing watchfully nearby would swoop in and redirect the clueless witch, who probably didn't even realize what had happened. The fact that there was no lack of coverage, that absolutely _no one_ got close enough to hear something they weren't supposed to was both incredibly impressive and yet at the same time troubling. Parties, especially parties with alcohol involved, were chaotic, but they were able to react fluidly to that chaos, maintaining absolute secrecy.

They were incredibly organized.

Diana had been tempted to try her own hand at approaching Akko during one of those secret conversations, but had hesitated before deciding to merely remain at a watchful distance, and it wasn't long before she was glad for the choice…one witch, visibly drunk, had brushed off the first interceptor, only to have someone else _accidently_ spill a drink on her, and by the time the flustered apologies and a hastily applied cleaning spell was done, the secret conversation had ended, the group dispersed, and the witch that the drunk partier had been trying to budge in to talk to happily met with and spoke with her friend.

And this went on throughout the event, though such conversations and meetings naturally diminished during dinner when everyone was seated, which had given some time for Diana to focus more of her attention on Akko's table, only absently reassuring Hannah and Barbara as they asked her with increasing worry if she was alright. She didn't even notice the glances that her two friends shared with each other, nor did she notice when Barbara tilted her head leadingly towards Akko's table, prompting an alarmed look in Hannah's eyes as she silently mouthed 'does Diana know about-?' to her fiancée, but Barbara could only answer with a hesitant shrug.

In fact, so focused was Diana on Akko's table that it came as a surprise when serving goblins began to make the rounds, collecting empty dishes from tables, and Diana blinked down at the half-eaten apple tart resting on a plate in front of her. She didn't remember eating any of it. Then her head snapped up in alarm as Headmistress Holbrooke stood at her place at the head table and began making her closing remarks, and Diana came close to panicking. She hadn't spoken to Akko at all, and the reunion was almost over. Worse, she had no idea even _what_ she'd say to Akko!

The all-encompassing sense of panic only served to make the final moments of the reunion pass all the quicker, and soon there was the dull roar of conversation and chairs scraping as they were pushed away from tables after Holbrooke officially ended the reunion, and Diana watched with something coming very close to horror as Akko stood, said a few parting words to her table, and then slipped out the side door.

Diana exploded out of her seat, the chair teetering dangerously for a second, coming close to falling before it righted, and she frantically grabbed her night cape from the back of the chair.

"Diana? What's wrong?" Hannah asked as she, too, rose out of her seat, worry clear on her face.

"Akko just left! If I hurry, I can catch her!" Before either Hannah or Barbara had the chance to retort, she was rapidly making her way through the eddying crowd, completely blind and deaf to all those who attempted to get her attention, so focused was she on that side door. But despite the haste with which she moved, the hall that greeted her when she burst out the side door was completely empty, and her heart sank. _No, I can't let it end like this, I _have_ to talk to her_!

Then the door to the main hall shut behind her, and the noise of the ending reunion was almost completely cut off, allowing her to hear…

…There! Footsteps, fading quickly, to her right! She whirled, night cape flaring sharply behind her as she took off at a run, chasing after those footsteps. It only took turning a corner and running up a short flight of stairs before that striking outfit and the long dark brown hair came into view, and Akko paused, head tilting to the side as she undoubtedly heard Diana's rapidly approaching steps, and the Japanese witch heaved a sigh as she began to turn.

"Amanda, I told you we'd link up at the meeti-" she started, Japanese accent that had been so pronounced during their years at school now almost completely absent. But now, her words cut off with a sharp finality, eyes widening with surprise as they fell upon Diana. Then her expression turned neutral as she gave a curt nod. "Lady Cavendish."

Why did that hurt so much? Why did that impersonal greeting feel like a knife through her chest? Why did Akko's impersonal expression feel like someone was tearing at her heart? Especially since…yes, now that Diana really _looked_ at Akko's face, it wasn't dispassionate or neutral…it showed a very careful blankness, the normally very expressive features reminding Diana of nothing, nothing at all. There was no anger or passion or joy…Akko's face might as well have been the vacuum of deep space, cold and empty, and Diana faltered, uncertain what that meant. She had _expected_ anger, or bitterness, or even that ice-cold glare from before. Akko was looking at her like she was a speck of meaningless dust, not someone who had been close friends with her for more than two years.

"Akko…" Diana breathed, fear rippling through her breast like a wounded dove, and Akko flinched, face twisting into something dark and ugly for a split second before it returned to that frightening emptiness.

"I'm sorry, only my friends can call me Akko. Refer to me as Kagari-sensei, or not at all." With those clipped words that pierced Diana's heart with their coldness, she turned her back on her and continued to walk down the hall.

"Wait, Akko, I need to talk to you!" Diana cried, immediately stepping after the one who needed to know the truth. But Akko didn't react, and Diana felt the tears start to gather in the corners of her eyes. _No, not like this_! "Kagari-sensei, _please_, I need to-!"

Akko whirled back around, her hair flaring out behind her as she fixed a livid glare on Diana that froze the rest of her words in her throat. "You need to _what_, Lady Cavendish? You need to apologize? You need to simper and fawn and hope that poor, simple Atsuko Kagari will just roll over and forgive you? Well, fuck that!" she spat.

Diana recoiled a half-step, trembling hand flying to her chest at the harsh word flung at her, but then the shock passed, and a flicker of her own anger answered Akko's. "The Akko that I knew in school wouldn't ever talk like that!" she snapped, but whatever reaction she was hoping to goad from Akko wasn't what she got as the brunette narrowed her eyes.

"The Akko you knew didn't have her heart broken by the one woman she was falling in love with yet," she hissed, voice quivering with rage, and again she turned and continued her way down the hall.

It was an impulse, really. Everything was going absolutely disastrously, and Diana panicked. The only thought that ran through her mind wasn't even a fully formed thought, but rather an urge that demanded that she make Akko heed her words, force her just _stop _and _listen_! She darted forward, hand flitting out, reaching for and just barely grazing Akko's arm and-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The cry echoed down the hall even as Diana was backpedaling, heart hammering in her chest as she stared at Akko with wide, frightened eyes, clutching her now bleeding hand, trying to staunch the blood flowing from her fingers while keeping her wounded hand well away from her clothes.

Akko's dress…well, no, it really wasn't a dress, it really _was_ like armor, wasn't it? Not just in form, but in function…it was living armor that changed form to react to threats. Akko was staring at Diana's bloody hand with wide, shocked eyes, and even through the shock of having her fingers get cut by the spikes and barbs that had fairly erupted from her sleeve, even through the pain and surprise, Diana could have sworn that there was hurt and regret in those eyes. Eyes that were fixed on Diana's fingers, a sickly green tinge to her face. Then she looked up, locking eyes with Diana. "Don't touch me," she repeated, far softer this time, voice almost begging, and this time, when she turned and fled down the hall, Diana let her.

_Well…fuck_. The dark thought seemed wholly appropriate for the situation, Diana almost snarled to herself as her wand came out, casting a quick healing spell that closed the cuts, only the blood on her fingers revealing that she had been hurt at all.

"Wow, congrats, Diana, that went _perfectly_."

The snarky voice caught Diana by surprise, and she spun, wand rising threateningly reflexively…only to remain raised once she recognized the woman standing before her, almost casually leaning against a doorjamb. "Amanda O'Neill."

The American grinned, though there was precious little mirth in the expression that didn't even come close to touching bright green eyes, and Diana shuddered as she remembered how her most recent nightmare had ended. "'Sup, bitch?" Amanda said, tone deceptively light.

Diana grimaced, looking Amanda up in down, taking in her worn black t-shirt bearing the logo of some rock band or another and the dark grey denim pants that had tears and holes all through them, and a pair of beat up black leather boots completed the ensemble. Amanda looked more like a punk than ever before, with multiple piercings in her ears and nose and a half-sleeve tattoo of dragons erupting from her elbow and clawing their way up her upper arm before disappearing under the shirt's short sleeve. She was more tanned than she had been in school, and her form was lithe, her dancer's grace only accentuated by the bands of whipcord muscle that danced under her skin as she moved. Her vibrant dual-toned red hair was now styled in an undercut, and even through the ire of meeting with the obnoxious American again, Diana had to (very) grudgingly admit that the overall look suited Amanda very well, though she'd never say the words out loud, even on the pain of death. "I see you saw fit to dress up for the reunion," she sneered, and Amanda threw her head back, laughing.

"That stuffy event? Hell no, I'm not here for _that_. Couldn't pay me enough to do that. Nah, I'm here on other business." The grin returned, disconcertingly shark-like. "Nice to see you doing so very well with Akko. You regretting being a…oh, what phrase do you Brits love to use? Ah, yes, a 'right fucking cunt,'" she mocked, affecting a terrible British accent for the insult. "Y'know, I would've thought that you'd be smart enough to leave well enough alone, but I guess even the smartest people can be fucking dumbasses."

"Shove off, O'Neill, I'm not in the mood," Diana snapped.

"Funny you say that, because I am actually really _in the mood_," Amanda retorted, eyes glittering dangerously just as a group of their once classmates appeared around the bend, their conversation stopping as they spied the two of them. Amanda glanced at the small crowd before returning her attention to Diana. "In the name of the Nine Olde Witches, I invoke the right to demand a contest." She raised her voice so that she could be heard clearly over the gasps of the other women in the hall, and Diana couldn't help the disgusted grimace that took to her face once she realized exactly what the American was doing. _She wouldn't dare_!

"I, Amanda O'Neill, do formally challenge you, Diana Cavendish, to a duel," she intoned, words incredibly formal as she followed the script that had been used for centuries. "If you have the courage to face me to prove your skill earned in the years between our last meeting, then we shall test our mettle against one another." Then she sneered, words reverting to a tone and style more befitting her rebellious and pugnacious mannerisms. "But hey, if you want to be as big a coward as you were a decade ago, then that's fine, too. Either way, I'm gonna make you pay for what you did."

Diana sighed as the crowd of witnesses erupted into excited titters. _I stand corrected. She would dare_._ That's JUST what I needed today._ But then she gave it some thought. Perhaps this was actually a blessing in disguise. At the least, it'd be a way to work off the stress of some of the emotions that still roiled through her.

Her voice rang out as clear as a bell as she answered. "I, the Lady Diana Cavendish, Countess of Wedinburgh, do accept your challenge, Amanda O'Neill!" Then she leveled the most disdainful, glaring sneer she had in her inventory on the belligerent American, pleased to see her flinch and lose just a tiny bit of the smug arrogance about her. "And by the Nine, I hope you are ready for just what you are inviting upon your person by challenging _me_ to a duel of magic!"

Amanda scoffed, that arrogance returning. "Who said anything about magic? Only a fool would challenge you to a magic duel. No, I'm challenging you to a duel by blade. Let's see how high and mighty you are after I kick your ass seven ways to Sunday!" With those words, Amanda turned and started to head down the hall, towards the exit that would lead to the athletic field.

Which, as it just so happened, was a terrible mistake on her part. Had she been paying a bit more attention to Diana, she might have noticed the confident smirk that settled on her face. For Amanda had made a major tactical error. Everyone knew about not getting involved in land wars in Asia and not getting into contests with Sicilians when death was on the line, but what Amanda didn't know, what very few people in the world actually knew, was Diana's own skill with the blade. Amanda also didn't know that Diana had been keeping fairly close tabs on not just Akko, but the others on the red and green teams.

Case very much in point, Diana knew that Amanda, besides being a champion broom racer and professional daredevil, was also involved in the Society of Cultural Anachronism and was one of the leading developers of the new but wildly popular sport of broomstick jousting. What was more, Amanda's success was very much dependent on her being flashy and popular, and even without trying very hard, pretty much anyone in the magic world was quite familiar with O'Neill and her entertaining aerial combat matches that generally featured sword fighting at some point or another. As such, Diana was absolutely confident that she knew far more about Amanda's capabilities than Amanda knew of hers. And while she knew that Amanda was (regrettably) her better with the sword, she was also fairly sure she could manipulate the hotheaded woman into agreeing to a match that Diana could win. _Pride goeth before the fall, O'Neill, and it's like Sun Tzu said, if you know yourself and you know your enemy, you need not fear the results of a thousand battles, and I know much more about you than you do me._ She followed after Amanda, mind racing as she began to carefully plot on how exactly to play the redhead like a fiddle. _New plan. Duel Amanda, best her and blow off some of this frustration and anger, and then go to that meeting. For better or for worse, Akko and I are likely going to be interacting far more than she realizes, these next few days._ Her eyes narrowed as she focused on Amanda's cocky swagger as she led Diana and the growing group of spectators on towards the athletic field. _But first, Amanda._

…_is it bad that I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should?_


	5. Crossed Blades

**AN: Not too much extra to say about this one. If you haven't had the chance to yet, check out either my tumblr or the tumblr of superevilbadguy to see the totally awesome fanart she did of WADB!Amanda, it looks so good!**

**As always, read, enjoy, and please review!**

Crossed Blades

The rapidly fading evening twilight that illuminated the athletic field was already being supplemented by the light towers surrounding it by the time that she and Amanda and the now rather large group of witches that was quite eager to see the duel reached it, and her eyes narrowed as she thought about the implications of that. Then she dismissed the small flutter of unease that rippled through her as she wondered just why it seemed like everything was aligned to make this duel happen as quickly and without fuss as possible. It was likely nothing. After all, these types of spats were actually fairly common. In fact it was rather odd that there wasn't a magic duel before the reunion began, or at least, there hadn't been one that she was aware of.

After all, grudges were formed during the three years of schooling that Luna Nova provided, and sometimes those grudges simmered in the years between graduation and reunion. Other times the duels were entirely lighthearted, held between fast friends, a way to show off skills learned while living life after graduating. They were heavily regulated contests, of course, with lethal magic or magic that could actually really harm someone like the Murowa spell being strictly forbidden. Much of the time, the duel would have a neutral judge watching over it, and the rules would be something to the effect of, oh, who could transform their opponent's clothes into the craziest (or most embarrassing) form the quickest, or who could transform into the rarest or most frightening creature, or who could strike their opponent with a certain amount of low energy magic bolts, not unlike the mundane sport of paintball. So duels were not uncommon.

No, the only oddity about the current situation was that it wasn't to be fought with magic, but with steel, but this _was_ Amanda O'Neill that they were talking about. The woman was a consummate rebel, and what she had said was true. Only a fool would try to take Diana Cavendish, valedictorian and one of the recognized most powerful witches of these current times on in a magic duel. "_Metamorphie Vestesse_," she murmured under her breath as she waved her wand just so, and her skirt, blouse, vest, and cape flashed as they transformed into standard fencing garb, only the dark blue and warm gold hues remaining of their original form. _Now, to start the manipulation_. _Best way is to mix truth with falsehood_. "What rules do we fence by? I took fencing in my undergraduate years, so I'm somewhat familiar with the standard rules, and would prefer to fence by them."

Amanda scoffed as she very pointedly kept her clothes in their original forms as she accepted a blade that Diana recognized as a foil from one of the other witches. "Just like you, to be so by the book! What's the matter, you too chicken to do something a little more _freeform_?"

Diana allowed what appeared to be an angry flush to appear on her cheeks, and she was suddenly very glad for the many years she spent in the noble world. If nothing else, it taught her how to be a good actor. Well…perhaps not that, but she definitely knew how to manipulate others to get what she wanted. "And just like you to be so uncouth that you refuse to follow even simple rules!" she sneered. "That, or you're too simple to understand them!" Add just a _touch_ of a quiver to the words, but don't overplay it! Gently, gently does it, otherwise her foe might smell the trap.

Amanda's green eyes narrowed, glittering with what might be called a fierce satisfaction at Diana's apparent slip. It seemed like she had taken the bait. She likely thought, as she was supposed to, that the miniscule quiver was a hint of fear. "Hey, if you can't hack it, you can back out now…"

"No, I'm not a coward!" No quiver now, but rush the words, say them just a little bit too loud, make it seem that brashness was camouflaging fear. "If we don't fence by the rules, how are we to determine the winner?!" A touch of petulant frustration, followed by a much softer tone. "I was hoping for the first to three touches…" She was careful to let a note of uncertainty flavor the drawn off end of her statement. Let Amanda think that she was the one actually calling the shots, not Diana.

"Pfft, too tame, _princess_! You know what, I've got somewhere else to be right now, and I've been wanting to put you where you belong for _years_ now. How about the first to end up on their ass loses?"

Diana bit her lip, if only to hide the smirk that threatened to give it all away. No, she carefully schooled her expression into a worried frown as she looked away from Amanda, staring instead at the crowd as she let the fingers on her right hand fidget. Let Amanda think that she was hesitating, that she wasn't sure about-

Amanda's tone was disgusted. "You really are a chicken. The moment things get a little too physical, a little too _personal_, you run away, like a bitch with its tail between its legs!"

The shocked stillness that gripped the evening air was all-encompassing, silencing even the excited murmur of the gathered crowd as Diana's head snapped back around and leveled a furious glare on Amanda that was in no way, shape, or form an act. _How dare she say that to me when she doesn't know _why_ I did what I did! _"Very well, then," she replied, icy tone just barely disguising the rage that roared through her, rage that demanded satisfaction. _Call me a bitch, will she?!_ She held out her hand, and accepted the foil that was handed her, and she glanced down at the weapon, for a moment actually regretting that it was carefully dulled and not combat ready. She wanted blood now. Breathing heavily through her nose, she slipped into the ready stance, left hand held behind her back, remembering only at the last second to keep her form sloppy, as though it had been years since she had held a sword and not a mere two days.

Still, Amanda hesitated, expression suddenly unsure, and frustration howled through Diana, and she grit her teeth. _I swear by the Nine, if you back out now, I will hex the ever loving hell out of you!_ she snapped within the silent confines of her mind, only just barely keeping her expression set to a determined glare. But no, Amanda knew that if she called off the challenge right now, she'd lose a lot of face. And she was no doubt justifying whatever little alarms were ringing in her head. Diana was just angry, she was probably telling herself as she, too, slipped into the ready stance, form perfect. Diana had said that she only fenced in her undergraduate years and that was years ago, she likely reassured herself as green eyes flitted over Diana's stance. "Someone call it," Amanda commanded, eyes far more thoughtful than Diana would have liked. This might not be good…

"Start!" someone called from the back of the crowd, and they did…

…far more anticlimactically that was likely expected from the onlookers. There was no exploding into action like Diana had hoped for…instead Amanda actually began to sidestep, and Diana copied her, the two of them slowly circling each other, all the while minutely changing their stances, swords dancing almost hypnotically under the bright white lights as the two of them reacted to one other.

See, what most people didn't realize, Diana reminded herself as she began to sweat, her heart pounding with the mental strain and the physical anticipation of it all, was that duels featured in movies were very, _very_ heavily stylized. A real swordfight generally had less than five seconds of actual fighting. The majority of it was this…slight changes of foot placement, swords being lifted or lowered, at times by mere fractions of an inch, the angle at which the blades were held changing minutely…the two of them were good enough that the fight would be determined before the first real move. And it was so _difficult_ to force herself to react clumsily, to over-exaggerate, to appear like she was far less skilled than she actually was, and Diana swallowed past a suddenly dry mouth with the strain of it all.

Amanda was undoubtedly the better fencer. Diana's whole strategy now banked on continuing the ruse she had started before the duel began, so that _when_ she counter attacked, Amanda wouldn't expect it. Perhaps a feint?

Diana bared her teeth, affecting a look of desperation as she lunged forward with her right foot, blade flashing out with a slightly sloppy slash that was expertly intercepted by Amanda's foil, but Diana was already dancing back, sword coming up in the defense before Amanda could readily counterattack as Diana nervously licked her lips, the emotion genuine, though not for the reason that Amanda was probably thinking.

Then Amanda smirked, some of the tension in her shoulders easing as she assumed a more relaxed stance, blade held in a loose, confident grip pointing towards the ground. "You know, I almost feel sorry for you," she smirked. "But then, with how much I'm going to enjoy this, I can definitely say that I only _almost_ feel sorry."

Almost before she had stopped saying the last word, she exploded into movement, blade flashing like lightning as it surged through the air, seeking Diana's chest, and-!

Diana gave a savage cry as she threw decorum and form out the window, relying on reflexes honed over the years as she smashed the attack away from her, fingers going numb from the force of the blow, the two blades keening off each other as Diana did something that Amanda likely could never envision her doing:

She cheated.

Or rather, if this duel wasn't _freeform_ as Amanda herself had stipulated, it would have been cheating. And while Amanda may have been planning on doing something similar herself, she must not have been expecting Diana to do it, and so wasn't at all prepared when Diana's clenched fist whipped out from behind her back, snapping forward in a short, brutal arc only made stronger by the sharp rotation of Diana's torso and the lunge forward with her left foot, putting all her strength and all her body weight behind the blow that drove the first two knuckles of her left fist square into Amanda's face, just below her right cheekbone.

Diana didn't knock Amanda out. She would have been terribly surprised if she did, as she didn't know nearly enough about fist fighting to understand where and how to hit someone to do so…but that wasn't the objective of this duel, the objective was that the first person to get knocked 'on their ass' lost, and Amanda O'Neill, Witchtube celebrity, professional daredevil, and stealer of hearts across the world, got knocked flat on her ass with a startled cry.

For a moment, Diana was far too preoccupied with not falling down herself to really process exactly what just happened, as the blow had required so much forward momentum that she actually had to take a half dozen stumbling, running steps past Amanda's downed form to keep from planting her face in the turf of the field. Then, she recovered her balance, and turned to look down at Amanda, even as Amanda stared up at her with wide, shocked eyes. Then shock turned to understanding, which was followed by anger, and the American's mouth opened, likely to deliver further insult. Before she could utter so much as a single syllable, she froze as Diana suddenly brandished her wand at her, and again, a charged stillness seized the air.

But Diana only rolled her eyes as she muttered the incantation for the healing spell under her breath, the magic sinking into the rapidly swelling cheek of her opponent, immediately returning Amanda's face to its undamaged state. "For what it's worth," she said softly and only loud enough for Amanda alone to hear as she offered her hand, "you are undoubtedly the better swordswoman, and if we fought using any formally recognized rules, you'd have won."

Amanda stared at the offered hand with a grimace. "You played me, didn't you?"

Diana shrugged, hand still offered. "Would you not have done the same?"

Amanda huffed at that, the sound _almost_ amused as she swung her hand up into Diana's, allowing the blonde to pull her to her feet. "I probably would have." Then a glare returned to her face. "You may have won the duel, but I still don't forgive you for what you did to Akko!"

And then Diana did what she had only ever done with Hannah and Barbara. Glancing at the crowd that looked on with curiosity, she discretely released confounding magic, and the faces of the gathered witches grew blank, unfocused. Only Amanda was allowed to see this. Thus protected, she turned her full attention on Amanda, and she then dropped all shields, removed all the masks she kept constantly in place, and she bared her soul to the brash American, who flinched as she realized exactly what she was seeing. "I don't expect or even want you to forgive me. I don't expect _her_ to forgive me. The Nine know that I'll never forgive myself. But answer me this, Amanda…if you loved someone sweet and kind and innocent, if you truly cared for such a person in a way you had never cared for _anyone_ else, and you didn't have the freedom to escape your family the way that you were able to…what would you have done?"

Amanda stared at her for a long moment, and it was almost funny how Diana could almost see her ponder her way through the question. Before long, she gave a grudging nod. "Okay, I see your point. But still, dammit, why'd you have to go and break her heart?!"

"If I could go back in time and prevent those words from spilling from my mouth, I would have done so a thousand times over already, I assure you. I was in a really bad place when she approached me, and I did not say what I meant." Then she leveled a glare at Amanda, who had the good grace to look slightly chagrined as Diana continued. "And then I was never given the opportunity to explain myself before Akko disappeared, and by the time I had the chance to try again, I had come to the conclusion that, while unfortunate and certainly not the desired state of affairs I particularly wanted to be in, Akko was still protected by the jackals that like to pretend that they're noble."

"That's cold, Cavendish," Amanda muttered, kicking at the turf with her boots. "And yet, fitting for you. Even if you were being freakin' stupid." She sighed. "God, this is all a mess. But I won't try and stop you from trying to talk to Akko again. I'd probably watch out for Sucy, though." Amanda's green eyes assumed a look of distant horror. "Whenever we meet up, I swear she gets creepier every time. And, not for nothing, but don't ask any direct questions about what she's been doing in the Philippines. There's been a bunch of 'mysterious deaths' of insurgents and extremists," she said, punctuating the words with air quotes, "out in the boonies, but no one asks anything too specific since extremism has been going down, with less deaths overall." She shuddered. "I can definitely say that I'm glad she's on our side." Then she glanced at the still silent, blank-faced crowd. "Speaking of creepy, can you maybe…"

"Oh, right, my apologies," Diana replied, releasing the spell, and the crowd seamlessly continued what conversations she had interrupted with the spell, the women of the crowd oblivious to what had just happened. "Well, I'm glad we had this, ah, heart-to-heart? But I was asked by Headmistress Holbrooke to meet up after the reunion and…" She noticed the look Amanda was giving her. "…what?"

"You were asked to attend a meeting." A statement, more than a question, but Diana nodded anyway. "Let me guess, in the reception hall." Another nod, and Amanda gave a hollow laugh as she ran her hand through vibrant hair. "Alright, then, I guess we can go there together. It's why I'm in Luna Nova at all." She shook her head, gave that odd, mirthless laugh again. "Oh, man, she is _not_ gonna like this."

Diana's lips pursed at those words. "Oddly enough, I know exactly who you're talking about, and you aren't the first person to say as much. Should I be worried?"

Amanda's laughter was all the answer she needed. Apparently, she _should_ be worried. Perfect.


	6. The Threat of a Silent Spring

**AN: Not too much to say about this one, other than there is a lot of information revealed in this chapter, making it one of the more important chapters in the story. That, and the ending...**

**Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!**

The Threat of a Silent Spring

The auditorium had a good sized crowd within it by the time that the two of them arrived, and Diana gave the group a quick once over, the dull murmur of quiet conversations washing over her. She recognized quite a few of the faces. Not surprisingly, Jasminka and Constanze were standing off to the side, Constanze in the grey dress uniform of the German Army and Jasminka in a red and white traditional Russian dress. They were talking, or rather, Jasminka was talking while Constanze's Stanbot communicated with an LED screen. She also noticed Mary, Avery, and Blair standing near the front, still dressed in the evening gowns that they had worn to the reunion. Sucy was seated in the middle of the room, looking over the ancient looking scrolls she was holding, and there was definitely an empty space around her, those witches who were closest to her shooting her the occasional worried glance. Then, as though she could somehow _sense _Diana's eyes on her, Sucy looked up, locking her cold pink eye on Diana's blue eyes…and then she _smirked_ at her, something about the expression making Diana's skin crawl.

It took a force of will to wrench her eyes away from that baleful smirk, and she had to swallow past a dry mouth as she continued to take stock of the others in the room. There were others from their class, but so many others as well, witches who were older, with wrinkled skin and greyed hair…but also witches who were so much younger, who only had to have graduated from Luna Nova very recently, and there was just _something_ about their young, bright faces that made her stride falter. _By the Nine, they look like babies…is it really okay for them to be involved in something like this, something that has even Professor Finnelan and Headmistress Holbrooke so worried?_ She shuddered at the thought of these young women going up against those mysterious, cowled strangers that had made her feel so wrong, so frightened.

Taking a deep breath, she once again glanced over the crowd, noting the small group of warlocks sitting in the back, stroking their beards as they peered pensively about them. Also in the back were two more casually dressed witches talking to each other, their bodies turned towards each other and their faces obscured by their hats, and she frowned thoughtfully. The way they sat and their body language tugged at her memory, and she could swear that she knew them, but without seeing their faces…a tug at her sleeve brought her attention back to Amanda, and the red-haired witch tilted her head at the seats. "Come on, it's going to start soon."

Nodding, she began to walk towards the front row of seats, and then the doors behind her opened, and she glanced back, only to stop and smile warmly. "Lotte!"

Lotte, of all of the members of the red and green teams, had been the one person that she remained the closest with over the past decade. They weren't quite friends, but were definitely warm acquaintances, Lotte's marriage to Frank and expanding her family's business into England as well as her continuing friendship with Barbara occasionally bringing her into Diana's social circle. Diana turned to fully face the orange haired witch, her smile stretching even further as she noticed…

"Oh, you're showing now!" Lotte and Frank's second child, if Diana recalled correctly as she and Lotte came together in a brief hug, exchanging kisses cheek to cheek. The Finnish witch was into her second trimester now, and was positively glowing. Then Diana drew back, holding Lotte by her shoulders as she worriedly peered into turquoise blue eyes only slightly hidden by owlish glasses. "Lotte…are they keeping you safe?" she asked, fear fluttering through her chest. Lotte, so vibrant and full of life crossing with those bone white individuals whose magic stank of death…

Lotte smiled, a bit shyly. "I'm keeping well away from the front lines, as it were. Can you imagine how worried Frank would be? No, I'm helping with research more than anything else," she said with a glance up towards the back of the room where the two witches were still deep in conversation, and again, Diana frowned thoughtfully up at them. Weird, though, that their hats were tilted just so that their faces couldn't be seen…

Then the doors opened once more, and the staff of Luna Nova started to file in. "Take your seats, everyone, we'll be beginning shortly," Finnelan called out, her voice cutting sharply across the murmur, and there was the sudden bustle of movement as they all moved to sit down. The professors took their places on the podium, and Finnelan remained standing, her eyes glancing over the now attentive audience, and Diana shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the grim cast to the older woman's face. She could not recall ever seeing Finnelan look quite this forbidding before, and the fact that Diana was still entirely out of the loop just served to make her even more worried. Then Finnelan cleared her throat. "I'd like to thank you all for coming, and we all have much to discuss. Firstly-"

She was cut off as the doors opened again, and Akko swept through them, looking regal and proud…except Diana was close enough to the door to see that her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, the tip of her nose red, and Diana's heart gave a lurch as she realized Akko had been crying. Then Akko's stride froze as she spotted Diana sitting in the front row. Her eyes narrowed with an emotion that Diana was scared to put a name to. "What's _she_ doing here?" she spat venomously, and it took considerable willpower for Diana to keep her composure.

Professor Finnelan merely sighed wearily, glancing back at where Chariot was sitting, the redhead's face likewise kept carefully blank. Then she looked back to Akko. "Regardless of whatever personal issues you might be having with the Lady Cavendish, she is still indisputably one of the foremost witches of this age. Her assistance in this matter would prove very greatly beneficial. Now, Professor Kagari, if you would not mind taking your seat…"

Akko huffed, and with one final glare at Diana, she made her way up onto the stage to join the other professors, taking a seat next to Chariot, who leaned over to whisper something quietly in Akko's ear while Finnelan continued. "Now, barring any further interruptions, as always, I would ask for a moment of silence for all those we have lost so far in addressing this threat." Turning back towards the screen behind her, she waved her wand, and the faces of eight witches, three warlocks, and what looked like five mundanes (four of them in military uniforms from various nations) appeared, and the air took a solemn mood as most of those gathered bowed their heads in respect, but Diana couldn't help but stare up at the screen, transfixed.

They had already lost lives in this? The faces that looked down upon her were varied, some with regality born of great age, others bursting with youthful enthusiasm, no doubt looking forward to future dreams that would never be fulfilled now. Just what in the name of the Nine was going on?!

Then Finnelan raised her head as she cleared her throat. "Now, we have some new faces here today. Lady Diana Cavendish, we are glad to have you with us. Alice Watson, thank you for coming from America for this meeting. And…you two, in the back there, come forward, for goodness sake!" she snapped, tone exasperated, and Diana turned, looking back and up at where the two witches who had obscured their faces had been sitting, only to see…

"And finally, Hannah England. I'm sure your fiancée is glad to finally have you join us," Finnelan said, and Diana could only stare with incredulous shock as Hannah and Barbara made their way down the walkway, faces guilty as they looked right back at Diana, and Barbara gave a small, nervous smile as she slightly lifted her hand, giving a sheepish waggle of her fingers, and Diana narrowed her eyes at the two of them. Oh, they were going to _talk_ after this!

"Right, now, with our new members, we're going to do a brief recap, and ladies, we'll get you the necessary reading materials to get you fully up to speed. Now," Finnelan said as she again waved her wand, and the screen changed to show a group of witches who had clearly just been through a fight, with some of them wounded, standing over three bodies. All of the bodies were clothed in those unsettling bone white robes. "The group that we are dealing with is a cult that goes by the name of Silent Spring."

Diana blinked as she processed that. At first, the name seemed almost innocuous, but then, as one fully comprehended the meaning behind the words, it grew more ominous. A silent spring…a spring devoid of the sounds of life, silent and still, a dead spring. Diana shifted uneasily. "This group is many centuries old," Finnelan continued, using her wand to cycle through slides that were mostly from ancient texts, and each of them showed figures in bone white garb, unified in their usage of a stylized dragon skull, sometimes as masks, other times as cloak pins or brooches. "It is not entirely certain what their reasoning is, but from what little information we have gathered from those few we've captured and through historical texts, these individuals seem to believe that it is their sacred duty to either cause the next major extinction or even to wipe out all life on earth."

Finnelan glanced back at Akko, who sat ramrod straight, her hands clenched into white-knuckled fists that rested on her lap, and her face was stony. Finnelan sighed, shaking her head, and then looked back at the crowd, her eyes flitting over them all before settling on Diana, staring at her as she continued. "Prior to the reawakening of magic, they had been severely limited in power. They have been traced to movements in developed nations such as climate change denial and anti-vaccination groups, as well as increased sectarian violence in less developed regions. Their last major success, however, was in the middle ages, when they successfully made the various plagues far more resistant to magical cures."

Diana stiffened at that, horror and rage roiling in her gut as she comprehended that. She had ancestors who had died trying desperately to stop the Black Death, and to know that it was deliberately made more difficult to treat…! She had to force her hands to relax and to slow her breathing as Finnelan continued.

"However! That was done when magic was already starting to decline. Now that magic has been reawakened worldwide…" and again, Finnelan glanced back at Akko, whose fists were trembling slightly before Chariot rested a hand atop them as she leaned over and once more spoke in her ear. After a moment, Akko nodded, very purposefully unclenching her fists. "Now that magic has been reawakened, however, they are gaining power, and are attempting to do that which we had thought was impossible: they are attempting to awaken a monster that could very well end life as we know it."

Diana frowned at the statement, unease rippling through her. What kind of insane fanatics must they be to want to do such a thing?

"Originally, we thought they were going to try and resurrect Níðhöggr, as they have been showing much interest in the Arcturus Forest, where Yggdrasil resides. For those of you unfamiliar, Níðhöggr is the serpent or dragon that is said to chew at the roots of Yggdrasil, and if it is awakened, it is said to herald the start of Ragnarok, the end of the world. We thought that Silent Spring was working on reawakening Níðhöggr for the sole purpose of starting this great end. But then our researchers discovered that they aren't trying to resurrect Níðhöggr, but something worse." She paused, taking a moment to compose herself, lips tightly pursed. "We are fairly certain that the creature that Silent Spring is trying to resurrect doesn't exactly fit what the Norse described in their Eddas. Níðhöggr is seen as a symbol of the calamitous ruin before a great rebirth. What Silent Spring has found…there may not _be_ a rebirth if they succeed."

She changed the slide again, and even with the crude rendition of the bone white dragon of the ancient manuscript, Diana felt her skin crawl in revulsion. She glanced over the faded brown text, able to piece together the warnings that had been written long ago. This wasn't Níðhöggr, it was-

"The White Death. One of the Elder Dragons of the World, whose mere presence drained the life from the very land around it. If this creature is awakened, we're not entirely certain we can stop it. We do know that if it does wake up, it feeds on the death that it creates, growing stronger with each passing moment that it draws the life energy of anything it encounters. We think that magic provides some resistance to its aura, but we have no idea how effective that resistance is." She paused, fidgeting slightly, and Diana had to fight not to gawk. Finnelan _fidgeting_?! If nothing else revealed how dire the situation was, her nervousness certainly drove the point home! "The reality is, with each passing moment, Silent Spring gets more energy to activate the crux. We believe that the last time the White Death was active, it heralded the extinction event that killed most of the dinosaurs. The asteroid may or may not have had a role in waking it up, we'll never know. All that is known is that if we don't either prevent its awakening or manage to kill it before it gets too strong, the only thing that stops it is it getting drunk and full off the life forces that it has absorbed, wherein it will return to slumber. However, this will only be after it's killed what we think would be in the area of ninety percent of all life on earth, from microbes all the way up to the largest whales. I don't believe I have to tell you why that's a very bad thing. It would take millennia for life to recover, and humans, as well as most complex life forms currently in existence, will be extinct. We have to stop them!"

Finnelan swished her wand, and Diana frowned as Croix Meridies' face appeared on the screen, and her eyes flicked down to see Akko now comforting Chariot, who definitely had a pained expression on her face. "Now, as a recent update, a month ago, Meridies escaped from prison. Normally that would be handled by the appropriate authorities, but we're involved because Silent Spring has been making great use of the magical technology Meridies pioneered, the magitronics. While magitronics have been utilized across the world for mostly _benign_ reasons-" (did her eyes just flick darkly towards Constanze?) "-Silent Spring has been using them to greatly augment their abilities, and they have been known to praise Meridies for her role in almost causing a nuclear war between England and France twelve years ago. We are not certain if they assisted her in her jailbreak or if Meridies is working with the group. However, be prepared for the worst case scenario. If Meridies is in fact assisting them, that just makes them all the more deadly. As such, do _not_ attempt to confront anyone from Silent Spring on your own! They are incredibly dangerous, and attack ruthlessly if approached." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Now, I know it's late. We will be meeting again tomorrow, but if you wish to go to your groups and continue planning tonight, that's fine, this room is available for your use. Just try not to stay up too late."

Professor Badcock cleared her throat, and stood. "Just a reminder, we did reserve a block of rooms at the local hotel for our use. I believe…Lady Cavendish, are you the only one in here not assigned a room?" she asked, and Diana nodded. "I was afraid so. We weren't exactly expecting you, or else we'd have planned a little better. Is there anyone who doesn't have a roommate? Ah, Miss Hazel, excellent. Do you mind sharing a room with the Lady Cavendish?"

Diana looked back at Avery, who was shaking her head. "No, Professor, that's fine."

Finnelan looked between Badcock and Diana. "Are the rooms all sorted? Yes? Good. Right, I would suggest only staying for the next hour or so, as we will be meeting bright and early in the morning. If you need our assistance, we will be available. Carry on."

The next hour passed in a blur as Diana was suddenly struck by a massive sense of fatigue. After the poor sleep on the night prior, the emotional turmoil of her disastrous reunion with Akko, then the physical strain of the duel with Amanda…and now learning all of this? It was almost too much to process, and she wanted little more than to return home and sleep for an entire week. But duty demanded that she stay, and so she moved from one group to the next, just trying to figure out where she'd fit in in all of this. Barbara was part of the research group, and she and Hannah (who been assigned to the combat group, which was headed by Amanda) had apologized profusely, saying that they had been sworn to secrecy, and that they had literally been bound by magic to not reveal anything to anyone without permission. Diana had grudgingly accepted their apology, as there really was nothing else they could have done.

Headmistress Holbrooke also approached her, and they spoke briefly. Apparently the geas that had sealed Hannah's and Barbara's lips extended to the whole Task Force, so while the professors of Luna Nova wanted to bring Diana into the Task Force earlier, they couldn't, not without permission, and the Witching Council made up of the most powerful witches currently alive had declined the request, stating that 'it wasn't necessary at this time.' Whatever _that_ meant. However, since Diana had seen some of the Silent Spring members and independently approached Holbrooke and Finnelan, that allowed them to bring her onto the Task Force. Like any other contract, the geas over them had loopholes that could be exploited.

Conversation with Headmistress Holbrooke ended, and Diana wandered over to the combat group while she processed what the older witch had said. But then she focused on the witches currently clustered around Constanze, where she was going over basic strategies. Diana soon found out that Constanze was now a _Hauptmann_, or Captain, of the R&D section of the German Army, and she was working on developing magitronics for use by the military. Diana…wasn't entirely certain what to think about that, but she did have to admit that the blueprints for a _Projekt Eiserne Jungfrau_ that Constanze had spread on the floor looked compelling if nothing else. It actually reminded her of that one series of super hero movies that was popular back when they were still in school…

But before long, and certainly before she had the chance to fully process everything that was going on and exactly what she was getting herself involved in, the meeting was wrapping up, and they were presently submitting items for the teleportation spell that would bring them to town. The very same town that Diana now knew had Silent Spring members within it, which did very little to steady her nerves. To her surprise (as she thought Akko would have an apartment in the area since she was an adjunct professor), and which made her feel even _worse_ due to her proximity, Akko was part of the group, though the Japanese witch resolutely stayed at the opposite end of the group and refused to so much as look at her.

It was otherwise a thankfully uneventful walk to the hotel, the very same hotel she had had her lunch conference in and that Hannah and Barbara were staying in. Speaking of…she glanced back at the two of them, absently noting that Lotte was speaking fervently with Avery about something at the edge of the crowd. Likely catching up since the last time they had spoken, though Diana couldn't remember them every being particularly close in school. Ah, well, it was of no matter. "I almost wish I could just stay with you two, it would make things easier," she said, and Hannah and Barbara blushed.

"Ahhh, not sure that would work, actually," Hannah said with an apologetic grin. "We've only got a king bed and I don't think the couch folds out…"

As they entered the hotel, Barbara, too, glanced at Avery and Lotte just as the two of them ended their conversation, Lotte hurrying deeper into the hotel as Avery headed their way. "Hey, Diana, you mind getting a drink before you check in?" Barbara asked. "Not for nothing, but you really look like you could use one."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Avery smiled as she drew close to them. "It's been right ages since we've had the chance to hang, eh?"

Part of Diana desperately wanted to decline, but the thought of a drink really _was_ compelling, and Avery was right, it had been a long time since she had socialized with the Canadian witch. She sighed. "Sure, why not?" Then she frowned. "But only one drink! I'm rather tired after all that's happened today."

A few minutes later had them sitting in a private booth in the hotel's restaurant, pints of ale before each of them, and Diana had to force herself to pay attention as the other three chatted, Avery revealing that when she wasn't working on the current, ah, _issue_, she was part of a team that was exploring magic practices of the Indigenous Populations of North America. It might have been something that Diana would have normally found rather interesting, but right now she was having trouble focusing on anything in particular, and so it came as a relief when she finally finished her drink. "Well, ladies, it was a pleasure, and I hope we can do this again when I'm not such a lump on a log."

Avery smiled. "Eh, don't worry about it. I heard you had a very long day. Here, let's get you checked in." She glanced at her watch, grimaced. "Actually, scratch that. Hannah, Barbara, if you wouldn't mind getting the Lady checked in, I think I'm actually gonna run up and hit the shower. I'll try to keep it short so you don't have to wait long to use it," she said with a grin, and with a wink at Hannah and Barbara that had them rolling their eyes, she scooted out the booth and exited the room.

Diana took a deep breath. "Well, might as well, then." She, too, got out of the booth, frowning slightly at Hannah and Barbara as they followed. "You don't have to help me check in, you two. It's fine if you go on ahead."

The two of them glanced at each other before smiling at her. "We don't mind, love. Plus, you might need some extra hands to carry the toiletries you'll need to ask for. You didn't bring a hygiene kit with you, did you?"

Diana sighed, finger wearily rubbing at her temple. "No, I was planning on being home by now. Thank you, girls."

And so she had her friends with her up at the front counter as the hostess got her checked in under the school's block. It was odd, though. Hannah and Barbara were both being unusually distracting, Barbara rattling on about how her last trip to the mainland had gone while Hannah kept pestering the hostess about little things she didn't like about the room she was staying in with Barbara, largely inconsequential things that normally wouldn't bother the auburn-haired witch. Diana chalked it up to the pervading sense of unease about the whole Silent Spring situation. Nervous chatter to distract oneself from the realities of their situation. And she certainly was distracted and slightly flustered as she accepted the complimentary toothbrush and toothpaste and hair comb and various other mints and snacks and a bottle of water that Hannah had badgered the poor girl behind the desk into giving Diana. She didn't even have the chance to properly check her key card before she was practically juggling an arm full of items as Hannah and Barbara happily escorted her towards the elevators…

…only to run full on into Lotte as she came around the corner, face looking slightly green. She dropped everything, which was bad enough, but Lotte also dropped the bottle of antacids and her own key card that she had been holding, and Diana began to apologize profusely as the four of them bent down to start picking up the dropped items.

"It's okay, Diana," Lotte puffed slightly as she stood from where she had stooped to pick up her and Diana's key cards, one hand lying atop her pregnant belly. "I just felt a little sick and wanted to see if I could get some ginger ale." She glanced down at the key cards. "Here, this one is yours."

Once everyone had everything, they parted ways, and thankfully nothing else of note happened, Hannah and Barbara getting off the elevator on the third floor, Diana going up to the fourth, and she walked down the hall, checking the room number scrawled on the card's paper sleeve. She got into the room without a problem, and sure enough, the bathroom door was closed, and the sound of a shower running could be heard through it. Hopefully Avery got done soon, Diana really would like to take a shower, brush her teeth, and go to bed. It had been a very long day.

It felt a bit awkward, have so little to put away (mainly just taking off her night cape and vest and placing them on her bed), especially with Avery's beaten up suitcase leaning against the wall. Diana hummed thoughtfully as she glanced at it. It had colorful stickers from all around the world on it. Odd. She hadn't known Avery to be that much of a traveler, but then, she knew precious little about the Canadian woman. She could have been a member of Cirque du Soleil for all Diana knew.

Just then, the shower turned off, and Diana sighed in relief. Excellent. There was the sound of pattering footsteps through the door, and the rattle of toiletries that thankfully didn't last all that long. Then, the door opened, and Diana's heart lurched in her chest and her mouth grew instantly dry as not Avery, but Akko come walking through the door, dressed only in short shorts that practically flaunted long, muscular legs that did _everything_ for Diana and a white tank top that showed off a fit, taut torso and that did nothing to hide the fact that Akko wasn't wearing a bra. Diana's face instantly grew so hot that one could probably cook a whole English breakfast on it as her eyes flicked up towards Akko, who was still looking at the floor as she continued to dry long, damp brown hair that framed her beautiful face perfectly with the towel that was draped over her strong shoulders. "Hey, Lotte, did you get that ginger-?" she started to ask as she looked up, only to freeze, mouth open as her red eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight of a _very_ flustered Diana Cavendish standing in her room. Then her expression closed, eyes narrowing tightly as she hissed out a single word, displeasure clear in her ice-cold voice: "_Oh_."


	7. A Needed Heart-to-Heart

**AN: Not too much to say about this one. It's all in the title, haha! A bit shorter than the others, but given the content, I think you guys will forgive me. ;)**

**As always, read, enjoy, and please review!**

A Needed Heart-to-Heart

They stared at each other for a few moments, frozen, Diana's face shocked while Akko's only showed that tight displeasure. Then the brunette tilted her head, crimson eyes glittering. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked with a clipped voice.

"I-I don't know, I thought this was Avery's room!" she stammered. She shook her head slightly, trying to center herself as she leaned over to the bed she had put her stuff on, grabbing her key card. "Room 418?"

Akko nodded, face still very unhappy. "So now the question remains, what are you _doing_ in _my_ room? Lotte was just here a few minutes ago!"

Diana froze at that, everything suddenly clicking into place…Lotte and Avery talking, the odd behavior of Hannah and Barbara, Lotte running into her, forcing them to drop all their stuff. "Oh. Oh _no_."

"What?"

"Lotte…she bumped into me, and we both dropped our key cards…she picked them up, looked at them, and then gave me one of them."

Without another word, Akko strode over to the phone, picked it up, and angrily tapped the 0 button. "Hi, operator? Would you mind connecting me to Avery Hazel's room? Thank you." She waited, foot tapping impatiently, face stony. "Miss Hazel? This is Akko. _Put Lotte on the phone_," she hissed, voice coldly threatening. Another short pause, and then Diana heard a soft voice answer through the phone. "Lotte, you need to get back up here and give Cavendish the right key card, _now_." Then she blinked, her expression turning thunderous as Lotte replied. "What do you mean, _no_?!" Then she rattled off in furious Japanese for a good minute before she was cut off by a much more assertive tone from the other end. "What do you mean, we need to _talk it out_? Lotte? Lotte! Did you just hang up on-?!" she snapped before pulling the handset away from her ear, glaring at it for a second before slamming it back on the phone, immediately picking it back up. "Hello, front desk? I'd like a six pack of beer delivered to 418, charged to Lotte Jansson, please. Thank you." Then she hung up, more gently this time, heaving a heavy sigh.

Diana cleared her throat, not entirely certain what just happened. "Umm…if you'd like, I'm sure I could get another room." She wasn't entirely happy with being played like this, especially since it obviously was distressing Akko, and figured that the best way to deal with it was to leave.

To her surprise, though, Akko just sighed again before shaking her head. "No, I remember Badcock saying it was lucky we reserved the rooms when we did, the hotel is booked solid. Something about softball championships."

Diana blinked. _Oh, the irony_. "Ah. I see. Well then, perhaps another hotel…?"

Akko glanced up at her, crimson eyes suddenly unreadable. "No. It's a bit late for that, plus there are reports of Silent Spring being in the area. It's not wise for any of us to go out alone right now. I guess we'll just have to deal with it."

Diana shifted uncomfortably. But still, at least there wasn't the same hostility between them as before. "I'm going to take a shower," she said softly, and Akko's eyes ran quickly up and down Diana's figure, and was that a flicker of heat in those red eyes? Diana felt the blush come to her cheeks again as she, too, looked over Akko's figure, feeling a warmth settling deep in her lower belly. Oh, this wasn't good, not at all. Clearing her throat as she brushed her braid off of her shoulder, she collected up her toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb, and headed into the bathroom, feeling a tingle wash over her as she stepped into the still warm and humid air, her mind suddenly reminding her that Akko had just been in here, naked and showering, and Diana had to bite her lip to stifle the groan at the thought of Akko washing her lithe body in here, just minutes ago. Then she blinked, realizing just what she was thinking. _No! Stop it! Everyone showers, there's nothing overtly…ah…_sexual_ about it. Get your mind out of the gutter, woman!_

Taking a steadying breath, she, too, took a shower, attempts to not think about the one woman she actually had romantic feelings for entirely fruitless. And who could blame her when Akko was just in the next room, only separated by a thin door? As she quickly washed herself, she realized her skin felt almost too small for her body, heat prickling across her body as the day's exhaustion, the beer she had drank before coming up here, and the memory of Akko's skimpy clothing and frankly gorgeous body all caught up to her.

Wait. How long had she been standing under the shower's spray without doing anything? She shivered as she turned off the water, and quickly toweled off. _What am I going to do when I leave the bathroom?_ she asked herself as she absently used the hairdryer. _What does Akko expect us to do? Are we going to talk? Is she going to ignore me?_ It didn't take long to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Then she froze as the realization hit her. _I don't have a change of clothes._ No, she reassured herself, it was actually too easy with magic being awakened now. She cast the magic quickly, first a spell that cleansed her soiled clothing, and then a muttered '_Metamorphie vestesse_' changed her clothing into pajamas. The ambient levels of magic should be enough to keep the clothes in their new forms overnight, which was good. Then she hesitated, glancing at her bra where it lay on the counter, face heating at the thought of going without it in Akko's presence. But then, sleeping with a bra on was terribly uncomfortable…that, and Akko was already without one. Deciding to bite the bullet, she pulled her pajama top on, shivering as the silk brushed almost sensuously over her exposed skin. Swallowing nervously, she pulled her underwear and pajama pants on, taking a brief moment to hug herself, feeling oddly exposed and almost naked despite being fully clothed. _No need to dally any further. I can't stay in here all night_.

With that thought, she took a deep breath and opened the door leading to the bedroom…only to find the room dark, Akko lying in her bed, shoulders drawn up to her neck, head turned away from the bathroom, only her long, brown hair visible, and Diana faltered. This wasn't quite what she had expected. She glanced at the three empty beer bottles on the nightstand next to Akko's bed, and frowned with concern. If she had drank those while Diana had been in the bathroom…

…no, it was of no concern of hers. Akko was an adult, she could very well make her own decisions. But still, that didn't alleviate the guilt that Diana felt. After all, she had rather compelling evidence that she was the reason _why_ Akko had drunk three bottles of beer before going to bed. But what could she really do about it?

As silently as possible, so as to not disturb Akko if she was already asleep, Diana slipped under the covers on her bed, and shifted around, trying to get comfortable. After finding a position that she was happy with, she took a deep breath, wondering if she was actually going to be able to fall asleep with Akko in the next bed. Then, there was a hesitant, slightly slurred voice in the darkness. "Are your fingers alright?"

Diana glanced over at the other bed, but Akko was still turned away from her. "Yes, I was able to heal it immediately. It more startled me than hurt me."

"Good."

Silence reigned again for a moment. When it seemed apparent Akko wasn't going to say anything else, Diana decided to ask a question that had been at the back of her mind. "How did you get your dress to do that? It seemed to react automatically to a perceived threat."

"It's permanently imbued with a defensive spell in the transformation school…similar to the _metamorphie vestesse_ spell, but with some differences." A moment of silence. "That form is more for the moments before a fight, to try and appear as intimidating as possible. When I actually get into a fight, it becomes much more streamlined…those spikes would just tie me up in combat."

Diana nodded, even though Akko couldn't see it. "That's very impressive. Permanently imbuing items with spells is a very difficult task, especially reactive spells like that. Who did it for you?"

An annoyed huff answered her. "_I_ did it. I'm not the weak little girl I was in school, Cavendish."

Diana frowned. "I never said you were!" she replied with more than a little heat in her own voice. Then she forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. "I never said you were," she said again, softer this time. "I'm actually very glad to hear that you are so adept at magic." She swallowed nervously. "I get…very worried, whenever I hear news of something bad awakening, knowing that you are the one most likely to respond to it…"

There was a long moment of silence. "Bold words for someone who doesn't want to associate with _someone like me._"

Aaaaand there it was. Her parting words, out in the open. Diana's eyes squeezed shut as her heart sank. And, curse her cowardice, her first impulse was to try and deflect. "I'm surprised you want to actually talk about it."

Akko's reply was curt. "You're here, and Lotte, as much as I'm fucking _pissed_ at her right now, is right." She paused, and Diana could hear the deep breath she drew in. "More than two years of close friendship shouldn't have ended that way that it did," she said, voice thick with emotion. "Diana…_why_ did you say that? Did you secretly hate me all along?"

"No!" Diana cried vehemently. "No, it's the exact opposite!"

A shocked silence from the other bed. "…What?" Akko asked, confusion clear in her voice.

Diana sighed as emotion surged in her chest, feeling the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "Akko…you were my _dearest friend_. Even more so than Hannah and Barbara. They weren't able to bring me back to Luna Nova after I returned home, _you_ did. What I said…it was wrong, and cruel, but it was prompted by one of the worst days of my life. The day I lost my mother is the only day that I consider being worse. Only the shock of that loss can be worse than losing my best friend because of thoughtless words."

A shift of covers as Akko moved, and Diana turned her head to see that Akko had turned in her bed, peering at her through the darkness that obscured her features. "Then what did you mean?"

Diana bit her lip as she tried to figure out just how to phrase her words. "In some ways, what I said was true, but not for the reasons you might think. The way I said it…it makes it sound like I thought that the Cavendishes were too good for you, but it's the opposite, like I said. Akko…_you were too good to be associated with the Cavendish name_," she said, putting all her feelings into the words, trying so very hard to make Akko understand.

Akko didn't say anything for a moment, and then huffed out a single, unamused laugh. "_Diana no baka_," she muttered just loud enough for Diana to hear. "Diana, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and if I spent the last decade bitter because of that, I don't know if I can forgive you."

Diana scoffed. "I don't want or expect your forgiveness, Akko. What I did was unforgivable. But stupid?" She shook her head. "Akko, the noble world is cruel in ways you can't imagine. My aunt and cousins, remember how they treated you? With all the barbs and sarcastic comments they threw your way, they would be almost entirely welcoming and kind compared to some of the other families of the Peerage. They would not have tolerated your presence." Her hand fisted in the sheets at the thought of Akko enduring those cruel slings and arrows. "It wouldn't have been safe."

Akko gave a dark laugh at that. "Safe? _Safe_? Diana, I'm a bloody _monster hunter_. I've seen more death and pain and destruction in the past decade than most people do in their entire lives! Don't talk to me about safe!"

That…that actually was a good point. "That's fair," Diana admitted. "But when I said what I said, neither of us knew that that was going to be what you were going to do, and I didn't get the chance to clarify my words that day."

"Then why didn't you write a letter or try to get into contact with me afterwards?!" Akko heaved a frustrated sigh. "Do you know how _long_ I waited to hear from you, hoping, desperately wanting for you to show up, saying that it was all a mistake?" she asked, voice growing thick with emotion once more. "Diana, I cared so much for you, and then you said that, and then fucking _disappeared_ for a decade, and then just show up, trying to talk to me like nothing happened? I was so pissed and bitter and angry…"

"And you had every right to be, but I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" she asked, tone almost insulted. "Diana, do you really think that I wouldn't be strong enough to take it?"

"No, of course not!" Diana denied, but then stopped, and really thought about it. "Well…perhaps in part, but not completely. Time and time again, I've seen you throw yourself into situations that by every right you shouldn't have won or even walked away from, and I didn't want to be the one who put you into another situation like that. Plus…what kind of friend would willingly subject someone to such cruelty? I didn't want to bring you into this life, knowing that you would be treated in such a beastly manner."

"But weren't you subjected to that life anyway?" Akko asked, and Diana's silence was all the answer she needed. "Diana, wouldn't it have been better to go through that with someone at your side?"

"Yes," Diana replied, voice soft. "Having a…a _close friend_ at my side would have made the past decade more bearable by far."

"A close friend," Akko replied, voice soft, and then drew off into silence, and Diana stared at the ceiling, feeling terrible for not saying what she wanted to say, that she wanted more than anything to be more than friends, that even after a decade of being apart from Akko hadn't diminished her desire for the Japanese witch in the slightest…but how could she ask for _that_ after what she did? How could she deserve happiness after the way she treated Akko?

Before those dark thoughts could continue any farther, she blinked as she heard a sniffle from the other bed, and her head whipped around to see Akko pressing her palms into her eyes as a harsh sob tore through her. "Akko?" Diana cried in alarm. "Akko, why are you crying?!"

"I just…I just missed you _so much_!" Akko sobbed, and Diana reacted without thought, overwhelming urge to comfort surging through her, and she was out of her bed and into Akko's before she knew that she was doing, rubbing the Japanese woman's shoulder soothingly.

It was only after Akko spun in the bed and latched on to her that Diana realized she might have made a tactical error. But to pull away from the crying woman was unimaginable, and so Diana gently eased the two of them down so that they were lying on the bed, Akko's hands fisted in her pajama top as she sobbed into her shoulder while Diana continued to rub her back comfortingly. Time lost meaning as the two of them lay like that, Diana comforting Akko as Akko cried into the comfort of her embrace. But Akko's tears gradually slowed, and then finally stopped.

It was then, after Akko's emotional distress had all but disappeared, that Diana began to notice the effect that Akko's close proximity was having on her. It felt like a whole flock of butterflies had suddenly appeared in her stomach, and her palms began to grow sweaty as she squirmed slightly. Perhaps, now that Akko wasn't crying anymore…she pulled back slightly, and began to turn, only for Akko to clench her fists tighter, pulling herself even closer to Diana, and she _had_ to be blushing, what with Akko snuggling into her upper chest. _Does she know what this looks like, what it feels like_? Diana asked herself as a heady warmth prickled across her body. "Akko?" she asked softly, able to keep her voice from trembling by some small miracle.

"Sorry for crying into your top," Akko murmured.

Diana shook her head, knowing that the wet fabric pressed against her skin was a small price to pay for Akko's comfort. "It is of no concern. Do you feel better now?"

Akko didn't lift her head at all from where it was pressed against Diana as she nodded. "Diana…please stay?" she asked, voice tiny and almost broken. "I don't…I don't want to be alone right now." Then she snuggled even closer, pressing her body flush against Diana's, and those damned butterflies in her stomach must have developed rabies with how their fluttering increased so! She had half a mind to politely decline, but then Akko's next words sealed her fate. "Please…I really need a friend right now."

Diana closed her eyes, taking in a deep, steadying breath, and she caught the subtle scent of cherry blossoms. Of _course_ Akko smelled like cherry blossoms! "And a friend you shall have," she replied, her heart warming at Akko's relieved sigh.

"Thank you…so very much, Diana," Akko murmured, voice slow and drowsy. "I'm glad…we can be together like this…even if it's just as friends."

Diana couldn't think of a tactful way to answer that, and besides, it sounded like Akko was mere moments from slumber, something she likely very desperately needed. And so, Diana remained silent, her hand still idly rubbing up and down Akko's back, and sure enough, with a final, sleepy mumble, Akko snuggled as close as she could through the covers as her breath deepened in sleep. Diana waited a good ten minutes before she, too, very carefully slipped under the covers, fully joining Akko, very carefully not paying attention to the skimpiness of Akko's nightclothes as she gently pressed her body against Akko's once more, but it was all for Akko's comfort, she swore!

Given how close she was to the object of her desires, she fully expected to not be able to fall asleep, but within mere moments of joining Akko under the covers, the exhaustion of the day's events crashed down on her, and she felt sleep rapidly approaching, and she breathed a sigh of relief as her eyelids slid shut. She took another deep breath as she subconsciously moved even closer to Akko, taking comfort in their closeness and that subtle, cherry-like scent that was wholly Akko. _This is nice_, she thought drowsily. _If only…if only we could stay like this forever…that would be nice._

That was her final thought as she slid into the waiting arms of gentle repose, heart and soul more at peace than they had been at any point in the previous decade. Despite the threats that lay on the horizon, the only thing that truly mattered was that she was with the woman she cared more about than any other person, and that?

That was enough for now.


	8. Threats and Encouragement

**AN at the bottom this time. Switching things up!**

Threats and Encouragement

Diana woke slowly, languidly, more content than she could remember being in a very long time. A hint of cherry blossoms teased her senses, and she sighed happily as she stretched slowly, limbs moving lazily against bedsheets, taking the moment to really enjoy the sense of peace as she came gradually out of the restful sleep. No nightmares to speak of, just an overall sense of warmth and security that-

Her eyes snapped open as the memory of just how last night had ended surfaced in her mind, and she sat up with a jolt, hand holding blanket to her chest as her eyes darted about the room, almost in a panic, only to find that, while that beat up suitcase was still in the room, there was no sign of Akko, and the bathroom door was wide open, revealing that that room, too, was empty. Diana paused, flustered, not certain if she should be relieved or upset that Akko wasn't in the room with her. Her confusion likely only helped to prompt the machine gun fast thoughts and memories that struck her.

She and Akko had possibly made up.

Akko had cried, and Diana moved to comfort her, the reaction automatic, done without conscious thought.

Akko had hugged her, and had refused to let her go.

_She had slept in the same bed as Akko!_

She fell back onto the mattress, turning her face into a pillow, grabbing it and pressing it against her face as she screamed in an attempt to try and dispel some of the agitation that had her firmly gripped in cruel claws. Unfortunately, the outburst did nothing to soothe her frazzled nerves. No, it was the fact that this must have been the pillow that Akko's head had rested on, infusing it with the scent that was wholly Akko that was the greatest balm to Diana's agitated state, and she sagged, relaxing fully into the bed as she tried to figure out just what to do, subconsciously holding the Akko pillow close to her bosom. What was she expected to say, what was she expected to _do_? There was an apparently murderous cult hellbent on causing a global extinction event, and the person that Diana wasn't entirely certain would ever want to actually talk with her again had not only been very forthcoming, but she had _begged_ Diana to stay in the same bed with her overnight. How was someone supposed to cope with all of that?

Diana wasn't sure. As such, she stayed there, in the bed, Akko's scent teasing her as she stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to sort through her feelings. When her efforts were ultimately fruitless after a good quarter of an hour, she heaved a sigh as she sat up again, this time swinging her legs over the side of the bed. No use moping in bed about it, not when there was a meeting to attend. She could mope there, and at least be _somewhat_ productive about it all.

It didn't take her long to get ready. Brushing her teeth, returning her clothes to their original forms and cleaning them with magic before getting dressed, quickly making combing her hair and putting it into a simple braid…thirty minutes later had her making her way to the hotel's restaurant, stomach grumbling at the thought of breakfast. But as she approached the door, Akko and a group of the witches who had been at the meeting last night came out of the restaurant, and Akko brightened immediately upon spotting her, and Diana faltered, not expecting such a bright, cheery mood.

Then Akko flounced, literally _flounced_ over to her, a brilliant smile on her face. "Ohaaaayō, Dai~yan~na!" she sang out before enveloping Diana in a quick hug that was over before Diana could react to the absolutely unexpected contact. "Some of us are gonna head over to Luna Nova a bit early, but the meeting doesn't start until nine. Looking forward to seeing you there, don't be late!" she said with a big wink, and then she was gone, bouncing down the hallway, acting more like a teenager than a woman almost thirty, and Diana stared after her, shocked into inaction. _What…what just happened_?

Evidently the rest of the witches Akko had had breakfast with found the display amusing, as they filed past the now frozen head of the Cavendish family with smiles on their faces, not a few of them trying and failing to suppress giggles. Then Diana blinked as she realized that one of the group had stopped in front of her, and she turned her head to see Amanda staring at her, an intense look on her face that Diana, for the life of her, couldn't decipher. Then the American witch sighed, shook her head, and continued down the hall, hands jammed in her pockets. That, more than Akko's exuberant joy, gave Diana puase, and she hesitated, wondering for a moment if she should go after Amanda and see what her issue was.

_No, that probably wouldn't end well_, she realized after a moment's thought. _We were never close, despite her close friendship with Hannah and Barbara in that last year of school. If I confronted her now, we'd probably fight, especially after last night._ Decision to leave well enough alone made, she turned to head into the restaurant, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she nearly ran right into Sucy, who had been standing in the hall, as silent and still as death. "Ah! Ah, good morning, Su-er…Miss Manbavaran."

"She forgave you." The statement was delivered in a dry, emotionless voice, Sucy's one visible eye staring unblinkingly at Diana. "I don't understand _why_, but she did." Still, she maintained that stare, and Diana shifted uncomfortably as the silence grew thicker and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. Then Sucy sighed. "You know…I don't have many friends. I'm not the most _approachable_ individual, after all. Still, that makes me _very_ protective over what few friends I have." Her head tilted to the side, regarding Diana with that eye that may as well have been on a corpse for all the emotion that it showed. "Just so you know, the only reason I didn't poison the water supply to Cavendish Manor and dissolve everyone under your roof into puddles of formless goop is because Akko _begged_ me not to. Imagine it, her on her knees, clutching my hands, eyes desperate as she pleaded for your worthless life. It was _very_ touching, I assure you." And then Sucy _grinned_, and it was like looking into the black depths of hell. "Hurt her like that again, and no force in heaven or on earth will save you and yours." She gave a slight nod, pointed teeth still bared in that horrifying smile as she stepped around Diana, following after the group of witches now long departed. "Enjoy your breakfast, Lady Cavendish. I think you'll find the poached eggs particularly delicious…if for no other reason than you came very close to sharing the same consistency as them…"

Diana retched at the words, hand flying up to her mouth as her eyes watered. It took her several minutes of standing in the hall to compose herself, and her stomach was still roiling as she entered the restaurant, the normally delicious smells of breakfast not agreeing with her at all.

Unsurprisingly, it took her much longer than usual to eat, given her complete lack of appetite. She would only just barely make it to Luna Nova in time to make the nine o'clock meeting.

xxxXXXxxx

While Diana was coping with the very credible threat that had been levied against her, the other members of the group were hard at work, some following up new leads, others poring over ancient texts, and others…

There was the loud clack of wood on wood and a sharp war cry in one of the gymnasiums allocated to the group for exercise and combat practice, and Akko and Amanda separated, panting and sweating under their heavy protective armor. They were alone in the room, and Akko held a bokken in her hands, while Amanda lifted the wooden practice longsword in a defensive stance as they began to circle each other, both looking for an opening. Akko was fairly skilled, and generally placed in what few kendo tournaments she had had the chance to attend over the years, but Amanda…

This was the taller witch's life, and she was undoubtedly a master in various fencing styles, but her favorite was Liechtenauer, and she was using her skills, her height advantage, and her blade's greater length to her advantage. The score stood 3-9, Amanda's favor, and she needed just one more hit to reach the agreed upon ten. What's sad, was the Akko was doing better than she usually did.

There! Akko darted forward, bokken sweeping in a rising diagonal slash aimed at Amanda's right hip, but Amanda's longsword whipped around, cracking loudly against the bokken as Amanda body checked her, using her weight to force Akko back a few stumbling steps, and before Akko could bring her weapon up in defense, Amanda caught her square on the crown of her helmet with a downward slash. Oh, thank Kami-sama, it was over! Akko fell back on her butt with a whooshed gasp, and she eagerly pulled her helmet off and tossed it to the side before she collapsed fully onto her back.

Amanda laughed as she, too, took her helmet off and sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling the rag from her belt and wiping her sweaty face with it. "You're getting better, Akko," she said, and Akko waved a tired hand.

"Hai, hai," she breathed as she continued to suck in greedy breaths. "That, or you had pity on me. At least you're the head of the combat group and not me."

Amanda snorted. "Akko, you're our ace in the hole. If they wake that stupid dragon up, it's gonna be you saving the day. We're just going to be keeping those Silent Spring fucks off your back while you do your thing."

Akko felt the twinge of nervous unease run through her at the thought of the coming fight. "Yeah…" she murmured softly, staring up at the ceiling with distant eyes. She had pulled some pretty miraculous wins off in the past decade, beating monsters and ancient spirits that, by every right, she shouldn't have, but this…this was different. As cranky as her previous foes were, none of them were extinction level monsters.

A nudge against her foot, and she lifted her head to quirk a questioning brow at Amanda, how had a guarded look on her face. "Hey, so, tell me about Diana…are you two good now, or something?"

Akko dropped her head back to the floor, a goofy smile stretching across her lips. "You could say that."

A short silence, and then Amanda spoke again, a hint of a warning growl to her words. "Akko…you didn't sleep with her, did you?"

Akko's grin turned saucy. "What would you say if we did?"

"Akko!"

Akko laughed at the shocked sharpness in Amanda's voice as she shook her head. "We shared a bed, but not the way that you think. We had a long talk, and a lot of misunderstandings were cleared up, and…" She stopped at that, throat tightening as the memory of that sharp relief that had flooded through her last night resurfaced. "I dunno, I was just so happy and so relieved to be talking with Diana again that I started crying, and she was just suddenly there comforting me, and I just didn't want to be alone any longer, so I begged her to stay in bed with me, and she…well, she did."

Amanda sighed. "You still love her."

"Of course I do! Two doctorates before she turned thirty, she's revitalized her family name, she's the leading source of magical healing in the entire world!" At that, her fingers brushed against a thin, white scar that wrapped completely around her left forearm. If it hadn't been for Diana's contributions to medicine and healing, that amputation would have been permanent. "That and…she made a softball team."

"What?" Amanda asked, obviously confused at the reference. "No, wait, nevermind. Look, Akko…you need to be careful, alright? Ten years can't be made up in just one day."

Akko huffed. "Amanda…are you jealous?"

"What? No!" Amanda spluttered, and Akko rolled on to her side, smiling at the bright red blush that had taken to the American's face.

"You sure? 'Cause it sure sounds like someone is all jelly that their ex-girlfriend is all reconnecting with 'the one that got away,'" she laughed, and Amanda didn't answer, choosing to fume instead, a dark glare on her face as she stared at the floor. Akko decided to have just a little mercy on her. "Don't worry, Jelly McJellerson, I don't think Diana is interested in that, anyhow."

Amanda's surliness disappeared, a look of surprise replacing it. "How do you mean?"

"She made it pretty clear that she only saw me as a friend last night, said it like, a hundred times."

Amanda snorted as she stood, fingers going to the ties holding her armor together. "I call bullshit. Diana doesn't want to 'just be friends' with you. I saw the way she looked at you back in school. Plus…" she started, and then drew off into silence, face closed off as she removed her padded jacket.

Akko frowned. "Plus what?" When Amanda didn't answer, she groaned. "Amandaaaaa, don't say something like that and then just _stop_!" she whined, and Amanda shook her head, expression as resolute as steel.

"I don't think it's my place to talk about it. But just…trust me when I say, I really think that your feelings are reciprocated."

Akko pouted at that. "Then why didn't she say anything? Why did she keep saying we were friends?"

Amanda shrugged as she plucked at the sweat-soaked shirt stuck to her chest. "I dunno, I'm not a mind reader, Akko. But if I had to guess, she's probably scared, doesn't want to hurt you, or doesn't want to _be_ hurt. Remember that she probably hasn't really known love since her folks died. Her servants may be fond of her, but at the end of the day, they're still her employees. Hannah and Barbara probably helped prevent her from being a completely frigid bitch, but still, that's not _love_, at least not the type that you feel towards each other. And her peers? Buncha backstabbing fucks who care more for money and status than what's actually _important_," she muttered, tone ominous and dark.

Akko sat up, hands fidgeting in her lap. "You seem to know a lot about this."

Amanda scoffed. "I dealt with a lot of that shit back home. My family has a lot of money, and I think that if I didn't have siblings, I'd be in a situation very similar to Diana's. I got free because they didn't need me. I'm the black sheep of the family, I don't even know if my granddad acknowledges that I'm alive anymore. So, yeah, Diana _can't_ escape that lifestyle, and she might be scared of you getting hurt by it."

Akko frowned sadly. "She actually said something like that last night."

Amanda paused before walking over to Akko, sitting down next to her, and bumping her shoulder with hers. "You might want to listen to her, then. That said, if you _want_ to be in a relationship with her, be open about it, but gentle. If you take it slow, I think you'll be alright."

Akko shot her a side-eyed glance. "Weren't you just totes jealous at the thought of me hooking up with Diana?"

Amanda glowered at her. "No! No I wasn't 'totes jealous!'" she snapped, and then sighed. "I just don't want to see you hurt like you were ten years ago again. Go ahead, be with her, please, the friggen sexual tension between you two is killing me! But just…take it slow."

The grin that took to Akko's face was warm as much as it was teasing. "Aww, I got permission from my ex-girlfriend, yay!"

Amanda surprised her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her in a quick, platonic hug. "Hey, just cuz we didn't work out as _girl_friends doesn't mean that I want to see my _friend _hurt or miserable, ya know?"

Akko hummed at that, resting her head on Amanda's shoulder. "Thanks, Amanda. We were terrible girlfriends, but make awesome friends." Then she grinned again even as a blush dusted her cheeks. "Speaking of friends and friendly duties, you need a wingman?"

Amanda drew back slightly, looking down at Akko with questioning eyes. "Huh?"

"For you and Hannah and Barbara," Akko replied, voice teasing, and Amanda immediately stiffened.

"Me and those two dweebs? Hah! As if!"

Akko nudged the redheaded witch in the side with her elbow, snickering at the yelp that followed it. "Really? So all those times the three of you snuck off during that last year of school was just my imagination, then…"

Amanda's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, face growing more and more red. "I…but…how…?"

"Take a breath there, Amanda. I'm just teasing." Then her tone grew more serious. "But really…if you are urging me to be with Diana, maybe you should consider linking up with them."

Amanda turned away, face slightly distraught. "I dunno, Akko. I haven't heard from them at all after they got engaged. I'm not even certain if either of them would be interested."

Akko nodded. "That's fair. But, you might want to give it a thought."

Amanda sighed heavily at that. "Alright, I'll give it a thought." Then she looked back at Akko. "So, you ready for today's meeting?"

Akko nodded, a grim feeling seizing her. "Yes."

Amanda's expression turned knowing. "Are you sure? You're the only one that can properly test Diana if she's to be out on the field with us. If you hold back during the trial by combat…"

"I'm not going to hold back!" Akko snapped, voice carrying significant heat. "How could I?! If I held back and she was out there, fighting with us against Silent Spring and she got hurt, how could I forgive myself? No, Amanda, trust me. I'm going to go all out, because anything less is unthinkable. She needs to understand what we're facing, she needs to be ready. If she isn't, she can stay with Lotte's group, where it's safe. But I won't tolerate the woman I love being in danger's way unprepared. Trust me!"

"Oh, I do," Amanda replied with a small, sad smile. Then her face brightened. "Now, come on, we have just about enough time to hit the showers and get dressed before the meeting. You're already gonna regret not stretching, let's go."

Akko sighed, accepting Amanda's offered hand that pulled her to her feet, her thoughts going to Diana. Diana, who apparently had feelings for her. She wasn't entirely certain what to think about that. But Amanda was right, taking whatever course of action she decided on slowly was probably for the best. _Maybe it would be better to wait until after all this is over before I actually try to pursue anything romantic with Diana. I think I can be happy with being friends for right now, but if I lost her after just becoming lovers with her…I don't think I could survive that._ Yes, that seemed like a good course of action. It was safe, and for the best. Mind made up, she followed after Amanda, already planning on what to do during the meeting.

After all, Diana's safety was the most important. If that meant scaring the shit out of her in order for her to be safe, then so be it…

**AN: Yay! We're halfway done with the story! Huzzah! Next chapter is going to be much more action oriented, which I'm looking forward to! Writing action sequences is one of my strong points, if I do say so myself! But yeah, big reveals this chapter, hope you all enjoyed! As always, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	9. Trials by Combat

**AN: I'm really excited about this chapter! Like the last chapter, this one isn't just in Diana's POV, and actually starts off from Amanda's point of view, and we actually get some action in this one! Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

**As always, read, enjoy, and please review!**

Trials by Combat

Amanda O'Neill sat slouched in her chair in her spot at the head of the combat group, green eyes narrowed as she watched the witches file in the doors of the auditorium, fingers tugging idly at the earrings in her earlobe while she gave some hard thought about her and Akko's talk in the gym. She could fully sympathize with Akko's feelings about testing Diana, as Amanda was in a very similar situation.

Ah, speak of the devil…Hannah and Barbara walked in the doors, talking with each other, and Amanda shifted as she felt that damned pang of longing tear through her. It had been more than a few years since she had last been with the either of the two, and almost as long since she talked with them, the time zone differences and the demands of her hectic life taking up all her attention and energy. And then she had heard about their engagement, and that had made her feel abandoned, almost betrayed. Sure, they hadn't ever been official, but Amanda had been content with being the couple's fling, being a third partner when convenience allowed it…right up until it had been taken from her, and she realized just how much she missed the two British witches being a part of her life. Fear kept her from delving deeper into her feelings, and so she had remained aloof, even after being recruited into the…well, for lack of a better term, this was a magical task force this last year.

She had remembered being excited when she learned that Barbara had already been a part of the group, and had been for some time. Tentative hopes had been formed, only to be dashed without mercy. Barbara was _always_ busy, oftentimes continents away on her research and information gathering missions, and Amanda had her own plate incredibly full when she was given the honor of leading the combat group given her extensive training in aerial jousting, swordsmanship, and her talent with broom riding. It seemed like every waking moment had been consumed by coming up with strategies and tactics, working with her ladies in combat formations and how to arrange yourselves while flying with your team and performing practice bouts against one another. There wasn't ever enough time to prepare, so how could she have expected to link up with Barbara? Plus, whenever she had the extremely rare chance to interact with Barbara (usually after meetings concluded or during food breaks), the dark-haired witch had seemed friendly enough, but that was it. She was just friendly, and Amanda didn't know how to interpret that.

Almost as though they could read her thoughts, Hannah and Barbara noticed her slouched in her chair and offered smiles and friendly waves of their hands that Amanda returned with her own smile, though she would much rather have scowled. Their expressions were friendly, the type you'd use when greeting an old acquaintance, not a former lover. Once the two headed further up into the seats and could no longer see her face, she let the scowl show, eyes narrowed and glittering angrily as she tugged more insistently at her earrings, agitated at the whole situation. _What am I to them_? she wondered bitterly as she watched Diana enter the room, still in the same clothes she was in yesterday, and Amanda took a brief moment to appreciate how the get-up really suited the hoity-toity Brit. Then she noticed that Diana's face was pretty pale, and that she glanced up into the seating area with a definitely nervous look in her eyes, and Amanda looked back to see Sucy sitting, surrounded by empty seats, as usual. _Huh. Sucy must've said something. I wonder what it was, to get Diana looking that put off._

Then the stragglers made their way in, and the professors followed, taking their places on the podium. Finnelan looked over the group, the usual grim cast to her face, and Amanda had to roll her eyes at that. _Yes, it's scary, these guys are bad news, get on with it, ya old bat._ Thankfully Finnelan didn't take too long to start. "Welcome back, ladies," she said, and then nodded respectfully to the group of warlocks in the back, "and gentlemen. Before we begin, does anyone have any new business to discuss?"

Amanda saw Akko straighten in her seat on the stage, but before her friend could say anything, Amanda stood, everyone's attention going to her. "We have an issue. The rules and regulations we've established are very strict, and must be followed. As such, I would like to remind everyone present that we have three members, with one of them being assigned to the Combat Group, one to the Research Group, and the other not having a role yet. As such, I make the motion that, at the very least, Hannah England and Diana Cavendish go through the combat trials, with Alice Watson also being tested if she so desires."

"Seconded!" came the cry from somewhere in the group, and Finnelan frowned.

"This is Diana Cavendish we are speaking of…" she said warningly, and Amanda shook her head with a glare that was just short of pissed.

"No! _I_ am the Combat Group leader. Jennifer herself could come through that door and ask to join our fight against Silent Spring, and I would make the same demand. We can_not_ have anyone on the field that aren't properly prepared. They have to face their trials."

Finnelan sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What is your suggestion, then, Combat Group Leader?"

She jerked her thumb back at where Hannah and Barbara were sitting. "I'll test Hannah England. She'll likely fall directly under the Combat Group during this. Cavendish…she can be tested by Professor Kagari. She's a very powerful witch who is strong in healing spells. The standard that she needs to be held to are higher than our rank and file."

Finnelan nodded. "Fine. Shall we get that taken care of now?"

"What better time than now? They need to be tested as soon as possible. We don't have much time left, do we?"

Finnelan didn't answer for a long moment, staring at Amanda with unreadable eyes while the crowd shifted nervously, but Amanda didn't break eye contact with the older woman, glaring at her almost defiantly. Then Finnelan nodded again. "Very well, O'Neill. See to your duties."

Amanda grinned, though there was no mirth in the expression. "With pleasure, Professor Finnelan." She turned to the main body. "England, Cavendish, be at the sport field in thirty minutes." With that said, she made her way down the steps and out the doors, heading towards Akko's office where her gear and weapons lay. She needed to get ready.

xxxXXXxxx

Twenty-five minutes later saw her approaching the sport field where there was quite the crowd gathered, not just from the task force, but also from the professor and student body, and she rolled her eyes. No doubt the word of the coming duel featuring Diana Cavendish and Professor Kagari had spread like wildfire. Fools saw this as a source of entertainment, when it was a matter of life and death. She grimaced as she rolled her shoulder, armor that looked for all the world like medieval plate armor clacking slightly. Of course, comparing that ancient armor with what she currently wore would be like comparing a Model T Ford and a brand new Lamborghini. This was magical armor designed specifically to keep her ass alive in combat, and was made by none other than Constanze. Maybe not as badass as her own Iron Maiden…er, _Eiserne Jungfrau_ armor, but it would suit Amanda's purposes well.

She approached the back of the crowd, and witches glancing back got wide-eyed and moved well out of her way, and she didn't know if it was the gleaming dark blue armor, the longsword strapped to her back, or the stony, grim cast to her face that made them move that fast, and frankly, she didn't care, because there was Hannah, Barbara, Diana, Akko, Badcock, Holbrooke, Chariot, and Finnelan standing in a group. So focused was Amanda on the upcoming fight that she missed the double takes and appreciative glances up and down her body that both Hannah and Barbara shot her, instead focusing on Akko, who was wearing her Reactive Witch's Armor and whose face was likewise grim.

"Akko," she called out. "I'll take care of Hannah first, then you can test Diana. Sound fair?"

Akko merely nodded, and Amanda jerked her head towards the field as the other four professors began to make their ways to their positions on the field. "Alright, Hannah, let's go."

The two of them walked in silence for a few moments, the excited chatter of the crowd fading as they headed towards the center of the field, the sound of the mid-morning breeze and birds in the distance, and Amanda glanced appreciatively towards the sky. _Fine day for flying,_ she mused. _We should practice formation flying with Nelson later_.

"So, you're going to take care of me, huh?"

And if Amanda had just been listening a little more carefully, she might have noticed the teasing lilt to the words, but her thoughts were filled with the severity of the situation and only heard an almost mocking challenge. As such, her answer was curt. "Take this seriously. If you want to be on the front lines, I'd suggest you try and kill me, because I'm going to be trying to kill you. Silent Spring isn't a joke. If you don't get your head in the game, you're going to do as well against me as Diana is going to do against Akko."

Hannah scoffed at that. "Seriously? Akko against Diana? That's not even a challenge."

Amanda snorted, one gauntleted hand brushing the bangs out of her forehead as she fairly glared at Hannah. _She's not listening, dammit_! "You're right. It won't be. People going up against Akko are graded by how long they last before she gets them. Diana doesn't stand a chance."

"Oh, come on, this is Diana and _Akko_ we're talking about!" Hannah snapped, voice heated, and Amanda stopped, shaking her head.

"Hannah, when was the last time Diana really had to struggle? When was the last time she had to cast big magic in a life or death scenario? Most of her healthcare work has been theoretical, translating her family's texts to modern techniques. Akko? Her last fight was just nine days ago, when three Silent Spring bruisers that would have given _me_ a hard time tried to ambush and kill her. She's still here, they aren't. Open your fucking eyes." Hannah merely rolled her eyes at those words, and anger welled in Amanda's breast, brilliant and focused and scorching hot. _Fine_. _I'll _show_ you._ She pointed at a spot about fifty yards away. "That's your start point. Remember. Try to kill me. I'm trying to kill you." She grabbed the circlet attached to the emerald green sash wrapped around her waist, placing it on her head and pressing the spot near her temple, and her helmet formed from the circlet, metal flowing across her head, encasing it completely, a bright green flash flaring across her vision as the visor formed, and despite her head being completely protected by the magical metal, her sight was not restricted at all, but rather, it was enhanced. Glancing at the four professors standing at the corners of the field, she could see the Finnelan and Holbrooke already had the nullification spells prepped and charged, just waiting on the final words to cast them. They were almost ready.

Hannah reached her spot.

Chariot raised her wand, her magical megaphone appearing.

Amanda pulled her wand from her sash, crouching, watching as Hannah retrieved her own wand.

"Witches, are you ready?" Chariot called out, looking from Hannah to Amanda, and Amanda stilled her breathing as her heart began to pound in her chest, her body already dumping adrenaline into her system. "On your marks…get set…go!"

"_Vega Varulus_!" Amanda roared, wand flashing as familiar strength roared into her legs, and she was off like a shot, streaking across the field, body held low to the ground as she drew the sword from her back and combined it with her wand. Even from the distance that was rapidly shrinking, she could see the shock on Hannah's face at how quickly Amanda was coming at her, and she raised her wand, a small notification flag over the wand appearing in Amanda's vision, letting her know that a lightning spell was coming, as she expected. It was Hannah's specialty, after all. But Amanda was ready for that. "_Oruihon Deance_!" she cried, and the ground in front of her cracked and heaved, a barrier jutting out of the turf just as Hannah released her spell, the lightning streaking across the field to impact against the raised earth with a brilliant but completely ineffective flash.

Gritting her teeth, Amanda darted to the side of the barrier, body almost at a forty degree angle as her foot sunk into the turf up to her ankle before she got good traction again, once again charging towards where Hannah was standing. Now the panic was clear on her face, and she tried to cast one last spell when Amanda stopped as suddenly as if she had hit a brick wall, blade just barely pressed against Hannah's shirt.

They stood, frozen like that, Amanda panting heavily and Hannah staring down at her with wide, frightened eyes. Then they both glanced at the magical barriers now humming discordantly against Amanda's body and sword, barriers that had been cast by the watching professors and that had been the only thing that had stopped Amanda.

"That…" Amanda growled as she slowly recovered her breath, "…would have cut you in half." She straightened, pulling her blade back, and the barriers dispelled. "That's what Silent Spring likes to do, after all. They close the distance with arrogant witches who don't listen to what their _Combat Group Leader _tells them, gut them like a fish, and then cut off their _pretty little heads_ and put them on a stick for all the world to see." Her voice wavered at that, composure cracking a little as the thoughts of a bloodied, bruised head with ragged auburn hair tied back with a torn yellow ribbon, hazel eyes blank with death staring accusingly at the world from its spot on top of a stick ripped through her mind. Jaw working furiously as she chased those damned thoughts away, she touched at her temple again, helmet flowing back into the circlet as she glared at Hannah. "I've been on a recovery mission for the body of one such witch that they did just that to. After that, we realized that we weren't training properly. So now, we have our professors standing by with nullification and barrier spells prepped, and we _try to fucking kill each other_! Because Hannah? Anything less won't properly prepare you for what we face out there!"

Chariot's amplified voice echoed across the field. "O'Neill, your judgment?"

"She wasn't ready!" Amanda shouted back as she tilted her head towards where Chariot was standing, eyes still locked on Hannah. "She gets one more chance!" Face turning back towards Hannah, she couldn't help the frustrated shove she hit Hannah's shoulder with, the auburn-haired which stumbling back from the blow, face shocked and eyes hurt. "Try again, Hannah, and do it right! If you don't treat this seriously like I told you to, your ass is gonna be babysitting those that can't fight while those of us that can will be out there, risking our lives…your fiancée included! Do you understand me?"

Hannah nodded, face downcast, mottled and angry blush spreading across her cheeks. But she nodded.

"Good. Get your head in the game!" Amanda snapped as she began to walk away. _I'm doing this for your sake because I care for you, you idiot!_ she thought but did not say. _Akko is right, not hitting you with everything I've got would be unimaginable, just like I wouldn't trust anyone else to do this properly. Now come on, Hannah, please, do me proud!_ She absently returned her barrier to the ground, found her starting spot, and crouched down once more, sending a nod Chariot's way as she reactivated her helmet.

"Ready…set…_BEGIN!_"

xxxXXXxxx

Diana watched with nervously clenched fists as Amanda exploded into motion again, darting across the field towards Hannah…who promptly winked out of sight. Ah, an invisibility spell. Clever. Amanda drew up short, straightening as her sword came up in a defensive stance, head scanning from side to side…just as a bolt of lightning cracked across the field, and the American only just barely managed to get a magic barrier up before Hannah's spell hit her, energy booming across the shield before exploding into the ground around Amanda. Unfortunately the spell took enough energy that Hannah's invisibility spell ended, and she flickered into view. Then the duel was on with an earnest, and both combatants fought extremely well, Amanda using her agility and speed to try and close the distance with Hannah and to avoid Hannah's attacks, which seemed to be focused more on area of effect than any direct attacks.

"Good to see that she's actually taking it seriously," came the low, murmured voice at Diana's side, and she glanced at Akko, who was watching the match with intent, solemn eyes.

"I can see the benefit of doing it like this," Diana said, gaze returning to the field just as Amanda drew with fifteen feet of Hannah, only to be catapulted into the sky by a section of the ground that Hannah sent surging up, and as Amanda cartwheeled through the air, Hannah spun and hit her with another lightning spell. Diana winced sympathetically as Amanda hit the ground hard, electricity crackling over her body. "However, I am a bit surprised that the participants can find the resolve to do…well, _that_," she said as she gestured to the field, where Hannah, rather than drawing closer to the prone American, had instead sent two columns of dirt rocketing towards Amanda, who only just barely managed to recover from the lightning spell in enough time to dart out of the way. Diana noticed her sword and wand were now separate, and Amanda sent a _Murowa_ spell streaking towards Hannah, who raised a shield in enough time to intercept Amanda's spell. "I had thought that Amanda and Hannah had been fairly close at the end of that last year of school, and yet it looks like she really is trying to kill her."

Akko snorted. "Oh, they were _close_ alright, and with Barbara, too," she said, mirth dancing in her eyes when Diana shot her a questioning look. "Ah, right. Never mind, that's not important. Just trust me when I say that Amanda is going all out _because_ she cares about Hannah. We've had some bad skirmishes with Silent Spring, and what they do to the bodies of those they kill…Amanda's seen it, I've seen it, most of the Combat Group has seen it. It's terrible what they do, and so we treat this very seriously. We can't have anyone out in the field who isn't prepared, because if they don't treat it as a life or death situation from the start, then they are a liability for all of us."

Diana hummed thoughtfully as offensive spell after offensive spell streaked across the field, Hannah and Amanda fighting as hard as they could, trying desperately to get the upper hand over one another. "So…I can expect the same treatment from you?" she asked, keeping her attention focused on Akko, but the Japanese woman didn't flinch or fidget at the query.

No, her face maintained that same solemn intensity as she answered. "The same treatment?" she asked, and then shook her head. "No. We have three levels of combat qualification. Bronze, Silver, and Gold. Hannah is being tested to Silver standards right now. I will be holding you to Gold standards." Crimson eyes glanced her way. "If you can last a full minute against me, you pass."

Diana returned her attention to the field where Hannah was hunkered down behind an earthen barrier she had erected, sending bursts of magical energy at Amanda, who had her sword and wand combined again. The lack of big energy spells meant that their wands' batteries were probably running low and would need time to fully recharge. Yes, magic was ambient now, but wands still had to collect energy from those ambient levels, and major spells could greatly exceed the gather rate…perhaps commissioning melee weapons for Hannah and Barbara was called for. "How long did Amanda last?" she asked, curious. If Amanda was in charge of the Combat Group, surely her time record was impressive, and something to strive to match or beat.

"Forty-seven seconds."

Diana's head snapped around, staring incredulously at Akko before a cry of shock from the spectators had her returning her attention to the field again, and she blinked, trying to get a good understanding of exactly what she was looking at. It had gone to a grapple, Hannah's legs wrapped around Amanda's waist, one hand holding her wand that had a white-hot ball of energy concentrated at its tip, her other hand fisted in Amanda's hair…she likely had deactivated Amanda's helmet by hitting her in the temple. Amanda, for her part, had her sword grasped in two hands, point aiming straight down at Hannah's throat. Magic barriers were restraining Hannah's wand hand and both of Amanda's arms. A draw?

Then the barriers dissipated, and the two separated, Amanda helping Hannah stand before pulling her into a brief hug that had Diana's eyebrows shooting up in surprise. She hadn't expected such a display of emotion from the pugnacious America. But it was a very brief gesture, over almost before it began, Amanda standing back, hand resting on Hannah's shoulder as they shared a few short words. Then Amanda was turning, holding out a thumbs up. "She passes!" she called out, and the gathered crowd cheered as faculty moved onto the field, repairing the heavy damage that had shattered and torn the turf, and Diana stared at the red-headed witch as she came off the field, Hannah walking by her side. Amanda, who was capable of all of _that_, had lasted only forty-seven seconds against Akko? That was…foreboding.

Then Hannah and Amanda were drawing closer, clothing and armor streaked with mud, dust, and grass stains, and Amanda was grinning approvingly. "She did well, one of the best I've evaluated," she called out as she ran a gauntleted hand through sweat-matted red hair. "She's feisty!" she continued, sending Hannah a glance that Diana could swear was actually rather fond, and a light blush dusted Hannah's cheeks at the praise. "I'm actually not certain who would win in a real duel where she was properly equipped with armor and talismans." Then she blew out a long breath of air, cheeks puffing. "Phew, I need a drink of water. This is sweaty work!" She glanced at Diana. "Alright, princess, you're up."

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, Diana turned towards where Barbara was looking over Hannah, fingers brushing the worst of the dirt and dust off of her fiancée, and was that a blushing glance that Barbara shot Amanda as the American stood slightly apart from the group and greedily drank from a bottle of water? Frowning, Diana took in how Amanda's head was tilted back, exposing the long column of her throat, face sweaty and flushed as she drank, and Diana found she couldn't blame her friend for looking and blushing. How did one manage to fairly ooze such high levels of confidence and swagger just drinking from a bottle of water? For all her character faults, Amanda was certainly a sight to behold. But what about Akko's comment on them being close? Then Diana blinked, shook her head. Thoughts for another time. "Barbara, would you be a dear and transform my clothes to something more appropriate?" she asked. "I'd do it, but I want as much energy as possible for this."

"Of course, I'd be happy to!" Barbara replied, blush disappearing as she shifted her focus from Amanda to Diana, and her wand came out. "_Metamorphie vestesse_!"

A brief flare of energy and bright light, and Diana had to suppress the urge to laugh as the feeling of her clothes morphing brushed teasingly over her skin. Then the light faded, and she looked down, taking stock of what Barbara's spell had done. Midnight blue pants clad her legs, a striking gold stripe running down the outer seam. Her silk shirt was largely unchanged, perhaps a bit more billowy than it was before. Her vest had thickened, turning into something more like a sleeveless gambeson, and would provide some protection. Her dainty white gloves had also been increased in size, turning into thicker dueling gloves with thick cuffs that ran up to mid-forearm. Her pumps had been turned into spiked cleats, and she was glad for that little detail. She needed to be mobile, and the better traction would be greatly appreciated. "Excellent, Barbara, thank you," she said with a grateful nod, and turned towards Akko, pausing slightly at the wide-eyed look the Japanese witch had affixed on her clothing, and that was _definitely_ a blush on Akko's cheeks. She cleared her throat softly. "Akko…are you ready?"

Akko blinked, eyes fluttering briefly as she looked up to meet Diana's gaze. "Ahhh, yeah. Sorry, just got, uh, distracted there and I, hah…" she stammered before stopping and taking in a deep breath, visibly composing herself, face growing solemn once more. "Yes. Let's get this done with."

The two of them made their way onto the field, silence lying thick and heavy between them, and Diana wasn't certain how to break it. She fidgeted slightly, retrieving her wand and twirling it with her fingers, trying to figure out what spells to use. _Treat this as though it were the real thing_, she mused to herself. _If I were really fighting Silent Spring members, how would I do it_? Probably as quickly as possible. Better to use one larger spell that drained more energy at the outset but was more likely to end the fight in one or two blows than to trade smaller spells like Hannah and Amanda had, which would take more energy and time overall.

"Diana?" Akko asked, voice soft, and Diana turned to look at her, suddenly transfixed at how Akko's armor was flowing almost fluidly up her neck, the large spikes that had been ornamental shrinking rapidly. It really _was_ a very impressive enchantment. "Remember…sixty seconds to reach gold."

Diana nodded, heart starting to pound in her chest as her hands began to sweat in her gloves, and she took a deep steadying breath as Akko continued down the field. _End it quickly_. _Any delay in the field could mean a fellow witch being felled because I wasn't able to be there to help or someone dying because I couldn't get there fast enough to heal them._

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Chariot lifting her magic megaphone, bright red hair stirring in the gentle breeze. "Ready, set, _begin_!"

First, a shield! Diana flicked her wand, and the magical barrier erected around her, and she knew it would give her the time she needed to cast the next spell. Sweat forming at her temples with the strain of dual casting, she took a deep breath as she raised her wand. It was a spell that was a secret to the Cavendish family, and one that should do exactly as she needed. "Come, my indestructible guardians!" she chanted, feeling the power well up, channeling through her, surging through her arm towards her wand. "In the name of Cavendish! Brandish your swords and-!"

Before she could finish, however, six balls of brilliant light erupted from Akko's swishing wand, flying apart and arcing through the air, all of them headed towards her with shrill screams and sparks trailing behind them, and Diana braced herself, focusing all she had on maintaining the shield and not losing her place in the incantation.

But the incoming spell never struck her shield. Instead the six balls of light exploded before they reached her with deafening reports, brilliant flashes of light and multicolored sparks showering the air around her, and Diana couldn't help the shocked cry that was torn from her lips as the thunderous booms and cracks and the flashes of light disoriented her. _Fireworks! She's using fireworks as a distraction_! Shaking her head to try and clear the load ringing in her ears and the bright spots from her eyes, she looked up to see a dozen identical Akkos rushing her, twelve sets of crimson eyes wide and focused, twelve mouths set to grim lines, and she nearly panicked, grasp on her spell wavering before she seized it with an iron will. _No_! "Brandish your swords and strike down those of evil heart!" she cried out, wand raising once more. "_Fineltina la Serana_!" The air above her was immediately filled with dozens of swords that glowed brilliant gold, sparks trickling beneath them, and she sent them hurtling towards the Akkos with a fierce cry. _End this now_!

But to her surprise, not one of the Akkos attempted to avoid or dispel her attack, and as her swords crashed into the ground, skewering and cutting through the multiple Japanese witches, they all exploded into a thick cloud of smoke that continued to hurtle forward, impacting Diana's shield and flowing around it, completely obscuring her sight. _This is bad_, she realized as she spun, peering uselessly into the thick smoke around her. _She knows where I am. I have to move, right now_! Dispelling her shield, she ran in the one direction she didn't think Akko would expect her to go: towards where Akko's clones had been. _She'll expect me to run back, away from where she attacked from_. While she ran, she quickly checked her wand's battery. Down to a third power remaining, so she couldn't repeat that spell. But even as she darted through that thick smoke, she couldn't help but feel a bit impressed at Akko's tactics. The fireworks had stunned her long enough for her to create the shadow clones, which were a lure. Diana had no idea where Akko was, and hopefully Akko didn't know whe-

A loud, huffing groan that sent goose pimples rising all across Diana's body as she skidded to a halt, every instinct in her body screaming that the noise came from something dangerous. What was worse, was that it sounded like it had come from all around her. Swallowing past a parched mouth, she held her wand up as she spun, trying to see through this damned thick smoke!

Almost in answer to her situation, the breeze began to blow again, and she sighed with relief as the smoke began to dissipate, visibility going from inches to feet to yards, and-

She froze, heart pounding in her chest as her knees began to tremble and all the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up as she could _feel_ it behind her. Hand trembling, she slowly turned around, at first only seeing the _size_ of the thing, a huge, hulking black mound that had smoke eddying around it. Then, as the smoke cleared, more and more details were revealed. First the two eyes that reflected the light in a baleful and cruel green, then the hulking shoulders covered with patchy, course fur as black as sin, and countless shafts of polearms and arrows sprouted from the thing's shoulders, evident of countless attempts on its life before her, and her mind gibbered in terror as she tried to comprehend the monstrous bear that stood before her, looming over her head even when standing on four legs.

Then its jaws opened up, strangely disjointed as they stretched wide, revealing yellowed fangs as long as her fingers, and it gave a raspy, throaty, groaning growl as it took one menacing step towards her.

Every instinct screamed at her to run, but the last remaining logical fragment of her mind recalled videos she had seen of bears galloping, faster than a horse. If she ran, she would die. And as flight wasn't an option, her only option was to-

Her wand snapped up. "_Aeguil_!" she shouted, and the energy serpent burst out of her wand just as the bear surged forward, swatting the wand out of her hand almost contemptuously with a paw the size of a car's hubcap and tipped with cruel claws. Then it roared directly into her face, blowing her hair back with fetid, rank breath. But before it could bite her face off, her energy serpent wrapped its length around the bear's torso several times, constricting as it sank its fangs into the bear's shoulder, and the bear roared in pain as it reared up on its hind legs, towering up and up, standing at least twelve feet tall as it slammed its paws against its body, trying to strike at the snake.

Knowing she had just this one chance to act, Diana scrambled on all fours over the turf towards where her wand was, the enraged roars and growls of the bear to her back as she dove for it, fingers wrapping around the handle, ready to lift it and turn and blast the bear with the strongest _murowa _spell that she could muster. But before she could lift the wand, a purple boot gently placed its toes on her wand's shaft, and Diana looked up to see Akko looking down at her with an unreadable expression, a ball of energy humming discordantly at the end of the Japanese witch's wand.

"You lose," Akko said softly, head tilted to the side, and at her words, the remaining smoke dissipated, and the enraged roars of the bear disappeared, and Diana turned to look behind her to see another Akko clone bowing, a mischievous grin on her face before she disappeared in a puff of smoke that quickly blew away, Diana's energy snake roiling angrily in the grass before she released the spell in her mind, the serpent fading away.

Diana sucked in a breath as she sat back on her haunches. "My time?"

"A minute and twelve seconds. Most people lock up after they see the bear."

Diana swallowed at that, wondering how pale her face was. "That was…very disconcerting, and very well done."

Akko grinned. "Thanks! I got the inspiration from a kid's movie, believe it or not."

The look that Diana shot her was nothing short of incredulous. "That _thing_ is in a _children's_ movie?!"

"Well, seeing it on the screen is a lot less scary than having the actual thing attacking you." Akko offered her hand with a smile, and Diana accepted it. Akko pulled her up, and for a moment, Diana almost thought that she would hug her like Amanda had hugged Hannah, but Akko didn't, leaving Diana with a very odd sense of longing and regret. "Now that that's out of the way…with how you reacted, I have no doubt that you'll perform well on the field against Silent Spring, especially while part of a team. Come on, we have a _lot_ of preparation to do, and need all the hands we can get."

Diana followed after just a moment of hesitation, glancing back at where the bear had stood. _That was some very masterful illusion work. Akko has improved tremendously since I last saw her_. She sadly shook her head as she stepped off, following Akko. _I just wish that she could use it to entertain, and not to fight and stay alive in combat…_


	10. The Passing of a Week

**AN: Yay, back to a Saturday posting schedule! I don't think that I'll have any more issue posting on Saturdays, as my major trainings that would conflict with this story SHOULD be over. Much emphasis on the word 'should', of course. That said, this one is actually longer than the previous chapter by like, almost six hundred words, which surprised me. Not as action-packed, I regret to inform you, but we are definitely hurtling towards the battle. Oh boy!**

**Just so everyone on who's reading this knows, part two of the series, 'A Decade's Drabbles' went live on my AO3 profile, same username. I can take requests for stories that occur within the WADB universe, but I won't post anything that will spoil stuff that hasn't been posted in the main story, yet. That said...tomorrow, I am VERY excited to tell you, I will be posting the third part of the series, 'A Decade After Dark' which is the...ahhhh...rather *adult* stories that fall within the WADB 'verse, and this, too, will be posted on AO3. Bonus points if you guess what the first pairing will be!**

The Passing of a Week

It seemed as though passing the combat test were the catalyst, and in its wake everything was put into high gear. Diana quickly found that she scarcely had time to think or even to catch her breath. Her biggest (and almost only) break was shortly after the test when she made the quick flight home, hastily packed, cancelled all her in-person appointments for the week, told Aunt Daryl that she was going to be at Luna Nova on important business, and then made the flight back. Upon returning, she found her attention constantly pulled in a dozen directions at once, with the research teams checking their translations with her understanding of ancient and arcane languages and the combat groups frequently calling Amanda, Akko, and Diana into quick meetings as they suggested minor changes to the established strategies and tactics as they desperately tried to become as efficient as possible. Even the professors and some of the older witches would pull her aside on occasion, asking what she thought about one thing or another. Add on the still ongoing tasks associated with her hospital work, and Diana found every possible moment of the day occupied. It grew bad enough that she discovered that she had needed to order Hannah to remind her to eat, or else she'd work right through meals. Even with the auburn-haired witch sometimes forcibly dragging her away from an impromptu meeting to go to the canteen, Diana would often only scarf down a sandwich or other quick option before being pulled back in to the planning.

They were running out of time.

There was no reason to support the pervasive feeling, no evidence, no hard intelligence on the enemy movements that told them exactly when they would be entering the final battle with Silent Spring. But every member of the group all had the same uneasy feeling: they did not have enough time to fully prepare, to be fully ready for what was coming. And they only had a week at Luna Nova before the group would largely separate, splitting up and waiting for word on the next major gathering. Even this week was having a major impact on the day-to-day operations of Luna Nova, given how many of the professors were key members of the task force, and the combat training took up a great deal of space that disrupted the students' lives, as did the flight training. Having a hundred extra mouths to feed was also putting a strain on the dining services, even with outside funding helping to cover the costs associated thereof.

Seeing the inherent problems associated with having the task force train at Luna Nova had prompted Diana to check some numbers and compare space, and once she was certain that she could do it, she had requested a meeting with the leaders of the group. And now she stood in Holbrooke's office, staring blankly at the nine witch hats on their pedestals, grateful for the moment to just stop moving, a brief moment of relative peace, though she wished she could go to sleep.

Sleep. Ah, that was a dear old friend she missed! The deep sleep she had gotten the night she had made up with Akko was an outlier, and she bit her lip nervously as she wondered if there was a correlation between Lotte returning to Akko's room and Diana moving into Avery's room and the diminished quality of her sleep. Granted, the four days that had passed since that restful sleep had been incredibly chaotic, and she had been going to bed very late and rising very early, but she couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy at how difficult it was proving for her to fall and stay asleep without Akko's presence, even with how tired she was. _At least the bloody nightmares have stopped,_ she grumbled darkly to herself.

"Diana!"

She jerked, blinking, looking up at Akko, who had almost shouted her name. "Yes?" she asked, suddenly noticing that the others had arrived and were now staring at her, their expressions ranging from surprised to concerned.

"I called your name like, four times, you alright?" Akko asked, and Diana tried to smile reassuringly…tried and failed, if Akko's expression were any indication.

"My apologies. My mind was elsewhere." She shifted slightly on her feet, hands fidgeting slightly before she clasped them together behind her back. "And we all need to be elsewhere to deal with our various tasks, so I'll keep this brief. I would like to offer Cavendish Manor as a headquarters for the task force after our time here ends."

There was a moment of silence as the others processed her words, Akko's eyes widening while Chariot, who was standing next to her protégé, brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully. Holbrooke and Finnelan glanced at each other, and Amanda merely frowned from where she was standing to the side, back against the wall and arms crossed. At first Diana thought that the American was not happy about her suggestion, but Amanda was the first to speak. "It makes a lot of sense," she grumbled, tone showing her displeasure at the conclusion she had reached. "It was built back in the day when noble manors had to be fortified, right?"

Diana nodded. "We have a wall and moat around the main buildings, and all the buildings are fortified," she said, and then hesitated. "There's also a significant number of wards and protective spells that I can't speak of in detail for security's sake, but a magical assault would be very difficult and costly. A physical assault…well, there's only one bridge across the moat, and it's easily defensible." She gestured out the window. "I've heard time and again that we aren't certain just how powerful Silent Spring is, especially given reports that they've recently been encountered using magitronics. We know that _they_ know that this force exists, so ask yourselves this: if they decide to preemptively strike us, which would be better, for them to attack Cavendish Manor, which is easier to defend, or for them to attack Luna Nova, where there are a lot of underage and undertrained witches?"

Finnelan sighed. "Those are all actually very valid points."

Akko suddenly grinned, perking up. "And she even has that secret hospital thing!"

Everyone with the exception of Diana turned confused expressions on Akko, while Diana just groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Akko, it's a _secret_ hospital for a reason."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's…it's fine. Honestly, I've been thinking of starting a small medical school, though that will have to wait until after all of this is over. But if we do take casualties from here on, it might be easier to have them treated at my manor, dependent on severity of injury. It'll be easier to keep track of everyone. That said, Akko, _please_ don't talk about the other things you saw at the manor, some of them are secret for very good reasons."

Akko grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head with a bashful blush. "Right. Sorry."

Holbrooke smiled gently at Akko's flustered state, and then turned motherly eyes on Diana. "This does sound like a good arrangement. I can inform our contact in the government of the change of location. You can expect to start receiving funds to assist you with the added responsibilities, and also…" she paused, peering at Diana with worry, "…Lady Cavendish, might you consider putting your hospital obligations on hold? Frankly speaking, dear, but you are running yourself ragged. How much sleep have you gotten in the past four days?"

Diana blinked, thought for a moment. "REM sleep? Perhaps seven hours."

"Diana!" Akko gasped, and Diana couldn't help the surge of surprise at the naked concern in Akko's voice.

"That's exactly my point, my lady," Holbrooke drove on. "You might become more a liability than an asset at this rate."

Diana hesitated. "But…all the people I'm helping…"

It was Finnelan who spoke now, voice stern but not unkind. "You've already done a great deal, Lady Cavendish. But I imagine that the scenario is now somewhat like triage. You must address the greatest risk with the resources you have. Additionally, your treatments are already out there. Now you are simply dealing with the administrative and contractual obligations, yes?" At Diana's nod, she continued. "Very well, then. I can get you a letter hand signed by Her Majesty the Queen and the Prime Minister, something worded officially, informing whatever bureaucrats get annoyed by your absence that you are currently employed by the Crown on a matter of grave importance and you are thus otherwise unavailable."

Diana couldn't help but be impressed by that, but it also went a ways to impress upon her once again just how serious the situation was. Her Royal Majesty didn't just sign things on a whim.

Then Amanda spoke, narrowed eyes focused on Diana. "Speaking of hospital stuff, there is something that's been bothering me. Diana, you're a medical doctor now, right?"

"I don't have a hospital I'm practicing at, but yes."

"What about your oath?"

Diana blinked, confused by the question. "My oath?"

"Yeah. 'First, do no harm.' Aren't doctors forbidden from fighting?"

Ah, that. "That's not part of any of the oaths that I've taken, including the Hippocratic Oath. That line actually comes from _Of the Epidemics_, which was also written by Hippocrates. But I understand your concern. It…depends. If I entered into combat to the neglect of patients in need of my care and they died, then I'd likely lose my license. But I'm allowed to defend myself. I'm not entirely certain of how your military does it, but you're probably thinking of how military doctors aren't assigned weapons. I don't know the history of it, but I believe that that was done so that a doctor would concentrate wholly on healing, not on fighting. It's a very complicated subject, and I expect to be brought before a board after this is all over, where they will decide whether I get to keep my license or not."

"Does the thought of that bother you?"

"Not at all!" she retorted hotly, then stopped, pursing her lips as she glanced at Akko, who was watching her with an unreadable expression. "No, not at all," she continued more gently. "I cannot abide the thought of those I care about…my _friends_ fighting and dying while my hands are tied by the fear of losing my medical license. It would be unfortunate if whatever board that decides the case feels that it is necessary to strip me of my license, especially given what we are facing, but it would be well worth the cost."

Amanda shrugged, tossing her hair to the side with a flick of her head. "Fair enough. It's good to know that you'll be fighting with us, and not sitting on the sidelines with your thumb up your a-"

"Amanda O'Neill!" Finnelan snapped, voice cracking through the air like a whip, and Amanda just gave her a wide, cheeky grin, and Finnelan glared at the American for a long moment before she spoke again. "Right, was that all you wanted to discuss, Lady Cavendish?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Very good. If you wouldn't mind staying behind for just a few moments, we can discuss some quick final details. The rest of you may leave."

The others filed out, and thankfully, Professor Finnelan and Headmistress Holbrooke did keep it very short and to the point, namely just getting more hard details about how many she could realistically house and to get her contact information for a representative of the government, who would be following up with her after the weekend. Glad that it hadn't taken very long, Diana left the office and began to head back towards the rooms that the force had been working out of when she suddenly heard Akko's muffled voice. Frowning curiously, she paused, trying to pinpoint where Akko's voice was coming from, and moments later she was standing outside a nearby door that she presumed led to Akko's office. She raised her hand before hesitating, not even certain what she would say if she knocked. '_Hello, Akko, just heard your voice and decided that it was prudent to interrupt your private conversation, hope you don't mind!_' Surely _that_ would be well received! She lowered her hand, turned, and began to step away when Akko spoke again, and Diana glanced up at the glass partition above the door that was cracked open, allowing her to hear the Japanese witch's words much more clearly.

"We're running out of time. Have you decided what to do yet?" Akko was asking, and Diana stopped completely, scarcely daring to breath, the thrill of eavesdropping running through her.

A gusty sigh answered Akko. "I don't know, I'm not sure." Ah, it was Amanda in the room with Akko. That made sense.

"Well, how have they been acting around you?"

They? Who were Akko and Amanda talking about?

"Pretty normal, actually. A little bit too normal, if you ask me. It's like…what, did the time we spend together count as nothing?" Amanda said, voice frustrated and almost fearful.

Akko snorted. "_Iie_. Trust me, Amanda, I seen the way the two of them look at you when they think no one is looking."

Diana frowned, shifting silently closer to the door at that. The two of them? The puzzle pieces started to fall into place, but a bit of her resisted, almost unable to believe what was being insinuated.

"They've been looking?" Amanda asked, hopeful yearning clear to hear in the quiet words that Diana had to strain to catch.

"Oh, yeah! Frankly, I'm surprised Hannah hasn't taken you aside for some, ah, _one-on-one_ training by this point," Akko replied, voice heavy with innuendo.

Diana swallowed thickly at that, a blush quickly overtaking her face. They were. They _were _talking about Hannah and Barbara! Her mind raced at that, remembering the closeness between the three witches their last year at Luna Nova, how sometimes when Barbara went to America after they graduated she had come back almost glowing, blushing and changing the subject when Diana asked her about it, and Diana recalled the one time years ago that she had gone to Hannah about it with some concern. The two hadn't been engaged yet at that point, and it had seemed so out of character, the thought of Barbara cheating on Hannah, but Hannah had laughed happily at Diana's warning, reaching out and patting Diana's hand, blushing prettily as she reassured her, insisting that there wasn't anything untoward going on. Diana had taken her words at face value, and dismissed the issue. But now…

That glowing happiness…it only occurred when Barbara went to the US. And what about those days when Hannah would be more tired than usual, saying that she had accidentally stayed up late chatting with an overseas friend, a dopey smile on her face? Or that time eight years ago when the two witches went to London on very short notice, and now that Diana thought about it, wasn't that when Amanda was in the area for a major broom race? Face fairly flaming now, she brought her hands up to her cheeks. _Oh my. The three of them were lovers, and have since separated. And now, Amanda wants to…_

"Yeah, well, she hasn't." Those words were almost bitter, and Diana shook her head, focusing once more on the conversation on the other side of the door. "Akko…why didn't they tell me they were engaged?"

"They didn't tell _me_ about it, and besides, you are really difficult to actually get ahold of. Remember how much I complained about that when we were dating?" Akko asked, tone dry, and Diana only just barely managed to stifle her gasp of shock at that revelation. Amanda and Akko used to _date_? What else didn't she know?! "I don't even know how many of my messages never reached you. I hate to say it, but there's an even chance that they _did_ try to let you know, and the message simply didn't reach you. Listen, Amanda…don't let you not knowing about their engagement be the thing that keeps you apart. After all…"

"After all, we might not get a chance after all of this, I know. Trust me, I've given that a lot of thought, Akko. There…there might not be all three of us around for very long." A long moment of silence after those somber words, and Diana glanced nervously down the hall. Should she leave? She had been there for too long. If she got caught…then Amanda spoke again. "Alright, I'll see what I can do once this week is over. I can get a hotel room in Wedinburgh and go and see them. Now, speaking of a _very_ similar subject, what about you and Lady I'm-Holier-Than-You?" Amanda asked, and Diana truly did freeze this time, not even breathing as her heart began to pound in her chest, almost afraid to hear Akko's answer.

"Amanda, you _know_ I don't want to talk about this!"

"Why not? You keep making me talk about Han and Babs, why can't we talk about Goldilocks?"

"Because at least you had the chance to _be_ with the two of them in the past decade, even if it's been what…five years?"

"Four, and that's beside the point! You keep reminding me that we might not have enough time. What are you going to do if she-?"

"Don't you _dare_ end that sentence, Amanda O'Neill!" Akko snapped. "We talk about Hannah and Barbara because your heart was undecided. I've made my decision, and I stand by it. I am content with the rekindled friendship between Diana and me, and don't want to ask for more right now. I am _happy_ with where we are, understood?"

"Sheesh, fine, I get it. No need to bite my friggen head off," Amanda muttered petulantly.

"With how hard-headed you can be? Anyway, come on, we need to get back. I don't need any more rumors amongst the student body about how Professor Kagari is banging hot witches in her office during lunch break again."

"Wait, _again_?"

There was the sound of chairs scraping against the floor, and Diana almost panicked, taking a few steps back and away from the door as she fumbled for her wand, just barely managing to get it activated as footsteps on the other side of the door grew louder. "_Toriara Faciesse_!" she hissed under her breath, and promptly winked out of view just as the doorknob rattled and the old wooden door creaked open, revealing Akko and Amanda. The two of them stepped into the hall, Akko closing and locking the door behind her before turning. Just before she stepped off, however, she stopped, frowning as she looked around her, eyes narrowed, and Diana held her breath, not daring to move at all, in case Akko heard her.

"What's up?" Amanda asked as she paused as well.

"Nothing, I just…" Akko said, still peering about her. Then she shook her head and shrugged. "Nothing. Just thought I heard something is all. Probably just the wind outside or something."

Now Amanda was frowning, her expression much darker, hand reaching for her wand. "Think it's Silent Spring?"

Akko laughed, laying her hand on Amanda's forearm, and Diana almost, _almost_ growled at that, jealousy surging at the easy familiarity of the gesture. "No, none of the wards were tripped. Seriously, it was nothing. Now come on, let's go, I'm hungry!"

The two of them moved off, Amanda shaking her head. "Didn't you, like, just eat?"

"So? I'm a growing girl!"

"Akko, you're twenty-eight years old!"

"Yeah, and?"

Their bickering faded as they rounded the corner, and Diana very carefully and quietly made her way in the opposite direction, only dismissing the invisibility spell after she, too, had turned down another hallway. She paused, trying to organize her racing thoughts. Then she sighed, shook her head. She had learned a lot from that conversation, but none of it was actually pertinent to the matter at hand. She'd think about it all later. For now, she had to make her way back to the classrooms. Still, even as she made her roundabout journey, one thought kept running through her head, though Diana couldn't say if it made her happy or not:

Akko was content with their rekindled friendship, and was not interested in anything past that.

She kept running that part of the eavesdropped conversation over and over in her head, trying to analyze every minor nuance to Akko's tone and the words themselves. The one phrase that she didn't quite know how to interpret was when Akko said that she didn't want to ask for anything more _right now_. What did that mean? It denoted a definite interest in possibly asking for more…but when? Why not now? Was Akko uncertain as to if she wanted to be in a relationship with Diana? Did she want to be friends until her feelings rekindled? Or was it that she was already interested in romance, but didn't want to ask for more for another reason? Diana didn't know, and given that finding out would mean asking Akko directly, it was absolutely certain that she wouldn't be finding out in the near future.

"Oh, Diana, perfect, I was just looking for you!"

The excited words broke Diana out of her circling thoughts, and she looked up to see Lotte approaching her, a look of relief on the Finnish woman's face. "Oh?" she asked as they embraced and exchanged kisses on cheeks.

"Yeah. First, I'd like to apologize for the night of the banquet. It was underhanded of us, but you and Akko really needed to at least _talk_, and we weren't certain how else to do it."

Diana drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, feeling what little resentment she still bore towards Lotte dissipate. "I can't say I was happy at the time, but you are right. We did need to talk, and you helped make it happen, so I suppose I should actually be thanking you. And I must say, it was very well planned and executed."

Lotte grinned, a pleased blush spreading across her cheeks. "Yeah, well, you know us _Nightfall _fans, we can get all sorts of sneaky when it comes to matters like that. But, I didn't want to try and be real sneaky again, so I figured I'd just come out and talk to you about it. I'm going to be leaving very shortly, Frank has returned from his business trip, so I'm going home. Now, Avery told me that you've, ah, you've not been sleeping well, right?"

Diana quirked a cool eyebrow before nodding. Perhaps she'd have to have a talk with Avery about what was an appropriate topic of conversation and what was not. She did not need her difficulty sleeping to become public knowledge.

"Well, this might be forward, but Akko didn't say anything about you having trouble sleeping the night that you had stayed in our room. So…would you like my room key?"

Diana stared at Lotte, the Finnish witch fidgeting after a minute of silence, but Diana completely floored and not entirely certain how to answer. On the one hand, it would certainly let her put the question of whether or not sleeping in the same room (or bed, as the case may be…) as the brunette witch would result in a good night to rest, but on the other hand…

"Does Akko know about this?" she asked, somehow managing to keep her voice composed.

"No, not yet," Lotte answered with a small wince. "I figured I'd make the offer to you first before we go to Akko about it. Worst case scenario, she wouldn't be comfortable with it, and you would just stay with Avery, right?" she asked, and Diana sighed and nodded. That much was certainly true. "And in any case, I really don't think that Akko would say no, so-"

"Wouldn't say no to what?"

Diana flinched at the curious voice, whirling to see Akko walking towards them, a bag of crisps in her hands. To Diana's relief, Amanda did not seem to be with Akko at the moment. She didn't want to have to deal with the pugnacious American at the moment.

"Oh," Lotte hedged, glancing nervously at Diana, and Diana decided that it was probably best to just get it over with. Like ripping off a bandaid.

"Lotte is leaving tonight, and was offering to give me her key so that I could stay with you," she said coolly, even as it felt like a whole flock of butterflies had taken sudden residence in her stomach.

"Huh. Neat," Akko replied, face surprisingly open and curious as she tilted her head. "You interested?"

Diana glanced at Lotte, Akko's laid back reaction to the suggestion knocking her slightly off guard. "Yes, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother." Then a flicker of almost malicious glee, and she said the next words on an impulse. "It is difficult sleeping in the same room as Avery, she snores, and rather loudly at that." _There, that might teach you to talk with others about my sleep patterns!_

Akko snorted. "Does she, now?" Then she grinned, the expression carefree. "Sure, you can sleep in my hotel room, it's not a bother." Then she turned her attention on Lotte. "Hey, have you managed to get some of those artifacts in place at your house yet?" Her face grew somber. "You're the keeper of the journal, and if Silent Spring found out, they might stop at nothing to get to you."

Lotte smiled reassuringly. "Yes, and the protections that the journal are under are simple but quite powerful. I'm confident in my ability to keep it safe."

Diana blinked at that. Journal? What journal? Then she realized. Ah, something that she didn't need to know in detail. Very good, then. "I'll leave you two to speak more on this, if necessary. Lotte, Akko," she said with a tilt of her head, and Lotte reached into her pocket, withdrawing a keycard and handed it to Diana. "Thank you, Lotte. Safe travels to you, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. You are a friend of the Cavendishes and the Hanbridges."

Lotte smiled gently, hand resting on her pregnant stomach. "Yes, of course. Perhaps after all this is over, we can set up a playdate for Ingrid and Victoria and Henry?" she asked, referring to her daughter and Andrew and Maril's children, respectively.

"That would be lovely."

"Awww, can I come?" Akko asked, nudging Lotte teasingly.

Lotte sighed. "I don't even know if you'll be in country at that point, Akko. Didn't you say that you had something going on in Korea?"

Diana took that as a cue to bow out, and she left the two old friends merrily bickering as she headed back to the classrooms. She still had so much left to do!

Indeed, so much left to do that it seemed like in the blink of an eye the remainder of the day's meetings were ended, dinner had been had, her luggage collected, and there she was, standing in front of room 418 again, hesitating to enter because now she knew precisely was beyond the door.

_Don't be a coward_, she snapped at herself as she inserted the key card Lotte had given her earlier into its slot, and the lock mechanism flashed green. Taking a deep breath, she opened up the door and entered the room. Her first glance did not immediately reveal Akko, but the room certainly appeared more lived in, dirty laundry littering the floor, the television on some channel showing cartoons, the volume turned down low, and there were some crisp bags and biscuit boxes littering the various tables, with more besides in the trash, and Diana had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. So very like Akko to be so disorganized…

Almost as though she had heard Diana thinking about her, Akko's head and shoulders popped briefly out of the bathroom, the Japanese witch continuing to brush her teeth as she waved at Diana with her free hand and then held up one finger. _Be with you in a moment._

Diana nodded, rolling her suitcase next to the one bed that was made as she unzipped her jacket, and Akko popped back into the bathroom. Diana's clothing had been much more relaxed and casual since the reunion, though she did take some pride in the fact that her clothes were much more well-made (and likely _much_ more expensive) than most of the clothes that Amanda had been wearing. Appearance, after all, was very important, as they impacted first impressions a great deal. If Amanda wished to be seen as a ragamuffin, then that was her own choice. Diana would do better.

Akko could be heard spitting into the sink, followed by the sound of the tap running and Akko gargled before spitting again. Then she was walking into the main room, drying her mouth with a towel. Speaking of clothing and first impressions, Diana couldn't help the quick glance she ran over Akko's body, clad as it was in the spaghetti strap tank top and short shorts that seemed to be Akko's specialty, one that Diana was not complaining about…and one that she probably never _would_ complain about, for that matter.

Despite the fatigue that was tugging at her, she was still more than happy to engage in small talk with Akko while she readied herself for bed. She was relieved to find that Akko seemed to have maintained a healthy bit of the happy-go-lucky pluckiness that had been her mainstay during their schooling years, one that Diana found to be comfortable, reminding her of years spent more happily, years when she and Akko had been close friends, studying and eating and hanging out with one another. She missed those days when the cares of the world weren't pressing down on their shoulders, weighing them down with dark, grim thoughts of the-

"So, how much of the conversation between Amanda and me did you hear?" Akko asked suddenly, and all of Diana's muscles froze as she looked up with alarm from where she sat, halfway into getting under the covers.

"Come again?" she asked, mouth dry and heart pounding. How did Akko-?

"My conversation with Amanda, just after your little meeting with all the Task Force leaders. How much of it did you hear?" Akko asked again, and Diana stared at her for a long moment, fear dissipating as she realized that Akko didn't look mad, but instead merely curious. But before she answered, she had to ask…

"How did you know?"

Akko grinned, teasingly. "Your perfume. It smells like lilacs, right? I could smell it right outside my door, and since you've been in this room, that exact same smell has been growing stronger."

Diana swallowed nervously. "Very perceptive of you," she muttered, and Akko's face grew grim.

"You have to be, to survive long in my business. If you don't pay attention to what all your senses are telling you, you die pretty quickly," she said, voice completely somber, and Diana suffered from a small case of mental whiplash at just how quickly Akko went from a bouncy, energetic woman who was achingly similar to the girl that Diana had known a decade ago to this world-wearied witch who had darkness in her eyes and grief etched in every line of how she carried herself, serving as a painful reminder to Diana that Akko had seen and likely done terrible things in the time that they had been apart from one another. Diana didn't know this woman…

"True," Diana answered softly, almost absently before she sighed. "To answer your question…long enough to hear that Amanda was in a romantic relationship with Hannah and Barbara," she said, and it was so very weird to actually voice that fact aloud! "That, and she plans to try and possibly rekindle that relationship this weekend."

Akko nodded as she drew her legs up, resting her chin on her knees. "Please don't tell them. That's something Amanda has to do on her own, and if Hannah and Barbara knew, I don't know how they'd react."

Diana hesitated, and then nodded. She wasn't entirely happy about that, but it did make sense, she supposed. "Fine. Hannah is supposed to be helping me for a few hours on Saturday, and she might get suspicious if I cancelled."

Akko grinned mischievously. "That's fine. Given what little I know about the situation, that shouldn't be a problem at all."

"I also heard that you and Amanda used to date." Her voice was coldly unamused, though she did take some amusement at how Akko blanched.

"Oh. Yeah. _That_," she said with a nervous laugh. "You, uh…you don't have to worry about that. That relationship did not last long at all! Amanda and I both knew what we wanted, and unfortunately neither of us served that role for the other." She sighed, and then shrugged. "I was lonely, she was feeling abandoned and jilted after Hannah and Barbara stopped talking to her, and…well, we tried and it didn't work."

A rather strong flutter of relief at that, one that Diana very carefully did not examine too closely. "I also heard that…that you only wanted to be friends at the moment. That is, with me."

Akko's face closed off, and she stared at Diana for a long, long moment with unreadable crimson eyes. Then she spoke, voice soft. "Yes, that it true." Her eyes closed, and she drew in a deep breath before speaking again, voice soft and almost broken sounding. "Is that…it that okay?"

And immediately, Diana could see the two paths that she could take, and she froze, not knowing which one was the right choice, which one was the best decision. On one hand, she could say that no, it wasn't okay, that she wanted to pursue something more than just friendship with Akko, but she did not know how Akko would respond. On the other hand, she could agree, say that it was fine, knowing that Akko had made that decision, and yet be left wondering what would have happened if she had chosen to ask for something more. The silence grew deeper with each passing moment…and it was with a bitter curse slung towards her cowardly heart that Diana gave a hesitant nod. "Yes…that's fine, Akko. I would love to stand by your decision. Your…_friendship_ is terribly important to me, and I would do anything to keep it." _Including denying my feelings_, she bitterly told herself even as she wondered if she had made the right choice as she watched relief and disappointment war across Akko's face, knowing that the same two emotions were roiling within her own heart.

But then Akko nodded, a small smile gracing her features as she sighed, some of the tension leaving her shoulders. "Okay." Then the smile grew, both in warmth and in size, and she directed it straight at Diana, meeting her blue eyes with her own crimson orbs. "Thank you, Diana. Should I turn out the light?"

"Yes, please."

With a soft click, the room was bathed in darkness, and despite the emotional turmoil that roiled in her breast, Diana found herself relaxing and growing at ease far quicker than she had since the last time she had shared a room with Akko. Even despite not sharing a bed, hearing Akko's soft breathing and taking in that gentle scent of cherry blossoms did a great deal to let Diana relax. _I suppose that answer's that question_, Diana mused as she felt the gentle fingers of sleep start to grasp her consciousness. _It _was_ Akko's absence that made sleep difficult to come by, these past four days. Interesting_…

In the other bed, Akko smirked to herself as Diana fell asleep with a soft, pervasive snore that was decidedly unladylike but thankfully not disruptive. No, if anything, Akko took comfort in the rhythmic sound, even as she rolled her eyes, remembering Diana's slightly catty words earlier in the day. _Suuuure, it's Avery who is the one who snores,_ she thought fondly as she glanced over at Diana's bed. _Try pulling the other one, sweetie._ With that, she rolled over, snuggled into her pillow (and ignored the small voice that wished that it was Diana and not a pillow), and promptly went to sleep.

Tomorrow the two of them would wake up, both of them more refreshed than they had been in some time. Tender glances would be shared between them throughout the busy day, both taking solace and comfort in what they had, even as they scrambled to finish up with the last minute tasks that never seemed to stop coming. But then the long, eternal day passed by in the blink of an eye, and the hundred witches and warlocks went their separate ways, some heading home on broomstick, others heading towards the closest airports that would take them to the far corners of the globe. Diana noticed the almost hesitant and blushing glances that Amanda kept sending Hannah and Barbara where the two stood slightly apart from the crowd, waiting for Diana to wrap up her quick discussion with Finnelan and Holbrooke, and Diana very carefully didn't say anything as Amanda discretely asked Professor Nelson what the best way to get to Wedinburgh was. If Amanda didn't want to fly with the three of them, she likely had her reasons. She'd leave that well enough alone.

But as she was hoisting her broomstick and luggage and moving to rejoin her former teammates, she heard a breathless voice calling out her name, and she turned to see Akko, dressed in her armored dress and carrying an over-packed suitcase and broom, running towards her. She waited until Akko reached her, smiling gently at how Akko bent over at the waist as she tried to catch her breath. Then Akko looked up, eyes pleading as she asked if it would be okay if she could go with them and stay at Cavendish Manor because her classes were done and it only made sense and it would be best for her to help Diana get things ready if you think about it and-

"Yes, Akko, I'd be more than happy to have you," Diana laughed, and it was with a look of sheer joy that Akko joined them, dishing back the well-natured teasing that Hannah and Barbara shot her way as the four of them made it to the Leyline that would bring them to Glastonbury, and from there it was just the broom ride that was spent with companionable conversation, the four witches talking about this, that, and the other thing, all of them very carefully not talking about Silent Spring and the White Death. There would be time for that in the following days. This, though, was precious. These moments spent in friendship might be in short supply, and they all of them knew it.

After all…time was running out.


	11. A Certain Sort of Support

A Certain Sort of Support…

The ring of steel on steel rang through the room, and Diana danced forward and back along the piste, blade flashing in the air as she dueled against her fencing master, their struggle moving back and forth before he finally scored against her, the point of his sword tagging her in the chest. They both stepped back, saluted with their swords, and took off their masks. "Well done," William Nithercott said, his normally dour face breaking into a smile as he strode over to the stands along the wall, pulling a rag from a peg and running it over his thinning hair. "You've been treating this much more seriously, my lady. Before you left on that business, it always seemed like you treated it more as casual exercise and recreation, but now…"

Diana offered a small, tight smile to the older man. "Circumstances have changed, Mister Nithercott. Thank you, as always, for your service."

"As always, my absolute pleasure, my lady." Then she noticed his eyes flick to the door that was at her back, and she turned, starting slightly at the sight of Akko standing in the doorway, towel draped around her neck and dressed in workout clothes still damp with sweat. She wasn't the only one to wake early and workout, she had noticed in the two weeks that it had been since her return to Cavendish manor. Then she noticed the frank appreciation in Akko's crimson eyes, and blushed. While they had both been holding faithfully to just being friends thus far, there were occasionally moments like this, where she could see the heat in Akko's eyes, subdued though it might be.

And it wasn't just a one way thing, either…Diana had last been caught staring three days ago, when Akko had returned from an afternoon run that had been interrupted by a brief rain shower. Diana had been speaking with Avery (who had claimed a guestroom five days after the meetings at Luna Nova ended) when Akko had bounced past with a slightly breathless greeting, her scandalously short workout shorts and jersey shirt clinging tightly to her body, leaving precious little to the imagination. Diana had stopped mid-sentence, head tracking Akko as she continued to flounce down the hall, dark brown hair in its ponytail swishing from side to side, captivating Diana's attention…right until her eyes slid down, widening as they spotted Akko's firm, tight…then she blinked, face a bright red as her eyes returned to Avery's knowing smirk. Without making any mention of what just happened, she had continued the conversation, almost daring Avery to say something. Luckily, the Canadian witch possessed more sense than that.

That, of course, was but one incident, definitely driving home that while they both were okay with their current friendship…when this was all over, Diana would do what she hadn't had the bravery to do ten years ago, and agree to date Akko. It would not be an easy relationship, she was still very concerned about how her peers of the noble families would react, but…well, hang them all. She had saved magic with Akko, and had gone on more adventures besides. Frankly speaking, if the other nobles acted with a fraction of the nobility that Akko did, then Britain would be a far better place, and she was quite literally willing to fight anyone who took issue with a relationship between her and Akko.

But that was still in the future. Right now, Akko was still staring at her with those heated eyes, and Diana cleared her throat as she tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her tight bun behind her hair. "It's not often that I have an audience," she said, and Akko smirked.

"I think I'll take that as a good thing," the brunette said as she straightened, and she didn't elaborate any further even when Diana quirked an eyebrow at her. "Anyway, you being badass and all aside, Anna is waiting to ambush you the second you get out of here. Something about the army."

"Ah, right, of course." She looked back at Mister Nithercott, who was finishing packing up his gear. "Again, thank you, sir. Same time again tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course, my lady."

She hung her mask on its peg on the wall and returned her sword to its spot on the weapon rack and made her way to the door, smiling gently at Akko. "Good workout?" she asked, and Akko nodded as she stood aside, and then fell into step beside her as they made their way towards the main hall, Diana pulling her gloves off and tucking them under her arm as Akko answered her.

"Yes, thank you! I'm actually really impressed with the quality of your gym. It's not big, but the equipment is top notch."

Diana shrugged casually. "It's used more by the staff than by me, but I figured why not have the facilities available for their use? Far better to do it that way than to have them have to pay for a pass at a fitness center."

Then they were in the main hall, and Diana's stride faltered for a moment as she took in the sight before her. Anna was speaking with two army officers in khaki dress uniforms. They were here much earlier then she expected. The sun must have only just barely risen, the morning mists likely still likely lying heavily on the ground. The older of the two men had a very severe face that would give Finnelan a run for her money and a plethora of ribbons on his chest. The younger officer looked to be about their age, and was peering about him with ill-disguised interest. The older officer spotted her and cleared his throat gently, prompting Anna to turn. "Ah, excellent!" she said in an almost frantic voice, and Diana's eyebrows shot up. Anna was being uncharacteristically flustered. "Gentlemen, may I introduce Lady Diana Cavendish, Countess of Wedinburgh. Lady Cavendish, this is Field Marshal The Lord Guthrie, Commander of the Special Air Service and Captain Ernest Crowther, Commander of 16 Troop, D Squadron, 22 SAS Regiment."

"Delighted, I assure you," Diana said with a tilt of her head, and both men gave bows, and she strode forward, offering her hand. Both men shook, hands heavily calloused and firm in hers. "I was informed that the military would be getting into contact with me, but I wasn't expecting quite…well, you."

"We were quite surprised as well, Lady Cavendish," Lord Guthrie said with a graveled voice. "But Her Majesty the Queen gave the order personally. Captain Crowther and his men will be operating in support of your mission."

"Very good, then. When can we be expecting you?"

Lord Guthrie smirked. "Now, actually."

Captain Crowther raised a handheld radio to his mouth. "Right, lads, let's get a move on." Almost immediately afterwards, the main doors opened, and military men in full kit began to file in, carrying all sorts of boxes and equipment. Beyond, in the circular drive, there were several military lorries, and Diana took in a sharp breath, jaw clenching. As much as military support might be appreciated, this was perhaps a _bit_ much.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Guthrie?" she asked, voice clipped.

"Queen Elizabeth impressed upon us that we were to immediately assist you. We are here, immediately assisting you. Apparently whatever issue is happening in the magical world is of such gravity that King Harald the Fifth is loaning us four members of the famed _Jegertroppen_, as well. I'm sure you've heard of them, my lady. They are, of course, part of the all-female Special Forces unit that Norway is fielding. These women are also rather unique in that they are all magic users, as well."

Diana could almost feel Akko vibrating with indignant rage at his condescending tone, and while she was not happy about the way he spoke, she was used to it. "Magic users?" she asked. "The laws of magic state…"

"That you can't use magic to murder," came an accented voice as cold as the arctic wind, and a woman with wheat blonde hair and blue eyes like chips of ice came strolling in to the main hall, her face scarred and weather-beaten, and her uniform was a different camouflage pattern than that of the men, and while she had a pistol on a drop leg holster, Diana also made note of the wand in a tactical holster on her left hip. "But despite what some of those soft lambs who believe in peace on earth say, war is not murder." She offered her hand to Diana to shake. "Aslaug Larsen, _Oversersjant_ and team leader of the _Jegertroppen_." Diana took the offered hand, but then Larsen's eyes flicked behind Diana, and widened, some of the coldness to them dissipating. "Akko?"

"Aslaug?" Akko asked, and then laughed. "You got promoted! Congrats!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Diana asked, confused.

"Yeah, there was a _draugr_ that woke up in Norway, so they called me in, and I worked with Aslaug to deal with it. Boy, I am glad it's you on the team! Are Bodil and Astrid still working with you?"

"Wait, _draugr_?" Diana asked, suddenly very alarmed. She didn't know much about them, but what she did know told her that the Norse undead were extremely dangerous, on the level of elder vampires at the least. Akko fought one of them?!

"Hooo boy, _yeah_, and let me tell you, that cranky old fart was not fun to deal with!"

"I…I don't think I want to hear any more about this, actually," Diana said faintly. "If you don't mind, I'll leave the two of you to catch up. I actually must speak to the gentlemen from the SAS. If you'll excuse me."

The Field Marshal and Captain were talking to each other as their men kept filing in and out of the entrance, stacking the boxes in the main hall, and she cleared her throat to get their attention. "Gentlemen, if I might interject. I'm afraid that I must insist that your men stop moving the equipment into my house."

"Why's that? We're going to be setting up shop in here as part of the effort to assist you."

Diana stood tall, tilting her head back, summoning all the aristocratic cold disdain that she could as she spoke again, steel in her voice. "No, they are _not_. Lord Guthrie, I am most grateful for your assistance in this matter, but I am the head of the Cavendish family. I am a Countess, this is _my_ estate, and you will do as _I_ say, is that understood, _Baron_ Guthrie?"

A slightly low blow, given that this man had spent the vast majority of his adult life serving the Crown. He was also a Field Marshal, and while a Countess was of a higher noble rank than a Baron, that did not matter quite so much today as it had in the past. As she expected, the man was now glaring at her, but she did not flinch, nor did her gaze waver. Then she added further insult by deliberately turning her attention from Lord Guthrie to Captain Crowther. "Captain, I trust the guardhouse at the main gate would be suitably sized for your troop?"

The younger officer glanced at his fuming superior before looking out the door, sizing up the size of the building across the yard. It used to be a fully functional guard house back when the Cavendish Estate was built centuries ago, and while it was perhaps not as fortified as it once had been, it was still properly furnished. Her noble peers would likely have a conniption if asked to stay in it, but it might very well seem a palace compared to some of the places the military men had stayed. "Looks big enough," he said. "And a good place to fight from, looking over the bridge like that. Bedding?"

"Can be brought in," she assured him. "My main concern is that the main manor is only so large, and when more witches come in, space is going to be a premium. I'd also much rather have our two forces as separate as possible, given the cultural difference between magic users and mundanes." Then she smiled. "That, and I would rather like to keep fraternization as low as possible."

Captain Crowther sniffed at that. "No need to worry about that, my lady. My lads are disciplined and won't cause trouble."

Diana laughed. "Oh, it's not your men I'm worried about, it's the witches. Some of them…how do the children say it these days…ah yes. Some of my witch peers are a tad _thirsty_ as it were. Given there are near a hundred of us and only sixteen of you…"

The Captain had the grace to blush. "I see. Very well then. We shall occupy the gatehouse. It's some of a relief, actually. Just as I'm sure you wouldn't want my lads messing with any of your magical artifacts, we would rather you not touch any of our gear. Some of it is dangerous."

"Of course. Thank you, Captain."

"Diana, what's going on?"

She turned, looking back at the stairs leading to the second level, and found Merril descending them, a perplexed look on her face. "The Army shall be joining us for a while," she said. "They are here to assist the matter I discussed with you and your mother." Not in too much detail, just the basics about Silent Spring, but they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, and inasmuch as Diana found their attitudes and demeanor taxing at times, Aunt Daryl and Merril were still Cavendishes. Then she noticed that Merril's stride had slowed, a faint blush dusting her cheeks, and she had dipped her head, glancing up through her eyelashes at…

…at Captain Crowther. Well. Interesting. That had never happened before. Merril curtsied before turning and fairly fleeing up the stairs. Then Diana remembered Lord Guthrie. "Well, my lord, it seems as though your Captain is most capable and is handling the situation well. I believe that shall be all, or would you prefer some breakfast, tea, or coffee before you go?" Polite though the words were, they all of them knew what she was actually saying: _oh, you're still here?_

He grit his teeth and attempted to smile, though it appeared that he was sucking on a lemon, instead. But he bowed his head, made his farewells, left a few final instructions with Captain Crowther, and then departed, getting into a staff car that quickly drove off, and Diana wondered if she hadn't just made a political enemy. Ah, well. If she had, she wasn't too worried about it. He had made an enemy of her first.

Then Captain Crowther spoke. "I've never seen anyone stand up to him like that before, my lady. Perhaps not the wisest of you, but quite brave," he said with a grin.

"I rather didn't care for the way he marched in here like he owned the place. This is _my_ manor, and I'd feel terrible if your men accidentally tripped an ancient defensive spell. The staff do so hate cleaning up obliterated remains." Noticing the pale look he was giving her, she laughed lightly. "Oh, don't worry, Captain, I'm only _mostly_ joking."

He swallowed, adam's apple bobbing. "Mostly?"

"Yes, well, I'll be sure to point out the areas on the estate that your men are absolutely forbidden from entering. And don't feel singled out…all guests staying here will likewise be forbidden from those places. That said, ah, Miss Larsen, if you wouldn't mind…"

The Norwegian woman looked up from where she was talking with Akko, and frowned slightly. "_Oversersjant_," she corrected as she made her way over to Diana and Crowther, Akko following behind her. "Yes, Lady?"

Diana sighed. "Okay, firstly…might we all be a tad more relaxed? We will be working closely together, and it would be easier if you all just called me Diana rather than 'my lady' or 'Lady Cavendish.' Is that suitable?"

Larsen thought for just a moment before nodding. "Call me Aslaug," she said, and Diana smiled before turning her attention on Crowther, who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"My father would not be so pleased with such familiarity, my lady," he hedged. "The Cavendishes are closely linked with the Hanbridges, and I don't want to take any liberties."

"Your father?" she asked.

"The Baron Lichfield, my lady."

Ah, Lichfield. A small barony without much in the way of political power. It might almost feel like being a guppy surrounded by sharks for the Captain. One wrong step and he could bring the wrath of two powerful houses upon his family. And yet a part of her was secretly very pleased. The man was of the Peerage, and Merril's interest might result in something blooming. And if Aunt Daryl grew angry at that…well, so much the better. "Captain Crowther…Ernest, please, _I insist_."

He hesitated only a moment longer. "Very well, then, if the lady insists." Then he grinned again. "I look forward to working with you, Diana."

And so began the occupation of the Cavendish Manor by the British Army. There were some minor hiccups, of course, but they were quickly smoothed out. With the additional funds from the Crown, it was no trouble with preparing larger and larger meals, to the point where she actually had to hire some extra hands to help with the extra work load. The four women of the _Jegertroppen_ were housed in the main manor, which did not come close to providing the strain that having all twenty soldiers with their equipment would have been. From briefings she held with the military personnel, she learned that they weren't planning on trying to steal the show. They were, instead, going to be providing support for the witches' operations, securing a spot on whatever battlefield they fought on as a casualty collection point, landing zone, and teleportation point.

As she feared, there were some rather close calls with fraternization. Avery in particular was pretty bad about it. Diana actually found her on the second level one morning, staring out the windows and almost drooling. As Diana drew close, Avery murmured under her breath in French. Unfortunately for Diana, she was completely fluent in French, and understood what the Canadian was saying: "J'aime ce que je vois, et je veux ce que j'aime." _I like what I see, and I want what I like. _Clearing her throat, Diana strode forward, looking out the windows to find the SAS troopers assembled in their PT clothes, doing calisthenics, the men well-muscled and fairly oozing confidence. Diana had reminded Avery that she would very much not have to deal with the repercussions thereof, and the WitchTube star had blushed, laughing nervously, and said that she couldn't make any promises. But, so far as Diana knew, Avery kept her hands to herself.

Merril, on the other hand, didn't. Not in a bad way, thankfully, but it was quite clear that she was smitten with the square-jawed Captain, and though his dark eyes and brown hair and broad shoulders and narrow hips did nothing for Diana, she did have to acknowledge that he was a handsome man. Merril seemed to find all sorts of excuses to be near the Captain, bringing him tea (after very carefully finding out how he took it), walking around the estate with him (ostensibly to give him tours, but the man had undoubtedly memorized the layout of the entire estate and all the grounds shortly after arriving), and any other number of things, which the man humored rather well. In fact, Diana would even dare to say that some of the attention was reciprocated. Daryl was unhappy, of course, and the situation had led to the first fight between mother and daughter, but that was a story for another time.

Hannah and Barbara…they spent a great deal more time home than they used to, and no wonder why. Diana's sources in Wedinburgh told her that Amanda had spent Friday night in a hotel, visited Hannah and Barbara on Saturday (resulting in some noise complaints to the local constabulary that had Diana blushing when she heard about it…the noise complaints were most certainly not about overly loud music!), and had taken residence with the two British witches since. It seemed as though the brash American's reunion had been entirely successful.

Other witches came and went, some staying for a few days, other staying closer to a week, and Cavendish Manor became a beehive of activity, with rhythms establishing as time went on. The soldiers trained, did some familiarization with what magic was capable of (invisibility spells were of great interest in particular), and kept their gear highly maintained. The combat group witches likewise trained, generally in groups of three, with one witch providing shielding and other defensive spells, the second casting offensive magic, and the third countering any major spells. The system was rather effective, and built off of the Luna Nova system that they were all comfortable with. The research groups would divulge in their findings, using multiple rooms to lay out source materials, drawing diagrams and timelines and all sorts of information on surplus chalkboards that Diana had brought in from the local primary schools.

There were some minor skirmishes that took place between the Task Force and Silent Spring, with injuries but no fatalities on either side. The cult was getting bolder, generally attacking research teams, which prompted combat teams being attached to the researchers. It was all becoming very real, very quickly, as Silent Spring activities were increasing across the board, and Captain Crowther had set up a map with pins denoting an attack, and it was terribly unnerving to see how they all seemed to congregate around Arcturus Forest, surrounding the ancient wold like a clawed, dead hand. With the sudden increase in attacks, including some that were only from the trademark bootlegged magitronic drones, the magical task force kicked its own operations into an almost feverish pace, and once again, Diana barely had enough time to think. The only thing that kept her sane was that Akko was sleeping in her old room that lay next to the master bedroom. The knowledge that Akko was so close was likely the only thing that let her sleep so well at night.

And so, day by day the preparations continued, until finally, a month and a half after they had left Luna Nova, the phone in the main room where planning was happening jangled loudly on its hook, and the room instantly silenced, nearly thirty sets of eyes tracking Diana as she stood, walked over to the antique and ornate telephone, and answered it. To the agony of all the others in the room, she kept her responses short and emotionless, answering monosyllabically, finally ending with a soft: "I understand. Thank you."

She hung the phone up, deafening silence filling the void that the ended call left, and the tension was such that it could be cut with a butter knife. Finally Diana straightened, turned, and looked at the others gathered with a grim face. "Anna," she said, voice soft, but in that terrible silence, it might as well have been a shout. "Let the cooks know that we are to have a banquet tomorrow. We have received words from an unnamed source within the Silent Spring ranks that their operations are to commence in Arcturus Forest three days hence. This information has been confirmed by Professor Woodward as well as several other independent Seers we have been using." She strode over to the table she had just been working at, leaning on it with clenched fists, her eyes roaming over all the notes, the plans, the maps, the ancient documents, desperately trying to see if there was anything that she had missed.

Nothing. Nothing leaped out at her, and she grit her teeth, a terribly odd, empty feeling seizing her as she looked up once more. "Ladies and gentlemen. The time is upon us. By the Nine, I hope we're ready…"

How come she had the terrible, sinking feeling that they weren't?

And worse, that they weren't even close…

**AN: ****To quote the line from Jurassic Park: "Hold on to your butts!"**

**Ladies and gentlemen and all the lovely people on the spectrum, my dear, dear readers...we have only one chapter left before the battle begins. That's right, in two weeks, the battle is going to go live. Time has seemed to just fly by to get to this point, and uh, I'll start taking bets on who lives and who dies now. Betting ends on the 24th!**

**In other news, in case you haven't seen it yet, 'A Decade After Dark' is also up on my AO3 page, and thus far features Hanbarmanda (and addresses those noise complaints Diana mentioned...) and I will continue to expand upon it as time goes on. Taking requests!**


	12. Final Preparation

Final Preparations

The banquet was a somber affair, but that was really only to be expected. The numbers of the task force that attended it dictated that it be held outside, and thankfully the temperamental English weather cooperated for once, with clear skies and warm temperature holding for the subdued revelry. The military men and women (including Constanze…she sat with the Norwegian soldiers, to Diana's surprise) were all in their finest dress uniforms, and all the witches and warlocks likewise dressed appropriately…including Amanda, wearing a dark three piece suit cut and tailored perfectly to her figure. Diana had been surprised to see her at the party at all, much less in such fancy clothes, given her lack of presence at the reunion…but then she saw how Amanda and Hannah and Barbara were remaining close throughout the evening, practically glued to each other's sides. Nor could she miss the emotions that they regarded each other with…love, longing, fear…all those and more, and Diana couldn't blame them. The fear and unease about what the future offered was certainly the overall mood at the event.

Not much in the way of dancing, but that was to be expected. A good deal of drinking, but Diana had made that the bar was very well stocked with the finest reserves that Cavendish manor had to offer, as she had been expecting that, as well. She played the part of host as best as she could, and she was very glad for Akko's presence that never strayed from her side for very long, offering silent (and at times not so silent!) strength and support throughout the evening. She glanced over at the crimson-eyed Japanese witch as she tucked into her food with gusto, which was surprising, in and of itself. Diana barely had any appetite at all…

They were seated at the head table, along with Aunt Daryl and Merril, Headmistress Holbrooke and Professors du Nord and Finnelan, and Captain Crowther (or Ernie, as Merril had taken to calling him, with his blessing and to Daryl's dismay) and _Oversersjant_ Larsen. There was not much conversation amongst those at the head table, though there was the dull murmur of conversation punctuated by the sound of cutlery on fine china amongst the other tables spread across the lawn and resplendent in bright white tablecloths and lit by ornate candelabras and fairy lights strung on strings stretched between poles that had been erected for the banquet. It all lent to a warm, golden atmosphere that Diana was glad to see. It made one think of warmth and life and comfort, which was what they all needed right now.

Then she glanced at the small and empty table set to the side, the glasses upon it inverted, with a lemon and salt upon its plate, a single rose in a thin, crystal vase with a red ribbon tied around it. The table set for the fallen, for those unable to be with them tonight, for those who would never dine again. How many more would be joining the fallen ranks in two days? A glance towards her watch told her that it was time, and she tapped on her wine glass with her knife, standing gracefully as the crowd silenced, the witches and warlocks and soldiers turning their attention on to her. She cleared her throat, and lifted her wine glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you, once more, for joining us on this somber occasion. In less than forty-eight hours, we shall be commencing operations against Silent Spring. I will not remind you what terrible odds we face, nor what the cost of our failure will be. We have all of us seen enough of that these past many months. What I will say that, even now, on the eve of our titanic struggles, that I am proud to have been given the tremendous honor of joining ranks with such fine men and women, witches, warlocks, and soldiers. I could not ask for better company to be with, and I have the absolute confidence that our foes have no idea what enemies they have made in us. We have come from all corners of the globe, from all backgrounds, joining together to ensure that life shall continue to go on." She paused at that, glancing down at her notes, even though she had memorized her little speech. No, she needed to brace herself for her next words. "That said, I am obligated to…to remind you all that it would be wise to make sure your final affairs are in order. In support of this, there will be an attorney available for use tomorrow here at Cavendish manor. Her services are already paid for, and she has the ability to help set up wills and other final documents. I would suggest that those amongst you who do not yet have a final will and testament make use of her services."

The others were all fidgeting at that, looking down at their place settings uneasily, the grim reality setting upon them all. It was almost a certainty that some of those sitting here would not be with them in forty-eight hours.

She sighed, and lifted her wine glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, to Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second!"

"To the Queen!"

"To our brothers and sisters in arms, fighting alongside us against the terrible darkness!"

"To our comrades!"

"To our success on the battlefield, that we may finally destroy our foes who have so long served as enemies of life!"

"To victory!"

Then silence, as wine glasses were drained.

xxxXXXxxx

The party was winding down now, and Sucy watched passively as most of the witches made their way into the Cavendish Manor to their rooms. Other witches who lived relatively close by were mounting brooms and flying off in groups. But the witch that she wanted to…no, _needed_ to talk to was still standing by the head table, talking animatedly with the leader of the Norwegian soldiers, while a more reserved Diana spoke with the Brit commander. Her gaze flicked back to Akko, and her expression softened minutely.

Oh, Akko. Beautiful, sweet, kind Akko.

Akko, who had been one of the first to be overtly friendly to Sucy.

Akko, who would forgive anyone of anything, including her for years of experimentation with Akko as a guinea pig that really probably should have landed her in prison at best.

Ha! Prison. As if that would work. She still drew cruel amusement at the memory of some government toady approaching her, daring to even try to intimidate her some years ago. She was a bruha, a witch, an 'old lady of the woods.' She hearkened to the days when witches were rightly feared, when only the bravest of heroes would seek them out. Baba Yaga would not have tolerated the insolence of Silent Spring for long. If Baba Yaga wanted to help you, she would. If she didn't, you died. So very like the soft witches of this new age to have forgotten that, but she hadn't, as the foolish extremists found out when she returned home, ten years ago. Fools should have known better than to bother her and hers. Kidnapping her kid brother just because he was _different_ was the very last mistake they ever made, she had made sure of that. And why stop there? Better to make sure that home was safe for those like her brother. You had to mercilessly remove cancerous growths for a body to be healthy, after all.

Her activities had gotten the attention of some meddling government or another, she couldn't be bothered to care which one, but he had showed up, blustering about like a self-important rooster, talking about how she wasn't above the law, and that 'they' (whoever _they_ were) were keeping tabs on her. Fool didn't understand some very important things, first being that it was only Akko's good influence on her that she hadn't just started depopulating entire towns in the areas held by the extremists, collateral damage be damned, and second being that the sources she had within the witching community informed her that while there were plans to go after her if she went fully rogue, there was a significant amount of hesitation to do so, given that the other witches weren't entirely certain that they would win if they ever had to fight her.

She had needled and goaded and prodded the idiot toady until he got good and blustered and snapped that there were 'contingencies in place' if she ever went fully evil, up to and including tactical nuclear warheads being detonated in her near vicinity. Apparently, the nations involved in this plan felt that it was better to deal with the political and literal fallout and pay the reparations owed for using a nuke than to let her do her thing. Sad thing was, they were probably right in that assumption. She had some…_plans_ in place that would be really, really bad for everyone not her if she acted upon them.

Of course, she had only snickered at the blithering fool. "Fools. As if _that_ would save you," she had told him, thoroughly enjoying the look of horror on his face as he processed exactly what she meant. It wasn't 'fools, as if _that_ would kill me.' She could not survive a nuclear strike, and she knew it. But that wouldn't save the rest of the world from her wrath, even from the grave. But the idiots did not understand it at all. She wouldn't do anything too bad, because it would make Akko sad. She would be disappointed in Sucy, and Sucy couldn't tolerate the thought. Plus, most of her plans had been made merely because she _could_, not because she _would_. It was more an academic exercise, one that Sucy found more amusing than anything else. That said, if anything bad happened to Akko…

Again, she scowled as she glanced at the wall surrounding the yard. Beyond it lay the moat. It would have been so easy to poison it and make Diana pay for her cruelty, and Akko had insisted and begged for her to not claim rightful retribution. It had only been Sucy's feelings towards Akko that had stayed her hand.

Ah, yes, her feelings…her attention returned to Akko. Good, she was alone now. Sucy quickly made her way over to the Japanese witch. "Akko," she drawled, and her heart clenched at how Akko's whole face lit up.

"Sucy! Did you have a good dinner?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes. Whoever Cavendish has in the kitchen knows how to prepare mushrooms perfectly." Then she paused, regarding Akko with an expressionless face that completely hid the roiling emotions in her heart. "Listen, Akko…" she started, and hesitated. "If I fall in the fight, I want you to be the one to tell my family."

Akko scoffed. "Sucy, this is you we're talking about. There's no way that-"

"Akko! You are the only one I trust to do it. _If I should fall, _you need to be the one to tell my family!"

Akko rocked back, surprised at the uncharacteristic vehemence in Sucy's voice. "Okay, I will, I promise." Then she gave a worried frown. "Sucy, you didn't use any divination, did you?" It was an unspoken agreement amongst the witches involved in the task force. No one had wanted to look into the future, for fear of what they might See.

"No, Akko, I didn't do anything like that. I just wanted to make my desires known."

Akko smiled softly and almost shyly at that. "Well, I'm honored that you would come to me, Sucy. I'll do my best!" she exclaimed, and it took considerable force of will for Sucy to not smile, as well. _You always do,_ she thought to herself. _It's why you're so perfect, Akko_. "Anyways, did you need anything else?"

Sucy didn't answer for a moment, instead taking the time to really drink in Akko's visage, knowing it might be her last chance to do so, at least like this. Finally, just as Akko started to look uncomfortable, she shook her head gently. "No, that will be all. I'm going to be very busy preparing tomorrow. We meet at dawn on the athletic field at Luna Nova in two days, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Very well, then, Akko, I'll see you there." With that, Sucy turned and made her leave, heart heavy. But that was just the way of things.

After all, people like Akko hunted monsters, tamed them, soothed their jagged edges. They didn't end up with them, they ended up with princesses like the bitch Cavendish.

And people like Sucy…people like her didn't get happy endings. A harsh truth, but then, this was a harsh world. Sucy had long accepted that truth, and would remain content with observing Akko from a distance, forever yearning for something that she could never have.

Then she steeled her heart, lifted her head. She still had many preparations to make, and her plans for Silent Spring were positively _delicious_. This was her one chance to take out all the stops, to strike with everything she had and not get in trouble for it. Her mouth stretched wide in a pointed tooth grin. She couldn't wait!

xxxXXXxxx

Daryl Cavendish stood in the main entrance of the manor, watching as her niece puttered about the tables still set out in the yard that was now empty of people, save for the Lady Cavendish and the manor staff that Diana was helping clean up after the party. Every one of her aristocratic sensibilities sneered at that, for that was quite literally what the help was for, and it was almost disgraceful to sully one's hands by helping tidy up, but then…Diana had always been different.

Oh, how that rankled so! All of her pride, her ambitions, all that she had done to try and preserve the status of the Cavendish family in the face of the near erasure of magic…all for nothing. She begrudgingly admitted that she had gone too far, that ambition untampered by familial traditions was just as dangerous as the naïve adherence to the old ways that her sister had been so committed to. But then, Diana and that common Japanese witch had brought magic back. The petty part of her had been disappointed at that, as she had been almost looking forward to their ideals withering in the face of a harsh, uncaring reality. But magic came back, and Diana had been working tirelessly to restore the Cavendish family back to its rightful place at the top of the magic world, and Daryl had to admire that, if nothing else. But now…

Steeling herself, she stepped out into the yard, making a beeline towards her niece, who was talking with Anna. "Lady Cavendish," she called out, watching with hawk's eyes as Diana carefully schooled her features as she turned her attention to her.

"Yes, Aunt Daryl?" she asked, voice smooth, and Daryl was impressed. There wasn't a hint of disdain or distaste in the younger woman's expression or words, despite the fact that Daryl knew that Diana had not quite forgiven her for her actions, those thirteen years ago. That and Daryl's misgivings about some of the company that Diana kept. Appearance was so important, and the old guard hadn't changed yet! If only Diana knew what some of the other heads of noble houses were saying about her choice in retainers and the fact that she hadn't taken a husband yet. She counted her blessings that none of them had ever seen the way that Diana had looked at that common Japanese witch. Not that she had an issue with those who had such inclinations, but as the head of a noble house, there were duties that Diana had to see to! But that was a discussion and fight for another time. Now, with what was on the horizon…

"I daresay that you are going to be incredibly busy these next thirty-six hours, so I wanted to say this now, whilst I had the chance. You spoke of writing a last will and testament…have you selected a successor?"

Diana nodded coolly. "Yes, Aunt Daryl, I have."

Daryl sighed with relief. "Very good." She didn't need to have to ask who it would be…due to their, ah, interference thirteen years ago, she and her daughters were forevermore unable to pass the ritual and become heads of the household, which only left her granddaughter to take the mantle if Diana…if Diana wasn't able to be the head of the family anymore. She hated to admit it, and still loathed Diana for setting up that arrangement, but Maril had flourished in her marriage to Andrew, and it tied the Cavendishes with one of the most prominent families in all of Britain. It was not the marriage itself that rankled Daryl so, but that it had been done wholly without her input…

"Was there anything else, Aunt Daryl?" Diana asked, and Daryl could hear the dismissal in the words. "I'm terribly busy."

For a moment, Daryl faltered, wondering where it had all gone wrong, where the family had grown so splintered. She had always been envious of Bernadette's ability just as she loathed her sister's naivety, and those feelings had transferred onto her niece when Bernadette was taken from them far before her time and thrust Daryl into a position that she had yearned for from afar but had not really been ready for. But this was still her niece, still her family, and all that she had left of her sister, and now…

"I just wanted to let you know…that despite my misgivings in some of your choices that you have made…I'm proud of you, Diana," she murmured, almost laughing at the look of shock in Diana's eyes, shock that was very quickly followed by worry. And who could blame her for that worry? Daryl had always been aloof at best and disdainful at worst when it came to her niece. For her to be so heartfelt…but there were some things that simply had to be said before they couldn't be said, at least face to face. "What I did…was originally an attempt to save the family, but I grew lost, blinded by my own greed, ambition, and envy towards you. But you chose to save us from the curse when you absolutely had every right to let that spell take its course, and that, more than anything else, shows that you were the only proper choice to head the family. I regret where my choices led me, but I am glad, in some ways, for my role in shaping you to be who you are. The Cavendishes…could not ask for someone better to be the head of the family." She paused, gritting her teeth, emotions roiling chaotically in her breast. "Diana…you still have much work to do, and we can't bear to lose you. Come back home."

Diana stared at her for a long moment, her visage softening for a moment, almost showing a yearning regret. Then she spoke, slowly and hesitantly. "Aunt Daryl…I will strive to do my best."

Daryl nodded, sniffing disdainfully. "As though I expect anything else from you. Now, show those Silent Spring ruffians precisely what happens when they cross a Cavendish."

A small smile. "Of course, Aunt Daryl."

Then, swallowing her pride, Daryl did something she had never done before: she stood shoulder to shoulder with her niece, helping tidy up. Of course she'd deny it until her last, dying breath, but she knew in her heart of hearts that this might be the last moments she spent with her sister's daughter, who had shaped up to be someone that she was terribly proud of. Only a fool would let pride get in the way of what could be the last time that they spent in one another's company, the silence between them amiable for the first time in years. If only there weren't that damnable, pervasive sense of foreboding that hung like a veil over it all…

xxxXXXxxx

It was the morning after the party, and Merril was terribly nervous as she sat at the small outdoor table in the garden, Ernie sitting opposite her. She had grown terribly fond of the man in the past month, though mother was not pleased with that, not one bit. But for the first time, Merril understood the sort of liberation that her sister had found with Andrew. Granted, Ernie's family was nowhere near as influential as the Hanbridges, but still, he was of the peerage, and Merril was nearly thirty. Mother had no right or basis to deny Merril's desires in this case, and Diana had subtly signaled her support of her interest in the Captain. "I'm just terribly worried, Ernie," she was saying, frowning worriedly into her teacup that rested on the saucer held in her hands. "You're going into danger, and magic can be terribly dangerous."

"Don't fret, Mer," he said with a soothing smile. "I've faced many a danger over my career, and we won't be on the front lines, as it were. We'll be back a ways, securing a safe place for those who are actually doing to the fighting to return to. I'll return to you, I promise."

She blushed prettily at that, lifting the teacup to her painted lips, taking a dainty sip. What was it about this man that had her heart beating so? Was this, dare she say, the beginning of love? "Ernie…after this is over, and forgive me for being so terribly forward, but would you possibly be interested in a courtship?"

He blinked in surprised at that, dark eyebrows shooting up. "But I thought…" he started, then shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, my lady, I thought you had realized. I suppose I should have said it out front. Lady Merril Cavendish, I am very much interested in pursuing a relationship with you, if you'll have me, and have been so interested for some time."

She would not have been able to keep the smile from her face at his words, even if she had been so inclined to try. She nodded shyly, heart pounding in excitement, but even through all the elation, a note of fear still rang sourly. _Please, Ernie, stay safe! Come back to me, please!_

xxxXXXxxx

_Hauptmann_ Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechstberger frowned thoughtfully, welding mask tilted up over her forehead as she inspected the last seam she had welded. The armor was almost complete, and by her many calculations, it should serve very well in the coming fight. Its multiple magical reservoirs were all full, allowing for twenty-four hours of operation at full power in combat conditions.

Then a chirp at her side, and her dour expression softened. Stanbot was holding up a picture of the family. _Papa und Mama, I think you shall be proud of me_, she thought, humming softly as she pulled her heavy welding gloves off and went over to the table in the garage that she had piled full of her stuff. A plate had ham sandwiches stacked high on it that hadn't been there before. She must have been lost in her work and thus hadn't noticed when one of Diana's servants brought the food to the expansive Cavendish garage that she had taken over and turned into her workshop. She glanced out the broad bay doors at the sunlit yard. After noon, then. Scarfing down some of the sandwiches and dusting her hands off on her grungy coveralls, she pulled out a tablet and stylus. She hesitated just a moment before she began to type. _Liebste Mutter und Vater: Ich hoffe, Sie werden in diesen Worten Trost finden…_

It would be some time before she finished writing the letter to her mother and father and then programmed it to be sent if she died. That task done, she returned to the armor, getting lost in the complexity of it all as the day dragged on…

xxxXXXxxx

It came as a surprise for every single one of the guests and residents of Cavendish Manor when Jasminka made her rounds, face never appearing as cheery as it did that day, handing out snacks that she had been hand crafting since early in the morning. Somehow, some way, the Russian witch knew precisely which snack was each individual's favorite, and every person could not help but agree that the food prepared by Jasminka was the best that they had ever tasted.

When asked about it, Jasminka had shrugged with a happy smile. "Food is life, food is happiness, and if I can give a bit of life and happiness right now, then I can go with no regrets, da?"

No one, not one of them, had the courage to ask what Jasminka meant by 'go,' afraid of what the answer might end up being. Go to battle, or go to the afterlife? That was an answer that no one desired to hear from the cheerful Russian…

xxxXXXxxx

It was early evening when the karaoke bar owner looked up in surprise at the woman with dark purple hair and eyes who strode into the building alone. "Hullo, miss, whot kin I be doin' fer ye?" he asked, and she slid an impressive amount of money across the counter to him.

"I understand you have recording capabilities," the woman said, face surprisingly somber. "I wish to record some songs."

"Any others joinin' ye?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, peering curiously at the door. "A band, per'aps?"

"No band, and I know the instrumental versions of the songs I'll be selecting, thank you."

"Very good, miss, pleasure doin' business with ye. Booth seven, if ye would."

"Thank you."

Avery Hazel spent the next two hours singing her heart out, putting all the emotions she felt roiling in her breast into the lyrics that flowed out of her mouth, heartfelt, afraid, hopeful, yearning for _life_. When done, she gathered up the recordings, thanked the owner, and made her way out into the deepening twilight, where she would join Mary and Blair, and they would spend the next hours in drunken revelry, one final night on the town before the three of them went to battle. The recordings would stay in her purse throughout the night. _I'll post them online tomorrow, after we all get back_, she told herself. _I'm sure my fans will enjoy the music_…_perhaps these will finally get me out of the academic world and into the musical scene. I want to do more than just post videos on WitchTube!_ Plans for the future solidly in place, she focused on having a good time with her two closest friends, very carefully not thinking about the coming battle…

xxxXXXxxx

Things were somber at Luna Nova, as well, even the students noticing that many of the professors seemed uncharacteristically grim. But classes finally ended for the day, and those involved in the task force met briefly, giving each other knowing glances before they separated for the evening.

Headmistress Holbrooke would spend the rest of the night in her office with a pot of tea, and she gazed fondly up at the painting of her mother, father, and her, wondering if she would finally be rejoining them, after all these many, many years…

Professor Nelson returned to her room, triple locking the door and still glancing about suspiciously as she removed the one false stone in the wall, revealing the telephone she had kept hidden. She dialed the number she had memorized, and it rang three times before it was answered. "Lizzie! It's Katelyn. You think you can get the squadron together, like I talked about the other day? Yeah? Excellent! I'll meet you at the Spitfire in an hour." The rest of her evening was spent with the remainder of her squadron from back in her RAF days, somberly toasting the empty chairs that used to be filled with her comrades. Most had been claimed by flying accidents, but some few of them by enemy action. And despite her forced cheerfulness, she couldn't help but wonder if the next empty chair was going to be hers…

Professor Finnelan didn't hold much to melancholy when she returned to her room. But she did get the bag of treats that she reserved for very special events like birthdays, and she shook in tantalizingly. "Minerva?" she called, shaking the bag again. "Minnie, darling, are you there?" With the jingle of the bell on collar and a happy _p-r-r-r-ow?_ her grey and black tabby cat came padding around the corner, already purring up a storm, prompting a rare smile to come to Finnelan's face. "Oh, yes, sweetie, did you miss mummy?" she cooed in a tone of voice she would never dare let a student hear. Moments later found her sitting on her small couch, cup of tea on the endtable and Minnie purring contentedly in her lap as Finnelan's pen scratched on the piece of paper. '_I have already informed your mother of my intentions_,' she was writing in the letter that was to be sent to her niece if…well, no use in thinking about that, '_and I believe that, given Minerva's general opinion that you are the best of all of my nieces and nephews (in that you give her the most treats, she is terribly easy to bribe, after all) that Minnie shall go to you if I am no longer able to care for her. I trust you will give her all the love that she deserves._' She paused at that, pen tip hovering over the paper for a long moment before she sighed, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Minnie wouldn't understand, and that was the worst part. _By the Nine, please let me come home to you_! she begged in the silent confines of her mind as she gathered her cat up, holding her close, prompting Minnie to purr louder. The letter would be finished, before dawn. For now, she just wanted to be with her cat…

Chariot du Nord…she sat for a very long time at her desk, staring at the blank piece of paper set before her, uncertain how to start it. Finally she sighed, and picked up her pen. _'My dearest Croix…so strange to address a letter as such, but I find that I cannot write anything but the truth this evening. Tomorrow we shall be conducting a fight against Silent Spring, and even with all the preparation that we have put into this, I cannot say I feel optimistic about our odds. We will fight as best we can, but I fear that our casualties will be horrendous. I also struggle with what little news I've had of you…I simply cannot bring myself to believe what the others have been saying, that you are fighting with and not against Silent Spring. What letters we have shared and what I saw when I visited does not mesh what all the others believe, and I still hold out hope that you are doing the right thing, even now. I also wish that I had done my part in preventing all that has happened to you. If I had been a better friend, if I had not been so obsessed with my dream, if I had just opened my eyes, perhaps I could have seen the darkness that was growing in your heart. Perhaps we could have worked through the issue together, and together we might have been able to do what was instead forced upon our successors. But I didn't, and for that you have my deepest apologies._'

She stopped, bit her lip, a deep sadness seizing her heart as she thought about what might have been. Alcor gave a hoarse croak and fluttered over to her shoulder, butting his head against her cheek, and she smiled sadly as she stroked a finger against his feathered breast before continuing. '_I am to be on the frontlines, if there are to even be any proper lines of battle. I have surmounted terrible danger in the past, and will make every effort to survive this, but if I don't…I must apologize if you receive this letter after I pass, but I feel that I must let my feelings be known, that I must say it plainly: je t'ai toujours aimé, et je vous aimerai toujours, ma chérie. I have always loved you, and I will always love you, my dear. I pray that this letter finds you in good health, and that you might find it in your heart to forgive me for everything. With love, Chariot._'

She lay the pen down, folded the paper, inserted it into its envelope, sealed it with wax and cast the quick spell that made it impossible for anyone but Chariot to open, and added it to the stack of letters she had already written to all those she held close to her heart. It was the last one that she would be writing, and she stared at all the letters from where she remained seated in her chair, praying with all her heart that they would not have to be sent. She would remain in that chair until it was time to meet at the athletic field the next morning…

xxxXXXxxx

Lotte collapsed against Frank's bare, sweat dampened chest with a happy sigh as she drew the blankets up around their naked bodies. It still amazed her that he had ever been interested in her, those long years ago. She had no idea what he had seen in the shy, timid girl that she had been. Well…she still _was_ fairly shy and timid, she reminded herself with a soft chuckle, and now, with this bump to mar her figure…

"Lotte?" he asked softly, and she sighed again, snuggling closer, basking in the warmth that followed their lovemaking. Her fingers idly played with the short golden hair on his chest, and his arm came to wrap around her back, holding her close to him. "Are you worried about tomorrow?" he asked, and she hesitated for a moment before nodding into his chest. "I'm sure everything will be fine, love. You know how hard they've been preparing."

"Frank, I want you to take Ingrid and go and visit Andrew and Maril tomorrow. Leave before dawn," she said, voice soft and grim.

He froze, all movements stopping. Finally, after a long pause, he spoke. "May I ask why?"

"There's…there's a chance that Silent Spring might try to attack here, and I don't want you to be put into danger."

He stiffened, and she didn't have to look up to his face to know that he was frowning. "But I can help!" he protested, no, he almost _pleaded_. "Surely I can help in some way!"

She laughed, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. "Love, you haven't ever fired a gun, not that we have any, and the last time you touched a sword was in Appleton during fencing class, and if I remember Andrew's stories about that, you were terrible at it."

There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Are…are you sure, love?" he asked, and her heart melted at the tenderness that was in every word he spoke. This was why she loved this man so! He trusted her, completely and wholly.

"Yes. It would be best if you and Ingrid weren't here if something happens."

"Can you fight them on your own?" he asked, and it wasn't doubt of her ability that colored his words, it was fear of what Silent Spring was capable of.

Lotte couldn't help that cold laugh that huffed out of her, though. "On my own? Who says I'm going to be on my own?" she asked, thinking about the crates and crates of items that she had been collecting since this business had started and that were now sitting in the basement, waiting to be used.

"Very well, then. Be safe, my love. I couldn't bear losing you." She smiled at his words, kissed his chest before kissing up, nibbling on his stubbled jawline before claiming his lips as her hand crept down, grasping him gently and giving a few teasing pumps as he reacted rather favorably to her ministrations. He broke their kiss to grin up at her, eyes twinkling. "_Again_?! You are absolutely insatiable, my pet!"

She laughed again, a breathy quality to the sound of mirth as she squirmed slightly…he wasn't the only one whose body was heating up, after all. "For you? Always." She bent down for another kiss, and the next thirty minutes were spent very well indeed, if she had to say so herself. For she really was insatiable that night, and why wouldn't she be? After all, this might be her last chance to be with the man she loved…

xxxXXXxxx

While Lotte was making love with her husband, a small, cozy cottage in Wedinburgh was gripped by a much more somber mood. Hannah, Amanda, and Barbara were all lying in bed, holding one another tightly. There had been no lovemaking between them that night, and there wouldn't be, not tonight. Hannah's eyes kept flicking to the corner of the room, where the weapons that Diana had commissioned for them rested, next to the expansive bookcase holding Barbara's _Nightfall_ collection. Barbara had requested a flanged mace, and while the weapon was perhaps a bit more slender than the war maces used centuries ago, the elegant weapon was still deadly, and fitting for the noblewoman…maces were symbols of authority.

But back when Barbara's ancestors might have been armed with weapons such as the mace, Hannah's ancestors were armed with weapons a good deal more common. Her family was new money, and her title of Baronetess was awarded to her because she was the retainer of a Countess, it wasn't a familial title. The non-magical side of the family came from far more common stock, and so it was only fitting that she requested the monster that she did: the billhook. Like a good deal of polearms from the medieval period, it was based off of an agricultural tool, but had been modified to be effective on the field of battle. Its main feature was a large, hooked blade that could easily drag a man from a horse…or a witch from a broom. It was sharp, and when she had tested it on a watermelon shortly after getting it, the melon had been cut completely in two. It also had a long spike rising from the top of the blade that could be used to stop a charging foe, and another spike jutting from the back of the blade, to be used if the opponent had armor that the blade couldn't cut through on its own. She had also requested a warpick, knowing that if the enemy drew too closely, the billhook would be more of a hindrance than a help.

"Hannah?"

It was Barbara, concern clear in her quiet voice, and Hannah realized that she was worrying her lower lip with her teeth. "Sorry," she murmured, glancing at the American who lay between them, eyes closed, deep and even breathing letting them know that she was sleeping, thought probably fitfully. "Just…thinking, you know?"

Barbara nodded, lying back down with a worried sigh. "Me, too."

Hannah brought an arm over Amanda's hip, seeking and finding Barbara's hand with her own, their fingers intertwining. "Don't worry," she whispered. "So long as the three of us have each other, nothing can beat us, right?"

"Right," came the sleepy murmur from Amanda, and the redhead shifted, stretched, and moved her arms so that they were resting under the two British witches. "Now, come on, we need to get as much sleep as possible. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

Silence reigned after that, broken only by soft murmurs of love and encouragement, and what sleep they could get was fitful, awful anticipation of what was to come in a few short hours preventing them from sleeping well. And throughout the long, restless night, the same thought kept running through all of their minds: _please let there be all three of us here and together tomorrow night_!

xxxXXXxxx

Diana sat at the desk in her study, a bottle of very old and very expensive scotch before her, and she had been nursing the amber liquid from a magically chilled glass for a few hours now, the smooth liquor putting some warmth in her gut, a welcome sensation when everything else seemed so cold. She was staring at her last will and testament that was waiting for one final addition and her signature, both to be written in a magical ink that would make this a binding contract for anyone of the Cavendish line. She glanced at the clock, unsurprised to see that the hour was in that nebulous area where it was either very later or incredibly early. Well. No sense in putting it off any longer. She drained the cold glass of its scotch and picked up the enchanted quill that had been in the family for generation upon generation. When she wrote, the letters shone a brief, brilliant gold before fading to plain black.

'_As a final addendum to this Last Will and Testament, I, Diana Victoria Rose Cavendish, do name my first cousin once removed, Victoria Elizabeth Anne Hanbridge, daughter of Maril Olivia Hanbridge (née Cavendish) and Andrew William Blake Hanbridge as the future head of the Cavendish Household, and she will inherit all titles, estates, and responsibilities associated thereof in the event of my death or incapacitation, wherein I am unable to further execute the duties associated with being the head of the household. Until such a time when she is able to undergo the ancient rites and tests to assume those duties, her mother and father shall be stewards of the title and estate, to maintain and preserve the dignity and status thereof until such a time when Victoria Elizabeth Anne passes the rituals and assumes the name and title of the Lady Cavendish, Countess of Wedinburgh. Signed this day, Lady Diana Victoria Rose Cavendish, Countess of Wedinburgh._'

Suddenly exhausted now that the task was done, she gathered up the candle she had been writing by and left the study, very carefully not thinking about how this might be the last time she entered it. _Anna knows about the will, and she will see it executed. Not that Aunt Daryl would interfere…it is her granddaughter who shall assume Ladyship, after all._

Then she froze, heart pounding in her chest as her eyes registered the dark shape in the dim hall, just outside her bedroom door. Hand dropping to the wand that she had with her at all times in the remote chance that Silent Spring managed to infiltrate the grounds, she approached cautiously…only to breathe a sigh of relief when she recognized Akko's figure. The Japanese woman was sitting on the floor outside her door, dressed in her usual nightclothes. Then Diana's relief morphed to concern. What was Akko doing out here this early in the morning? "Akko?" she called out softly, and Akko turned her head, crimson eyes almost black in the darkness as she peered towards Diana.

"Couldn't sleep," she murmured. "Wanted to know if…if we could share a bed like we did that night in the hotel. I don't want to be alone right now."

Diana quickened her stride, candle flame dancing wildly, casting shadows against the walls as she hastened towards her…towards her friend. "Of course you can," she said as she opened the door. "Come in, come in."

The concern she had felt remained, however, as Akko quietly clambered to her feet and made a beeline towards Diana's bed, getting under the covers without a sound. Frowning at the uncharacteristically silent witch, Diana quickly grabbed her own nightclothes and changed into them behind her changing screen. Then she was crawling into bed with Akko, and was not surprised when Akko latched her arms around her, pulling her close. "Akko…do you want to talk?" A firm shake of Akko's head. "Do you…just want to stay like this?" A nod. "Okay, dear one, I have you." The two of them stayed like that for a long time, and despite her fears and concerns for the coming battle, Diana found her eyes growing heavy, and she slid into an uneasy sleep…

…only to awaken as her alarm went off, seemingly moments later. To her surprise, Akko was no longer in the bed, and for a moment she wondered if she had dreamt it. But no, there was a lingering scent of cherry blossoms in the room. Akko had been there. Diana took some small comfort in that as she got ready.

The Cavendishes, while a very illustrious witching family, were still members of the English Aristocracy, and had been involved in the struggles the Crown had been involved in for a very, very long time. Some of the artifacts that they had, then, were not for magic, but for war. Her armor was a cuirass that had many protective spells laid over it, and it went over a hooded and dark blue fine wool coat that had glyphs sewn into it with silver thread. Black knee-high riding boots and thick white dueling gloves completed the ensemble, and she glanced at the sword. It was a rapier, exquisitely constructed, and it had been made in the 17th century. It was the current family sword, and had served her ancestors well, just as it would serve her well. She buckled the sword belt on, comforted by its weight at her side as she secured her wand on her right hip. She grabbed her broom, and the last item she collected was a porcelain mask that was too delicate in appearance to be called a helmet, despite its defensive enchantments providing just as much protection as the sturdiest of medieval helms.

She opened the door, unsurprised to find Akko waiting in the hall, leaning against the wall, clothed in her armored dress, her horned witch's hat resting on her head at a rakish angle. They didn't say a word as they made their way outside, where the SAS and _Jegertroppen_ were boarding their lorries. The soldiers would drive to a rendezvous point and be brought upon the Luna Nova grounds by the lorries owned by the school. Sharing glances, the two witches mounted their brooms and took off, flying into the pre-dawn night, and Diana took a moment to admire the stars shining brilliantly from the early morning sky. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day…

Almost before they knew it, they had arrived at the Glastonbury Ley Line terminal. It didn't surprise her that she and Akko were the first to arrive at the dew covered athletic field that was looked over by the dark windows of the school, and they touched down, that silence still hanging between them. She sat down, and Akko sank down to rest on the ground next to her, knees almost touching.

That was the position that they were in, sitting and silent, close but not quite touching, when the next three brooms came silently gliding in, and Diana took in the sight of Hannah, Barbara, and Amanda, dressed for war and armed to the teeth as they landed. Amanda was dressed in her magic plate armor. Barbara was dressed in heavy robes that Diana could almost _see_ the magical wards rolling off of, and Hannah was armored in a sturdy gambeson that had brass rings sewn into it, and a steel gorget provided extra protection to her shoulders and upper chest. Both Hannah and Barbara had porcelain masks similar to hers, only inlaid with silver designs as opposed to the gold designs of her mask.

The three of them paused upon noticing Diana and Akko, nodded their greetings, and sat a short distance away…well, they sat until Amanda lay back, resting her head in Hannah's lap while Barbara leaned against Hannah, her head dropping to lay against the auburn haired woman's shoulder. Then Amanda produced a harmonica, and began to play while Hannah idly played with her bangs, and the soft, mournful notes of the instrument greeted the other witches as they started coming in, Amanda playing _The Yellow Rose of Texas_, _She Wore a Yellow Ribbon_, and many other like songs as their small host gathered. As they came in, the eastern horizon slowly lightened, heralding the coming of the dawn, and Diana wished with all her might that time would just stop, that the threat would just dissipate, that they would not have to go into harm's way! But her wishes were for naught. Then, almost as if she could sense the turmoil in Diana's heart, Akko gently hooked her pinky with Diana's, and Diana looked down at their joined fingers before taking a deep breath, turning her hand so that she could curl her finger more fully around Akko's. That was all the contact that they had, but then…it was all that they needed.

The soldiers arrived, heavily laden with weapons and extra ammunition, and some of the Cyclops working for Luna Nova came behind them, bearing pallets stacked with equipment, and the call was put out for team leaders to come get radios. Amanda got up at that, glanced over at Akko and Diana, who remained sitting, loath as they were to separate. The American went over, joined by a throng of other witches and warlocks, and she returned a moment later, depositing two radios with throat mics and earpieces at their feet, and Diana thanked her silently with her eyes, and Amanda shrugged before she made her way back to Hannah and Barbara. Then more servants from Luna Nova appeared, bearing pots of tea and coffee with mugs, platters of food, and they made their way amongst the waiting witches, warlocks, and soldiers, and at the insistence of Captain Crowther, most of them had something to eat and drink. Canteens were also supplied, full of water. Good, a soldier said in the dark, fighting is thirsty work.

Sucy caused a stir when she dropped out of the sky like a demon from hell, clothed head to toe in black, her robe and cape ragged and darker than pitch, streaming behind her like a banner of doom. She did not approach anyone, and no one approached her as she began to organize a multitude of vials in the satchel that hung from her shoulder. There was a ripple of murmured awe when Jasminka arrived, mounted atop a bear of goliath proportions, a heavy saber hanging at her side and a Russian assault rifle slung across her back. She would be leading the ground forces that would teleport in behind the first air wave. There was no smile on her face.

Constanze was one of the last to arrive, just before the sun broke the horizon, and she flew in not on a broom, but clad in the armor that had so reminded Diana of the very popular comic book movies of the previous decades. The _Eiserne Jungfrau_ armor was laden down with weapons, and Diana prayed that they would be enough. Constanze flew down and landed next to Jasminka, and remained standing.

Then the teachers, clad in the clothes of war and bearing their own weapons and wands, came streaming down from the school just as the sun crested the horizon, and without a word, all the witches and warlocks who were in the first wave stood, grabbing their brooms, and Diana's heart ached as her and Akko's hand separated, and then Akko was suddenly pressing their foreheads together, her hand cupping the back of Diana's neck, hot against her skin. "Good luck," she whispered. "Stay safe." And then she was gone, heading over to where the ground forces were congregating, and Diana's heart pounded in her chest as the words she so wanted to say beat against the back of her teeth. But then she was surrounded by the others of the first wave, and the moment was lost, and she'd never get it back again.

Numbly, she mounted her broom with the others, and then, with one fell voice, they all cried out the spell that would send them into the sky, where the Ley Line portal was being summoned, the portal that would bring them to Arcturus Forest, the portal that would bring them to battle.

"_Tia Freyre_!"

The time had finally come.

**AN: This is it, you guys. The battle starts next chapter. Keep in mind that while I wrote about a lot of characters in this chapter, pretty much everyone in the entire Task Force is doing what everyone in this chapter is doing: getting their final affairs in order and giving their final farewells to their families and loved ones. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading, and see you next week!**


	13. The Battle of Arcturus Forest pt I

**AN: The battle begins...**

**Like I mentioned in my tumblr post, I would suggest listening to 'Into the Canyon' from the Mad Max: Fury Road soundtrack to enhance your reading experience. ****But yes, we've finally arrived at the battle itself. As Theoden says in LotR: The Two Towers: "So it begins..." *cue epic music* I'm really looking forward to hearing what you all think about this chapter, so please leave a comment!**

Battle of Arcturus Forest pt. I

They kept a tight formation while flying through the Ley Line, Amanda was glad to see, her head craning about as she kept tabs on the sixty witches who had come through the portal with her. There was some turbulence, as the Ley Line hadn't fully stabilized, but it wasn't too bad. She licked her lips nervously, wishing that she could dry her sweaty palms off, but they were encased by her gauntlets. Any moment now, and…

A flare of light and the sound of wind whistling and flapping around her armor and surcoat, and she was already scanning the sunny blue sky that was dotted with the occasional cloud for any enemies, but she didn't spot anything in the air. Swallowing nervously, her eyes darted over the expansive green carpet that was the Arcturus Forest for anything that could be a threat, but there was nothing. That didn't make her feel any better. She'd rather see something than nothing. Drawing her sword, she waved it in a broad circle above her head, and the witches rallied on her. "Alright, let's get going. Aslaug, take your troops and four other teams and get that teleportation field set up. The rest of you, head out in groups of three and keep a hundred meters above the trees, that should give you enough time to react to any spells launched from the ground. Keep those formations tight, and remember to send up the flares when you make contact!"

All the others nodded or voiced their understanding, and they dispersed, Amanda kneeing her monster of a broomstick in a very tight turn, her surcoat flapping sharply in the wind as she still scanned for any sign of a threat. Her broomstick had been custom made by the best broom makers in the world, with a titanium core and a saddle built into it, with a frame that had pegs for her knees and ankles to loop around dropping underneath it so that she could keep her seating without her hands, a necessity for her fighting style, and even now she kept only one hand on the broom's handle, her right hand holding the sword at her side as worry ate at her. _Where are they? Did we get the date and time wrong?_ Now she was fairly gnawing on her lip, green eyes scanning, scanning, scanning for any hint of bone white robes, but there was nothing. _Where the _fuck_ are they?!_

xxxXXXxxx

Akko fidgeted nervously as the last witch passed through the portal's event horizon, and she meandered amongst the others waiting for the teleportation zone to be set up. There was some discussion, nervous and tense, but for the most part they were all silent, and Akko found herself approaching the SAS soldiers. Captain Crowther nodded respectfully to her as she drew near, and she couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging her for some time now. "Captain…what do you feel about all this?"

His face was schooled as he replied. "I have high hopes of a successful mission. You lot have been planning this for some time, and I am most impressed with what I've seen so far." Then he really _saw_ what was in her expression, and his confidence faltered slightly. "Ah. You want the truth, then." He jerked his head towards the edge of the crowd, and she followed him to where they wouldn't be overheard. "I'm…worried, ma'am. Soldiers, that is, service members in professional militaries are indoctrinated over weeks and months to become comfortable with the idea of killing and dying. Our cadences and marching songs reflect this…and yet, even with said, ah, _brainwashing_, it is still difficult for professional soldiers to fire upon another person with the conscious intent to kill. It is one thing to fire upon an enemy's position, as the enemy might not be immediately visible in many cases. You aren't aiming at a human being, you are firing upon a tree line or a building that enemy fire is coming from. There is some disconnect between the two."

Akko sighed, understanding where the British officer was going with his words. "And?"

"And you didn't have that. You had some of the best combat selection test I've ever seen, but a one on one duel is not a battle, and given the amount of melee weapons I've been seeing, you are fully expecting this fight to get close and personal. I hope that you lot are ready for what that fight will actually be like."

"But you don't think that we are."

"No, aside from a select few. You, the redheaded American witch, the French professor, a few others…you, I can see doing well. You're battle hardened. But the rest of you? I don't see them handling this well."

She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Neither do I, but we have to hope for the best." It's all they really could do, at this point.

xxxXXXxxx

Lotte hummed softly to herself as she walked around Ingrid's room, cleaning up the clutter that the girl had left behind after she and Frank left for Andrew and Maril's house. It always astounded her just how messy such a small girl could be, she thought with a small smile as she very carefully crouched down, gathering up some dirty clothes. That was getting more difficult as her pregnancy progressed! Huffing slightly, she straightened, and then froze, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as she caught a distant rustle through the open door. So, they really _had_ come. Gritting her teeth, she picked up her wand and activated it, and made her way through the doorway, slowly, carefully, her heart pounding in her chest, the knowledge that she was no longer alone in the house bringing a sense of danger and fear to a place that had been her home, a place of comfort. How dare they take that from her!

She started to sing, wand held protectively in front of her, and as her softly sung words flowed from her lips, she felt the power build within her, felt the spirits in the house start to stir at her behest. Then she reached the study, unsurprised to see the group of men and women in bone white cowls tearing the books from the shelves. "I would suggest you stop," she commanded softly, mentally grasping onto the power that was at the tip of her fingers, just begging to be released.

"And I suggest you drop the wand," came a woman's cold voice behind her, and she grit her teeth as she uncurled her fingers, the wand dropping to the floor. "Good. Now, we'll let you go free if you cooperate and just tell us where the journal is."

She scoffed, raising her hands, stepping into the study at the insistent prod of the wand against her back. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Stand against the wall," came the command, and she walked over, turned, and regarded the group of Silent Spring thugs who had invaded her house. "And no, I guess not. You're too smart to believe those lies, aren't you?" the woman with platinum blonde hair and ice cold grey eyes said.

Lotte brought her hands to her stomach, resting over her bulge protectively. "Even though I'm pregnant?"

The woman scoffed. "Considering what we're planning on doing, what's one unborn child and a pregnant woman stupid enough to leave herself alone and vulnerable?"

Lotte sneered, relaxing some of her hold on the energy her song had built up within her, and to her eyes, it seemed almost as the walls rippled. "Who says I'm alone?"

The woman laughed, the sound cold and cruel. "Of course you're alone! We intentionally leaked the information, drawing your precious task force away from the journal, and you didn't bother to keep any guards here to protect you. Now, are you going to tell us where the journal is, or are we going to have to start the torture?" There was no mercy in her voice, and Lotte's eyes flicked involuntarily to the painting of Frank's parents that hung on the wall, and the woman smirked victoriously as she lifted her wand, the spell she cast blasting the painting apart, rending the door of the safe hiding behind it open, revealing an ancient, tattered diary. "There, that wasn't so hard, now was it? You two, get that and bring it to those waiting outside. And, for your cooperation, I can promise that this will be a mostly painless death."

A flicker of a ghostly blue at the corner of Lotte's vision as two of the thugs grabbed the journal, checked it, nodded, and hurried out of the room. "Funny," she murmured, "it's like you stole the words from my lips."

The woman looked confused at that. "What?"

"You made some mistakes. First, you thought that just because there aren't any living people here, that I was alone. Second, and most importantly, you forgot that I'm Finnish, and if there is one people that have persevered against all odds…" she drew off, then smirked. "Kuoleman todelliset jumalat antavat tervehdyksensä," she said, and the woman opposite her drew in a breath, likely to cast a spell, but she never got the chance. Not with the swarm of small spirits that erupted from the floor and up her body, turning her flesh to the ice of the deep, Finnish winter wherever they touched, the attack happening so quickly that the woman hadn't even had the chance to scream before she was dead. The remaining Silent Spring members barely had time to react, raising their own wands before Lotte started to sing, loudly and clearly, her voice discordant and flanged, the wallpaper curling and peeling from the walls as she called upon the Finnish spirits that resided in the hundreds of military artifacts collected from bloody battlefields that had raged through the centuries to rise up. The spirits burst from the walls of the study, these ones full-sized, ghostly visages of their long dead bodies, dressed in the grim clothes of war and holding cruel weapons in their spectral hands. That's when the screaming started.

The Silent Spring assassins who had secured a perimeter around the house expected screaming, of course, but what they didn't expect was the screams to be in voices that they recognized. "Get the teleportation spell ready, now," the leader ordered as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, and one of the witches didn't question his words as she began to chant the spell under her breath. Then there was the sound of running, panicked feet, and one of the members who had gone into the house appeared in the doorway leading into the house.

"Get the journal and go!" he screamed, voice shrill with terror…just as a spectral blade erupted from his chest, ice blooming across his clothing and flesh, and he collapsed, the journal escaping limp fingers, sliding across the porch and down the steps. One of the braver members of their attack force darted forward, grabbing the journal, turning and tossing it into the leaders hands as more spirits came out of the walls in a terrible wave that swarmed over him. Past the translucent forms of the ghosts, the Silent Spring members could _see_ Lotte, her clothes and hair whipping around her body in the icy winds that were tearing through the air around her, eyes glowing a silver blue as she advanced, as slow and as inexorable as Death itself.

The leader passed the journal to the witch. "Get out of here, now!" he snapped as the other members desperately cast spells at Lotte, but every spell was intercepted by the spirits that allowed no harm to come to their fell mistress. The witch teleported with a pop, and the leader stood, pulling out his own wand, resolved to stand and fight.

It didn't take very long for their ranks to be slaughtered down to the last man. What took far longer was for Lotte to come out of the death trance…it was a difficult, terrible thing, to call on spirits killed violently on the field of battle to fight and kill once more, but there had been no other choice. Slowly, her eyes lost the spectral glow, returning to their original color, and she began to suck in deep, greedy breaths as the spirits dissipated, their grim task done. The exhaustion struck, and she sank to her knees, shaking legs unable to support her weight any longer. She brought trembling hands to her stomach, almost sobbing with relief as the little one within her responded as it always did, with gentle and fluttering movements from within her womb. Next, she slowly made her way into the house, pointedly ignoring the multitude of bodies that the spirits had left in their wake. She found the crystal ball as quickly as she could, and activated it, calling the only person that she could.

"Akko? Yes, I'm safe. Akko…they have the journal," she reported, taking another deep breath before she continued speaking. "They teleported out of here with it…all according to plan…"

xxxXXXxxx

Captain Crowther checked the pallets that were stacked high with everything that they might need in the coming battle. Thousands of extra rounds of ammunition, two five gallon jugs of water, plenty of first aid supplies, empty sandbags and entrenching tools, concertina wire and stakes, spare batteries for the handheld radios they had issued earlier plus a larger, more powerful radio and antenna they would be setting up at the patrol base, boxes of hand grenades, a .50 caliber machine gun with a big 'fly swatter' anti-aircraft sight and the anti-aircraft mount that they had to borrow from the War Museum, spare barrels for all their machine guns, a Carl Gustav anti-tank rocket launcher with plenty of spare rockets, and five of what looked like standard medieval lances that the red-headed American had requested, but given that she had made it clear that they were not to be messed with under any circumstance, he felt that there was more to them than met the eye.

She had also requested a pistol, an M1911 .45 caliber, and he had been a bit uncertain about that until she had grinned cheekily and proudly told him that she was a Texan, of _course_ she knew how to handle a firearm. Some time spent on a firing range allayed his fears as she displayed proficiency not only with the pistol, but also with their assault rifles. She wasn't an expert, of course, but she knew well enough that he gave the greenlight for the pistol to be requisitioned. After all, he rather agreed with her reasoning: magic had its limits, and having a sidearm might be the difference between life and death.

But even as he was checking to make sure that the strapping was all secure and that nothing would shift about and that the gently glowing sigils that the witches assured him would allow the pallets to be teleported with them were all in place, a distinct sense of unease was gripping him. The witches of the ground force had been keeping in contact with the air forces using crystal balls (_those_ were interesting…what were the limitations to them? Could they be traced like radio waves? Could they be used in a military application?) and thus far, there had been absolutely no enemy contact, which seemed to run contrary to what everyone was expecting. The absence of a thing was sometimes far more concerning than its presence. Was the intel wrong?

"Captain?"

He looked up, turning his attention to the witch who had approached him. "Yes?"

"We're just about to go over the teleportation spell, what to expect, that sort of thing, if you'd like to join us."

"Certainly." The next few moments were spent listening to one of the older witches drone on about how the teleportation spell worked, going over some of the sensations that they were likely to experience. One of his sergeants scoffed when she mentioned that, at least when teleporting in to magic rich environments such as Arcturus Forest, brief vertigo and nausea and vomiting were common for those new to teleportation. When she turned unamused, rheumy eyes on him, he rolled his eyes.

"Ma'am, we're SAS, we've all of us conducted freefall parachute operations. How bad can this be?"

Her gravelly voice was utterly dry when she continued. "You fell out of a plane with a parachute. That's adorable, little boy. Witches who are masters at riding brooms, that can go in any direction with rapid changes of acceleration, subjecting its rider to untold, what's the term…ah, yes, G-forces…experience this teleportation vertigo." Then she grinned mirthlessly. "Just remember, when you throw up, make sure to lean over. Don't want your pretty little boots getting dirty."

Before he could retort, an excited cry came from over where witches were hunched over crystal balls. "They have a teleportation point! Get ready!"

xxxXXXxxx

Amanda scanned sky and forest, unease still eating at her when three flares rising up over a break in the thick foliage caught her attention. Two green and one red. Teleportation point found. She took quick count of the other witches in the air, some groups of three so far that witch and broomstick was nothing more than a distant speck as they flew lazy searching patterns. There were the right number, so no one had disappeared. Good. Thus reassured, she swung her broom around and accelerated, wind now nearly roaring as she cut through the air, and she reached the large clearing around a short rise that the Norwegian witches had selected just as the air seemed to bend and flare, the rest of the attack force suddenly appearing in the grassy field.

Almost immediately, several of the SAS boys started to throw up…though, to be fair, they were joined by not a few of the witches. Still, seeing those badass men weighed down with guns and grenades and knives and body armor, faces painted in camo paint, bending over and losing their breakfast struck her as comical. Too bad she didn't have the time for a laugh. She landed next to Captain Crowther, who hadn't thrown up, but even under the face paint she could see that he was pale, and his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were grit, likely as he resisted the urge to vomit with every fiber of his being. "'Sup, Cap?" she said by way of greeting. "No enemy contact yet, and haven't even seen much in the way of dangerous local animals. You might want to secure this area real quick, though." He didn't answer verbally, choosing instead to nod, eyes still screwed shut. "You know, sometimes it helps to throw up and get it over with…" she offered helpfully, and he shook his head sharply before sucking in a hissing breath past clenched teeth, eyes opening.

"That was…an experience," he muttered, visibly swallowing. "But yes. Warrant Grimbly!" he called, and a short man built like a brick shithouse seemed to just appear in front of Crowther, the absolute picture of professionalism.

"Suh?" he barked.

"Get these pallets unloaded and the perimeter established, on the double."

"Suh!" And then he was off like a shot, getting the still recovering men organized while Jasminka did the same with the witches from atop her bear.

"You have my stuff?" Amanda asked, suddenly eager to get back up to the sky. She felt blind down here.

"Yes, right this way."

Moments later, she was laden down with more weapons, most importantly being the pistol with three spare mags on a thick belt that she clipped around her waist. Then she made sure her sword was securely sheathed on her back before grabbing one of the lances that Constanze had designed and that had been made in Germany. She hoped it did what it was supposed to _when_ it was supposed to.

Then her earpiece crackled from where it was sitting snugly in her ear, and she winced. Radios didn't work all that great in magic rich areas like Luna Nova or Arcturus Forest, but they were quicker than pulling out a crystal ball to try and talk. "…emy con…say again…nemy conta….bearing north-northwe…" said the voice that was just barely audible through the static, but Amanda had heard enough to know what was being said. They found some bad guys. "Alright, sir, sounds like we've got possible contact. Stand by for further information!"

Then she was back on her broom, taking a moment to secure herself to the broom with a stout leather strap that buckled into her belt, her lance braced against her shoulder as she rocketed up, eyes instantly looking to the northwest, where she could see the darker dots of the witches from Luna Nova starting to head. Goddammit. Her fingers found her throat mike, pressing down on the push to talk button. "All flights, maintain spacing!" she snapped. "What details on enemy contact?" Nothing but static answered her, and she snarled under her breath as she rose to a higher altitude and then kept the flight steady as she reached into her saddlebag for her crystal ball. "Send message to all flight leads: maintain flight pattern and spacing, and give proper information on spotted enemies!" The crystal ball hummed and then dinged as the message sent, and Amanda returned it to the saddlebag, wrapping her left hand around the broom stick, ready to fly to the northwest to investigate personally when a flicker of light to the west caught her attention, and her broom slowed to a halt as the bottom dropped out of her stomach as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing.

A Ley Line portal opening, and from the portal's mouth vomited a steady stream of white clad figures riding brooms, and they kept coming and coming, a veritable cloud of Silent Spring members joining the airspace above Arcturus Forest. "Oh…we don't have enough witches for this," Amanda breathed, horrified as the Silent Spring horde split into two groups, the smaller one flying further away to the west, the rest of them forming a veritable wall of bone white before flying steadily towards the Luna Nova forces that were so terribly dispersed. Amanda's hand flew to her mic. "_Converge, converge_!" she screamed, even as she began to fly towards the outlying teams that were directly in the path of that horde, her heart howling in despair…she knew that she was too far away, that she would get there too late. But she still had to try!

xxxXXXxxx

The appearance of the Silent Spring forces so close by had been horrifying, and Barbara readied her wand even as she and Hannah, flying nearly knee to knee, headed back towards the center of the loose circle that the Luna Nova forces had formed, knowing it was their only chance, and she felt a small measure of relief to see that all the others seemed to be doing the same. If they gathered together, they stood a chance. In small groups, they'd be overwhelmed. "Where's Diana?" she shouted over the roaring of the wind.

Hannah shook her head. "I don't know! She was keeping closer to the center with some of the other witches skilled at healing, I don't think she's out here!" Then the auburn-haired witch glanced back and cursed. "Fuck, they caught up to Avery's team!"

Barbara turned her head, ice flowing through her veins as a good twelve of the Silent Spring host detached from their main formation and hurtled forward, closing the distance with Avery, Mary, and Blair. She spotted another three witch team turn around and start flying towards the three hounded witches, and she bit her lip, hard, tasting blood. She was friends with the three, she couldn't just…a glance showed that a further six Silent Spring figures were heading towards Avery's team, likely in response to the other three. Eighteen versus six weren't good odds, but eighteen versus eight…

"Come on!" she shouted, tucking her body into the broom, mace banging at her hip as she swung around in a tight curve.

"Like you have to tell me twice!" Hannah cried from just behind her, voice desperate, and Barbara judged distances. They'd make it, but just barely.

Her fingers fumbled on her throat for a second before they found the button on her mic. "Avery, get down to the ground, where they can't swarm you!" Thankfully, at this close a distance, the message went through, and Avery, Mary, and Blair dropped below the treeline, the other three witches following just behind them…just before the swarm of Silent Spring members reached their location, and the air around the six's location was suddenly filled with energy, magic crackling through the air, and Barbara winced. They had to hurry! Thankfully it did not seem as though any other of the Silent Spring pricks were headed their way, but it wasn't going to be long before they would be behind that massive formation and extremely more vulnerable. "Let's go!" she shouted, before dropping below the trees, having to slow down so that she wouldn't plaster herself into one of the countless tree trunks that whizzed past her in blurs. But she continued to head towards the sound of magic that was diminishing rapidly. _No!_

Then they broke out into a small clearing, and her heart sank as she took instant stock of the lone figure standing above three prone witches, protected by a shield that was already faltering under many attacks from the figures wearing bone white that were darting from tree to tree. "Tally-ho!" Hannah screeched, suddenly accelerating, her billhook held under her armpit like a lance, and she skewered a foeman on her first pass, painting a bright red bloody streak across the grass as she disappeared into the trees on the opposite side of the clearing, and her appearance stunned the rest of the Silent Spring members enough that Avery…for it _was_ Avery who was still standing defiantly…that Avery could drop her shield and start launching her own offensive magic, howling her rage and defiance at those that had attacked her, and Barbara realized that she had to do _something_.

It was all a blur after that, hastily cast spells and desperate shields being raised as she strove to merely survive, the bone white robes in the trees seeming beyond count, despite the fact that there should only have been eighteen of them. Had they been joined by others?

Then, a moment of horrible clarity. She hadn't remembered getting off her broom, but she was in the clearing now, on her feet, broom nowhere in sight, and she blasted a man who had been charging her with a feral scream in the chest with a _Murowa_ spell, putting all she had into the magic attack, and he went down, hard, and did not move again. Then she looked up…just in time to see Avery drop a Silent Spring attacker just as another rushed in, driving shoulder against the Canadian witch, knocking her to the ground before raising a handaxe threateningly, and Barbara was already running, hand fumbling for the mace hanging at her hip.

The axe came down in a brutal chop that was only just barely deflected by a hastily raised shield, and Barbara knew that if he struck again, Avery wouldn't be able to stop it. She drew within those last few feet, the mace coming up, and she swung it in a short, whistling arc that ended with a sickening crunch that ran up her arm. She had struck him directly in the head, and the flanges of the mace crushed his skull like it was made of eggshells. Her sob of relief at her success ended abruptly when her collapsed, the mace still stuck solidly in his head, dragging her arm down after it and nearly pulling her off balance.

"Barbara…look out!" Avery cried breathlessly as she feebly raised her wand, and Barbara looked up to see five cultists emerge from the trees, all holding various melee weapons. Gasping desperately now, Barbara pulled at the mace, stomach roiling at the lifeless way the head followed it, refusing to relinquish its bloody grasp on her weapon. Distantly aware at how hot tears were running down her cheeks, she looked around in terror, panic sapping her strength. But Avery had been stunned by the attack Barbara had rescued her from, barely able to fire bolts of magical energy that wouldn't do anything to stop the attackers, and Hannah was crouched on top of a cultist, driving a dagger that she hadn't had before into the body's torso, the bloody blade flashing again and again in the dim light. "Hannah!" Barbara croaked, but it was like Hannah simply couldn't hear her as she continued to stab the body. Giving one last feeble, useless tug at the handle of her mace, Barbara looked up at the death that was rapidly approaching her…

…just in time to see a dark blue armored figure plow into the earth, dirt exploding up at the force of the landing, and Amanda was whirling through the cultists with grace, her sword flashing as it cut down the enemies, severing limbs and disemboweling. Then it was over, Amanda pausing just a moment to ensure that her foes weren't getting back up before she was rushing over to Barbara, smacking at her temple, and her helmet flowed back into her circlet. "Babs? Babs! Are you okay?!"

Barbara was shaking, trembling like a leaf, she was surprised to realize, and she opened her mouth, but nothing came out as she looked back down at the body of the man she had killed. He was just breathing a few moments ago until she had shattered his skull like it was spun glass, driving the life from him. She had _killed_ him.

Then Amanda was there, pressing her forehead into Barbara's as her armored palm pulled against the back of her head, the pressure almost painful, but it gave her focus, and she realized suddenly that Amanda was talking. "-the first one got me, too, Barbara, but you did a good job, you saved Avery's life, just breathe, sweetie, breathe, that's right…" she crooned, and Barbara was suddenly sucking in deep breaths, even as her stomach roiled at the iron smell of blood in the air, the stench of offal and violent death hanging like a miasma over the clearing. "Now, I'm going to retrieve your mace, but I won't be here every single time. You _have_ to get it together, okay, honey? I believe in you, we all depend on you. Can you still fight?"

Numbly, Barbara nodded, and Amanda stepped back, wrapping her fingers around the mace's handle as she braced a foot against the body's shoulder and gave a fierce yank up, and the mace pulled free with a wet, suctioning *_splortch_* and Barbara felt her stomach heave as she caught sight of the clump of hair, bone, and bloody skin that stuck stubbornly to one of the flanges, and then she was bent over, vomiting uncontrollably, only very distantly aware of Amanda pulling the clump off of the weapon with a sneer of disgust. "There you go, get it out of your system, then get ready. Diana and the others were just behind me, and everyone else is keeping the rest of the fuckers as distracted as possible, but we're running out of…for fuck's sake, Hannah, stop stabbing him, he's dead!"

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Hannah snapped back as she glared wildly over her shoulder, her mask resting on her forehead and her voice shrill as the sound of the dagger puncturing dead flesh continued. "I thought that, too, but he got back up!"

Amanda swore under her breath, transferring her sword to her left hand as she stomped over to Hannah, drawing the pistol from its holster with her right hand, thumbing back the hammer, aiming carefully, and with a crashing report, put a bullet in the body's head, spattering brain and skull fragments onto the forest floor. "There! He's _not getting back up_! Now, come on, we need to find everyone and get them ready to be moved!"

The next moments were spent almost in a panic. Avery was able to stand, though there was a glassy, dazed look in her eyes still. Barbara found her broom quickly enough, and then helped Amanda and Hannah look for the missing witches. It wasn't good, what they found. The three other witches who had gone to help Avery's team were all dead, killed by spell or melee weapon. Blair, too, was dead, the Italian girl's green eyes staring blankly at nothing. Mary was in bad shape, eyes closed, breath shallow and fitful, a bloody patch on her side growing slowly. She needed medical attention, or she, too, would die.

"Where the _fuck_ is Diana?" Amanda was snarling under her breath. "We need to get out of here!"

Then, so faintly that Barbara might have imagined it, came the rustle of the undergrowth at the edge of the clearing. "Wait…did you guys hear that?" she asked, frowning as she raised her wand slightly.

"Hear what?" Hannah asked…just as a beam of magic crackled out from the wood line, narrowly missing Amanda before it struck Hannah square in the chest with a blinding flash of light as the spell burned through the protective charms of her armor, continuing on to burrow through the armor itself before sinking into pale flash revealed by the coin sized hole. Hannah collapsed bonelessly, her face blank save for a look of surprise in her wide open hazel eyes, and her breath was driven from her body with a soft _whoosh_ by the force of her collapse.

There was a moment of complete stillness before the anguished cry was torn from two throats: "_HANNAH, NOOOO_!"


	14. The Battle of Arcturus Forest pt II

Battle of Arcturus Forest pt II

Diana came hurtling into a clearing to the sound of Barbara and Amanda crying out Hannah's name in heart-wrenching anguish, and she only spared a quick glance at the air battle that was being desperately fought to give her and the other witches of the recovery team enough time to get the casualties back to the outpost. Fearing the worst, she landed roughly, ducking reflexively as Amanda howled with sheer rage, blasting spell after spell into the woods surrounding them, sundering trees with magical energy and starting fires even as Barbara held Hannah's limp body in her arms, the dark haired witch sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Hannah, _no_!" Diana cried as she ran in, sliding to a halt next to Barbara. It had only _just_ happened, if only she had arrived a moment earlier! "What happened?" she asked, and with a broken voice, Barbara explained it, and Diana frowned as something niggled at the back of her mind, staring at the unmarred skin revealed by the circular hole in the armor that was even now slowly recharging its defensive enchantments. Why wasn't there a wound? Something didn't seem quite…with a gasp, she cast a quick spell, and winced as the sight of Hannah's life force still clinging quite stubbornly to her body bloomed in her eyes…but that life energy was fading fast, and Diana realized what spell had been used. "Quick!" she snapped, "Lay her down and get back!"

"What?"

"Just do it! She's been hit with a paralyzing curse, all of her muscles have stopped moving! It should have gotten her heart, too, but her armor warded just enough of the spell that it didn't! Get _back_!"

Barbara lay Hannah down and backpedaled even as Diana cast the spell she had only ever had to cast once before in her life. "_Ennor Fiendennor_!" Hannah's body was enveloped in a pillar of green light, and Diana felt sweat break out on her forehead…whoever had cast the curse was _powerful_. But she was a Cavendish, and they would _not_ take her friend from her! Sending another surge of energy into the spell, she felt the curse break and dissipate, and Hannah began to spasm, clawed hands grasping at her chest as she drew in wheezing breaths. And yet there was not enough time to truly enjoy the relief that flooded though Diana as Hannah rolled onto her side, coughing weakly, for a called shout from some of the witches keeping watch above the trees was heard.

"We've got incoming! One minute, tops!"

Then they were scrambling, Diana casting a quick healing spell to stabilize Mary, the wounded witch's breathing steadying as some of the pallor about her face dissipated. Everyone who could do so mounted their brooms. Suspension spells were cast, collecting the bodies of the wounded and fallen, and she noticed Amanda collecting up a lance. When did she get a lance? Then they were airborne, flying as quickly as they could towards the camp, aware of the cultists who streaked after them, and Diana glanced once more towards where the air battle was still raging. The forces from Luna Nova were more skilled at using magic given their formal education at one of the premier magic schools of the world, but there were just so many more of the cultists. Then she noticed that the Silent Spring forces who had been chasing after them had broken off, and were heading towards the air battle.

"Amanda!" she cried, and the fully armored American nodded.

"I see them!" Amanda's wand came out. "Get them back safely!" she ordered, and Diana glanced at where Hannah was riding behind Barbara on her broom, face strained and one hand holding her billhook, the other wrapped tightly around Barbara's midriff. Diana nodded reassuringly, and Amanda's wand came up. "_Toriara Faciesse_!"

And with that, she winked out of view.

xxxXXXxxx

It only took Amanda a matter of moments to catch up to the sixteen cultists who were flying to rejoin the main battle, unaware of the death that was rapidly approaching them from their rear. She sized up distances and spacing. They were arranged in four echelons of four, four pretty little inverted v's that were so assured of their own strength that they did not think that the hastily fleeing Luna Nova wounded would dare send anyone after them…but, oh, they _dared_! They dared, and even now Amanda was drawing up behind the rearmost four cultists.

Amanda was furious in a way that she had never been before. They hurt Hannah…they nearly _killed_ her! The spell that Diana had used to save her…magic of its like and those that could successfully cast it was very rare. Hannah would have died, slowly, painfully, terrified as her brain was starved of oxygen that her lungs no longer drew in. And now Amanda was going to make them pay for that. She lifted her wand in her hand after checking to make sure its lanyard was tight around her wrist before she started. This was going to take some careful timing. "_Diphulaniado_!"

The explosive spell went precisely where she wanted it to, detonating just above the head of the head of the lead witch in the second rank, her fury lending strength to the explosion, the fireball enveloping the forward three echelons and killing them all, leaving the four rear cultists swearing and starting to disperse as they looked back at her as she flickered back into view, horror in their eyes…but Amanda wouldn't let them escape. She let go of the wand, and it dangled by its strap around her wrist as she drew the pistol out of its holster, the sights centering on the back of the closest cultist to her, and she fired, the heavy .45 caliber bullet striking true, and the Silent Spring bitch slid bonelessly off of her broom, trailing blood through the air as she fell towards the forest below. Amanda repeated the process three more times, her broom effortlessly chasing down the cultists that remained, and as the last cultist disappeared from view into the trees of the forest, Amanda turned her attention to the air battle.

Their three witch close formation strategy seemed to be working well defensively, but they were limited in causing damage as a result. Even through all the chaos of the spells being cast and the insane flight patterns, Amanda was relieved to see that it looked as though they had not suffered too many casualties, but how much longer would that last? She needed to give their forces an opening for escape. Time to use the lance.

She keyed up her mic as she took off, flying as quickly as she could so that she would be positioned between the air battle and the camp. "Hey, Nelson, let's do Operation JDAM, start bringing everyone back!"

Nelson didn't answer, but as she flew closer and closer to the battle, she could see the Luna Nova witches start to break off and fly in her direction. The Silent Spring forces must have thought that they had started to rout, as they began to give chase, and Amanda smirked viciously as her thumb very carefully depressed the button on the handle of the lance, and the weapon began to hum slightly. Then she was flashing past the fleeing Luna Nova witches led by Professor Nelson, and heard shouted encouragements and saw brief thumbs up from the others before she met the Silent Spring host. She crouched low over the broom, tucking the butt of the lance under her arm as she flew directly at the biggest, meanest looking bastard in the mob, just barely catching the look of surprise on his face before the tip of the lance caught him in the chest, skewering him completely, and she let go of the lance before pushing her broom as hard and as fast as it could go, weaving in and out of the bone white robes, narrowly dodging the spells that they flung at her, but she was desperate for distance. The button was a dead man switch, and ten seconds after it was released-

It was suddenly like flying against a hurricane strength wind, and she grit her teeth and pushed through until there was no more of that resistance, and she looked over her shoulder at the large, translucent black sphere that had bloomed, two hundred meters across, and black lightning crackled inside of it. A good number of the cultists had been caught inside of the field, and some of those that were at the edge of it were able to escape the field, but not many of them managed it. Then the field began to contract, the lightning becoming more frequent, and Amanda faced forward, diving, letting gravity urge her to go even faster, because next came…

A brilliant flash of light followed by the shockwave and a deafening explosion, and the world spun as she was nearly swatted out of the sky. She righted herself and looked up at the large, black cloud of smoke that was raining debris…debris that was all that was left of the cultists that had been trapped within the field. Okay, so, the lances were effective. Frighteningly effective. Apparently Constanze's theories had been right, and magic could be overcharged so that a lance with the right reactive components could emulate a 2,000 pound bomb. She didn't know if she was up for trying that again. She had only just barely managed to get out of the spell's field of effect, something she'd have to bring up to Cons, later. She glanced up at the sky, seeing that the bulk of the Silent Spring force had scattered, and that the Luna Nova witches had escaped cleanly. Alright, time to get out of here before those pricks reorganized and came after her. After all, the opening act was now complete, and it was to their advantage, with only a few casualties to dozens. Now to see how these pompous fools reacted…

xxxXXXxxx

Akko stared down at the pendent held in her fist, completely blind to all the bustle around her, instead focusing all her concentration on the pale pink gem that hung from a fine chain. It was linked to the locator spell that had been placed on the journal. She knew the book had to be on the battlefield, she _knew_ it. It was the last part of the puzzle that Silent Spring needed to find out all parts of the summoning ritual. All she needed was for the pendant to move, and she would fly out, on her own, everyone else acting as a shield, drawing the wrath of Silent Spring while she was given the chance to end the ritual, and hopefully assassinate the ringleaders of the cult. She knew that they likely wouldn't be able to kill all of the cultists gathered here today…some would escape, and others likely hadn't come to the forest, but they had come in force, and if they could obliterate as many of them as possible, then perhaps Silent Spring's influence would be greatly diminished for a long time, giving centuries of peace and stability.

If only the damned pendant would _move_!

"Here they come, from the air!" came the cry as her eyes stayed focused on the crystal.

"Defensive shields, ladies, and let them try!" came Chariot's fierce shout, but Akko didn't even twitch.

"Sergeant Engleton, let them taste heavy machine gun fire!" came Crowther's order, but even as the .50 caliber machine gun began to fire up into the sky at the first, tentative air assault on the outpost, she did not stir. She had one job, and nothing would distract her from it. Not the heavy, thudding report from each round that the machine gun fired that she could feel in her chest, not the call for a cease fire, nor even the excited cheer as the air group swept in and dispersed the attack, enjoying localized numerical superiority, inflicting terrible casualties on the white clad foes. No, she simply stood there, and waiting, still as a stone…

xxxXXXxxx

Constanze hadn't had much of a chance to join the fight yet as her armor could not match a broom's speed, but she knew her time was coming. She had taken a quick scan of the Silent Spring Ley Line and had counted at least three hundred enemy magic users. Luna Nova had inflicted a good number of casualties, but from what she had thus far seen, the cultists displayed a casual disregard for their own safety. Plus, there was just something that wasn't adding up. She pulled up the holographic control screen for her suit's functions, and quickly swept her fingers over it, selecting her recon drones. The small drones, each no larger than a sparrow, detached from their resting point on her back, and she sent them off. On their own, they acted much like any unmanned drone did, able to take video and audio recordings and link them directly to her suit. But all four of them, when set up as the corners of a massive square, could link up with one another and scan the areas inside of the square for magical signatures. The smaller the square, the more precise the readings, and at max distance, they could cover a hundred square kilometers. For now, she sent them out, five kilometers to each side of the square, and centered them on the camp. _Let us see what our eyes cannot see,_ she thought to herself as she lay the interactive holographic map sheet on the ground, each corner of it glowing green, representing the drones. Very good, that cluster of blue signatures in the center was the camp. She had previously scanned the magical signatures of all the witches on the force, so even the witches in the air group appeared as blue dots, hovering over the map sheet, to scale in relation to their actual position.

Then she frowned, eyes flicking over the red dots that denoted magical signals of unknown origin that began to appear…and appear…and appear, and for a moment, she wondered if the drones were malfunctioning. A moment after that, and she _wished_ that her drones were malfunctioning, even though she knew they weren't. Whirling, she found Holbrooke giving various orders. Running up, she tugged the older woman's sleeve, not caring that she was interrupting her, almost pulling the headmistress over to the map.

"Constanze, what's the matter? You…_oh_." Holbrooke understood quickly as her eyes swept over the sea of red on the map, all the signatures at ground level, a sea that completely surrounded the camp, and that was slowly but steadily moving in towards their position, like a fist getting ready to squeeze the life out of all of them. Holbrooke spun, face frantic. "Recall the air group! We need every available witch here, _now_! You, get in contact with Luna Nova, immediately! Tell them this was a trap, and that they need to gather every witch capable of fighting in the entire country. _We need reinforcements_!"

xxxXXXxxx

All the task force leaders were clustered around the map, now, and the looks of worry on the faces of everyone else was not very reassuring, Amanda thought to herself. Particularly in the case of Captain Crowther. The SAS were like the Green Berets, and she knew that he had seen action overseas, and that he was highly trained. For him to be looking at the sea of red dots that were slowly moving in towards their outpost with a look of hopeless worry…not good.

All around them, witches were raising earthen barriers while the SAS soldiers moved around the outside of the perimeter, setting up razor wire and claymore mines. The original plan of having the outpost be in the rear and away from the fighting was obviously no longer a thing. Now, this place was going to be the center of some very hard fighting. "Right, between the lads and the _Jegertroppen_, we've only got twenty soldiers trained in modern combat. That's five soldiers on each side of the camp…not very reassuring, I must say. The trick to holding a defense is to cause enough damage to an attacking wave that they break and retreat before they close the distance. We'll obviously need more than just five on a side."

Jasminka grimaced. "We've only got thirty witches on the ground force, that's only seven more on each side."

Amanda sighed heavily. "So you want to take from the air group. The more you take from us, the less we have in the air, and if we completely give up air supremacy, then they'll just bombard us from the sky with impunity. How many do you want?"

"How many can you spare?" Finnelan asked, and Amanda gnawed on her lip, fingers drumming on her hip, tapping against the armor plating as she thought.

"Half?" she asked. "Leave me with the best flyers…keep in mind, our ability to fight is going to be really reduced. We'll have to stick around the camp and only go after Silent Spring air attacks that are threatening our ground forces." And she didn't want to think about casualty rates that they were going to suffer. With the injuries and deaths already sustained, they were already down to only fifty flyers. With only twenty-five in the air…

Holbrooke apparently saw the misgivings in her expression. "I know, it's not ideal, but this is what we have to work with. Our only hope is to survive long enough for our reinforcements to arrive."

"Do we have a time estimate on that?" Crowther asked, and she shook her head.

"They'll be marshalling at Luna Nova, and they'll be teleporting in, probably in groups as they get enough witches. But unfortunately, with witches coming in from all over the country, we have no idea when they'll get enough witches in a group to send in."

Silence followed that as they all realized just how tenuous a position they were in. They had less than one hundred twenty combat capable fighters. Silent Spring still had more than two hundred flyers, and the number flashing at the corner of the map was in the thousands.

"Right," Captain Crowther said with a grim nod. "We'll do our best. Just remember, strike to kill. Area of effect spells would be preferred…we don't have artillery or air support out here…you lot are our artillery."

"We'll do our best," Finnelan promised, her voice grim, and they all looked at one another before refocusing on the map. They only had a few minutes now, and Amanda stepped back, nodding with determination.

"Well, no time like the present," she said. "Nelson, shall we?"

The two of them stepped away from the cluster before Nelson grabbed her shoulder. "Just a moment, O'Neill. Listen…I can get the girls ready. You should go and check on Parker and England." Just the way she said it had Amanda pausing as her mind supplied the words that Nelson hadn't spoken: _while you still have the chance_. Given how close they had already come to losing Hannah…the smile she gave Nelson was tremulous, but thankful.

It didn't take her long to find the two…Hannah and Barbara were sitting on the edges of the casualty collection point, and a quick glance revealed that Hannah's armor had already been repaired. Good. She was going to need her armor, and soon. They looked up at her approach, and smiled, though Hannah's face was still pale and shocked, and Barbara's was still very worried.

"Hey," Amanda said, words gentle. "I'm going back up into the air soon, just wanted to check in on you two, see how you're doing."

Hannah lifted a hand, opening and closing it slowly. "Everything still feels oddly distant, like I'm slightly detached, but Diana said that that's pretty normal. It's definitely getting better as time goes on, though, so I should be fighting fit in no time at all."

"That's good. Listen…until you are feeling completely better, I want you two to stay back for as long as possible. It's…not looking good. Cast what support spells you can, the Nine know we'll need every possible spell to be cast, but…try to keep yourselves safe, okay?"

Barbara frowned. "And what about you? Down here we're behind barriers and shield spells. Up there, you're going to be exposed."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Babs," she said, a cocky grin taking to her face as she tried to exude a sense of confidence that she didn't actually feel. "I won't be stuck up there with them, they'll be stuck up there with me."

Hannah scoffed as she slowly clambered to her feet. "You would say that, wouldn't you?" she asked as Barbara also stood, hand held supportively under her elbow. "Now, come on, give us a kiss."

In any other situation, Amanda would have expected objection to the public display of affection…but this wasn't any other situation, and Amanda knew what Hannah was actually asking for. Better to part with a kiss…should any of them die, better to have that as a final, fond memory. And so she stepped in closer, tilting Hannah's chin up with armored fingers, meeting her soft lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Once it ended, she paused for a moment, resting her forehead on Hannah's, staring deeply into hazel eyes, committing this moment to memory. Then they separated, and Amanda swallowed the lump in her throat at the sight of tears gathering in the corners of Hannah's eyes as she turned and repeated the same process with Barbara, all the while fervently begging that this wasn't going to be their last moment together.

Then Nelson was calling her name, and Amanda offered her two lovers one last lopsided grin before she reactivated her helmet. "I'll see you two afterwards, okay?"

"Be safe!" Barbara said, her voice hitching, and Amanda couldn't help the hearty laugh that burst from her.

"Be safe? Now, where's the fun in that?" Then she was turning, making the short distance towards where the other air group witches were gathering, gritting her teeth as she kept from crying only through sheer force of will.

"Really? Both of them?" came Nelson's dry voice, and Amanda looked up, meeting her old professor's eyes that showed a distinct look of exasperation (and yet not an ounce of surprise…_interesting_) and Amanda glanced back at the two British witches.

"Hell yeah! After all, it's gonna take a lot more than just one person to handle all of this!" she boasted with a thumb jabbed back towards her own chest, and Nelson rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would say that. Now, come on, we have cultists to kick the shit out of!"

"Damn, teach! I didn't know you had it in you!" Amanda laughed as she mounted her broom, and Nelson scoffed.

"I used to be in the Royal Air Force, lass, there's a lot you don't know about me. That said…" her expression turned wolfish. "That's _my_ sky, and I bloody well don't want any more trash in it!" At her resounding words, the twenty-seven members of the air group took off into the waiting sky with a fierce cry.

xxxXXXxxx

Three minutes after the now reduced air group took off, first contact on the ground was made. Captain Crowther was expecting a tentative push, Silent Spring forces testing their defenses with small probing attacks using skirmishers, seeing what the Luna Nova forces were capable of dishing out. Standard tactics when attacking a defensive position without proper intelligence, especially when you have forces to spare, which Silent Spring most certainly had. Better to see which lanes of approach offered the most protection from defensive fire before sending in the main attack, resulting in less casualties over all.

Only…they didn't do that. They came boiling out of the trees surrounding the outpost in an unorganized mob, howling rage and defiance as they charged at the walls raised by the witches. It had been a shock to be on the receiving end of such a rabid attack, but after only a moment of hesitation, this SAS lads and the Norwegian witches all opened fire, joined very shortly by the Luna Nova witches who seemed more than eager to use a variety of explosive spells that, while not quite as effective as proper artillery, were still rather effective enough at the job. But even as he did his part, firing aimed bursts at the howling horde, he felt a flicker of unease. Something wasn't quite right about how they were coming in. No attempt to move from cover to cover, no jinking, and most troubling, no attempt to use magic. They were coming in stupid.

But why? It was obvious that they had planned this ahead of time. They had their ground forces prepositioned well before the Luna Nova forces teleported in, and had kept them concealed enough that the _Jegertroppen_ hadn't noticed them, despite recon being one of the main missions of the Norwegian Special Forces team. So why were they being stupid on the attack? It just didn't make sense! Also terribly troubling was _how_ the assault was going. Despite terrible casualties inflicted on the attack wave, casualties that would have made even the most disciplined of forces break and run, these bastards just kept pushing on, almost reaching the short walls before the last was killed, littering the ground with white-clad bodies. _I really don't like this,_ he thought as he went into a quick combat reload. _That must've been some three hundred in that wave, and they got close enough to the wall to touch it. What happens when they send six hundred? Eight hundred? A full thousand? What happens when they start using magic, too?_ He keyed his throat mic. "Right, I want machine guns repositioned on the corners, keep eyes open, and sing out if you notice anything."

A chorus of affirmatives answered him, and he took the moment to take a drink from his hydration pouch. _Think positive. We've successfully beaten back the first wave. We only have to do that ten more times, and we're golden._ It was precisely at that moment that the first magic attacks came arching in from the woods around the outpost, heading directly for their defenses. "Oh…bugger me."

xxxXXXxxx

Amanda winced at the bright flares of light and loud, booming cracks of the artillery spells impacted the magical barriers hastily raised by the Luna Nova witches. When the smoke and dust cleared, her heart clenched to see that some of the spells had managed to get through the defenses, causing casualties that she could see others rushing towards, and she grit her teeth. Perhaps if they had been down there and not up in the air, their added shields could have stopped anything from getting through!

No…no, that was stupid thinking. Perhaps they could have, but then they'd have no air cover, which would let Silent Spring strike with more artillery spells from all angles. She quickly scanned the sky, and while the cultists' air forces were in the sky, they seemed content to remain at a distance, which was…frustrating. It was good that they hadn't closed in, but the fact that they were holding back made Amanda feel like they were being saved for later. It was just so damn annoying, being up in the sky and not able to do anything! She'd totally attack the Silent Spring ground forces around the camp, but the foliage was too thick, she couldn't see targets to attack!

She blinked as the thought occurred, and her mouth twisted into a sharp, wolfish grin. She toggled her throat mic. "Hey, Cons, real quick, can you link the data from your drones into my helmet?" There was no reply, but then, there wouldn't be. However, thirty-two seconds after she asked the question, Amanda's view flickered, briefly turning dark before returning, and now the red dots were neatly interposed over her visor, seamlessly moving when she turned her head, giving her a real-time view of enemy forces. "Oh, Cons, if I weren't already in a loving relationship, I'd kiss the shit out of you!" she laughed as she drew her wand.

"This is an open channel, O'Neill," Nelson's voice came on, almost berating. "You got something?"

"Yeah, hang on," she said as she looked around, making note of where the biggest clusters of red dots were…all of them hanging out just outside of the effective range of the witches stuck in the camp. Clever bastards. Unfortunately for them, they probably didn't know that Amanda could now see them. "I'm going to fly around and lay down some flares. Follow after and blast the ever loving fuck out of the forest directly below the flares."

"Solid copy, forming up on your six. Ladies, be ready for spells fired from the ground."

Nelson was right to give the warning. Even Amanda, as fast and as nimbly as she was flying, had a couple of close calls…the problem with getting within range to cast spells is that you drew within range to have spells cast back at you. It was a bit nerve-wracking having what appeared to be solid streams of magical energy reaching up to swat you out of the sky, but Amanda was able to make her circular pass, marking those concentrations with flares, and even without turning around to look, she could hear and feel the impacts and explosions from their bombardment, and she gave a fierce cry of success as she swung around and flew up to where they had been flying before they made their attack, and sure enough, those clusters were scattered now, and hopefully they had delayed the next attack. Even a minute or two could be the difference between victory or death.

Then some of her fierce joy dissipated when she only counted twenty-four of their witches still in the sky…had two of them been shot down? "Nelson?" she called out with a concerned voice when the professor drew within shouting distance, and the older woman shook her head grimly.

"Bastards got lucky, and we couldn't get to them before they fell through the trees."

"Fuck! Maybe we shouldn't have-"

"There'll be none of that! It was a good plan, O'Neill, and we're bound to take casualties no matter what we-"

"Incoming air!" came the warning shout, and they all turned their heads to see the hundreds of cultists on brooms swooping in.

"Now we get to test our mettle, ladies! Keep close formation, and lure them in over the camp where we have some supporting fire!"

Amanda grit her teeth as she drew her sword. She was one of the best broom riders alive, and her broom could definitely outrun and outmaneuver whatever sad pathetic excuses for brooms these bitches were riding. Time for some blade work. "You guys keep in your formations, I'll fly support!" she shouted, and Nelson's head whipped around to look her way.

"O'Neill, that's insane! With no one helping support you…"

"I'll be fine!" Amanda snapped back. "My armor is at _least_ as good as a shield spell, and I'll be going too quickly for them to target me with anything worse than normal energy blasts. You guys stay in formation, I'll be free roaming…kinda like a fighter escort for bombers during WWII, yeah?"

Nelson grimaced. "I don't like it, but if you think it's for the best…"

"No time to argue, here they come!" With a fierce war cry, Amanda took off, waving her sword in a glittering circle above her head, leaving Nelson to chase after her with a blistering string of curses aimed at Amanda and her ancestry, some of which Amanda actually filed away for later use, given how impressive they were. Then things got entirely too busy to concentrate on anything but the task at hand: survival.

The threat indicator in her helmet went absolutely wild, even worse than earlier during her lance attack, almost countless red arrows appearing in her field of view, even more clustered at the edge of her vision, all denoting spells being launched at her as she flew into the midst of the swarm. Some few of them connected, feeling like someone smacking her with a baseball bat, but her armor held, just as she knew it would, and her broom wasn't going to break because of such weak magic attacks. They'd have to try harder than that!

And she certainly wasn't taking this passively, oh no! She had let go of her broom with her hands just before contact, guiding her flight path with expert skill using only her legs, even as both hands went to her sword's hilt, allowing her to strike with every ounce of strength and skill that she possessed. Her blade flashed repeatedly, almost tirelessly in the mid-morning sun, and where she struck, she killed, severing limbs and cutting broomsticks apart, cutting a swath of destruction through the bastards, and soon the cultists began to try and flee, attempting in vain to put some distance between them and her merciless sword already colored red with blood. She chased them down, only peripherally aware of the other Luna Nova witches joining in, flying in their tight formations of three, using magic more than blade as they entered the dog fight, and Amanda found her tactics changing subtly, flying more in support of the others, striking down those that seemed to pose a direct threat to her comrades.

And then came the moment when the vileness of Silent Spring was finally and totally understood. She was chasing down a pair of witches, and as she closed the distance, she frowned, noticing the dark red splotches on their backs. If she didn't know better, those looked like bloodstains consistent with a wound caused by a .45 caliber pistol. But that didn't make sense, the only people that she had used the pistol on were dead, likely still on the forest floor below, and-

One of the two turned around, fixing expressionless eyes in a wooden face on her, and Amanda faltered, horror seizing her heart. She _knew_ that face, had seen it turned on her with a look of fear just after she had used the explosive spell to kill the other twelve cultists earlier. All at once, so many things made sense, and she cut off her pursuit, diving hard as her eyes sought and found the camp that was currently under another assault. Shaking fingers found her throat mic, and she toggled it, her desperate cry sounding out on the radio: "Holy fuck, these guys are using zombies!"

xxxXXXxxx

They would never know if it was done intentionally, but the moment after Amanda's startled cry went out over the radio, a sickly green light enveloped the battlefield, and the vast majority of the bodies that littered the battlefield all clambered to their feet and began to make their shuffling way to the camp, though their gaits seemed to steady and grow stronger with each passing step. Diana almost panicked at that, as the scent of death magic permeated the air, and cries of alarm went up all along the perimeter, even some of the SAS men balking at the sight of bodies standing up to continue the attack, in spite of the grievous wounds that many of the bodies bore.

It was only with a sheer wrenching of will that Diana didn't succumb to the fear. _Death cult. Of course they'd use necromancy!_ She charged up to the wall, shifting her wand to her left hand, drawing her rapier with her right hand. "Come, you brave souls who stand against this evil!" she cried out. "Come and fight, let not terror stay your hand! _Shuryal Muryuelle! _Creature of the holy mane, absorb the light of the stars and rise from the gushing spring._ Tiphillie Lirullianae_!" she called, and water burst from the ground in a brilliant spring, knocking down the attackers closest to the wall before a unicorn erupted from the water and charged through the ranks of the undead, knocking the fell creatures aside with powerful thrusts of its horn.

Her fellow defenders gained courage from her spell and her words, and the moment of danger passed by as they began to pour fire on the oncoming horde, beating them back enough that Diana could return to the wounded, continuing her healing. It was from the vantage point that she witnessed one of the more frightening moments of the battle…and what was worse was that it did not directly involve any of the cultists.

Captain Crowther detached himself from the wall, heading towards the center of the camp, and Warrant Officer Grimbly met with him. "We can't bloody well sustain the defense if they can hit us from all directions and simply bring back those that we've already killed!" Crowther raged as he collected freshly loaded magazines from the ammunition pallet.

"The witches are doing their best, and it looks like destroying the body or the head of these bastards is permanent, sir!" Grimbly retorted.

"And it's bloody hard to consistently shoot the bastards in the head when there's hundreds of them!"

"I can close off a side of the camp," came the dry voice that Diana had learned to fear, and even she jumped at just how suddenly Sucy seemed to appear behind the two men. Diana had noticed before that, while she did participate in some of the defense, Sucy had seemed more content to keep back from the fighting, observing all that was going on with her cold, red gaze. Was it bad that Diana found it incredibly disconcerting that Sucy was finally offering to help?

And apparently she wasn't the only one. Crowther stared at Sucy for a long moment before he answered. "You can do that?"

Sucy grinned, and Diana shuddered at the expression. "Oh, _yes_."

"Then please, you might be our only bloody chance out of this!"

Sucy began to laugh at that, the sound utterly chilling and seeming to echo ominously as she retrieved her broom and took off into the sky, and Diana had to return her attention to the wounded who she had already stabilized and didn't actually need any more assistance when Crowther turned to Grimbly. She didn't want to make it seem like she was eavesdropping. Even so, she could hear every word the man said. "Grimbly, I have been in some of the worst places in the world. I have stared warlords in the face, men who held absolute power of life or death in their territories, men who feared absolutely nothing…but nothing I have seen has been as unsettling as that woman."

Then came the cry from the east wall. "Look! Look at Manbavaran!"

Diana turned her attention to the east, and like so many of the others there, would very shortly wish that she hadn't.

Sucy streaked through the skies on her broom, ragged black robes flapping and whipping wildly behind her, head thrown back as she cackled with sadistic glee, the sound amplified so _all_ could hear it, and a yellow mist poured from the bristles of her broom, a mist that sank heavily over the enemy lines, enveloping the trees. It wasn't the screaming that emerged from the mist that drowned out Sucy's crazed laughter that was the most horrifying…no, it was the absolute silence that quickly followed the terrified screams that was the most frightening, a silence that only prompted Sucy to cackle even louder. However, before she could swing around for another pass, a full hundred of the cultists still remaining in the air began to chase after her, and Sucy seemed to glance towards the camp one last time before she began to fly even further east, drawing the Silent Spring host away from the battle.

For a moment, Diana felt concern flicker through her…but then, given what Sucy had just done and what she knew of the Filipino woman, it was probably better for her to fight away from the rest of them. She very much doubted that that mist would have discriminated between friend and foe. She glanced at the mist that still lay heavily on the ground, tendrils brushing into the clearing that the camp was situated in. Sucy had done them a favor, as horrifying as the favor was. There would be no more Silent Spring forces coming from the east.

"Right, get the forces on that wall distributed on the other three!" Grimbly roared. "We've got a battle to fight!"

xxxXXXxxx

Things were hectic at Cavendish Manor, and Daryl was feeling at the very end of her rope as she checked to make sure everything was in place. "Merril, I forbid you to go!" she snapped, exasperated.

"You cannot stop me, mother!" her daughter retorted, and Daryl glared at her, stomach turning at how she was clothed for war, and while her armor and sword were not quite as expensive as Diana's was, they were still family heirlooms. Daryl, too, was armed the same.

"And why not? Why should I want you to join me on this fight? Someone must stay behind to watch the manor, child!"

"I am not a child!" Merril roared, glaring hotly at her, eyes fairly throwing daggers at her mother. "And I will go, whether you want me to or not! Even if you try to restrain me, I will escape, and I will follow you and Diana!"

"Why? Why would you put yourself at risk like this?!"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Silence followed her words as they echoed slightly in the entrance hall, and Merril took in a deep breath before continuing. "Because Diana and Ernie are already out there, risking their lives to defend all of life. Because if something happened to either of them or to you while I sat in comfort here at home, I would never forgive myself. Because what will be said of us after all is said and done, that we had combat capable witches who stayed home when the entire world needed every witch who could fight to go to Arcturus Forest? We are Cavendishes, and while we have made terrible mistakes in recent years, our duty is still to protect the living, and that I will do, with all the passion in my heart!"

Daryl stared at her daughter for a very long moment before sighing, defeated. "Very well. Come with me, then. But for the love of the Nine, stay by my side! I can't bear the thought of losing you!"

"But of course, mother," Merril replied, relief evident in her voice. "Now, shall we be off? There are cultists that must be dealt with!"

A very similar scene was playing all across Britain, Ireland, and Northwestern Europe, and reinforcements slowly trickled into Luna Nova.

xxxXXXxxx

With the eastern approach closed off, the battle almost seemed to turn in the favor of the Luna Nova forces. With a higher concentration of guns and wands on the three remaining sides, it became far easier to concentrate firepower and to knock out attacking waves. The witches found themselves very busy using fire and explosive spells to try and cause enough damage to the bodies that they couldn't be resurrected again. For a moment, they all dared to hold on to hope that they might win.

Then came a deafening roar that was more mechanical than organic, and to the collective shock and horror of the Luna Nova forces, a magitronic behemoth reared above the tree line, its red, glowing eye focusing on them. The SAS soldier on the .50 caliber machine gun immediately let loose a long burst at the giant, but if the bullets did anything to damage the monster, there was no indication. Instead, its eye grew brighter and brighter before a beam of pure energy erupted from it, dragging along the bottom of the western wall, and the wall exploded, sending the defenders stationed on it flying into the air and completely opening up the camp to an assault.

Everything devolved into chaos. Some of those directly involved in the attack had lived, but not many of them. Smoke and fire and dust seemed to overwhelm the camp, and there was no order, no order at all until Captain Crowther emerged from the smoke, uniform covered in dirt and his helmet gone and a gash on his forehead bleeding heavily. But he had the anti-tank rocket launcher on his shoulder, and with a hoarse call of "back blast area clear!" he fired, disappearing in another cloud of dust as the rocket lanced out, a black speck barely visible in the smoke and confusion. By some small grace of the Gods or the Nine, the warhead struck true, exploding with an angry black cloud of fire and shrapnel directly against the giant's head. It wavered, and for a terrible moment, it seemed as though it would remain standing, but with a low, grating groan, it fell back, its impact with the ground causing an earthquake.

"Get bloody well organized!" Crowther snarled as he tore open a first aid packet with dirty fingers, pressing the white bandage over the gash on his head. "You know they'll be taking advantage of-!"

He stopped. They all stopped, every last one of them. And how could they not, with four more of the magitronic cyclopes rearing above the forest, all turning their red eyed gazes on the camp. One had destroyed an entire wall…four of them…

Their eyes grew brighter and brighter, and Chariot felt oddly…calm. Death stared her in the face, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The absolute futility of resistance was almost liberating, and with a sigh, she looked up to the smoke obscured sky, regretting that it was all to end like this.

Then she froze, hardly able to believe what she saw. But her eyes weren't lying.

There, in the sky, with an expression like a thundercloud, eyes glittering with fury and mouth a tight, grim line, stood Croix atop one of her flying drones. Was she…was she the one responsible for the magitronic attack? Had she truly betrayed Chariot?

Croix swept her hand to the side, gesturing at the magitronic monsters that stood ready, their eyes still glowing brightly, just waiting for the command. "Come, my minions!" Croix called, voice fell. "Come, and do my bidding!"

Chariot sank to her knees and did the only thing that she could: she waited for the coming oblivion, even as her heart despaired. _Croix, no!_

**AN: ****Hey everyone, I decided that since there were three chapters to cover the one battle, that I could do a Saturday-Wednesday-Saturday posting schedule instead of sticking to Saturdays. The next chapter will be posted on the 1st of June, and will conclude the battle. The next chapter after that will go live on June 8th. See you on Saturday!**


	15. Battle of Arcturus Forest pt III

**AN: The battle concludes...**

**This is it. Longest chapter in the story, the conclusion of the Battle of Arcturus Forest, climax of the story. I can't believe that it's already time to post this! I hope everyone enjoys! Only two chapters left after this one!**

Battle of Arcturus Forest pt III

The short moment seemed to last an eternity, and all Chariot could taste was the dirt and smoke kicked up from the previous cyclops' attack as she stared despairingly up at Croix. One of the SAS soldiers saw where her gaze was directed and looked up as well. With a shout, he shouldered his rifle and fired up at the Italian witch, but she didn't even react to the bullets that impacted the shield around her without any effect. Chariot doubted that even the heavy machine gun could penetrate Croix's shields at this point. Ignoring the sparks around her, the lilac-haired witch frowned at the cyclopes that still stood immobile despite her grandiose words and gesture. Grimacing, she pulled a tablet out of the well-worn satchel at her hip and started tapping away at it.

Then Chariot heard a commotion behind her, and she turned to see Diana urging Akko onto a broom, their words lost over the cries of the wounded and dying and the commotion all around them, but it looked as though Diana were trying to get Akko out of here. Akko's face was worried, and she held out a pleading hand, but Diana shook her head, gesturing back at the wounded. Chariot was no expert at reading lips, but even she could see what Diana said next. 'Go. We'll be okay.' Despite the blatancy of the lie, Akko bit her lower lip and took off, hurtling low over the clearing, dodging a flurry of spells cast at her before disappearing into the trees, staying just below the top of the foliage, concealing her from unfriendly eyes.

Heart clenching as she watched Diana calmly return to the casualty collection point and continue her healing spells, Chariot returned her attention to the sky, to see Croix now furiously tapping at her tablet, a frustrated scowl on her face. Two Silent Spring members were flying out to her, pointing angrily at the still and silent cyclopes, and Croix frowned as she gestured at the camp. Did she…did she think they were blocking her control? That wasn't possible, they didn't have anyone who could do that, not even Constanze could without some very specialized equipment. No, the one with that tablet was the only one who should be able to control the…Chariot blinked, shock flooding through her as the realization struck her, hope beginning to blossom in her breast. _No…it couldn't be!_

Then Croix smiled at the irate cultist, the expression almost saccharine as she tapped the tablet one last time, and several things happened all at once. Most importantly, the four cyclopes began to move…one of them simply slumped down, the trees around it collapsing as its eye turned a dull grey. Another let out an ear-shattering screech that must have been heard for miles as it started to slam dumpster sized fists into its own face. The third turned and blasted the fourth with its eye beam, destroying it completely before it began to stomp and kick at the ground around it, even as spells leapt up around it, striking it repeatedly.

But even as the behemoths were destroying one another, countless magitronic pixels flew up out of the woods surrounding the camp and encased the man she had smiled at in a sphere. He only had time to scream once before it shrank, and the scream abruptly cut off with a terrible cracking and crunching, and blood began to dribble out of the bottom of the constricted sphere. The other cultist could only look at Croix with horror before she produced a wand and blasted him with a broad cone of pure magical energy, obliterating him. Then Croix was sinking rapidly as the pixel sphere separated, flinging the crushed body into the woods before the individual pixels also made their way into the trees, where shouts and screams could be heard, as well as the sound of spells being cast and distant explosions.

When Croix drew within hearing distance, she started talking, words rapid and almost tumbling over one another. "I've maybe bought us five minutes, couldn't hack them all, they changed my algorithms, the ones I could get are targeting the magitronic units I couldn't hack!" She landed, stumbling slightly, and the drone came up to float passively at her shoulder, and Chariot took the moment to really take in Croix's appearance. She looked…gaunt, almost _haunted_, shadows in her eyes, and was she faintly trembling? Then teal eyes caught sight of Chariot, and the Italian witch gave a sharp sob of relief before she stumbled forward, almost collapsing into her arms, her face crumpling as she sucked in a trembling breath. Quietly, so only Chariot could hear, she spoke, voice tremulous. "You have _no_ idea how bad these people are, Chariot! They are _monsters_!"

There was a firmly cleared throat, and Chariot looked up from where she had her arms wrapped protectively around Croix's back. Wait…when had she done that? No, not important right now. What was important was that they were surrounded by witches and soldiers, wands and guns raised threateningly, though their faces betrayed their confusion. Croix let out an explosive breath as she pulled away from Chariot, looking at those surrounding her with annoyed eyes. "What, did they not tell you?" she growled with exasperation, and when no one said anything, her expression turned thunderous. "Wait…those old fools on the Witching Council didn't fucking tell _any_ of you?! Giuro sui Nove, sono degli idioti!" she snapped as she ran angry hands through her hair, hair that Chariot noticed was matted and unkempt. "We don't have _time_ for this!"

"So stick with the short version," Holbrooke said, eyes narrowed and voice coldly threatening.

"I'm a double agent! The Witching Council agreed to stage a jailbreak, and in return for exoneration, I was to link up with Silent Spring in order to figure out their capabilities and slip in some fail safes." She sucked in a deep shuddering breath as her hands clutched into fists in her hair, the horror in her eyes deepening. "What I saw them do, what I _had_ to do to gain their trust…I'll never forgive myself…" Then she blinked, shook herself. "No! We're running out of time! I only bought us a little time, we need to get ready!"

"We've been beating back wave after wave, lady. Now that we don't have any more bleeding monsters like those attacking, we can hold them," Crowther said, though even a deaf man could have heard the lie in his voice.

Croix scoffed dismissively. "You've been beating back cannon fodder, recently dead bodies they've reanimated and poor fools that they're mind controlling. Even those in the air are mostly inconsequential. The true threats are holding back in the woods, casting their necromancy and artillery spells. You have to hit _them_!"

"What about the air strike O'Neill led earlier?" Finnelan asked. "Surely that did some damage!"

"She just hit marshalling areas for an assault wave, not those that are casting the spells. Most of the bodies were just reanimated after the attack."

"So…wait…so instead of two thousand, we're actually facing…" Crowther said slowly.

"Countless," Croix confirmed as her shoulders sagged heavily. "So long as they have bodies to reanimate, they can just hit you again and again." Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me, _soldato_, how much ammunition do you have left? How charged are your wands? It's taking more out of you to defend this forsaken hill than it takes for them to attack it."

"So, what, counter attack? That'd be suicide!"

"How about artillery or jets?" a witch from the back asked, and Crowther and Croix both shook their heads at the same time.

"Too far into the forest for artillery to fire upon," Crowther said as he turned to frown at the blasted section of the wall, where those not immediately huddled around Croix were scrambling, trying to find what survivors there might be.

"And non-protected electronics don't work in areas like Arcturus Forest, it's why they chose here."

Silence met her words before Chariot finally spoke. "Wait…they _chose_ here?"

"Yes, of course they did!" Croix snapped. "Everything they've done is bloody intentional! Arcturus Forest so that jets and other military vehicles can't be used and because it's close to Luna Nova, so they can draw out their hated foes so that they can hold you down in one spot so that the White Death will have a feast when they awaken it. They could have summoned the damned thing anywhere…they _chose_ here!"

"A feast?" Holbrooke asked, face paling.

"So, they don't actually want to kill us…" Diana said leadingly.

"…they want the best and the brightest, the most powerful witches in one neat area so that the White Death can feast on your life signatures, growing so strong that nothing can stop it when it leaves the borders of this forest. And the ones keeping you here are out there, hiding beyond the range of your spells, untouchable except through a suicidal attack."

Then Chariot blinked, a thought occurring in a brilliant flash, and she noticed Crowther also turning to look at the pallets still laden with ammo, water, and four magical lances. They met each other's eyes before looking at the others. "We might have an idea," they both said at the same time. And as they explained it, even Croix was nodding, impressed.

"I think that'll work…"

xxxXXXxxx

Amanda landed, Nelson at her side, and she deactivated her helmet, sucking in a deep breath of air that tasted heavily of blood, dust, and smoke. When those damned behemoths had reared up, she had lost all hope, and when they started attacking one another, she had given thanks to every deity that she could dredge up. A quick glance revealed that Hannah and Barbara were still standing, helping shore up what remained of the shattered western wall, the two of them thankfully looking no worse for wear. But there were a _lot_ more bodies lying silent and still in the casualty collection point…the ground defenders were down by a third of their force, and things weren't faring much better in the sky. The only thing that saved them was Sucy drawing the hundred cultists away, the hundred cultists who still had yet to return to the main battle. Even so, while the cultist broom riders had retreated to a safe distance with only fifty of their forces remaining, Luna Nova only had sixteen of the twenty-seven riders who had joined them for the battle over the camp.

"Right, what did you guys summon us for?" she asked, her stride pausing as she caught sight of Croix standing next to Chariot. Well…that wasn't something she expected to see.

"We need you to conduct dive bombing attacks against cultist high value targets using the four lances you've got left."

She blinked. "Okay. Fun idea, but not likely to happen. Specialized planes using bomb sights had difficulty hitting warships during World War Two. Plus, you just know that after the first run, these bastards are going to take exception to me bombing them."

"So do it all in one run," Nelson suggested, eyes lit with a fierce gleam. "Anyone can use a lance, right? Take me and two others."

"I'll go," Finnelan immediately volunteered, earning a fond glance from Nelson.

"Take me, too," came a hard voice from the back, and Amanda looked up to see Avery glaring at her with a steely determination. "They killed Blair and hurt Mary, and I haven't had the chance to properly pay them back."

Amanda shook her head in frustration. "But it's not that easy! This isn't something that you can just eyeball. At the very least I'll need an airspeed indicator and an altimeter, plus we'll need aiming points…"

Cons cleared her throat, gesturing at the map, where seven points had clusters of yellow instead of red. She then lifted her LED tablet. '_These are the spots that have barely moved during the battle. Would killing them disrupt their necromantic abilities?_'

"Wait, you did this just now?" Croix asked, and she laughed at Constanze's grim nod. "Ha! I knew there was a reason what I liked you so much, kid!"

Cons rolled her eyes before she continued to type. '_Amanda, your helmet's HUD can display all that stuff._'

"What? It can?! Why the hell didn't you tell me before?!"

Now Cons fairly glowered at her, gesturing sharply at the armor that the German witch was wearing. '_I've been busy, and you never asked_!'

Amanda grit her teeth, swallowing her retort. "Okay, that's fair. Alright, so, how can we mark the targets?"

Croix was already tapping on her own tablet, and a trickle of pixels shot in from the woods, some of them dodging spells being flung after them. "Constanze, can we link these up with the map? We can have them above the target areas as an aiming point. How powerful are these lances?"

"Equivalent to a two thousand pound bomb," Crowther answered, and Croix whistled, low and impressed.

"Okay, we don't have to be too accurate."

Amanda was already muttering to herself as she ran the math through her head. Brooms were easily capable of sixty miles per hour flight, especially in a dive. Sixty miles per hour was eighty-eight feet a second, times ten for the fuse time was eight hundred eighty feet, but bombs did the most damage when they burst in the air…judging by the size of the smoke cloud from before, the lance had an explosive radius of thirty feet, so they should release at nine hundred feet above the forest floor. The one issue with the lance was that it didn't have a thick metal casing like a normal bomb, but that was mitigated a bit by the magical properties they held. The containment field would definitely hold those on the ground in one nice, neat place. "Okay, ladies, here's the plan…"

xxxXXXxxx

The complete lack of massive explosions behind her was slightly comforting, but she still felt absolutely terrible leaving, but Diana was right…she needed to. There was no reason why the pendent shouldn't have moved. Why would Silent Spring wait so long to start the ritual? Unless…

She felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh no," she whispered as the realization struck her with the force of a hammer. If they used an anti-magic field while they set up the ritual, then she would only have a very short moment where the pendent would indicate the journal's location before the White Death was summoned. The only information she had was that a small group had detached from the Silent Spring Ley Line and flown further west. Unfortunately there was a lot of territory that encompassed 'west.' Her eyes narrowed. She need intelligence.

She drastically slowed her flight, the hues of her dress changing to match the greens and browns of the treetops she was flying between as her garment responded to her thoughts. She needed to find…oh! Well, that wasn't too difficult, now was it? A small group of cultists, likely a patrol or picket. She whispered the spell under her breath, wincing as the she was suddenly able to see the magical signatures of all nearby creatures. The spell didn't have too great a range, but it confirmed that the next closest group to this one was two hundred meters away. Dismissing the magic, she silently dropped to the ground ten meters behind the five and dismounted, her dress already forming a small, round shield over her left arm, the magical fibers on her right arm dropping down to form a rigid and razor sharp punching blade that extended a foot past her clenched fist.

Her feet were whisper silent as she closed the distance, and she noted that four of the five were a bit clumsy and wooden in their movements. Zombies or mind-controlled. Which meant that she wanted to keep the woman in lead alive for questioning. Too easy. Years of experience as a monster hunter gave a certain, grim efficiency to her attack, and with brutal strikes with the edge of her shield and hacking chops and punching stabs with the blade the four minions were down, and she was advancing on the backpedaling woman, who was scrambling for her wand.

Akko didn't even bother to try to block the hastily fired energy bolt, her dress absorbing and redirecting the attack. Smashing the wand out of the Silent Spring witch's hand with her shield, Akko grit her teeth as she drove her booted foot into the woman's chest, knocking her to the ground. The cultist started to scramble, but froze at the sight of the bloody tip of Akko's punching blade an inch from her nose. "So, let's talk, shall we?"

"I won't tell you anything!" the dark haired woman cried shrilly.

Akko scoffed. "I doubt that. See, I've already lost some friends, so I'm really not in the mood to play nice."

The woman swallowed nervously before puffing her chest out defiantly. "What's the worst you can do, kill me?"

Akko actually laughed out loud at that as the punching blade melted back, turning into sharply clawed fingers, one of which she dragged down the woman's cheek, just hard enough to draw blood. "Oh, no, death is a release. I am going to do everything _but_ kill you. Except your ears," she mused, tilting her head to the side. "I think I'll leave them be, so that you will be able to hear, clearly and perfectly, every single horrified and disgusted cry that your mere appearance will tear from those that see you." She smirked coldly. "I think we'll start with that pretty little nose," she said as clawed fingers reached down, razor sharp tips starting to dig into flesh, and the woman whimpered in terror…

…just as the pendent around Akko's neck tinkled and shot up, chain almost parallel with the ground. The ritual had begun, and Akko looked down at the woman who was smirking victoriously even as blood ran down her face, though there was still fear in her eyes. "Well, then, I suppose you get your release," Akko said before stabbing the woman through the bottom of her chin, driving her elongated claw up through the soft palate and into the brain stem, ending the woman's life instantly. Then Akko was running back to her broom as she flicked the blood from her claws, praying even as she mounted the broom and flew into the air that she'd make it in time, that she'd still be able to interrupt the-

The entire world seemed to turn dull and grey, and the very breath was stolen from her lungs as the air seemed to grow colder, sounds becoming more grating against her ears, and she winced as she looked to the west, where a pillar of black light erupted from the forest. For a moment, she could only stare, her heart despairing. But then she grit her teeth and urged her broom forward. She still had a job to do, and she would see it done…or die trying.

xxxXXXxxx

Just as Akko spotted the cultist and her zombies, Amanda and the three others were flying straight into the air, straining for altitude even as another ground attack against the camp was getting started. Maybe after they blew up some of the necromancers some of the pressure on the camp would be reduced…she really wasn't sure how much more they could take, especially after the casualties sustained in that magitronic attack. Where the fuck were those damned reinforcements?!

No, focus on the job, this was going to be difficult enough without any distractions. She glanced up at the altimeter that was steadily rising, and once they reached fifteen hundred feet, she toggled her throat mic. "Break!" she ordered, and the split apart like a blooming flower. They all had a general idea of where each target was, and they'd be guided in by the magitronics. No pin point accuracy here, but the circles that the pixels would be forming _should_ be big enough that even from nine hundred feet away, the flight path of the spear should be close…

She pulled to a halt, turned to see that the others had, as well. A quick glance revealed that the cultist air group was still keeping their distance. Good, no interference. "Okay, ladies, begin your dives, and keep level with me! I'll be holding at sixty miles per hour, we'll have just under ten seconds to get our aim right!"

With that, she whirled the broom around and began to fly almost straight down, accelerating rapidly, eyes quickly finding the pulsing golden circle formed by the pixels, a circle already under fire by the cultists down below, but that was okay, she already had a tree in the middle of the circle memorized and she kept focused on it as she made the minute adjustments so that she was flying straight towards it. "Arm the lances!" she said, even as she was pressing the button on the handle, and her eyes flicked back up to the altimeter and air speed indicator. Holding steady at sixty, just like she needed, and the altitude was rapidly dwindling…twelve hundred…eleven…ten…nine-fifty, aaand-

"Release!" she shouted, and it was almost comical how gently she did it, her thumb first releasing the button, and then she was very carefully unwrapping her fingers from the handle, because any nudge could send it off target. Once her hand was away from the lance, she carefully nudged her broom away, and the moment she was confident that the lance was doing what it was supposed to, she was pulling away, eager for distance.

When she had used the lance before, she had almost gotten caught in the field for a few different reasons. It had been nearly stationary, stuck as it had been in the cultist's chest, and while she had been flying as quickly as she could, that was terribly relative, as busy jinking as she had been. She had maybe been going forty miles per hour. Now, with the lance flying through the air at sixty miles per hour and not a cultist nearby so she could accelerate in a straight line, she was far and away by a very safe margin when the lance activated, that translucent black sphere blooming in the trees, joined by three others, and a glance revealed that all landed close enough to the target areas. Perfect!

The other three witches formed up on her just as the lances exploded, sending fragments of wood and dirt and stone ripping through the air at supersonic speeds, and she grinned viciously. That probably knocked the starch out of them!

But before she could really savor the sense of victory, a pillar of black light erupted from the forest, miles to the west, and she could only stare at it in horror. That…that could only mean one thing! "Akko…" she breathed, brow creasing in worry, and in her worry, her speed dropped, which normally wouldn't be an issue, but they were less than three hundred yards above the forest, and-

"O'Neill, look out!" Nelson roared, and Amanda only had the chance to briefly glance at the flight professor as she swooped in before the older woman crashed sidelong into her, body checking her, sending her spinning away, and Amanda just barely got her broom under control in time to see the spell hit Nelson, a bolt of energy that had arced from the ground, a blindingly bright field of energy consuming the older witch. The last thing Amanda managed to do was squint her eyes and begin to turn to her left when the spell detonated.

Lights. Lights and colors and noises in a whirling kaleidoscope and while Amanda could feel the terrible forces tearing at her body, she couldn't make sense of it all. The first thing that she could actually recognize was the feeling of wind in her sweat matted hair, but that didn't make sense, she was wearing a helmet! Then she was able to understand the bright blue and dull green flashes that she was seeing, but only in her left eye, her right eye was dark, why was it dark, but the blue and green was the sky and the ground, spinning and whirling, melding together as she was flung from the-

_You're falling!_ her instincts screamed at her, even through the terribly loud ringing that seemed worst in her right ear, the pain burrowing into her brain. Gritting her teeth, one hand managed to find the broom handle, and she pulled up, gaining control and slowing down.

It was likely that last moment where she managed to slow her fall that saved her life, she would later be told. At the time…she could only watch in shock as the ground hurtled up at her, and she drew in a shocked breath just before she slammed into it, her body plowing into the ground halfway between the walls of the camp and the wood line, sending up plumes of dirt with the force of her impact, and just before she lost consciousness, she was distantly aware of the savage, fierce cries of joy from the forest. Her part in the battle was over.

xxxXXXxxx

Diana grit her teeth underneath her porcelain mask as she wrapped the bandage tightly around her upper right arm. That last ground attack had been brutal, causing even more casualties, and one of the cultists had gotten lucky, gashing her upper arm and tearing away the sleeve of her wool coat. Thankfully the coat's wards had held strongly enough that the wound was largely superficial…otherwise it might have cut her down to the bone. Hopefully the lances that had just detonated would relieve the pressure on them.

Then a cry of alarm, and she looked up just in time to see Nelson struck by a very powerful lightning spell. Amanda was close enough to be effected by the spell, and Diana winced as the American's helmet was blown clean off, spinning through the air as Amanda plummeted from the sky, Avery and Finnelan racing after her, hands outstretched…but they were too far away, and Diana heard Hannah and Barbara cry out in alarm as Amanda collided with the ground…halfway to the woods, and already the cultists sent a wave forward, eager to kill the one witch who had been the most visible thorn in their side.

Then there was a brown blur that shot past her, over the wall, Jasminka atop her bear, saber out and waving in the air as she gave a fierce war cry. "URAAAAAA!"

Just behind the Russian witch flew Constanze, her armor keeping her a few feet off the ground as she sent steady bursts of magical energy into the oncoming horde, and she was very closely followed by Hannah and Barbara, melee weapons and wands held in hand as they ran as quickly as they could, desperate to get to their lover.

The four of them rushing out provided all the prompting that the rest of them needed, and Diana whirled, facing Captain Crowther as the rest of the witches streamed past her with fierce war cries. "Stay here, give us as much cover as you can!" she ordered before she drew her sword and ran to join the battle. What followed was madness, the two lines colliding and desperate melee breaking out. Diana would only ever be able to recall disjointed flashes of memory. Jasminka whirling her bloodied heavy saber about, cutting deep, terrible wounds as her bear struck down cultists with paws the size of hubcaps and biting with jaws that crushed bone. Hannah and Barbara fighting back to back over Amanda's body, Hannah hacking and disemboweling with her bill hook before ducking a sloppy blow aimed at her head, pulling her warpick from its belt loop and smashing her attacker's jaw apart with the hammer poll, knocking him down before she sank the pick into his temple, even as Barbara swung her mace in short, brutal arcs, shattering bone and rending flesh. Constanze darting in and out of the fray, shrugging off blow after blow as she blasted beams of bolts of energy into her enemies. Chariot was a blinding ball of light as she tore through the cultist ranks, her wand transformed into an energy blade that sundered flesh, and she kicked with legs strengthened by magic, sending her enemies flying through the air, even while Croix strode almost sedately behind her, wielding her wand expertly, her face a rictus of deep hatred while her drone hovered at her shoulder, sending out streams of liquid fire.

Diana, too, was kept busy, blade whirling and striking, slaying an unknown number of cultists as she made her way to Amanda, who she was relieved to find alive. With Hannah and Barbara covering her, she quickly stabilized Amanda, though she grimaced at the sight of Amanda's right eye socket that was a mass of blood and tissue and the blood and clear liquid leaking from her right ear, and who even knew what other injuries she had that Diana couldn't see? She needed to be evacuated. Meeting Hannah and Barbara's eyes, she pointed back at the camp. "She's stable, get her behind our lines!" They did so, lifting Amanda's unresponsive body with a levitation spell, and Diana waved her rapier above her head. "Fall back to the camp!" she cried, voice clear and piercing. "Fall back!"

She turned to do so herself, but then there was a bright flash of pain from an impact to her face, and she went down, hard, as her mask shattered from the force of the blow, and she tasted blood. Shaking the shock from her eyes, she stabbed upwards, catching the hammer wielding cultist who had knocked her down in the neck, and he went down, choking on his own blood as Diana scrambled to her feet, only to be punched in the cheek by another Silent Spring freak. This cultist she blasted with a hasty _murowa_ spell, and she looked out around her, seeing that there were a lot more cultists than Luna Nova witches around her, and she started to desperately fight her way back to the camp.

She had almost made it when the blow caught her in the back, tearing through her cuirass like it was made of paper, and she cried out in pain as the blade found her skin, and she stumbled forward, trying and failing to keep her feet, falling to the ground made muddy with blood. With a panting wince, she scrambled around to her back, facing the jeering face of the cultist witch who held the axe that had torn through the armor, its blade glowing faintly. This wasn't a brainwashed thrall or a zombie. The witch raised the axe, smug victory clear in her cruel, black eyes…but then she froze, looking down at the slender blade that had erupted from her chest, her expression almost puzzled. Then she collapsed, revealing Merril standing behind her. "I'm sorry, cousin…are we late?" she asked, almost cockily as the fresh forces just teleported in from Luna Nova rallied the lines behind her.

xxxXXXxxx

The arrival of the first wave of reinforcements went a long way in preventing that final clash from being just that, the final clash. The witches who teleported in came from all walks of life, and while some from more wealthy and noble families had armor and weapons, a good number of them only had the clothes on their back and the wands in their hands, and every single last one of them looked around at the camp, undisguised horror on their faces as they took in the plumes of smoke climbing to the sky, the dust lying heavy in the air, the cries and moans of the wounded, and the sight of the forces that they had come to help. Almost to the individual, they all bore bandages, and every one of them was covered in the dirt and soot of the battlefield, their clothes torn and muddied…they were a far cry from the proud force that had departed from Luna Nova at dawn. Then Holbrooke was very quickly organizing the newcomers, having the witches least comfortable with their fighting skills start teleporting the most grievously wounded back to Luna Nova. Amanda and Mary were in the first group sent back.

Meanwhile, Finnelan was trying and failing to process the loss of one of her closest friends. She just couldn't believe that Katelyn was _gone_. Finnelan felt numb and detached and wanted nothing more than to just sit and process what had happened…but there was no time, there was still so much to do! First up was toactively seek out Diana, and Finnelan found her speaking with some of the reinforcements who were skilled in healing, her aunt and cousin included, and Finnelan winced. The Lady Cavendish was not looking very well, the rents in the back of her armor revealing the blood soaked cloth of her coat underneath, and the bandage on her arm had been bled through. Honestly, the blood on her swollen lip and her bruised and bloodied cheek were the least concerning of her injuries, and Finnelan felt terrible for what she was about to do, but it was necessary. "Lady Cavendish," she called out, and Diana turned.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, voice somehow composed in all of this. One had to admire her fortitude, if nothing else.

"Lady Cavendish, you _must_ go to the west…when we were in the air, we saw that it looks as though Silent Spring managed to summon the White Death. Kagari needs your help!"

Diana flinched, face crumpling for a second before she steeled herself. "Yes, of course." Then she pulled out her wand, checking its battery, and winced. Less than a third remaining. That wasn't much left, especially with where she was going. Then Daryl Cavendish lifted her own wand.

"Diana, here, it's nearly fully charged, and we're related so there shouldn't be much interference when you try to use it."

Diana nodded and accepted the wand, activating it and waiting for the tip to glow a faint green, showing that it accepted her as its temporary master before she found her broom. "I'll find her, and we'll defeat the White Death!" she promised, and with those parting words, the wounded and bloodied Lady Cavendish took to the sky and shot to the west like an arrow fired from a bow.

xxxXXXxxx

Sucy was laughing, even now, even after they had managed to get in some lucky shots, and her hand was pressed against the worst of the wounds to her chest. It hadn't hit anything vital, it didn't seem, and she could still fight. And oh, what ground to fight on! A lovely little hill, now ringed with death, and she could hear the mushroom monsters she had summoned rampaging around, just out of sight, the sound of bone cracking and flesh being torn echoing up to her spot on top of the hill. Her monsters hungered, and there was _so _much food for them to eat, cultist bodies twisted and melted by the potions she had brought. There couldn't be many of them left, and they must truly hate her with every fiber of their beings if they were _still_ trying to kill her.

She chuckled again, baring teeth reddened by her blood as the sound of explosive magic started cracking and booming, and her mushroom creations roared with anger as they were struck, and she could hear them thrashing through the woods as they charged their assailants. It wouldn't be long now, and Sucy pulled her hand away, staring for a moment at the palm wet with blood. The wounds hadn't hit anything vital, but they weren't nothing, either. _I'll kill what fools remain, and then fly back to the camp and get healed. All too easy._ Then her chuckle turned into a dark laugh, and the laugh erupted into a full on cackle as she heard them through the underbrush, her hand finding still more potions in her satchel. _Come, little fools, and let us see who is the most monstrous…you pathetic lot, or me!_

xxxXXXxxx

Things were not going well for Akko. She had found the ritual site quickly enough, and her stomach had turned at the sight and smell of what remained of the cultists and sacrifices involved. Finding the trail of the White Death was easy enough…it hadn't been an exaggeration when the sources spoke of it draining the very life from the land around it…there was a broad swath of dead plant and animal life to follow. She had followed after it, mind racing as she tried to come up with strategies with which to fight the monster. She knew that Elder Dragons were extremely resilient and difficult to fight…even Fafnir would be considered a toddler when compared to one of the Elder Ones, and this was the embodiment of Death itself. She would do her best, but…

Then she caught up to it, and her heart quailed, its mere presence alone very nearly sending her running and screaming for the hills. Nothing she had ever faced could come close to preparing her for this. Even the _draugr_ she had fought, whose mere aura turned men mad and killed small animals and who only true heroes could best…even that paled in comparison to _this_. It would be like fighting a Chihuahua and feeling prepared to fight Cerberus. But…but she was here, and she had to do _something_. She lifted her wand, and drew a deep breath, channeling her energy and concentration into the spell. "_Diphulaniado_!" she cried, and the spell streaked down, exploding against the monstrous scaled back of the dragon, and it stopped before ponderously turned its horned head about, and the moment it focused on her, she could _feel_ its aura attacking hers, eating away at her magic, an insatiable hunger that desired her life force, and the life force of every other thing.

Gasping, she quickly summoned a shield, and sighed with relief as it seemed to help bolster her defenses against the dragon. At least it seemed as though it didn't move all that quickly. That should help…at least it gave her some more time to-

Then the White Death surged forward, as quickly as a striking snake, almost impossibly fast for something of its bulk, and Akko only had enough time to turn her broom away in an attempt to dodge when the clawed hand struck her with all the force of a speeding truck, and it blew through her shield like it wasn't even there. Her armor did its best to protect her, but magical armor had limits, and that limit was exceeded. The world exploded into a bright flash of light, and she was suddenly hurtling through the air, and she only just managed to tuck herself into a protective ball, watching in distant horror as pieces of her dress went spinning into the air, marking her trajectory, just as-

Impact. Terrible, terrible impact against her back and side as she struck and then went through a tree, the last remainder of her dress sacrificing itself in order to stop the blow from being lethal as it formed a layered barrier between the tree and her body. She then hit the ground hard, bouncing and then sliding, crying out again in pain as she slammed into another tree, but this time the impact stopped her, and she lay there for a shocked moment, barely able to even breathe as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

It was the broken accordion that pulled her completely into consciousness, the sound grating on her ears, and she blearily looked around the mulch covered floor of the forest as she looked for the instrument, desperate to shut the damn thing up, even as she was very distantly aware of deep, thudding footsteps that were drawing closer. Then she noticed that the accordion sounds actually matched the shallow, pained breaths that she was drawing in, and she looked down, staring at the stub of a stick that was jutting from her ribs, the blood around the broken wood bright red and bubbling as she breathed in, and another terrible groaning sound rattled in her chest. _Oh. I've been stabbed in the lung. No wonder it's hard to breathe._

Numbly, she dragged the sleeve of her bodysuit that she wore under her now destroyed dress across her mouth, staring dumbly at the red that streaked across the dark fabric. _I think I'm dying._ She knew that that wasn't good, but she couldn't…she couldn't remember _why_, and it was growing harder to concentrate with each passing moment. _I need to breathe better, I can't think properly like this._ Slowly, laboriously, she pulled out her wand and aimed the tip at the bubbling blood at the base of the stub, and only just managed to summon a thick sealant that settled over the wound, and instantly it grew easier to breathe, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing, as it turned out. With better oxygen flow, her brain was able to better interpret the many signals being thrown at it…including the pain that was all over her body, but the concentrated in a deep, stabbing agony from the branch about as round as her pinky that had slipped almost perfectly between her ribs, stabbing deeply into her torso, puncturing a lung at the very least.

_Okay, I've had worse. Just get up, find your broom, get back to camp. This is so far beyond me, but maybe with everyone else…_

It was a tentative plan, to be sure, but a solid one, given her critical condition…but there was one issue: she was too weak even to get up, and her legs ignored her every command to gather themselves underneath her. Her only comfort was that they stirred feebly and she could feel them, so she didn't think she was paralyzed, but she just couldn't get them to move how she wanted them to.

Then she blinked, frowning as something strange registered in her mind, something that was sending the alarms in her head to high alert, but what was it? What was-?

Silence. Utter, complete silence, the deep, resonant booms that had been growing louder and louder had finally stopped, and she craned her head up to look at the White Death that was looking down at her with cold, hard eyes. This was it. She had no strength left in her, no strength to stand, no strength even to offer one last spell, as futile as the effort would have been. Still drawing in pained, huffing breaths, her gaze dropped to the ground, even as her mind struggled to understand…it had all happened so quickly, and there had been nothing she could do. Was this…was this really how it ended?

Then a booted foot appeared in her vision, and her eyes ran slowly and painfully up to see-

"D-Diana?" she croaked just as Diana, bruised, bleeding and beautiful Diana lifted her wand, several orbs of brilliant light floating about its tip, orbs that grew brighter and brighter even as Diana drew in a deep breath.

"Stay _away_ from her!" she shouted as loud as she could before she made a sharp gesture with the wand that was now humming with power. "_MUROWA!_"

It was the most powerful _murowa_ spell that Akko had ever seen cast, a broad cone of green energy erupting out of the end of the wand, completely enveloping even the White Death's massive bulk, and it screamed with surprised pain as it was blasted backwards, the deafening sound almost being drowned out by the explosive roar of the spell. And even through the spectacular display of raw power, a single delirious thought ran through Akko's mind as she really _processed_ the emotions she had heard in Diana's voice: _Huh…I guess Amanda was right, Diana really does love me_…

Then hands were lifting her under Akko's armpits, pulling her to her feet, and Akko made sure to hide the stub of wood that protruded from her side. If Diana healed her, especially after unleashing a spell like that, then they wouldn't have enough energy to…

"Diana," she ground out between clenched teeth, "I think I know how to do this…I couldn't do it on my own, but with you here…"

Diana nodded, face grim, and Akko lifted her own wand, the two of them pointing the wands at the dragon that was still thrashing on the ground, its scales smoking and its wings torn from Diana's spell.

It was only because it was the two of them that they could do it. They had been linked from the moment that they stopped the Noir Missile all those years ago, their magic forever intertwined. The two of them didn't have to say what spell they were going to use, they just _knew_, and they stood shoulder to shoulder, wands crossing over their heads as they began the incantation at the same time. "_Bolsch…Royce…FRIDORANA_!" they cried, their voices as one, and two pillars of blinding fire erupted around the White Death, Diana's pillar a brilliant gold, and Akko's a dazzling blue. Once more the dragon roared with pain and anger, louder this time as the spell consumed it, and then the spell reached its climax with a deafening explosion that knocked down all the trees around the White Death, threatening to knock down both Diana and Akko, but they kept their feet as they supported one another.

Then the light of the spell faded, and they both peered at the now still dragon, scarcely daring to hope. But then, against all odds, it began to stir, but far more feebly, and Akko felt the sob get torn from her throat. No! What would it take to kill this monster?!

Then Diana stiffened. "Wait…we can't kill it, not like this, because it's not actually living! It's the literal embodiment of Death itself!"

She shared a wide eyed glance with Akko, and they both raised their wands once more. This had to be it…if Diana was wrong, then they were doomed, but Diana _had_ to be right! "_Ein Ein Sof. Ein Sof Ohr. Luna Lana_!" they both cried, gritting their teeth as the nullification spell struck the White Death, and even now, after all the damage that it had taken, its ability to resist the spell was astronomical…but so was the combined will of Akko and Diana. With a final, desperate shout, they poured every last ounce of magic that they had remaining in their wands into the spell, until finally, they could _feel_ the ancient magics that kept the White Death tethered to their plane of existence break and give way, and the White Death froze, open jaws stretched open wide and reaching for the sky as it was enveloped in a column of white light…and it began to dissipate in the gentle breeze that blew through the forest. Against all odds, Diana and Akko had done it…they had _won_!

xxxXXXxxx

When the distant beam of white light flew up into the sky, the defenders of the outpost could only stare with shock, scarcely daring to believe. But then the color seemed to return to the world, that greyness that had settled in so subtly that they hadn't noticed it disappearing, bringing back the vibrant greens and browns of a living, healthy forest.

It is uncertain who was first to start it, but soon the ragged cheer that started piecemeal swelled up until every witch and soldier so capable was crying out with victorious voices. "Let's hear it for Kagari and Cavendish!" someone shouted, and it was followed almost immediately by a hearty "Hip-hip, _hooray_!"

But then, their jubilation was cut short as all the Silent Spring forces came hurtling out of the trees, streaming towards the camp, howling their rage and fury at being stopped so close to victory, and the defenders could only stare in shock for a moment, the unfairness of it all overwhelming them. After all they had suffered, was this to be their fate, to die even after they had won?!

Resistance came slowly, disjointed, and the Silent Spring horde, still numbering well over a thousand, closed the distance to the camp and clambered over the walls, still howling that fury, and dozens of fights broke out as the cultist forces cut off and surrounded individual pockets of the Luna Nova defenders, and the Silent Spring forces used their superior numbers to great effect, overwhelming first one, then another, and still another group of Luna Nova witches. It was the lightly armed and armored newcomers who were the first to start breaking in the face of this bloodthirsty and merciless assault, and the camp defenders were mere moments away from being routed.

Then Merril Cavendish looked up and spotted Captain Ernest Crowther, blood streaming from multiple wounds, but he still stood, firing his pistol at point blank range at the cultists that had him and his few remaining men surrounded, and she was seized by a fury not felt by a Cavendish witch in many generations. Not even Diana's desperate anger against the White Death came close to matching the roaring emotion that welled up in Merril's breast. Striking down a cultist with a brutal chopping slash with her rapier, she leapt atop a small boulder that lay on the hill's summit. "Come, you good witches!" she cried out, drawing the attention of all those around her, and spells flickered by her, seeking her flesh, but none struck true. "Come, and let not the forces of darkness win this day!" she shouted before lifting her wand. "Come, my indestructible guardians! In the name of Cavendish! Brandish your swords and strike down those of evil heart!_ Fineltina la Serana_!"

Her spell struck with devastating effect, and the Silent Spring attack faltered for a moment, but a moment was all that was needed, and with a roar, those witches closest to Merril rallied, surging forward behind wand and blade, and an attack that had been on the verge of success collapsed in the face of that righteous fury, Merril at the head of the counterattack, blade flashing in the sun and wand blasting away at enemies as she fought her way towards the SAS pocket, and now it was the cultists' turn to begin to rout. _I'm coming, Ernie! We've done it! I'll be right there! Just hold on! Just hold on for a moment lo-_

She never felt the killing spell that struck her in the chest, never saw the look of horror on Ernie's face, never heard the howled anguish torn from her mother's throat. But even as her lifeless body fell, all those around her were pushed to new heights of ferocious wrath. By the time the battle wrapped up, nearly every single one of the Silent Spring forces would lie dead, with a few kept alive for interrogation, and only a scant handful managing to escape the field of battle alive. All but two of these would by claimed by the forest itself. Arcturus was a dangerous place, and did not take kindly to worshipers of death…

xxxXXXxxx

As the White Death finally disappeared and the column of light that had enveloped it dissipated, Diana found that she couldn't keep to her feet, and neither could Akko, apparently. They both sank to the ground, panting heavily as the weight of their success slammed down on them as they sat there, back to back. They had done it. They had won, it was finally over.

But for Akko…she winced as the stresses of the battle took their final toll on her injured body, and for a moment she panicked as she felt the numb coldness start pressing in on her extremities, and it seemed as though a dark shroud was being draped over her eyes. _No…no, please, not like this_! She begged silently, a tear rolling down her cheek, and she somehow found the strength to open her mouth to speak. "Diana…do you have any magic left in your wand?" she asked, and was distantly aware of Diana moving at her back.

"No, nothing left, sorry, but don't worry. Just give me a moment to catch my breath and we'll get you back to the camp for a proper healing." A brief pause. "How are you doing, are you holding up well enough?"

Oddly enough…she was. The coldness was creeping up into her torso, and it was getting dark, so very dark, but…knowing that there was no hope, that Diana didn't have any magic to save her, she accepted what was coming with a sense of peace. Sure, they weren't…weren't _together_, but they didn't hate one another anymore, and Akko was content with that. "Diana…" she whispered as more tears ran down her cheeks, even as the coldness started moving faster, and she could feel her strength fleeing her. No! She still had one last thing to say! "Diana, I'm glad…that you are the one with me right now…" she sighed, and that last measure of warm gratitude was what greeted that final, all-encompassing darkness that took her, and she slipped away with a small smile on her bloodied face.

For her part, Diana frowned at the words. They had been so very strained and quiet, and hadn't been an actual answer to her question. "Akko?" she asked, but the Japanese witch to her back didn't respond. Fear blooming sharply in her chest, Diana turned her head and shoulders around to find Akko's head slumped down, chin nearly on her chest, eyes closed with a small smile on her face. She wasn't breathing. "No, Akko! No, no, no, not like this!" Diana cried out even as she _moved_, pulling away from Akko and gently supporting her friend as she laid her flat on her back, seeing the wood that jutted from her side for the first time. _How in Jennifer's name did she manage to fight at all?!_ she wailed to herself, panicking for a heart-wrenching moment.

But then the years of schooling and all the trauma courses she had gone through came roaring back, and she moved quickly, professionally, first checking to confirm that Akko had indeed stopped breathing and that her heart had stopped beating. Then she was conducting CPR, praying that she wasn't too late, that Akko could still be saved, and there was a chance! This was what she told herself as she pushed and pushed and pushed, Akko's body limply moving with each compression, and Diana paused only to periodically lock lips with the woman that she cared for more than anyone else in the world, forcing air into unresponsive lungs, ignoring the tears that streamed down her face as she worked hard to save Akko.

This was how the rescue party found the two of them, fifteen long, terrible minutes later…

**AN pt II: ****As a final note, Diana's arrival to help Akko was directly inspired by Superevilbadguy's diakko week fanart for 2018, details to be found on my tumblr.**


	16. Aftermath

**AN: After much thought, I edited this chapter to give a more realistic dealing with what happened with Akko. This chapter is thus expanded.**

Aftermath

Everything was pain. It stabbed deep in her chest, it radiated down her limbs. It tore a groan from her lips as her eyes fluttered open, only to squeeze shut again as bright light stabbed deep into her eyes. Pain, pain everywhere. Why was she in such pain? What had happened to make her hurt this bad?

She opened her eyes again, this time slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the light as she looked around her, hoping for a clue as to why she felt the way she did. The room she was in had walls painted a soft blue, and was lit by a bright, cheery sun that did not match how she felt. She was lying in a bed that had railings on the sides of it, and she had tubing taped to her arm, running up to a boxy machine mounted on a metal pole. A drawn curtain split the room in two. Everything also seemed blurry, a blurriness that persisted even as she blinked to clear her eyes. She couldn't make sense of any of it. Where was she? What was the tube on her arm?

Then, slowly, the answer came to her, almost as though through murky water. A…hospital. She was in a hospital. The tube in her arm…an IV? She felt like that was right. She began to lift her arm, frowning at the limb as it moved almost jerkily. Had it always done that? Her gut told her no, but it was so hard to remember through the fog that seemed to cloud her whole head. Why couldn't she remember? What brought her here?!

Then there was the sound of a door opening and closing on the other side of the curtain, and a moment later, a tall woman with undercut fiery red hair slouched around the curtain, and she squinted as she tried to make out the blurred details. Wearing blue jeans and a dark t-shirt, and even with how her eyes were blurry, she could make out how the woman's face was lowered and that she had mismatched eyes, the right one an electric blue, the left a vivid green. The woman also had a hearing aid in her right ear. Then the woman's brightly colored eyes lifted and spotted her, and a look of relief replaced her dark expression, though the familiarity in her eyes was discomfiting. Did this woman know her? If so, why didn't she recognize her in return? "Oh, thank the Nine you're finally awake, Akko!" the woman said as her shoulders sagged with relief.

That's right, she was Akko…Atsuko Kagari. She winced at the flash of memories struck her. Young girl jumping off a roof on a broom, young girl accumulating scars with reckless abandon to the loving exasperation of okaa-san and otou-san, young girl watching a magic show from Shiny Chariot…teenager, studying hard, learning English so that she could go to Luna Nova, then actually going to the school, meeting other witches and making new friends and having adventures. Graduation, pain from the one she cared about the most, a decade spent trying to follow in her idol's footsteps only to have to take up the mantle of monster hunter, and then-

-then the battle. Silent Spring. Witches dying, witches getting wounded, a desperate flight, confronting the White Death, nearly dying before being saved by Diana, dispelling the monster with her love by her side before she succumbed to her wounds…

…why wasn't she dead? She should be dead. She knew enough about wounds to know that she had been mortally injured! So much confusion, roiling in her muddled brain, and the question that came to the fore was why had it taken so long for her to recognize one of her closest friends, how could she not immediately know the face of-

"Amanda," she breathed, and then frowned. She had almost slurred that. Just what was going on?! Wincing as a new wave of pain crashed over her, she then concentrated very hard on speaking. "Finally?" she asked slowly, carefully, her voice hoarse.

Amanda nodded as she spun a chair around and sat down backwards in it, crossing her arms over the top of the chair's back and rested her chin on her forearms. "Yeah, finally. You've been asleep nearly three days. Doc said it was normal, and that you weren't in a coma, and that the scans of your brain were really good for someone who had been through what you've been through, but still, you had us all pretty worried, Akko."

Akko took a moment to process that, a moment that her gut told her lasted longer than it really should have. Why was everything so muddled and distant?! "Did we win?" she asked, voice soft as she again took great care in speaking, worry gnawing at her. Amanda…had a new eye and a hearing aid, didn't she? She couldn't quite remember her friend's face from before, but it felt like those were new…and if one of their best and most experienced combatants got that badly hurt, then what of the rest of them? Amanda's long pause at her question caused the worry to swell almost to the point of panic. "Amanda…" she said, voice pleading as her hand fisted jerkily in the blanket on her bed.

"Yeah. Yeah, we won," Amanda finally said, but the hollow sadness in her words told Akko precisely what type of victory they had won.

"Please…tell me."

And so Amanda did. She spoke of her own final part in the battle, of the loss of Professor Nelson to the terrible spell that had stolen her eye from her and damaged her ear so badly that even magic hadn't been able to restore it, and without the hearing aid, she'd only be able to hear at ten percent capacity in her right ear. Her eyes were distant as she recalled that horrifying plummet from the sky, of the impact that had broken seven bones, ruptured two internal organs, and had very nearly killed her. Then her description lost some of its vivid intensity, as she was explaining only what had been pieced together during the after action reviews that had been conducted by members of the British military after they had all returned to Luna Nova. The description of that final desperate fight fell from her lips, words dead and cold as she recounted just how close it had been, how if the reinforcements hadn't arrived when they had, the camp would probably have fallen, and how Merril Cavendish had rallied the Luna Nova forces at the very end, inspiring them to turn almost certain defeat into resounding victory…at the cost of her own life.

Akko's breath hitched in her throat at that. Disjointed memories from long ago flashed in her mind like firecrackers, cruelty from Daryl and her daughters, but even more vivid and more recent showed a far more respectful Merrill, even if her mother had continued to be standoffish. Merril had changed with the passing of a decade, and for the better, so far as she had been able to tell. Plus…she couldn't imagine how Diana was taking this. Unless…

"Is Diana alright?" she asked, nervous. Diana had been injured, as well. Had she…?

"Yeah, no, yeah, Diana is fine!" Amanda was quick to reassure her. "She's actually been spending a lot of time at your bedside, been using magic to try and heal as much of the damage as she could. In fact, she'd be here right now if she wasn't in a meeting with a lot of the bigwigs that contributed to how the battle went." Her expression was suddenly gripped by a very dark fury at that. "It turns out that the Witching Council knew a lot more about the capabilities of Silent Spring but hadn't let us know for 'security reasons,'" she sneered as she made quotation marks with her fingers. "Diana isn't happy about that…pretty much none of the task force leadership is, and they've been getting into fights with the Witching Council about it." She scoffed. "I'm actually kind of impressed. I've never seen Diana really _angry_ before."

Akko sighed in relief, slumping back into her bed wearily. "How's everyone else?"

Amanda fidgeted at that, and she looked to the side as her face closed off. "Hannah and Barbara made it through alright. They've both been having some nightmares and are struggling to really cope with what they had to do. Lotte wasn't physically injured when the cultists went to her house, but…I don't know, there's something off about her, a darkness to her that wasn't there before. I think that calling on the spirits to kill the way that she did had more of an effect than she's letting on. Umm…Daryl wasn't even seriously injured, she's one of the few who didn't really get hurt. Constanze was hit by a strong explosive spell, but her armor held…she got a bad concussion and a hairline fracture on her ribs. Jasminka got cut and stabbed a few times, but they were mostly superficial. Her bear suffered worse, but he's recovering well. Chariot and Croix got through it all pretty well." She paused, mouth working nervously as her hands fidgeted in her lap. "You, uh, you got hurt pretty bad, had a branch lodged four inches into your side, puncturing your lung. Several internal lacerations and bleeding, hairline fracture on your pelvis, separated discs in your lumbar spine. Your heart stopped, and Diana kept blood flowing to your brain by conducting CPR for fifteen straight minutes. If…if it wasn't for her skill as a healer and magic, you would have definitely died. From what I heard, she actually was able to pull out the blood that had collected in your torso because of the internal bleeding, clean it, and then put it back into your body before healing you, so you didn't even lose as much blood as you could have. Pretty neat, huh?"

Akko was silent for a moment, hardly even registering what Amanda said about her injuries, focused as she was on the one name that Amanda had very carefully _not_ said. "Sucy's gone…isn't she." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Amanda drew in a deep breath before exhaling, shoulders slumping. When she spoke, her voice was quiet. "When they found her lying on the bed of mushrooms, they almost thought she was sleeping, with how…how _peaceful_ she looked. Her black clothes prevented them from seeing the blood until they were very close. So far as battlefield investigators from the Brit army could figure out, she successfully killed every last cultist that she had managed to draw off, but she must have realized that she wasn't strong enough to make it back to the camp, and so she made a thick bed of mushrooms, laid down on it, and…just went to sleep and passed away."

Akko swallowed thickly as her eyes slid shut. The news about Sucy hurt, but at the same time…she sighed as her eyes opened, seeing Amanda's broken expression. "I think…I think she knew," she said with that same deliberate care from before, and she paused, sweat beading on her forehead as she suddenly had difficulty figuring out what words to use. After a long moment, the words came to her, but a distant sense of panic struck her. It shouldn't have been so hard to remember simple _words_! Frowning, she talked, faster now, unable to hide the slight slur that touched the words, her tongue suddenly feeling wooden in her mouth. "Somehow, someway, she knew that this was going to be it, that she wasn't going to survive it all. But it…it sounds like she saved us all."

Gritting her teeth, Amanda angrily dashed away the tear that slid down her cheek. "If…if she hadn't done what she did, if _everyone_ hadn't done what they did, we would have all died! By the Nine, so many good witches dead and gone forever!" she hissed, eyes narrowed and angry even as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Of our original task force, twenty-six died, sixty-three were critically injured, and twenty were hurt pretty badly. Only four witches escaped with minor injury. Captain Crowther lost seven men, and all nine survivors were badly hurt. The Norwegian witches didn't suffer any deaths, by some small miracle, but two of them were critically injured and the other two had significant injuries. The reinforcements had forty-seven witches actually stay and fight, and lost eighteen, with nineteen hurt…Akko, we got hurt so very badly…"

There was nothing to be said in response to that, and so Akko lifted her hand as she started to cry, as well, and Amanda seized it desperately, and the two held hands as they cried, the aftermath of the battle still weighing heavily upon them as they mourned the loss of friends and colleagues. They stayed like that for many minutes until their tears abated, but they still held hands, desperate for the connection.

Akko was the first to speak, nodding towards a familiar backpack that she only just noticed sitting on top of her sneakers in the corner of the room. "My things?" she asked, and Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, a change of clothes, your IDs, I think your wallet is in there. It'll be a while before you're cleared to go, I think they were talking about therapy or something because of how long you had been given CPR…Diana saved your life, but CPR only gives so much oxygen to the brain. They want to see where you're at."

Akko's blood ran cold at those words as everything suddenly made a terrible amount of stress. Her blurred vision, the jerky movements of her arm, her difficulty recalling some words and her slurred speech, how she hadn't even _recognized_ Amanda at first…what else was wrong with her? "I…see," she said numbly as her mind struggled to come to terms with the terrible news.

Amanda grinned in a way that was probably supposed to be comforting but that simply made Akko's stomach roil. "Don't worry, we'll get you through this," Amanda said. "Now, I'm going to go let Diana know that you're awake, she'll definitely want to see you."

And then Akko was alone, stomach churning, heart racing, and mind running full tilt. She wanted so many things right then. She wanted Diana there right then, immediately, no waiting. She wanted to be whole, that the feeling of _wrongness_ in her head would go away. She wanted Sucy back. Oh, no, _Sucy_…she blinked, remembering her promise to her friend.

Then, seemingly without actually making a conscious decision, she was climbing out of bed. She had to go right now! With a grunt of frustration, she pulled the IV out of her arm before taking her gown off and then going to her backpack, ignoring the blood that leaked from the IV site. She had more important things to worry about. She dressed with single-minded focus, unable to deny the impulse to go, _right now_, and tell Sucy's mother what happened. She bit her lower lip as her fingers struggled to do exactly as she told them, but if she slowed down and took her time, she found that she could still zip up and button her shorts and tie her shoes. Okay, so she could still do stuff, she just had to take her time.

Then she was slinging her backpack over her shoulder and she made her way out of the room. She couldn't say why, exactly, but she knew that Amanda would be upset if she caught her out of her room, and so she fell back on instincts and skills honed after nearly a decade of being a Hunter in order to not be noticed, and she was soon out on the street, her entire being focused on fulfilling her promise to Sucy. Eyes still blurred and mind still foggy and her body moving more jerkily than it have ever done before, she took the first steps on her long journey…

xxxXXXxxx

The Task Force leadership were all gathered in one of the meeting rooms at Cavendish Manor, all together for the first time in four days. They had all been incredibly busy, and the Luna Nova staff hadn't even had the chance to return to the school since the end of the battle, but hopefully after this meeting, they would all be able to finally take a breather and process the events that they had been through. But they had to get through this meeting first, and speaking of the meeting…

Diana was furious in a way that she hadn't been in a long time. She had possibly never been this angry, not even the anger at the knowledge that Aunt Daryl had been selling the priceless heirlooms of the Cavendish family coming close to how she felt now. And she wasn't the only one…Holbrooke and Finnelan were sitting to her left, and Chariot, Croix, and the Lord Guthrie sat on the end of the table, here in Cavendish Manor. The Field Marshal had been shockingly polite to her upon their second meeting, which had been a pleasant surprise, given how they had parted. Unbeknownst to her, Captain Crowther had spoken very highly of her actions during the battle, and as a result the disdain that the Field Marshal had felt towards someone he viewed as a soft, pampered aristocrat had been largely dismissed. She had been through the fire of terrible combat, and had performed admirably. Thus, he treated her accordingly.

But that was neither here nor there. What was more important than the Lord Guthrie's almost amicable treatment of her were the magical projections of the five witches that sat across the conference table from the Task Force leadership.

The Witching Council. Some of the most powerful and influential magic users alive. They were the ones who were truly in charge of the Silent Spring situation, and it was _their_ decision to send in the Task Force nearly blind. It was _their_ decision to not inform anyone on the Task Force about Croix's double agent status. It was _their_ decision to not request any further help from any of the mundane militaries, and oh, how Diana _loathed _the lot of them.

"What I don't understand," she said, voice clipped and deadly, "is how you can justify the decisions that you made. How can you be comfortable with how things turned out when we were that close to defeat?"

"You had adequate resources for the task at hand, Cavendish," the head witch, Evanora said, voice sonorous, and Diana kept the sneer from her face by only the narrowest of margins. "Our Seers were certain of that fact, and we had to keep the numbers involved as low as possible. Plus…" and that ringing voice turned cold and harsh, "We do not understand why Cavendish is speaking as a leader of the group when she was not appointed or approved for such a role."

"You arrogant daughter of a-!" Diana started, shooting to her feet before an iron grip on her shoulder from Chariot interrupted her, and it was the Lord Guthrie who cleared his throat.

"My understanding of the situation might be limited, Ladies," he said in a low, gravelly voice, "and I don't understand the fine details of magic, but given reports that I've received from my man on the ground, it was a victory by only the narrowest of margins. In fact, they were mere moments away from defeat, and if it weren't for the valiant sacrifice of the Lady Cavendish's own family member, all would have been lost."

"And those losses would have been regretted," Agnes Griswold said, her voice like the creak of old branches in a cold wind, "but the White Death took priority, and it had been defeated. Even if all the Task Force had perished, it would have been a sacrifice well made."

The Lord Guthrie nodded, mouth tightened with displeasure. "Very well. Now I know the measure of your precious Witching Council. Rather than give adequate resources and prevent the loss of brave and valiant fighters, you'd rather keep the numbers at a low margin and beat your breasts while praising their noble sacrifice." He paused, and nearly growled his next sentence. "Her Royal Majesty makes note, and will well remember just _why_ some of her loyal subjects died."

At that, the Witching Council shifted uneasily. It hadn't really been too much of a surprise when it was revealed the Queen Elizabeth was actually a witch, and given her own magical strength, was expected to rule for some time to come. The Council may have just made an enemy they could ill afford. And not just an enemy of the figurehead of the United Kingdom, but also…

"And the Cavendish line will also long remember this," Diana promised, voice furiously cold. "My cousin died because of your foolish decisions, and that is not a loss lightly felt. I officially rebuke the Witching Council by all the power vested in me as the Lady Diana Cavendish, Countess of Wedinburgh. None of you are welcome in Wedinburgh, and you are forbidden from entering any of the Cavendish grounds, this I so swear!" she said, voice resonant with power, and ancient wards, formed millennia ago using the Deep Magic shifted as what she said became fact. The current members of the Witching Council would now be physically unable to enter her lands. "By the Nine, I pray that you grow to regret the day that you made an enemy of the Line of Beatrix," she snapped, and now the Council were looking at one another, expressions openly worried.

"Lady Diana, I beg that you not be too hasty," Locasta Jourdemayne cautioned.

Diana sneered in response. "No. You made your decisions, now you must live by them!"

Holbrooke nodded, her own normally kind face harsh, almost cruel. "Though I do not have quite the same power as the Lady Cavendish, I do swear that all future classes of Luna Nova will learn _exactly _why things happened the way that they did. They will learn all the names of the heroes who perished on the battlefield…as well as the names of those who sent them needlessly to die."

"Not needlessly!" Evanora protested sharply.

"Oh?" Croix asked. "You mean that you didn't needlessly have the numbers of the Task Force be capped around one hundred individuals? You didn't needlessly choose to not reveal my role in all of this to at least Holbrooke? You didn't needlessly say that the Task Force only needed help from one SAS team, when a full platoon with mortar support could have gone a very long way in helping keep casualties down? Because I warned the council directly the night before the battle that they were moving significant combat forces into Arcturus Forest. Funny how on the eve of combat, you didn't see fit to let the people who were actually to be on the front lines know what they'd be facing."

"…but our Seers…" Locasta protested weakly.

"Only a fool would rely on the narrowest of margins to secure victory with," the Lord Guthrie said.

Then the door opened, and Anna stuck her head in the door. "My Lady," she said, voice apologetic. "Pardon the intrusion, but you wanted to be informed of the moment that Miss Kagari awakened. Amanda called from the hospital. She's awake."

Diana perked up at that, and then turned her head at the softly cleared voice, only to see the Lord Guthrie giving her a speaking look, a small smirk on his face, and for a moment she was confused before she understood, and she smiled as well. "Right, well, I am very glad to hear that," she told Anna, very intentionally not looking at the Council as she addressed those at the table with her. "I'm going to go and check on Akko. Headmistress Holbrooke, if there is anything that Luna Nova needs of me, let me know. Professor du Nord, Miss Meridies, likewise. Field Marshal, take care of Captain Crowther. My cousin…she was very fond of him, and he's a good man." Then she blinked, paused, and turned her attention on the Witching Council who was watching her, faces clearly showing their displeasure at how she was ignoring them. "Oh, my apologies," she said, voice fairly dripping with condescension. When she had dismissed the Lord Guthrie those months ago, at least she had been pretending to be polite. Now, she made no such effort. "Will that be all?"

The lot of the old witches (now an insult in her mind's voice, and not a title like it usually was…) merely glared at her before they winked out of view one by one, not even bothering to answer her, but frankly, Diana didn't care. Akko was awake, seeing her was the only thing she was concerned with. Giving a final quick farewell to the others, she was off, mounting a broom and flying as quickly as she could to Blytonbury. Akko was waiting for her…

xxxXXXxxx

Diana flew significantly faster than she normally would, pushing her broom hard and her body well past comfort, and after one of the quickest flights to the small city she had ever flown, she was touching down in the parking lot of the hospital, striding through the entrance doors, pausing only to deposit her broom in the broom rack that she had insisted be a part of the hospital design back when it was first made the Bernadette Cavendish Memorial Hospital. Then she was walking through the halls, her low heels clacking imperiously on the polished floors as she made her way to the room she had spent so many hours in these past four days.

Then, finally, she was striding through the door to find Akko sitting on her bed, talking with Amanda, and a wave of relief surged through Diana. Okay, if she was sitting up and talking, then perhaps the effects of the hypoxia weren't as bad as she feared.

But then she noticed how slowly and carefully Akko was speaking, and noticed how her arms and hands that were usually so animated were stiff and jerky. And then the nail that sealed the coffin composed of her fears: Akko looked up at her, and for a moment that lasted an eternity, her expression was blank, her eyes not showing any sort of sign that she recognized Diana. But then, that terrible moment passed, and Akko's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and Diana found that she could breathe again. Okay, it took Akko a moment, but she still recognized her. It was something small, but it was still something.

"Diana!" she said, smile still on her face, but she spoke with that same deliberate slowness.

"Hello, Akko," Diana replied with a soft smile of her own, and then she met Amanda's gaze. No words were spoken between them, but Amanda understood what she was silently asking for, and for that Diana would be eternally grateful.

"Well, I think I'll let you two catch up," Amanda said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Oh, are you sure?" Akko asked, and Amanda shot Diana a miniscule glance before nodding with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, I need to check in with the doc about my new eye, anyhow. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" Then she was leaving, and as she passed by, Diana whispered a soft, heartfelt thanks to the other witch.

Then Diana and Akko were alone, and Diana found it so very hard to walk further into the room. "How…how are you feeling?" she asked, somehow managing to keep the emotions that tore at her out of her voice. The relief that Akko was awake was severely tempered by fear, anxiety, worry, anger at Silent Spring, self-loathing that she hadn't been _better_, that she hadn't managed to keep just that little bit of magic in her wand that would have been enough for her to keep Akko breathing.

Akko, for her part, drew in a deep breath and turned to look out the window, hiding her face from Diana. "I'm tired, and my chest…hurts, but other than that I…I feel fine."

"Akko. Please. The truth."

Silence answered Diana's softly spoken words for a long moment before Akko sighed again. Then she started speaking, quicker now, with less of the care from before, and Diana's heart sank as the slurred words came tumbling out. "It'th like…a fog in m'head. Tha' there'th thomething _wrong_ an' I can' help it." She stopped again, breath coming in deeper, more quickly as her hands fisted in the blanket pooled in her lap. She groaned, a wordless sound filled with anguish, face turning and looking down, crimson eyes filled with fear. When she spoke again, it was again in that slow, deliberate cadence from before as she visibly struggled to pronounce each word with care, lips and tongue shaping each letter out. "Will I ever…be the same…as I was be…before?"

Diana blinked, suddenly realizing that tears were streaking down her cheeks, and she cleared her throat as she stood there, still as a statue in the middle of that impersonal hospital room. "We will do everything we can to-"

"Diana," Akko whispered, voice broken. "Please. The truth."

Hating herself for being the one to tell Akko the news, Diana still found that she couldn't lie to the woman that she cared for more than any other person in the world. "No," she replied, and Akko's breath hitched in her throat.

"Diana…" she croaked, turning lost eyes that brimmed with tears, and Diana was finally moving across the room, sitting on the bed and enveloping Akko in an embrace.

"Shh, don't worry, Akko," Diana crooned reassuringly even as Akko began to sob. "We _will_ do everything that we can to help you, and I will always be here for you. _Always_!"

They stayed like that for a small eternity, Diana losing track of time as she comforted Akko. But then came the knock at the door, and life continued onward, cruel and indifferent. It was Akko's doctor, coming back with the most recent MRI scans, confirming what Diana feared. Akko had suffered from the effect of prolonged hypoxia. The short interview that followed wrenched at Diana's heart as Akko answered the questions that the other doctor had for her. Yes, she had trouble recognizing faces. Yes, she found it difficult to remember things. Yes, she had difficulty recalling words when talking, both in English and in Japanese. Yes, her speech was slurred if she didn't take the utmost care when talking. Yes, her fine motor skills were diminished. Walking wasn't an issue, but a series of exercises showed that writing, using eating utensils, and things like tying her shoes were either difficult but doable if she took her time and really concentrated on it, or downright impossible at the moment, like using chopsticks. Finally, the interview and tests were done, and the physician reported that he'd like to keep Akko overnight for observation, and felt comfortable with discharging her into Diana's care in the morning, given her reputation as a doctor and as a practitioner of medicinal magic.

Diana, of course, emphatically agreed, and was glad when Akko didn't offer any protest. She wanted to stay the night in the room, but was rebuffed, not only by the other doctor (who insisted that visiting hours be observed properly) but also by Akko, who told her that it was probably a good idea to prep Cavendish manor for her arrival. Diana had grudgingly admitted that that was a good idea, and so returned to her broom and began the flight home with a heavy, troubled heart. The flight back to the manor seemed to last an eternity, her worries staying with her, only to be broken as she was coming in for a landing. There was a small motorcade that was departing the grounds, a black Bentley with the Queen's personal flags on display off of the two rods on the car's bonnet. The Queen had visited? That worried her, given that she hadn't been present.

She landed, and found Aunt Daryl still standing on the entrance steps, the staff of the household assembled behind her, many of whom were crying, and there was a look of shock on Daryl's face and a crimson ribbon held in her hands. "Aunt Daryl?" Diana asked, and Daryl started before turning a crumpled expression on Diana, tears building in the corner of her eyes, just as the younger woman recognized the ribbon in her aunt's hand. The Victoria Cross, the highest medal of valor that could be given in the United Kingdom.

"They awarded it to Merril posthumously. It's the first time that a civilian has been awarded the medal since 1897," Daryl croaked before she suddenly collapsed, and Diana rushed to her aid and Daryl began to sob, tears running heavily down her cheeks. "I just want my daughter back!" she cried, voice completely broken as she clutched desperately at Diana's back, all her defenses lowered as she completely and shamelessly surrendered to the grief at the loss of her child.

Similar scenes had been happening all over the world since the battle had ended, those who had participated in it coming home, gripped with numb shock as they struggled to process what they had done, what they had been through, what they had _survived_. Healing magic had gone a long way in allowing them to return to their homes and families even sooner, though that was not always a good thing. In the years following, the survivors would speak of how jarring it had been to go from a desperate, terrible battle to a world that had no idea what they had been through. But here, now, they came home, and one by one, were struck by the full force of the weight of the battle.

Avery would upload the album she had recorded at the karaoke bar onto Witchtube before breaking down, sobbing into her hands as she fully processed that one of her best friends and biggest fans would never cheer her on, would never hear her music ever again.

Barbara would freeze in the kitchen, three mornings after the battle, empty eggshell in her hand as she stared at the frying pan before she would turn and bolt for the bathroom, stomach churning, the sensation of the eggshell cracking against the palm too close to the sensation that had run up her arm when she crushed the man's head with her mace.

Hannah would wake up a week after the battle, sobbing inconsolably as the faces of everyone she had killed with her billhook visited her in her dreams, and in the murky space between sleep and wakefulness, all that she done to protect herself, all the dissociating that she had done would disappear, and all the horror of the fight would finally catch up with her.

Finnelan held it together right up until she returned to her room and Minerva came running up, purring as she always did, and Finnelan dropped to her knees, holding Minny closely to her chest as she cried, tears soaking into her cat's fur as it really struck her that Nelson wasn't coming back, that there was now a hole in her heart, one that would never be filled in.

Amanda's break down would not be as pronounced as some of the others. She had had previous combat experience, and had her own compartmentalization techniques and coping mechanisms, some of which weren't the healthiest. But other than when she cried in Akko's hospital room, the only other time she cried was when she delivered an old, beaten up RAF cap to a group of veterans who watched her with sad, knowing eyes.

Some traumas would be endured for years. Croix would wake in the middle of the night at least once a month, the guilt of what she had seen and did to gain the trust of Silent Spring striking her full force. Chariot knew better than to ask questions, and so she never did, but she was always there to hold her lover close as Croix suffered, offering what little comfort she could.

But all those things were in the past and the future, and would be endured as they came to pass. In the present, Diana found herself busy getting ready for Akko's pending arrival, once more giving Akko her childhood room that was next to the master bedroom. She would return to the hospital, this time in the family car, and would collect Akko before bringing her dearest friend back to Cavendish Manor where she might do everything in her power to heal the Japanese witch who occupied such a prominent spot in her heart.

At first things seemed to be going well. Further healing with more refined spells than what she had used before, and in the week that followed Akko's discharge, Diana learned more about magic's ability to help heal neurological damage even as she pushed herself and her understanding of magic to the absolute limit. She had been correct in her prediction that Akko would never be the same as she was, but she got her as close as she possible could. By the end of the week, Akko was able to converse without slurring unless she got very excited. Her ability to recall vocabulary was still fairly bad in English, but wasn't as pronounced as before. Fine motor control wasn't great, but Diana was confident that Akko was fully functional.

But not all was good. Despite Akko having her wand, Diana did not see her attempt to use any magic, but figured that Akko would use magic again when she was comfortable. But more troubling was how Akko grew more and more despondent as that first week drew on. Then, one day as she and Diana were relaxing and having some tea in the tea garden, she told Diana what was troubling her.

She had promised to be the one to inform Sucy's mother that Sucy had died. Diana took a moment to process the words before nodding. Akko would want to do that as soon as possible, she was guessing. Akko said nothing, but nodded. Diana offered to go with her, but Akko shook her head.

"My heart…is troubled, Diana. I feel…that this is something that I need to do on my own. Unless you feel that I can't do it by myself."

"No," Diana replied, very grudgingly. "I have no doubt that this is something that you can do. But are you sure? I don't…I don't want to lose you so soon after getting you back."

Akko hadn't said anything in reply to that, and the mood that evening was somber, all the more so when Akko purchased the airline ticket that would bring her on the first leg of her journey. That night, a soft knock sounded at Diana's door, and Diana opened it to find a silent Akko on the other side. No words were shared between them as they went to bed, holding each other once more, just as they did before the battle.

The next day found them in the Wedinburgh airport, Diana and Akko, Hannah, Amanda, and Barbara, and even Lotte had managed to show up with Frank and their daughter shortly before Akko had to leave for her flight. Diana waited patiently to the side as Akko said her goodbyes to her friends before finally coming up to her.

They stared at each other for a few silent moments, Diana's hands in the pockets of her jacket, Akko's hands holding the straps of her backpack. Fidgeting, Diana finally spoke. "I don't want to lose you," she admitted again, and Akko smiled sadly.

"You aren't losing me," she said. "I promise to come back to you."

Diana sighed, eyes squeezing shut as grief gripped her heart. "And I promise to wait for you," she returned, and a light touch on her cheek had her opening her eyes to see Akko's hand hesitating slightly before cupping her cheek before it moved to her shoulder, and she met Akko's crimson gaze. Oh, how those red eyes were filled with such pain and grief and mourning, and that, more than anything, convinced Diana that this was a journey that Akko had to take. Akko had lost something during the battle, and she couldn't find it by her side, as much as Diana was loathe to admit it. "You'll be in touch?" she asked hopefully, and Akko nodded solemnly.

"Crystal ball, text, and letters…I'll need as much practice at that as possible if my writing is ever going to be readable," she joked, and very brief smile touching her lips. Then the flitting mirth dissipated, and suddenly very intense eyes were studying Diana's face, as though Akko was committing this moment to memory. "I'm going to miss you," Akko admitted before nibbling her lip. "Diana…" she started before drawing off. Then, to Diana's immense surprise, Akko was suddenly leaning towards her face, and her heart skipped a beat.

_Is she going to really…?_ she thought, shock running through her body, but at the last second, Akko hesitated before tilting her head to the side and planting a kiss on Diana's cheek with warm, soft, and slightly chapped lips. "Wait for me," she whispered, breath warm against Diana's cheek, and then she was gone, disappearing in the crowd, leaving Diana standing there, shocked, the rest of their friends staring at her with ill-disguised surprise. For Diana, her long wait had just begun.

For Akko, her journey to the Philippines was not long, and five days after she had left Diana in the airport, she trudged up to a house nestled in the trees of the remote Philippine countryside, a haunted and lost look on her face. It had taken a great deal for her to get here, to this place that she had only ever been to once before when visiting Sucy long before any of them learned of Silent Spring's existence, before everything had gone so terribly wrong. But she had _made_ it.

The older woman who looked so much like Sucy that Akko's heart cried out in pain looked up from where she was sweeping her porch and froze as she took in the sight of the Japanese witch still covered with the dirt of the road. Then she blinked and then sighed heavily as her shoulders sagged, and she leaned the broom up against the side of the house before she made her way to Akko, already knowing in her heart of hearts the news that Akko had traveled so far to deliver. Her troubled daughter was no longer alive. Akko would stay there for a week at the insistence of the older witch before she finally departed, heart lost, and it would take her a long, long time to make it back to England where Diana would continue to patiently wait for her return. After all, Akko knew in her heart of hearts that she had to find herself before she could return to the one waiting for her.

Thus time went on, and it would take its own, cruel toll. There would be a spate of suicides amongst the survivors, particularly amongst the witches who were the lone survivors of their teams of three from their Luna Nova days. Response was slow, but there was a response, counseling services being offered, and the suicides diminished, and then stopped, but it was still a source of anger and rage that even long after the battle, witches were still dying.

But life continued on. Amanda would be offered a position at Luna Nova as the new broom flight professor, a role she excelled in, to the grudging surprise of Professor Finnelan. Croix made a tentative offer to Constanze, and the German witch left the Bundeswehr with full honors and would go into business with Croix, their designs quickly taking the lead in the magitronic field. None of them were capable of being used in war or for violence, due to some very simple but powerful enchantments of Croix's design. Avery's fame would continue to rise until she was the second most popular Witch popstar, her fame only beaten by Marjolaine. The album she wrote as an homage to those who fought and died that terrible day titled 'Battle's Call' that was her only foray into the Metal genre would be her third most sold album, and would make platinum. Classes would go on in the expanding Luna Nova, though sometimes Finnelan could be seen looking sadly into the sky where her friend would never fly again, and Headmistress Holbrooke would at times wander the halls, a look of deep melancholy in her face, and when asked, she'd simply say that she was remembering the faces of previous students that were no longer with them. A new potions lab was named the Sucy Manbavaran Memorial Laboratory.

Daryl would move out of the Cavendish Manor shortly after the end of the battle, with the reason being that she had lost far too much while in the house to remain there any longer. Memories of her sister and her daughter and her parents were around every corner. She would move to one of the more remote Cavendish properties, and small cabin by the sea, and in her lingering grief, she adopted a far simpler lifestyle than the lavish one she had enjoyed previously. Such things did not bring her joy anymore. It is said that the only time she was known to smile was when her granddaughter came to visit her.

On a worldwide level, due to the sheer brutality of the battle and how potent magic could be when used for war, a resolution was adopted that no nation would have witches, warlocks, or other magic users in the military except in non-combatant roles, typically that of healers. The United States and Norway were the loudest opponents of the measure, but overwhelming support for the new law meant that it was still adopted. The magic community wholeheartedly agreed with the law, and they, more than any other group, ensured that it was followed.

And through all the changes and the loss and the growth following the battle, Diana waited for Akko's return. She was busy enough with the establishment of the teaching clinic in the old hospital underneath the Cavendish Manor, as well as overseeing the development of magical treatments in hospitals across the world. Even through all of that, she still waited, never losing faith even as the days and weeks and then months dragged on that Akko would keep her promise to come back.

Finally, a year and a half after the battle ended, while autumn's vibrant touch was upon the land, bringing a crispness to the air and crowning trees in resplendent reds and golds, Akko came home to her, the travel-worn and road-weary witch fulfilling the promise she had made those eighteen months ago…


	17. Epilogue

**AN: ****Just a quick note, not only is this the last chapter (holy crap!) but I have edited the previous chapter, and it is necessary to reread that before reading this chapter.**

**As I'm sure those of you who have read all my replies to the comments on my AO3 account (not many reviews here, lol) on Ch. 16 know, I really wasn't completely happy with how that chapter turned out. The revision I did to keep the narrative mostly intact really wasn't a good one, so I went through and revised it more heavily to get the story closer to how I originally envisioned it. I think it makes much more sense now, from a narrative point. Hopefully you all agree with me!**

**That said, once you reread that chapter, I really, really, really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!**

Epilogue

It was a slightly warm day in late October that found Diana in the gardens overlooking the stables, tea set on the table before her. Samhain Night was fast approaching, and the preparations thereof had been taking up quite a bit of her time, so she was quite happy for the chance to relax. The weather had been surprisingly agreeable, the string of sunny days so unlike the normal blustery English fall weather. Victoria had gladly taken the chance to take her favorite bay mare of Diana's stable out for an afternoon ride, joined by some of the staff who were ensuring that the precocious five year old didn't get too adventurous. Diana smiled fondly at the thought of her cousin. The young girl was still her named heir, and likely would remain so, and given the girl's kindness and adventurous spirit, the future of the family was in good hands.

"You seem happy, Diana," came Hannah's cheerful voice, and Diana looked up to see her friend approaching. She rose out of her seat with a smile, accepting the offered hug. "Get another letter from Akko?" she asked, and Diana's smile turned slightly sad.

"No, not since she sent the letter from Istanbul two months ago," she replied. She had been delighted the first time she got a letter from her travelling friend, and had grown to cherish the sight of the slightly messy scrawl that she would always hold dear in her heart. Yes, she did receive the occasional crystal ball message, but the letters would always be more dear to her, given the difficulty Akko had in writing them. Of course, she wished that Akko was here with her now, but she recognized that Akko's travels were necessary for the Japanese witch. She had lost one of her closest friends during the affair with the White Death. She needed space, and Diana was more than content to give it to her. After all, Akko had promised she'd return. Diana merely had to be patient.

The hum that Hannah gave was sympathetic. "It must be difficult. I very much dislike the fact that Amanda has been staying at Luna Nova during the weekdays, now that the seasons are changing for the worst. She doesn't like it either, mind, but we all agree that the commute is getting unsafe. We wouldn't want her to catch cold."

Diana took a sip of her tea, brows furrowing slightly with a touch of worry. "Your new house must be lonely with Barbara in France again and Amanda gone during the week."

Hannah shrugged, tongue poking out from between her lips in concentration as she quickly rifled through the sweets that Anna had brought out with the tea before choosing her favorite biscuit. "It's not so bad," she said between nibbles. "The cottage was too small for three adult witches, and Amanda was bloody adamant that she get her _man cave_." She rolled her eyes. "Still, there is enough room that we can give each other space when we need it."

Diana smiled. "That's good to hear." Then the smile faded. "How are you and Barbara doing?" she asked, the solemnity of her tone letting Hannah know exactly what she was talking about.

Hannah paused, teacup halfway to her lips, and with a sigh, she lowered the cup back onto its saucer, staring deeply into the steaming cup, her face grim. "There…are still some bad nights," she answered. "I think it all effected Barbara worse than me, but we all have our bad days, Amanda included." She took a drink of the tea before continuing. "Sometimes she'll have difficulty sleeping, and either Barbara or I will wake up to find her missing. Generally she'll be in the man cave, playing video games, more often than not with a drink, but we've been careful to monitor that. It's not a habit, and she doesn't get drunk very often. I just think she does it to take the edge off when it's real bad. But, for all that, the counseling is working well. I don't think we'll need to have our memories of the event erased like some of the witches decided to do."

Diana nodded. Even she had her own bad nights, generally waking up with the memory of Akko's sternum crumpling under her thrusting palms as bone gave way to the very compressions that had kept Akko's brain supplied with oxygen. Those…those were very long nights, but they were rare and far between. Now, enough grim talk! The scars of the battle were healing, no need to dwell on them! "So, how's Amanda doing as a teacher?"

Hannah grinned widely. "Oh, my God, it's so funny! She sounds _just _like Nelson sometimes, complaining about how reckless her students are! Barbara and I needle her mercilessly about it, because the irony is just _amazing_! Still, she is talking about starting an advanced flyer's course, and I think it'll do her a lot of good. I know she misses some of the wild flying she did while she was doing her daredevil routine in America. Plus, it should keep her sharp for next year's broom races. She pouts whenever we bring up her coming in second this year, it's the cutest thing."

They continue like that for a while, talking about this, that, or the other thing until the sound of hooves striking the ground grew louder and louder, and they looked up to see Victoria and her small entourage coming in from their ride, faces flushed with exertion and excitement. "Have a good ride, Victoria?" Diana called out, and the girl's returning smile was dazzling.

"Yes, Aunt Diana!" she replied, and though Diana's smile didn't falter and her expression didn't change, her heart still gave a small twinge. Diana knew she wasn't a replacement for Merril and that Victoria called her aunt just because it was easier to say that than 'First Cousin Once Removed Diana' and because the difference in their ages merely lent to Victoria using Aunt rather than Cousin, but it was still a slight reminder to the loss that the Cavendish family had suffered. But only a small reminder. The grief was still there, and always would be, but it was softer now. And so Diana was able to continue with only the most minute of pauses.

"Did you give Adam a hard time?" she asked teasingly.

"No!" Victoria denied instantly and perhaps a tad too forcefully, and at Diana's elegantly arched eyebrow, the girl's shoulders slumped a little, and her expression turned a tad bashful. "Well…maybe a little. But it was in the north meadows, we gallop there all the time, and Ginger wanted to run!"

Diana glanced at Adam to find the middle aged man grinning, and he gave her a look that practically said that children will be children. "Ginger wanted to run, then?" she asked, and then laughed. "I'll take your word for it. Just remember to brush Ginger down especially well when you stable her, and make sure to help George with the mucking," she said, and Victoria rolled her eyes with all the considerable sass that a five year old could muster.

"Aunt Diana," she started, voice complaining, and Hannah perked up, likely expecting an objection. If she were, Victoria's next words likely surprised her. "I already do all that, you don't have to remind me every time!"

Diana's heart warmed at that. "Yes, you do," she murmured as she gazed fondly at the girl. Smart as a button, speaking with a vocabulary much more advanced than her peers, and with a heart of gold. And there would be no aristocratic aversion to hard work, something that her parents and Diana all wholeheartedly agreed on. It was the job of her grandmothers to spoil her rotten. The rest of them expected her to do right by those around her, something the kindhearted girl took to with relish.

And then Victoria frowned thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side as she looked towards the manor. "Who's that?" she asked, and Diana turned, wondering if there was perhaps a delivery…only to freeze, heart nearly stopping in her chest as she recognized just who was standing at the corner of the house, Anna standing by her side.

"Akko…" she breathed, scarcely daring to hope as she rose to her feet, fingers trembling as her eyes took in a sight she had yearned for these long eighteen months. Then her feet were carrying her towards the Japanese witch without any need for a command from her brain, and as she drew closer, she was able to discern the fine details…the almost threadbare hooded jacket, the wool hat that looked to be slightly moth-eaten, the pants that had holes in the knees, and the shoes that looked to be nearly worn through. She carried no luggage other than a backpack that was supported by worn straps that Diana was surprised were still functioning.

And it wasn't just the clothes…Akko's face was tanned, to be sure, but it was almost waxen for all that, and Diana realized that Akko was far too skinny, her cheekbones standing out too sharply on her face, her lips thin, and there were dark smudges underneath crimson eyes, and Diana's heart went out to Akko. It looked like her friend needed to eat for a straight day and then sleep for a week. But first…

Despite it being slightly improper, Diana didn't hesitate in throwing her arms around Akko, and after a slight moment of hesitation, Akko's arms came up to clutch at her shoulders as she returned the hug.

"I missed you," Diana whispered, her heart leaping at how Akko nuzzled her face slightly into the crook of Diana's neck.

"I'm back," Akko returned in just as quiet a voice, and Diana tightened the hug.

"To stay?" she couldn't help but ask, and when Akko gave a slight nod, Diana nearly sagged with relief. Then she was pulling back, turning to address Anna. "Akko is to be housed immediately. You can have her in my old room. The staff are to treat her requests as though they are mine. The only exception is for meals. While I hope that she will join us for meals, if Akko wishes to dine in her room, so be it, but…" she trailed off as she gave Akko a more deliberate once over, "…I insist that she eat a full three meals a day, at the least. Am I understood?"

Anna curtsied, recognizing the voice Diana was speaking with. That was an order from the Lady Cavendish, not Diana. "Of course, my lady."

Diana turned to Akko again. "Akko, we'll launder your clothes, and you can borrow something of mine until their done. When you're ready, we can head into town and get you new clothes, or if you'd prefer, I can have a seamstress or tailor come here, instead."

Akko nodded, and unease flickered through Diana at the normally boisterous witch's uncharacteristic silence. Even with the slight speech impediment from the hypoxia she had suffered from…then she put the worry out of her mind. Akko needed care, and she would get it. She nodded to Anna, and the older woman gently guided Akko back towards the manor, Diana following closely behind, sharp eyes cataloguing every minute movement Akko made, from how she wearily hung her head to how her feet dragged slightly on the gravel of the path, and the worry returned, this time paired with determination. _We'll get you better, Akko, you'll see!_

It didn't come as a surprise that on that first day and the day following it, Akko scarcely left bed, only taking a long shower shortly after arriving and then eating the meals presented and using the bathroom periodically. The third day she had seemed to have put on a little weight, and took to exploring the manor and the grounds, and while Diana was able to engage her in small talk, it was obvious that Akko's heart wasn't quite in it, and Diana continued to worry, even as her staff and friends tried to console her. She was still recovering from her journey, they told her. Don't worry, she'll come around, they said. The only reason Diana grudgingly agreed with them was because it didn't seem like any of Akko's issues were hypoxia related. No, this was something else. And so, Diana waited.

Over the weekend, Amanda made an appearance, tailed by Hannah, and by Barbara, who had been able to get a short leave of absence to return to England. Amanda and Akko disappeared together, while Hannah and Barbara tried their hardest to keep Diana preoccupied, but they failed terribly, despite their best efforts. After a few hours, Amanda returned, and sadly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. When Akko reappeared an hour or so after Hannah, Barbara, and Amanda left, she did start to make an effort to talk more, and she joined them at dinner, though it was clear that she remained quite despondent, and the shadows remained in her eyes.

It was only after a week that Diana had the sudden realization. Akko…Akko had largely walked during her travels, foregoing even carrying a broom. It was almost as though she didn't wish to use magic, which at first didn't make any sense. Akko _loved_ magic. Why would she ever want to be rid of it? Then it struck Diana. Perhaps the reason why it had taken Akko so very long to come back to her and why she was unable to shake the melancholy over her wasn't because of magic, but because of what Akko likely expected of her future. Being a monster hunter had only brought pain to Akko, and Diana felt like it was this that was weighing so heavily on Akko. She expected to return to that profession, return to the pain and the guilt that had likely dogged every step that she had taken.

And so, Diana took things into her own hands. Early in the morning two days before Samhain Night, she strode into Akko's room, barely sparing the lump on the bed a glance as she strode briskly over to the curtains, throwing them open, letting in the early morning light. Akko gave a confused groan, shifting around in the bed before her head popped up from the nest of blankets she had made, bleary eyes blinking and wild hair framing her face. "D-Diana?" she asked with a massive yawn. "What're you doin' in my room?"

"Get dressed," Diana offered by way of an answer. "You and I are going on a trip."

Diana merely squinted at her, her eyes likely still adjusting to the rapid light change. "We are?" she asked.

"Yes," Diana said with a small smile. "We are. And dress warm, it's a bit brisk outside!"

Thirty minutes later had Akko stumbling out into the crisp morning air, still chewing a mouthful of breakfast before she chased it down with coffee that she nearly chugged before placing the empty mug on the edge of the stairs. Then she was adjusting the warm wool jacket and bright, chaotically colored scarf and her worn knit hat that provided some protection from the chill, and she bit her lower lip as she quickly pulled the thin gloves Diana had provided her as she stamped her feet, new leather boots still a bit stiff, but they looked good with the dark grey designer jeans that Diana had gotten her.

Diana was dressed smartly, but then, she was always dressed sharply. Her fine wool coat was a lighter grey, and her blue scarf complemented her eyes very nicely. Diana hadn't bothered with a hat, not that Akko was complaining…the modest diamond earrings that Diana wore suited her. Diana's slacks were fitted to her, and were a khaki tan, and her riding boots were a rich brown that was two shades darker than Akko's boots, and she shot Akko an amused glance as she handed her one of the two brooms she was carrying.

Akko…Akko hesitated for a moment before she took the broom. Glancing uneasily at Diana, she took a deep breath before speaking, and it was the way that she paused and the way that she spoke that had Diana realize that there was another reason why Akko didn't use magic in addition to the emotional trauma that being a Monster Hunter brought her:

Magic used very deliberate incantations and hand and wand movements. Akko could function in mundane society, but the magic that she had worked so hard to learn, especially the more advanced spells, might be out of her reach due to her slight speech impediment and her difficulty with fine motor control._ No_, Diana thought savagely to herself as Akko very carefully said "Tia freyre," before sighing with relief as the broom began to hover, responding to her command. _No, I will tutor her again. Together, we will rediscover the wonder of magic, and I will be with her every step of the way, starting now_! Satisfied that Akko's broom was properly flying Diana took off, and Akko followed after, the two of them flying mostly in silence off towards Wedinburgh, which they could see sprawled across the countryside in the distance.

So far as Akko was concerned, she was glad for the silence, and was definitely grateful that Diana didn't seem too interested in forcing a conversation. She did, however, wonder where they were going. Her curiosity deepened as they didn't fly directly into Wedinburgh itself, but instead flew around the outskirts, heading towards what looked like…

"Is that an army base?" Akko called into the chill morning air, and Diana shot her a glance over her shoulder, smiling mysteriously, her eyes twinkling.

"Close, but not quite. It used to be an army training camp, back in the days of the National Service, and I had it renovated, though for a different purpose. Come on." And she flew on, slight speeding up, the distance to the camp shrinking rapidly, and they touched down just outside the main gate, which was guarded by two police officers who greeted Diana with grins that showed a high degree of familiarity.

"The Lady Cavendish plus a guest?" they asked, the gate opening behind them as Diana nodded. Akko followed after the British witch, looking over the grounds of the camp in puzzlement, and the confusion remained right up until the point where Diana quietly let themselves into one of the long buildings where a class was being taught, and Akko blinked as she recognized some of the diagrams and drawings on the board.

"Hey, wait," she said, just loud enough for Diana to hear. "That's a selkie, I spoke with a pod of them off of Scotland a few years back."

Diana nodded, her voice just as soft as Akko's had been. "These people are all training to be monster hunters, most of them recently graduated from Luna Nova, though we've got quite a few warlocks and some witches from America, too. It's a new field, but I was very careful to get as much information directly from the communities you helped the most, as well as your course notes from your time as an adjunct professor at Luna Nova. The primary focus is for peaceful communication, as most of your findings were that mythological creatures were mostly confused when waking up, as the world has changed a great deal since they had last been awake. There are the exceptions to that, of course, there always is, but we've had a great deal of success with the first graduating class. Ninety-five percent of the incidents they've been called to have been resolved peacefully. I'm rather proud."

Akko frowned, still confused. "But…what does this have to do with me?"

Diana tilted her head back towards the door, and the two of them let themselves out just as quietly as they had come in, and the look Diana gave her was hopeful. "Akko…one of the main problems with how we handled the Silent Spring problem was that there was only one of you. Yes, there were and still are other monster hunters, but a great deal of them are too cavalier in their approaches. There was no standardized course, no regulations, no singular definition of what it means to be a monster hunter. I changed that. Now there are others following in your footsteps. And what's more…what's more, is that I hope that they'll replace you."

Now Akko was really confused. "You want me to be…replaced?"

Diana turned to face her, gloved hands finding and gently holding Akko's hands. "Yes, but not like you think. Akko…I fervently believe that the world doesn't need Atsuko Kagari, Monster Hunter. It might need some input from her until the standards for what a monster hunter _is_ is fully accepted and codified, but no, what the world really needs is Atsuko Kagari, the next Shiny Chariot."

Akko could only gape at Diana for a long moment before she found her voice again. "But…Diana, that's…" she started, throat tightening with emotion, and Diana pressed on.

"Akko…your one dream was to inspire those around the world, and I will do everything in my power as a Cavendish to make sure that dream comes true. There can be countless monster hunters, but there is only one Akko, and your calling is to bring magic to the believing hearts of people all across the world! I know that you have some difficulties from the injuries you suffered during the battle, but I have no doubt that if we work together, we can have you attain that dream of yours!"

She was crying now, sniffling quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks, a warm glow in her chest that she hadn't felt in a very, very long time. "Diana," she tried to start again, but before she could continue, Diana pressed a finger gently against her lips, and a blush dusted Akko's cheeks.

"I have one more thing to say, but this isn't the place to say it," Diana said, the tender smile on her face causing the blush on Akko's face to deepen dramatically as her heart leapt in her chest. Numbly she followed after Diana and they took to the sky once more, her heart continuing to hammer in her chest as they headed back towards the Cavendish Estate, this time not returning to the manor itself, but instead heading to a lightly wooded set of hills on the outskirts of the land that Diana directly owned, and as they landed, feet crunching in the thick layer of leaves that rested on the ground, Akko took in a deep breath, enjoying the heady scent of fall in the crisp air. She took a moment to look around, and the beautiful sight of the Cavendish Manor resting scenically below them and all the trees crown in fiery reds and bright golds nearly took her breath away, and Diana had to call her name to get her attention, and Akko chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as she blushed again, and Diana took her hand once more, leading her to the crest of the hill where a large maple stood, most of its vibrant red leaves still in its branches, a regal crown for the king of this hill.

Then Diana was sitting in the green grass at the base of the tree, idly brushing some of the fallen leaves out of the way before patting the ground next to her, and Akko sat down slowly, not entirely certain what to expect from Diana.

But the British witch seemed content to just look out on her estate, and Akko followed suit, taking the time to really soak in the beauty of the Cavendish lands, which were obviously lovingly maintained. The two of them sat like that, in companionable silence for a long moment, the morning breeze rustling the bright colored leaves in the trees and sending the leaves already on the ground to dancing. The silence was so comfortable that it was almost a shock when Diana spoke again. "Akko…what I have to say is something that is very important to me," she said, voice reserved. "As such, I ask that you let me finish. This is something that you have deserved to hear from me for a very long time, and I want to say it…all of it. May you please let me speak my part, for me?" she asked, turning pleading eyes on Akko, and she could see the nervous hope in those deep blue eyes. What else could she do except nod? Diana smiled thankfully at her gesture and took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, obviously steeling herself. When her eyes opened again, they were filled with determination.

"Akko, almost twelve years ago, you asked me a question, and I said one of the most hurtful and horrid things that I could have ever said to anyone, and I carelessly said it to someone whom I held in the absolute highest regard. I have regretted the words that I said to you even from the moment that I said them, and they kept me separated from my dearest and most cherished friend for a very long and lonely decade, but I was too much the coward to actually chase you down to right the wrong that I had done, and that, too, I regret deeply." Then she paused, expression turning thoughtful. "But…if I recall correctly, I never actually answered your question. Instead, I asked my own question, one that was delivered poorly and did a miserable job at revealing how I actually felt, but it was a question nonetheless, and a question that has gone unanswered from the moment it was asked."

Diana paused again, licking lips nervously as a blush lightly colored her cheeks. "Well…after a decade of being apart from you and then only a few short, busy months wherein we were friends again before trauma and pain and duty separated us once again for eighteen long months, I have found that I have discovered the answer to the hated question that left my lips all those years ago." Now Diana was truly blushing as she shifted, sitting atop her legs as she once more reached out and gently grasped Akko's hands, and were Diana's fingers trembling? Akko began to blush as well as she met Diana's eyes that showed a myriad of emotions that she was afraid to try and decipher, for fear that she was wrong.

Then Diana stopped, licking her lips once more as she stared deeply into Akko's eyes, seeming to search for something, a fine tremor running through the British witch. But then she blinked, and smiled, and it was like seeing the sun for the first time after a long, cold winter, full of warmth and love and life, and Akko couldn't help the happy sob that tore itself out of her chest as she smiled broadly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Akko…the world in which a Cavendish would be so extraordinarily lucky to have someone as wonderful as you by her side is this one, and so, with hope hammering away at my very soul, I ask you…Atsuko Kagari, would you do me the honor of being my partner, in love and life, from here to the ending of all eternity?"

Akko sobbed once more before she was leaping forward, wrapping her arms around Diana as she knocked both of them two the ground, fervently pressing her lips against Diana's, her heart soaring as Diana instantly returned the kiss, wrapping her own arms around Akko, pulling her close. She pulled back briefly, almost sobbing with relief as she answered. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she cried out, giving a quick kiss between each word. "Yes, and a thousand times more, yes!"

And as she brought her lips down for another loving, cleansing kiss, the shadows that had dogged her since that awful day eighteen months ago seemed to melt away in the face of the love she had so long yearned for and now finally had. The future wouldn't be perfect, as it never was, and there would be days when the grim ghosts that still remained of that day would rear their heads, or the few bad days when the effects of her hypoxia would flare up. But then, as now, love would heal and soothe her, and she couldn't help the silly, goofy grin that came to her lips as she continued to kiss the woman that she loved. Who could blame her for the joy and peace and serenity that seemed to roar through her very soul?

After all, this was a happy ending that was brought to them after a long, long decade that had been filled with pain and tragedy and trauma, but as the two witches basked in the love that they finally found after so long, they found themselves looking forward to what the next decade would bring them, for now that they had one another, there was no adventure too large for them, no obstacle that they could not surmount. They were now one, and that? That was all that they had ever needed, and all they ever would need, for all the days to come.


End file.
